A Different World Book4 Working Title
by Carya
Summary: Ch 18 to 21 UP! Basically the twins fourth year at Hogwarts. Some story twists and slightly new plot because of Tom's presence. Rating for safety reasons. Read, review and enjoy.
1. Ch 01 Shopping and the World Cup

Harry Potter - A Different World - Book 4 ****

Harry Potter - A Different World - Book 4

**Title**: Harry Potter - A Different World - Book 4

**Author**: Carya Black-Riddle  
**Author Email**: webmaster  
**Author's Homepage**: .de (still under construction)  
**Category**: AU, General, Romance  
**Pairings**: HP/HG, DM/GW, will be TMR/OC too  
**Rating**: K+ (might change later)  
**Disclaimer**: Carya and the plot changes belong to me, the rest belongs to JKR. I do not make any money with this. It's just a story written from one fan for all the others to read. I got some Ideas from other stories as well. I only use them because I loved them! Please don't get mad at me if you find something copied from the books apologetic smile. Flames will only be used to heat my room and to roast marshmallows evilgrin.  
**Notes**: Since this is an AU fic some things are different. Ginny is the same age as Harry and Carya. Ron is almost a year older but hadn't been able to attend Hogwarts earlier. Snape behaves different sometimes too. Character desriptions for details.  
They are on my homepage under the following link: . )  
**Summary**: Basically the twins fourth year at Hogwarts. Some story twists and slightly new plot because of Tom's presence. Read, review and enjoy.  
**Warnings**: There's a reason for Carya and Harry being in Slytherin. It's not just for the fun of it. But this isn't exactly a Dark!Carya, Dark!Harry story. Although Carya was always the darker one of the twins and her relationship with Tom brings this side to the surface.

_Carya smirking satisfied:_ 'I like that! Why aren't you already writing, eh? Hurry up!!'

**Author**: 'Who do you think is in charge here, Carya? If you don't stop behaving like this I'll have to punish you! waves her wand ... eh pen ... in front of Carya's face'

_Carya_: 'Hey, no need to be rude. ... Okay, okay, I shut up now!'

Tom to Carya: 'She's a bit agitated today, isn't she? I wonder why.'

**Author**: 'Prats' author is pouting now You'll see what you get sticking out her tongue)

_Carya_: 'Oh, do we? I can't wait for that. And don't you dare to take my Tom away!! I'll kill you if you do! He's mine!'

Tom pouting now: 'Hey, don't I get a say in this too?'

_**Author and Carya in unison**_: NO!

Tom: 'It's my life, remember that!'

**Author**: 'And who gave you that life?'

Tom: 'silence ...'

**Author**: 'Finally! Now on with the story?'

... Parseltongue

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

... Flashback or changing POV

****

Chapter 01 - Shopping and the World Cup or Disguise and the Dark Mark

It was August 2nd and the inhabitants of Black Manor were just having breakfast when five owls flew into the dining room. Each of them carried a letter with the Hogwarts crest on the envelope.

It was the children's annual letters for the new term containing their school supplies lists as well as other notes. The kids opened them and looked at the list.

**__**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

_ ****_

UNIFORM

__

Fourth-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

5. One set of dress robes

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

****

COURSE BOOKS

__

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

'The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)' by Miranda Goshawk

__

'Magical Theory (Intermediate Guide)' by Adalbert Waffling

'_A History of Magic_'_ by Bathilda Bagshot_

__

'A Guide to Intermediate Transfiguration (Addition)' by Emeric Switch

'_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_'_ by Phyllida Spore_

'_Magical Drafts and Potions_'_ by Arsenius Jigger_

"Not so many new items, then. But why do we need dress robes this year? Strange thing, that is," Carya said thoughtfully.

"Yeah right, Fred and George didn't need them last year either," Ginny added.

"Well, when do we go on our shopping-trip?" asked Harry.

"That's my chance to fill up my potions-ingredients. Eh, Sirius, may I go to _'Knockturn Alley'_ this time? Some ingredients are cheaper and of better quality there," Carya inquired.

"No way in hell, Carya ..." he shouted but was interrupted by Remus.

"You were in there with Draco right after christmas, weren't you?" he asked and Carya nodded, "Did you wear a disguise that time?" he continued and received a nod in return.

"Okay then. Since you and Draco already know how to get around there you may go together. But promise to be careful!" Remus said warningly.

"Of course Moony! I know how dangerous that place can be," answered Carya seriously.

"We promise to be very careful, Remus. Don't worry Sirius. Carya did the same when she got your wand back before second year, right?" soothed Draco and Sirius had to admit that they were right.

The same night Arthur Weasley called them over floo-system.

"Hello, Sirius, Remus. I wanted to ask if the kids are interested in the Quidditch Final of the World Championship. I can get cards from the _'Department of Magical Sports and Games'_," Arthur told them.

"I doubt that they wouldn't be interested but you can ask them by yourself," Remus said and called for the kids.

"Dad, what's wrong?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Nothing's wrong Ginny I wanted to ask if you five want to see the Final at this year's Quidditch World Cup. I can get tickets for that," the elder Weasley told them.

"Really? Of course we want to go Mister Weasley!" said the siblings in unison. Hermione and Ginny agreed too.

The children would floo to the Burrow on August 24th and stay overnight. That meant they had to go shopping before that. It was quickly decided that they'd go on August 16th and get their supplies early that year.

It truly saddened Carya that Tom couldn't accompany them. She therefore decided to get him something. She would just give him the books and a new dress-robe as presents. And she would take lot's of photos.

The two weeks until their shopping trip were over quickly and they had already finished all of their homework in yet another weekend study session. Seeing that it was Friday Diagon Alley was quite crowded.

They first went to Gringotts to retrieve some money. Their next stop was '_Flourish & Blotts_' where they got their new course books. Carya bought two sets of all books they'd need this year including those they'd already bought the years prior.

After the book-store they walked towards Madam Malkin's and got their school robes if needed and new dress-robes. Carya knew that Harry and Tom were approximately the same built. Tom was a bit taller than Harry but she told the seamstress about that and got a new robe for Tom as well.

Once they'd finished school-business in _'Diagon Alley'_ the children split up. Harry, Hermione and Ginny would stroll around _'Diagon Alley'_ while Draco and Carya would disguise themselves and go shopping in _'Knockturn Alley'_.

For the second time the people around the dark alleyway would see the strange looking twins - Devius and Gemini!

They had never shown Harry and the others how they looked like but they had promised to do it when they got home. The two of them walked straight towards _'Hellfire's Apothecary'_ to buy the needed ingredients and stopped briefly at _'Leviathan's Bookstore'_ to look at the new books.

As always Gemini found some which caught her attention. This time there were only two books though which were called _'Dark Potions and Poisons' by J. A. Hellfire _and_ 'Medieval Curses' by Lola Himeya._

Gemini bought both and Devius only shook his head while mumbling something under his breath. The shop-keeper heard him nonetheless and shivered at his tone.

"I swear that girl's obsessed with books and knowledge!" Devius growled annoyed.

People stayed out of their way although the two of them were just children. Gemini and Devius had unknowingly gotten a reputation throughout '_Knockturn Alley_'. Most shop-owners and customers believed that they were somehow related to the Dark Lord himself although no one knew if it was true.

The children heard someone talking about that when they passed a group of hooded wizards. They were quite amused by that but didn't dare to laugh at them. This disguise could be useful some time in the future.

'Perhaps we could add the other's to our group and disguise them just like us?' Gemini mused.

Unseen by prying eyes the two of them changed back to Carya and Draco. They met their friends at Florean Fortescue's and sat down with a smirk.

/_You won't believe what we've found out_/ Carya told her brother.

/_What? Tell me already_!/ Harry demanded.

/_They think that Gemini and Devius are somehow related to Voldemort. I think that's quite funny_/ she replied.

Harry choked slightly on his ice-cream before starting to chuckle and their friends looked at them strangely.

"We'll tell you later!" Draco said to the others.

Once they got home the female Potter and Draco told the other's what they'd heard in _'Knockturn Alley'_ and showed them how their disguise looked like. Remus and Sirius were there too and those two were pretty shocked when they saw Carya and Draco under those charms.

But they agreed that the disguise was really good and that a reputation like that could only help if they needed to go into hiding for a while. They also agreed that Harry, Ginny and Hermione should be added to the little _'family'_.

In the end they would be three sets of fraternal twins since Carya was adamant to add Tom to their group someday as well. Each of the future couple's would make up one. This was perhaps their biggest secret apart from being illegal animagi.

The days flew by and soon they were getting ready to go to The Burrow. But during the night of August 23rd the Potter twins had a horrible dream. It wasn't a nightmare - it was a kind of vision. They were flying on the back of a black eagle owl towards a strange house.

Little did they know that something important had happened earlier in August and no one had noticed until today. The next thing the twins saw was a dimly lit room. The only light source was the fire in the fireplace.

Someone or something was sitting in a high backed armchair and talked to a snake that was curled up on the rug in front of the hearth like a cat. It soundest almost like hissing. The man who entered the room a second later made the twins gasp in shock and fury.

It was Peter Pettigrew - a man who was supposed to be in Azkaban this very moment. That meant this was a vision of the future or was it of the present? They were confused but then the figure in the chair started talking.

"Wormtail! How far are the preparations?" the cold voice asked.

"Almost finished, my Lord but ... I don't understand ... why wait so long? Why not attack him now?" Wormtail answered.

"The Quidditch World Cup Wormtail! There are wizards from every country here right now and the security is higher than ever. We'll wait until our time has come!" the voice growled.

"You're still going to use the boy? Why not someone who is more accessible?" the balding man inquired.

"You're concerned about the boy, am I right Wormtail?" the cold voice answered menacingly.

"No, my Lord, of course not! The boy means nothing to me," Wormtail replied defensively.

"You're lying. I have my reasons for wanting to use Harry Potter! Don't you ever doubt that. We'll strike once my faithful servant has prepared our last step," the voice said and now the twins were fairly sure who sat in that armchair.

Suddenly the snake lifted her head and hissed something which only the twins and the Dark Lord could understand. A muggle had stood outside the door and heard every word that was spoken.

Wormtail let him in and the chair was turned around. After a brief conversation the creature that once had been the most feared wizard in the United Kingdom lifted it's wand and said the two deadly words.

"You won't be able to tell anyone, muggle. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said and laughed.

Miles away two fourteen year old children woke up screaming. They met outside their rooms and immediately went down to the study. It was already four in the morning. They had to talk about this and they hoped that Remus was already up.

/_Harry, what do we do now? He's after you, that's for sure, but why_?/ Carya asked her brother and she sounded scared.

/_I don't know Carya, I honestly don't know_!/ replied Harry and they opened the door.

Remus was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book when he heard the door being opened.

"Harry, Carya? What's wrong, you look horrible," Remus exclaimed worried.

"We had a nightmare ..." began Harry.

"I'd say it was more of a vision," added Carya and absently rubbed her left collarbone in the place where her scar was.

"Tell me," said the werewolf sternly and the twins told him.

When they were finished Remus was just as shaken as the kids. He promised them to investigate on that matter and that he would tell Sirius about that too. Harry and Carya stayed up for the rest of the night since they knew that sleep wouldn't come for them even if they tried to.

At breakfast they informed their friends of the nightmare. Normally they kept their dreams quiet but this was far too important. It was agreed that neither Harry nor Carya should be left alone when outside of Black Manor.

The same applied for the time at the Burrow and the Quidditch World Cup. In the afternoon Arthur floo-ed over to collect the kids and Remus informed him about the vision. He was shocked to say the least and promised to try and find out what happened to Pettigrew.

When the kids arrived at the Burrow Molly Weasley instantly fussed over them. Ginny and the Weasley twins were giggling about that. Draco felt uncomfortable and the Potter's were annoyed to no end but neither twin said anything.

This was just the way Molly Weasley was - kind, loving and absolutely overprotective. Nothing in the world could change that ever. The day was spent outside playing Quidditch. Bill and Charlie Weasley arrived at dinner and greeted the five friends cheerfully.

They went to bed early because they had to get up before sunrise. Fred and George had tried to get the twins and Draco to test some of their new developments. They had been working on fake wands, so-called canary creams and many other things.

But Molly was very determined to interrupt their career as professional pranksters. She was once again scolding them about their low OWL marks when the other's had breakfast the next morning. It was only half past five and they already had to go.

The eight Weasley's, Harry, Carya, Draco and Hermione walked down the road. They were all clad in muggle-clothes of varying style and colour. At the place where the portkey should be two other people were already waiting. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker and his father Amos.

"Ah, hello Amos. Do you have the portkey already?" Arthur asked and Amos nodded.

"Well, let me introduce this lot to you then. These are my kids, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, Percy, Bill and Charlie. The girl here is Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy ..." Arthur said but was interrupted then.

"A Malfoy? Are you sure you're alright Arthur?" Amos asked raising his eyebrows.

Draco scowled. He so hated to be judged by his last name.

"Don't you dare and say anything wrong against Draco, Mister Diggory. I won't tolerate that. He's certainly not his father!" Carya growled menacingly.

"And you are ..." Amos wanted to know and his son answered for the twins.

"Dad, that's Carya Potter and her twin-brother Harry," Cedric said trying to reduce the sudden tension.

"The Potter twins? Well, that's unexpected," Diggory said curtly and turned back to his conversation with Arthur.

Cedric shot them an apologetic look and shrugged. Ginny squeezed Draco's shoulder and he smiled at his girlfriend. Soon it was time to activate the portkey and they all gathered around the old boot. Everyone laid their hand on it and felt a tug in their stomach.

The next thing they saw was a big field where many wizards and witches were arriving. Someone lead them away from the point where they were standing because of another group that would arrive within the next minutes.

They were given a map and looked for the field were they would put up the tents. The found it quickly and after Arthur had paid the muggle who was collecting the rent for their stay they started putting up the tents with the help of the Muggle raised kids.

No one except Carya, Harry, Hermione, Bill and Charlie had done that until that day so the five of them started on the tents while Arthur and the other kids minus Percy who just stood in the way went to get some water. When they returned the tents were ready and the fire was crackling merrily.

Ginny, Draco and the Weasley twins had met some of their school-mates and talked to them for a bit. Since they had some free time now the five friends plus the Weasley twins wandered around looking for other familiar faces.

They were just walking past a gap in the stands of the stadium when someone shouted,

"Watch out!"

Carya reacted the fastest and jumped in front of Ginny to catch the Quaffle that flew straight towards them.

"Wow, good reaction. Where did you learn that?" the stranger asked and Carya only shrugged.

"I didn't learn it. I was always like that," she replied automatically while not really paying attention.

But then she caught the others gaping at the man in front of them. It hit her like a ton of bricks. This was one of the Irish Quidditch players.

"Do you want to watch our practise?" he asked them and the kids nodded smiling.

One didn't get a chance like this everyday. Fred and George were beyond the state of happiness as was Ginny. Ron would be so jealous when he heard of this that was for sure. The player's name was Elvin Connolly.

He introduced them to the team and told his team-mates of Carya's catch. They asked the kids about their names and they introduced themselves.

"Well, the redheads here are Fred and George Weasley. The girl is Ginny, their younger sister. This is Hermione Granger and the boy next to her is Draco Malfoy. And we are Harry and Carya," Carya introduced them but didn't get away without telling their last name.

"Do you two have a last name too?" Edward Quigley asked them and Carya sighed.

"It's Potter, Harry and Carya Potter," her brother answered defeated.

The Irish team gasped but the excitement only lasted a second. They knew what it was like to be gaped at so they dropped the issue and changed the topic.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Emily Mullet asked them with a curious grin.

"Yep, we all do!" said Fred and George continued "But Hermione is the only one not playing for a house team in Hogwarts."

"Which positions do you play?" Abraham Troy wanted to know.

The kids felt like someone had turned the tables. **_They_** were the ones supposed to assault the team with questions. But the teens answered anyway. Carya once again took over for them.

"Draco, Fred and George are Beaters. Ginny and Hermione play Chaser, Harry is Seeker and I'm playing Keeper," she told them and Connolly just nodded.

"No wonder you could catch the Quaffle like that. You're really good. I have an idea. It's still early and we have two hours to spare. What about a little match just for the fun of it. You seven against us, eh?" he said and the kids gaped disbelieving while the team just grinned.

"We agree on that but someone needs to tell Mister Weasley that we'll stay here for a while," Harry said and Moran interrupted.

"Don't worry. We'll send someone. Just tell us where to go," he told them and the kids explained.

"Draco, you can play Chaser quite well too, can't you?" Ginny asked and when the boy nodded she told the Irish team that they were ready but they didn't have any brooms.

The problem was soon solved and the children were allowed to use the training brooms of the team. They were Firebolts and when Michael Moran told them to be careful because the brooms were international standard the Potter twins just smirked at him.

"What's up with those two?" a confused Mullet asked Fred who was standing next to her.

"They don't need to be careful. The have Firebolts at home themselves. That's one of the reasons why we can't beat them at Quidditch. Although they'd still flatten us while flying Cleansweep 7's," the boys replied grinning and Mullet looked at him as if he were nuts.

"You're joking!" she said and this time her team heard it too.

"You really have those brooms?" they asked the Potter's and both kids nodded looking quite smug.

"They were a birthday present from our guardians," Harry told them and they teamed up.

The Irish coach looked at them oddly but didn't interfere. He knew his team would be careful and neither hurt the children nor themselves during this little game. But it wasn't that easy at all. The professionals discovered that these kids were quite an opponent.

The children even scored a few times and Carya stopped many of the other teams attacks. An hour later neither team had been able to catch the snitch and the Irish players were about to win since the score was 240 to 90.

The teams trainer and manager were astounded when these children had even scored for the first time but this many goals was totally unexpected. Just before they wanted to stop the game because the training session was over Harry shot towards the ground.

Lynch hadn't even noticed at first but then he saw what Harry was after. The boy had seen the snitch. He was going at a neck-breaking speed and only slowed down once he neared the ground.

Before Lynch could reach him Harry pulled out of his perfect dive and held up his hand. He had caught the snitch and they'd made a draw. The final score was 240 to 240. Of course the kids knew that this wasn't the best the other team could do but it was still something.

"You are really good. I hope well see you in the English team some time in the future. I'd love to play against you in a Tournament like this," Moran told them and they all got signed photos and shirts.

They also got a back-stage pass that would allow them to see the team after the match. Exhausted but happy the seven children made their way back towards their tents. They were greeted by their family, well by most of them.

Charlie and Bill congratulated them on their luck while Percy ignored them and Ron was simply sulking. He got even more jealous when he saw their back-stage passes. Soon it was time to go and find their seats.

They had miraculously gotten some in the top-box. That would be fun. The seven lucky kids wore their green autographed Ireland sweatshirts and were grinning happily at anyone who looked at them enviously.

In the top box they met a scared house elf and surprisingly Fudge, the Minister of Magic who was currently talking to a Bulgarian guest making fun of himself. He did a double take when he saw Carya and she just smirked at him. But then something happened that was a real shock for the kids.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy came climbing up the stairs. Draco felt sick and looked away. Ginny took one of his hands into hers and squeezed it reassuringly. Carya watched the elder Malfoy's like a hawk. They either had yet to spot their son or they simply ignored his presence.

It turned out to be the former. Once Lucius saw Draco his gaze darkened and he scowled at the boy. Draco gulped heavily because he was scared like hell. Carya sensed this and being the protective sister she was stood up and shielded her brother from view.

She glared at Lucius and dared him to try anything. He glared right back but surprisingly lost the staring match. Fudge spotted him and scuffled over but he had to walk along Carya's seat. The children were amused how frightened he was just because of Carya.

Lucius Malfoy noticed this too and wondered what could make him fear a small mudblood child like Carya Potter. He was also angry that his son was there with those mudbloods and that he couldn't do anything about it.

Dumbledore had been right. He couldn't hurt Draco any further or he would loose everything he had. Perhaps if he did something to the Weasley girl but that would have to wait. The announcer introduced the players as they were flying onto the pitch. For Ireland there were flying on Firebolt's,

"Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! aaaaaand - Lynch!"

and for Bulgaria he announced,

"Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! aaaaaaand - Krum!"

After that he announced this games referee,

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

Soon the game started and the seven friends were cheering for Ireland. Ron was shouting for Bulgaria out of protest if not for anything else. The game was amazing but the kids felt sorry for Aidan Lynch who crashed into the ground two times while looking for the snitch.

Viktor Krum had been toying with him all the time and was an expert when it came to the famous _'Wronski Faint'_. The Irish team was in the lead very quickly and it really didn't look good for the Bulgarian team.

Every once in a while the male onlookers would have to cover their ears because of the cheering Bulgarian Veelas on the pitch. Their opponents were the Irish Mascots - Leprechauns. After some time a bludger headed straight for Krum's head and unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to duck.

The bludger hit him right in the face and once you could get a look at him again it was fairly sure that his nose was broken. There was blood everywhere but the referee didn't interrupt the game. He had to deal with angry mascots at the moment.

Suddenly the Irish seeker went into a dive. Harry instantly knew that this wasn't a fake one. This was the real thing - Lynch had seen the snitch. Krum was already hard on his tail and got closer with every passing second.

They both would crash into the ground if they didn't pull out of their dives pretty soon. And Lynch did just that. For the third time that evening he crashed into the ground while Krum was lucky enough to pull up his broom in the right moment.

Everyone was looking for the snitch now and it was found in Krum's hand. The Bulgarian seeker had caught the snitch but Ireland still won. The final score was: Ireland 170 to Bulgaria 160. They had won by ten points only.

The whole stadium was covered in green now. And both teams landed next to the top box. The Bulgarians were first and their fans were cheering for them as if they'd won. It had been a good game. Krum looked even more smashed now that he was so close.

Carya also couldn't help but notice that he was waddling like a duck. He seemed graceful on a broom but he was a klutz on the ground. The Irish players were next. They stood in a row in front of the people in the top box and turned towards the crowd.

The stadium exploded in cheers. After they got the Cup the players turned around. Lynch still looked as if he wasn't really conscious.

"Good game, huh?" Moran asked the children and everyone else who was up there gaped at them in awe.

"Yeah, you're one hell of a Quidditch team. No wonder we didn't do better this afternoon and you didn't really try your best then," Harry told them with much respect in his voice.

"Is Aidan alright? He looks a bit off at the moment," asked Ginny worriedly and now even Lucius Malfoy was gaping slightly.

A Weasley on first name basis with a Professional player? That was next to impossible.

"Aidan will be okay in a few minutes I think. We expect you in thirty minutes for the party! You're okay with that, Mister Weasley, right?" Emily Mullet said smiling and after Arthur gave his consent the kids were grinning.

Fudge was totally flustered by this and even Ludo Bagman from the _'Department of Magical Games and Sports' _looked astonished. But he just shook his head about this. Before the Weasley's and their friends left the top box Carya turned around briefly and smirked evilly at Lucius Malfoy.

He was furious. How dare that girl look at him like that. She would get hers in the future. Malfoy was sure about that. He only had to wait until Voldemort was finally back ...

The party with the Irish team was fantastic. The kids had lots of fun but around eleven they had to go back to their tent. A security wizard brought them back and the stored their gifts in their bags. They were awoken by screams and footsteps from the outside.

Arthur came into the children's tents and told them to get their wands and come out.

"You have to go and hide in the forest. Don't argue. Something horrible is going on here. It's just as if _He_ was back ..." Arthur mumbled and send the kids off.

They stayed together closely until Hermione noticed that her wand was missing.

"Damnit, I must have forgotten it in the tent. I was sure I had it," she growled and the children stopped near a small clearing.

"What was Dad talking about?" asked Ginny thoughtfully.

"He was talking about the Dark Years, the time when Voldemort was in power. Didn't you see those men with black cloaks and white masks? They are called Death Eaters. I'm sure you heard about them in History of Magic," Hermione told them.

They were running through the woods and met a few others who were trying to get away too. Some seemed to be from other countries because the children couldn't understand what they were saying. Carya noticed a few kids who had their school emblems on their clothes.

"Hey, even some students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have found their way here. I wonder what they think about this all," she thought aloud.

She had read about them during the summer after their second year in _'Europe's Magical Schools: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Hogwarts' by Frederick French_. Out of breath the twins and their friends stopped on a small clearing to recover for a second.

Suddenly the kids heard some rustling leaves nearby and then a softly spoken incantation. It wasn't very loud but they all could hear it clearly.

"Morsmordre!" said a cold male voice to their left and Carya stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey Carya, what ...?" Harry asked but didn't get very far.

Suddenly they heard screams everywhere and people running out of the forest. All of them apart from Carya appeared to be really confused. She was looking somewhere else but her friends and siblings didn't notice at first though.

"What's all the fuss about? What's wrong now," Hermione asked slightly scared.

"Don't you see the Dark Mark in the sky? This image was always sent into the air when Voldemort and his Death Eaters had finished one of their attacks," Carya told her friends while pointing into the sky but they still looked a bit confused,

"... Here, think about this. You're coming home from work and you see that thing floating above your house. And you know exactly what you'll find inside because they surely have killed your whole family," the girl explained and again pointed upwards.

There above them was a green skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. It was scary and fascinating at the same time.

"How come you know so much about this?" Draco asked curiously.

"Eh, I read it in one of my books," she said defensively but in reality Tom had told her much about the Mark in particular since he had been the one to create it at the end of his fourth year.

The rest she did actually read in her books about the Dark Arts which she'd owned since their first year. But she couldn't tell anyone about this. She even knew the correct incantation. That was why she had suddenly stopped walking.

The girl had sworn her friend to keep this a secret and she did just that. No one could know because both of them would get into serious trouble then. A second later they heard voices shouting and quite a few popping sounds. Out of pure instinct Harry hissed at his friends.

"Hit the dirt!" he said and they did just that when they heard someone else yell a curse.

"Stupefy!" shouted many angry voices and the curses harmlessly sailed over their heads.

Carya could've sworn she'd heard a soft thump out of the direction where the Dark Mark must have come from. But she would have to reveal her animagus abilities to prove that and therefore kept quiet about it.

The group of wizards was advancing the children with raised wands when another - a familiar - voice shouted,

"Stop, that's my children and their friends."

It was Mister Weasley and the wizards looked at them suspiciously. But they didn't exactly point their wands at them anymore. Carya was the first to recover from the shock.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" she asked them and they nodded when someone else pushed his way towards them.

"Who was it, which one of you cast the Mark? Answer me now!" the man who they recognised as Mister Diggory demanded to know.

"We didn't do that!" said Ginny angrily and Arthur asked them calmly,

"Where did the Mark come from, kids?"

"From somewhere over there, Dad," Fred told him and pointed towards the left.

The wizards searched the area and found no one but a house elf and a wand. Barty Crouch, one of the wizards present gasped. It was Winky, his own house elf. Next to her they had found a wand. When the seven kids saw it they gasped.

"But ... that's my wand ... how ...," Hermione started but was interrupted by Diggory.

"Your wand eh? Are you confessing that you conjured the Mark and then threw it aside? ..." Diggory ranted at Hermione who looked scared now.

"Amos, please. I highly doubt Miss Granger would do such a thing. You know her don't you? She's a Muggle-born witch and one of my daughter's best friends," Arthur stated calmly.

"Why, oh, of course not Arthur, sorry. I got carried away a little," Amos admitted, "Well, there's a very simply way of finding out if this wand was used for the spell," he continued and pointed the tip of his wand at Hermione's.

"Prior Incantato!" he said firmly and a second later a very small image of the green skull high up in the air was floating in front of the wand. But it looked like a shadow since it was a dull grey in colour.

"Deletrius!" Amos barked and after the image vanished he handed the wand back to Hermione who pocketed it carefully.

After this Amos and the others were interrogating the poor house-elf. It didn't look good for her though.

"Pah, it couldn't have been her! We heard the incantation and I can tell the difference between a male voice and a house-elf. They only do this because they can't find the real culprit. Like always someone has to be the scapegoat!" Carya growled under her breath.

"You seem to know awfully much about how the Mark is conjured young lady! How do you know that it was an incantation?" Amos Diggory asked still suspicious.

"Are you dense? We clearly heard the words the man used, yes it was a man, no woman or house elf has a voice that deep!" Harry sneered but no one took notice of that.

Everyone watched Crouch. He was really angry. Sirius had once told the children once that Crouch would sacrifice almost everything to avoid being brought in contact with the Dark Arts.

"I'm very disappointed with you, Winky. You have disobeyed me. I clearly told you to stay at the tent. You do know this can only mean one thing ..." Crouch said menacingly and the kids listened in shock as the small creatures eyes widened in horror.

"No Master Barty, not that, please not. Winky didn't do anything. Winky not cast magic," the elf cried desperately.

"No, you've compromised me, this means clothes," he said and left no room for arguments.

Winky was wailing loud by now. Carya was furious. She knew that a house elf like Winky wouldn't lie to her Master ever. She just couldn't imagine it with Winky. Hell, even Dobby hadn't exactly lied but instead had kept small secrets from his former Master to help the Potter twins.

"How disgusting he is. A man like him should know that a faithful house-elf would never ever lie to his or her Master. Especially not in matters like this. He's just a plain cruel bastard!" Carya whispered to her friends but the adults heard her last sentence anyway.

"What did you just call me, girl?" Crouch growled and tried to intimidate the female Potter.

Not that something like this worked with her though. She was simply too self confident to get scared that easily when not in immediate danger. And right now Crouch was only a minor threat. Nothing to worry about in the girls opinion.

"I said that you're being plain cruel. No faithful house-elf like little Winky here would lie about something important as this to her Master!" Carya stated venomously.

"What does a little child like you know about house-elves. How dare you talk to me like that?" he ground out between clenched teeth.

The other adults were shocked that the girl had the guts to talk to Crouch like that. Many wizards and witches feared him for a reason and not only because they had connections to the Dark Arts. But then again, Carya was already known for her fearless and sometimes even reckless behaviour if she was thinking differently than her opponent. It was her Gryffindor side.

"I do know a lot about house-elves, Mister Crouch because we have quite a number at Black Manor. You might have to ask my **_guardians_** about the exact number though. No one in their right mind would treat a loyal house-elf who has served the family well like that.

I despise people who can't tell right from wrong or lie from truth when they should obviously see it," the girl said softly but her voice was like ice and some of the present wizards and witches even shivered slightly at her tone.

(A/N: She talks about Sirius only because she knows that Crouch was responsible for Padfoot's imprisonment in Azkaban!)

**A/N 2nd**: This is proof-read but not beta-ed yet and it won't be. Suggestions to better my style are welcome as long as they're constructive. I might or might not take them to heart though. I was told once that I have an odd writing style so please bear with it and me. English is not my native language after all.

R&R,  
Carya

2006-02-21


	2. Ch 02 Escaping Traitors and Letters

**Disclaimer**: view Chapter 01 for that one

**Author's Notes**: Well, here is another chapter of this. Sorry for the long wait but I have yet to get used to my new work schedule even though it's been over two months already. Working in shifts really sucks ...

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

******************************************************************************

~...~ Parseltongue

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ Flashback or changing POV

****

Chapter 02 - Escaping Traitors and Letters or an Argument and Training

Arthur and Amos as well as the aurors just gaped in horror. They knew this meant quite some trouble. Crouch was furious by now, really furious. And he was about to explode.

"How dare you, do you even know who I am and what I could do about your behaviour?" he growled threateningly.

"I know exactly who you are. You are Bartemius Crouch, Head of the _'Department of International Magical Co-operation'_. You once were Head of the _'Department of Magical Law Enforcement'_ and very close to becoming Minister of Magic.

And what could you possibly do, _sir_? With all due respect, I seriously doubt you could do more to me and my family than _Voldemort_ has already done," she answered deathly calm and looked straight at Crouch with a calculating stare.

To say he was flustered would be exaggerating but he was still quite stunned by that reply. No one had ever dared to talk to him like that. Some had tried but no one had survived his wrath. To him it seemed that the rumours were true. This girl was reckless and powerful.

He had felt that when she talked to him. The others were shocked that she dared to call the Dark Lord by his name. It seemed so unreal that someone wasn't afraid of him, especially a child. And no one had expected the Potter twins to be that fearless either.

"Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Harry, I think we'd better hurry back to the tents if these _gentlemen_ don't mind. We'll have to get up early tomorrow and I for one am quite tired by now," Carya said firmly and when no one complained the children quickly left the clearing.

The adults remained there and contemplated what to do now. It looked like the Death Eaters had fled too when they'd seen the Dark Mark in the sky. That was strange. They normally should have been overjoyed by that. It certainly seemed that there was more to the whole affair than simply attacking the muggles here.

The kids felt bad about leaving Winky with those men but they didn't really have a choice. It was a wonder that Carya didn't get into serious trouble for talking to Crouch like that. Even Draco had been really worried about her behaviour.

"Holy Slytherin, Carya, for a second I thought he'd start cursing you. He was pretty angry, mind you. Why did you have to explode like that?" Draco asked carefully.

"For your information, dear brother, I hate people like him almost as much as I hate Voldemort! He is a selfish bastard who is only concerned about himself and his own reputation. He doesn't give a damn about anyone else.

I don't know if you knew this but he is also one of the two who are responsible for putting Padfoot into Azkaban without a trial!" the girl stated and ended the argument quickly by walking faster than her friends.

"What? I didn't know that. Bastard! Even if Sirius had done what he was accused of he should've had a trial!" raged Ginny while the others watched in shock.

Harry had noticed some subtle changes in his twin over the last weeks. She seemed quieter but when her temper flared up it was even more dangerous to get in her way. She appeared to have become slightly darker than before the holidays, as if she wasn't afraid to let it show anymore.

Before Hogwarts she'd always hidden things about that aspect of herself as good as possible. The boy never told anyone though. He thought that it wouldn't do them any good and he just knew his twin wouldn't join the other side in this war.

But there had to be a reason for the change and he would be damned if he didn't find out why she was coming to terms with that part of her now. The children reached their tents soon and went straight to bed. Mister Weasley woke them up around five thirty.

They wanted to take the earliest available portkey to get back to The Burrow. When the Weasley's home came into view a frantic Molly Weasley came running towards them. She was crying and hugging her children tight one after the other.

Harry, Hermione, Carya and Draco had to endure this too since the older witch had obviously grown quite fond of them. They didn't complain though, not even Draco. The worst of all was with Fred and George.

Their mother just wouldn't let go of them. She repeated over and over how sorry she was about what she'd said before they left.

"To think that the last thing I said to you was that you weren't doing well enough in school and that I was disappointed with your OWL score. What if something had happened to you? I'm sorry my boy's, so sorry about that," she told them.

Mrs. Weasley dragged the children into the house and made them a hearty breakfast. Arthur, Bill and Percy left for the ministry. Charlie was still shaking his head at the latest newspaper articles written by Rita Skeeter, sister of the known columnist Audrey Skeeter.

The older sister of Rita didn't write as horrible as the younger one but their style was clearly the same. The only difference was that Audrey normally didn't participate in the _'Headline-Hunting'_ like her sister and colleagues.

The children were halfway through breakfast when they heard the floo activate. Out of the living-room and completely covered with soot came Sirius and Remus who were looking really worried. Their faces instantly relaxed a bit when they saw the kids sitting at the table.

"Thank Merlin, you are alright! Could someone please tell us what really happened there? I don't believe a single thing of what that Skeeter-Cow writes," Sirius said partly relieved that they were safe and annoyed about the newspapers.

"We'll tell you Sirius. But would you two please sit down? You're making me nervous," answered Harry sighing slightly.

This would be a very long morning. Especially if they told them about their involvement in the whole affair or about Carya blowing up at Crouch which hadn't been the smartest of moves. She had been lucky that Percy, who worshipped the ground Crouch was walking on, had went with Bill and Charlie that night.

Inwardly Sirius was more than pleased though. He had never liked Crouch and had started hating the man when he was carted of towards the dreadful wizarding prison of Azkaban. Hearing that a child had rendered the other wizard almost speechless gave him a certain satisfaction.

After the kids had finished their tale all three adults were shocked. Molly had to sit down and Charlie quickly made tea for her. He secretly slipped a bit of a combined Calming- and PepperUp-Potion into her cup though.

"You're coming back home with us. I can't talk for Ginny, or for you Hermione, but Draco, Harry and Carya are going home with us today. No offence Molly, they are safe here but I'd rather have them at home," Remus said firmly.

Carya and her brothers gaped at the normally very relaxed and calm werewolf. For the first time all three of them realised how much they really meant to their 'Uncle Moony'. Neither of the three protested.

"Mum, can I go with them? I want to be with ... Draco and the others," Ginny inquired softly.

Molly saw her daughters desperate look. She knew very well that Ginny was in love with the young Malfoy heir. Although she didn't exactly like it she had to admit that Draco certainly wasn't like his father.

She had been in third year when Lucius started Hogwarts. Molly had never liked him. But Draco seemed to be sincere with Ginny.

"Alright, Ginny, you may go but I want an owl from you every other day, understood?" Molly replied.

"Thank you, mum! I promise to write you very often this year," Ginny exclaimed and hugged her mother tightly. She then whispered so that only Molly could hear, "I love you, mum!"

Molly smiled at her beloved little girl. To think that she'd nearly lost her twice since she'd started Hogwarts hurt much but this one single sentence diminished all doubts she had.

"Well, I think that means I'm staying with you too Sirius, since I won't leave my friends alone" Hermione stated matter of factly and smirked at her second family.

Her choice of tone startled all of them. Hermione had always been the one for the academic approach. The voice of reason so to speak but to see her talking and smirking like a true Slytherin was definitely a shock to the adults. Seconds later everyone was laughing.

Fred and George thought that it was a good thing she wasn't in Slytherin. If she were they'd have some serious problems over their last two years at school. Well, those fourth years could compete with them but they still were from different houses.

Shortly before lunch the inhabitants of Black Manor plus Ginny and Hermione floo-ed back to their respective home. They hadn't really noticed the _'see-you-soon'_ from a smirking Charlie Weasley because if they had they might have wondered why he'd say such a thing.

Lunch at Black Manor was a quiet affair. Everyone was lost to his or her own thoughts when Draco suddenly broke the silence, voicing his thoughts.

"I bet Lucius was among them. Those Death Eaters at the World Cup. He's just like that," the boy spat.

They'd never heard Draco openly talk like that about his biological father before. It was a shock and relief at the same time. If Draco thought his father was disgusting and evil than he would most likely not be like that in the future.

"You could be right Draco, but we have no proof," soothed Remus and smiled at the boy.

The others could tell that he was quite proud of the boy's progress within their family. Draco hesitantly smiled back and said something that shocked them even more because it was so out of character for the pale blonde.

"You know, I really like having a true family," he whispered just loud enough for them all to hear and returned his attention to his plate.

The adults smiled, and the twins looked happy. It was now official that Draco was indeed their brother. Maybe he wasn't by blood but he surely was their brother by heart, mind and soul.

The five kids spent the rest of the day in the study reading books. Most were on the Dark Years and Carya had brought her copy of that era too. It was from _'Knockturn Alley'_ and described the events from the point of view of a Dark Wizard.

They were in the middle of an argument when Padfoot and Moony walked in carrying trays with tea and cookies. Sirius paled and asked where and why she'd gotten that particular book, worried she might believe the author more than him and Remus but she immediately soothed his overprotective nerves.

"Sirius, you should know that there are always two sides to a coin. How can we dare to claim that we understand everything if we haven't heard both sides, eh? I really don't like what they say about those years in the book.

But there is also some information in here that could be useful while fighting against them. I seriously doubt that just about everyone would be allowed to buy this. _'Carya'_ certainly wouldn't be. I tried but the shopkeeper wouldn't sell it.

But Gemini ... well, she was allowed though I think that it is to be blamed on the rumours about her and Devius," Carya explained and smirked at Draco.

After that was settled the children continued reading while the two canines returned to the kitchen and talked about the upcoming school-year. It was of course supposed to be a secret what they were talking about but they had completely forgotten to spell the room soundproof.

Carya wanted to go to the kitchen to get them some snacks when she heard them talking.

"... I know Remus, it's just, I wished I could keep an eye on them myself with everything that will be happening this year. And no, I won't tell them, well I'll try not to do that, I promise Moony!" Sirius said.

"I know Padfoot but we have to trust Albus with this one. He'll watch out for them and with Alastor there ... He might be very paranoid but he's a good man. Even you have to admit that Sirius," answered the werewolf.

"Yeah, you're right as always Moony. I'm only glad they didn't change the rules that drastically. Imagine they'd set the age limit to seventeen ... I've no doubt that they'd have tried to get in anyway.

Now they only need the guardians or parents approval if they are underage. Imagine that, two representatives for each school. They wanted more participants to make it more exciting I guess," replied Sirius but stopped suddenly.

"Carya, I know you're eavesdropping, come in!" Remus said sternly.

Carya carefully opened the door and hesitantly crept in.

"I'm sorry Moony, I didn't really mean to listen but when I heard our names and Hogwarts, I just ..." she murmured truly ashamed of being caught in the act, "I don't really know what you two were talking about other than it involves us and the two other big schools for magic in Europe.

And that two of each institute will be directly involved in that. I also think that this man, Alastor was his name, right? That he's really good at what he's doing or you wouldn't have been able to convince Padfoot about us being safe," she continued and looked at the floor.

"Okay, I know you're not ashamed of the eavesdropping itself but of being caught but it is still wrong. If you by chance figure out what this all meant please try and act surprised when Dumbledore tells the students, alright?

He'd have our head if it got out that you five knew beforehand. Yes you heard me right when I said you five because you'll no doubt share this with your brothers and their girlfriends. Do you know how I knew you were there?" Remus told her.

"Yes, Moony. I think you could smell me because of your heightened werewolf senses," she answered sighing and suddenly grinned much to her godfather's confusion, "I guess I've just found my newest potions project. A need a potion that turns invisible, that creates a soundproof bubble around you and that makes you smell like nothing!

The first two are already invented I think but I need a combination of them plus the third. Don't look at me like that Padfoot. I simply love Potions ... and challenges," Carya said grinning and ran towards the kitchen to finish what she'd come down there for.

"Well, that was interesting. Where did she get that incredible love for Potions from? James hated it and Lily was only average, so why is she so keen on that subject?" Padfoot wondered.

"I don't know Sirius, I really don't know. Had they lived with us from the start I would've said it's because of myself and my condition but since that's not the case ..." Moony told his friend and they sat in silence for a very long time.

Once Carya was back in the study she told them what she'd heard and what she thought about it. Suddenly Ginny remembered what Charlie had said at their departure and told her friends about that too.

Now they were wondering why a _'Beast Master'_ like Charlie who worked with dragons in Rumania would see them soon when they were at Hogwarts. They also thought about the involvement of the two other schools but couldn't find a solution to their problem.

All these thoughts were quickly replaced by something else when they read the paper the next morning at breakfast. Carya was the first to reach a particular article and her eyes widened in concern when she read it before her face darkened in cold fury.

The most violent reaction came from Moony and Padfoot. Moony just sprayed the coffee he currently had in his mouth all over his copy of the Daily Prophet while Sirius choked on a piece of toast before his face contorted in obvious anger.

Harry and Draco looked at the paper too. They quickly found what had shocked them so much. There in bold print on the front page was an article written by Audrey and Rita Skeeter.

**__**

Pettigrew escapes from Azkaban!

__

a special report by Audrey and Rita Skeeter

A little over a year ago Peter Pettigrew was imprisoned in Azkaban for betraying James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who, the murder of thirteen muggles and framing his former best friend Sirius Black for his own crimes.

But this man isn't in prison anymore. A careless guard forgot about Pettigrew's animagus abilities and opened the door to his cell while being alone. Pettigrew transformed into his rat form and slipped through the guards hands at midnight on August 5th.

It is simply unbelievable that the ministry has kept this quiet until now. Perhaps we should think about a change of leadership in the near future. The current men in charge of our community apparently can't handle the situation as the last faux-pas clearly showed when supposed Death Eaters tortured a Muggle family at the Quidditch World Cup.

Not only that but they still have no explanation about who had cast You-Know-Who's Mark into the sky during that attack. Lets wish that the ministry finds the culprits and that they are punished accordingly.

We can only hope that this murderer is indeed caught quickly and that we can rest in peace once more. Our best wishes for safety go with the remaining Potters and their guardian. We do hope that he will not be able to finish what he had started fifteen years ago.

After reading this both boys looked worriedly at Sirius and Carya. They had been the ones who had effectively captured Wormtail. And then there was this strange nightmare or vision Harry and his twin had a few days ago.

Harry hoped that it was indeed only a nightmare. Because if it had been a vision then Voldemort would probably be back very soon. For the last few days of the holidays Remus and Sirius taught the children every single defensive spell they could think of.

But after the first two hours of training Carya pointed out that they'd need some offensive curses as well if they wanted to try and defend themselves against an attacker. Both reluctantly agreed and taught them some offensive ones too.

They were truly surprised when they found out that Draco and Harry knew many of the spells and Carya knew nearly all of them. Although she didn't reply when they inquired where she'd learned them. Harry just said books and they accepted this for now.

The evening after they'd learned about Wormtail's escape Carya wrote a letter to Tom. She explained everything to him and also told him of her worries. She didn't know why she wrote him but it felt right. Just like saving him had felt right too.

To say Tom was surprised was an understatement. Here was the one girl he had ever dared to like and she told him some of her best guarded secrets. Carya trusted him more than he would have imagined.

__

'Dear Tom,

I hope I don't bother you with this but I really need someone to talk. As you know Harry and I live with our godfather and his best friend but this wasn't always the case. Before living here we lived with our Muggle relatives. They loved us very much although they knew we were magical.

We were treated like their own children. Well they had only Dudley then but now they have girl-twins too. I believe you've read the paper and know a bit about the whole Pettigrew problem so I won't bore you with too many details.

To say that I hate him would be an understatement. It was Sirius and I who caught him at the end of my second year. I broke his legs with a curse and then had to throw myself in front of Sirius to prevent the aurors from getting him.

I knew they wouldn't listen if I just asked them to so I jumped into the next curse they sent at Sirius. I think you know the curse when I tell you which one it was. It was the legal little brother

to the 'Cruciatus Curse'.

It hurt like hell but it was worth the effort. They listened, found Wormtail (that's Pettigrew's name when he's in rat-form) and gave Sirius a fair trial. He was freed and now we live with him. We believed that everything was over but now things have changed.

I know you won't like to hear this but no one else would understand. They would listen, yes, but they would start pitying me and I hate that. Wormtail escaped on the 5th as you know and since then the nightmare's Harry and I have since we can remember increased in strength and intensity.

Until the 23rd that is. That night was different but even more frightening. I'd like to think that it was just an ordinary nightmare but I seriously doubt that. It was a vision. We were at a strange house where something or rather someone sat in an armchair in front of a fireplace.

There was a snake curled up in front of the chair and Wormtail was crawling on all fours in human form. They were talking about a plan and then about using Harry in that plan. We didn't get to know more than that apart from that he would wait until after the World Cup.

Yes he, in that chair sat an ugly small creature that looked a lot like Voldemort did in our first year. He killed a Muggle - Frank Bryce, I believe- and then cursed Wormtail with the Cruciatus Curse. That was when we woke up.

I don't know what to do, Tom, we have been training defensive and offensive spells for the whole day and will continue that until September 1st. After that we'll practise at school. But I still feel a little scared and that's what worries me. I'm never scared, not really anyway.

Please answer me soon,

Your friend,

Carya'

Tom felt funny. This was what he had wanted, right? A true friend who trusted you with everything. But he still didn't understand Carya's willingness to accept him as just Tom. Although she had proven this through many actions and letters he still couldn't believe it.

He really liked Carya. They were so very similar in some ways. They both craved knowledge and both had a slight addiction to the dark side. At this point Tom wouldn't even consider becoming a true Dark Wizard and he hadn't in his early fifth year either.

That had come a bit later. It actually had started when he'd found out where his father's families house was. He wanted to kill the bastard who had left his mother and abandoned him because of what he was. He just couldn't remember where that place had been. Was his father still alive?

Tom decided to write back and honestly tell her what he felt about it all. The letter reached Carya about lunchtime the next day. She ignored the curious glances everyone at the table was giving her and ran to her room before opening the envelope.

__

'Dear Carya,

though I still don't understand how you can trust me so much I will accept this gift and honestly tell you my opinion on this. I believe you're right when you say that this nightmare you two had was indeed a vision. What you described reminds me of the place my father used to live in.

I don't remember where it was or if he's still there but I do know that the man who cared about the house and garden was named Frank Bryce. But apparently my father isn't there anymore. I don't know why though. I sure and truly hated him, I still do.

I can also honestly say that I wouldn't mind if he was dead and already ten feet under but if Voldemort is there it's obvious that my father isn't living there any longer. I think it would make sense in a horribly twisted way for my future self would choose that place as a hideout.

I really hate to think that I could have become 'Him'! You have every right in the world to be worried. That rat betrayed your family once and he might do it again. But it won't be that easy anymore. People know of him, of his animagus form and they know what he has done.

If you don't mind I will help you learning those spells. I myself know quite a few and not all of them belong to the Dark Arts. I'm sorry to stir up these memories but now I know why you didn't give up down in the Chamber when I cursed you.

You're a really strong willed person, Carya. Never forget that. This makes you more powerful than others who can manage the same spells as you because you refuse to show any weaknesses even if they are there.

You have acknowledged them but you simply ignore them or try to turn them into strength. That's a rare and admirable skill. I couldn't do that. I didn't see my faults the first time around and I'll certainly need help to find them this time.

I'm really looking forward to meet you again because I have to admit that I miss you. I care for you Carya and I will try and help you protect your friends and brothers. You should tell your guardians and Dumbledore about these dreams if you haven't already done that.

Our headmaster might appear quite manipulative at times but he is a kind and wise man (if I only had realised this before but then again I wouldn't have met you, would I?) Did you ever consider becoming an animagus?

We learned in fifth year but I was never registered because I hid that I had the ability to change from professor Dumbledore. Back then many people couldn't because they weren't powerful enough to do it. If you like I'll show you what I am when you're back at Hogwarts.

Don't worry too much, watch out for yourself and your friends and never let your guard down. If you do that nothing can happen to you since you five are inseparable. Five sets of eyes see so much more than one pair. And together you are quite a powerful group.

Your friend,

Tom'

Carya was happy when she finished this. Tom had understood her. He knew what she was feeling and he understood. Smiling she returned to her family and when they asked if she was alright, she told them.

"Yes, I'm okay. Everything is okay now. I know what to do and I certainly won't give up," she stated seriously shocking her friends.

Carya had been really worried and depressed since the news of Pettigrew's escape had reached their house. And now she was suddenly back to her normal quiet and confident self. Not that they minded, of course not.

While Hermione was their voice of reason when they got into trouble, you could always count on Carya's strength and confidence regardless if she was angry or not. It seemed that everything was back to normal, well, as normal as things could get with such a threat hanging above your head.

Just like Carya had written to Tom about her worries Hermione had talked to Cat. She had of course left out those things that would be intruding the twins privacy but Cat had listened and written back what she thought.

Since Cat's mother was a Muggle she hadn't so many problems understanding Hermione's worries. And after they had been petrified by the Basilisk the two girls had actually become good friends. If Cat got over her distrust of the Slytherin's in general they might make a great team.

Time passed quickly and suddenly it was September 1st. Today the children would return to Hogwarts to continue their education. Carya hadn't told them about Tom being in their year and thought she'd do that on the train.

They hadn't figured out what Remus and Sirius had been talking about the night after their return to Black Manor. The kids still didn't know more then they had after Carya told them about her eavesdropping.

She had deliberately left out that she'd been caught though. Her pride didn't let her admit such a defeat but she had told them about her newest potions project. They all agreed that would be quite useful but still thought she was crazy for loving Potions so much.

The whole family floo-ed to a small magical café at _'King's Cross'_ and soon were standing in front of the scarlet steam train called _'Hogwarts Express'_. Since they were early they had no problems finding an empty compartment that was to their liking.

It seemed to be the largest one that was available for normal students. They quickly settled in and opened the window to say a last goodbye to Sirius and Remus. After repeatedly being told to be careful and not to trust any strangers the two adults finally left them alone.

Draco and Harry could tell that something was bothering their sister despite her cheerful appearance. They decided to ask her outright and not let go this time.

"Carya, what's wrong? Something is bothering you, isn't it?" Draco asked and she glanced at the blonde.

Harry gave her his 'don't-you-dare-and-ignore-us' look that told her there was no way out of this argument. She sighed and quickly locked the compartment.

"Okay, I'll tell you. _Ostium Obfirmo! Silentio Eternus!_ ... There, now I can tell you all. I know that one or two of you might not like this at all but it will happen that way and I approve of it," Carya said firmly in a voice that left no room for arguments.

"Tonight after the first years a new student will be joining our ranks at Hogwarts. A boy will be introduced as a transfer from _'Calgary Institute of Magic'_ and get sorted. He'll be in fourth year which means the same classes as we are in.

I have no doubt that he will end up in Slytherin though," she explained and by now they all were guessing whom she meant, "Yes, you are guessing right. Tom was allowed to stay at the school and he will continue his education there together with us.

I for one will be his friend. I can't speak for you all though. All I ask is that you give him a fair chance. He is not the same Tom Riddle that went to school there almost fifty years ago and he is certainly **_not_** Voldemort! I hope that with given time you will understand what I mean.

If this upsets you then I'm not angry or disappointed, in fact I have been expecting reactions from shock to open outrage. I'll accept every single one of your decisions," Carya said and looked out of the window gazing at the students who were just arriving on the platform.

Her friends and siblings sat in shocked silence. They had already known that Carya had forgiven Tom Riddle for what he had done to them but they hadn't known that those two had indeed become good friends.

Ginny felt unsure what to say. She was still scared of Tom and Harry was still angry that he had tried to kill them. Draco was angry too because Ginny had been hurt and Hermione was scared because of the whole Basilisk affair.

Harry thought about it for a moment and attempted to be reasonable. He managed to set aside his anger for a few minutes and tried to figure out when those two had become so close. Certainly not when they were still in school last term.

They'd always been with Carya after Hermione had woken up. But when could this have happened otherwise? Suddenly Harry knew how. He hadn't thought about it earlier since his mind had been focused on Hermione for the most part.

The letters! Carya had been writing letters to someone the whole summer. She had of course spent as much time as always with him and Draco and later with Hermione and Ginny too but something hadn't been right.

Harry had known since the _'Chamber of Secrets'_ that his sister had changed a bit. He knew that she had always been darker than anyone of their group. Perhaps that was what brought Tom and her together? Their slightly darker character?

That had to be the reason. She had often told him that he wouldn't understand when he asked what was bothering her. Even when they were still thinking they were Muggles and lived at Privet Drive. He sighed and decided to ask.

"He understands you, right Carya? He understands you in a way that we are not able to. Like you always told me when we were still with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley. I know you tried to tell me once but I really didn't understand what you meant.

That was just before we met Draco. I won't say that I have forgiven him completely but I trust your judgement. If you are sure he won't hurt you or us then I'm willing to give this a try. I can see that you care for him very much. But I can't promise you anything," Harry told his sister.

"Thanks Harry, that's more than I could ask for," she said and looked at the others.

"I don't like it one bit but I will trust Harry in this. But if he hurts Ginny ever again, I'll make his life hell, okay?" growled Draco and wrapped his arm protectively around Ginny's shoulder.

"I doubt he would do that Draco. He's really sorry for what happened. You just don't know him like I do," she said softly while Hermione looked at her with a strange look on her face.

"I will try too. As long as Harry trusts you two than I think I can do that as well. ... Carya, can I talk to you for a second, ... alone?" Hermione asked and after getting weird looks from the rest of them she nodded.

Carya altered the spell so that only she and Hermione sat in a soundproof bubble.

"What's wrong Hermione? Are you angry with me?" Carya wanted to know.

"No, I'm not angry but I'm going to ask you something and I expect an honest answer and I mean truly honest, Carya!" the brown haired Ravenclaw told her friend.

Carya nodded in agreement, sensing that her Ravenclaw friend was very serious about this and would not take kindly to any lies or half-truths.

"Do you ... are you in love with Tom Riddle?" Hermione asked and Carya was stunned.

"I ... I don't really know Hermione. I do know that I care for him and that I like him a lot. I would try anything to keep him from harm. Just like I would do for you, Draco, Ginny and Harry," Carya answered not sure how to explain what she felt.

Hermione just smiled knowingly and dropped the topic. The silencing charm was removed and they returned to their previous conversations while the train slowly started to move.

******************************************************************************

**A/N 2**: This is proof-read and beta-ed but if you find inconsistencies, please tell me about them so I can try and fix that. Suggestions to better my style are welcome as long as they're constructive. I might or might not take them to heart though.

I was told once that I have an odd writing style so please bear with it and me. English is not my native language after all.

R&R,

Carya

2006-05-01


	3. Ch 03 A New Student and A Wand

**Disclaimer**: view Chapter 01 for that one

**Author's Notes**: Hi everyone. I'm really sorry that you had to wait so long but RL kicked me badly with a huge workload, my moving into my first flat of my own and with my gran dying. I just couldn't write anything.

It's slowly getting better though I still have little time to write BUT I'm progressing. Thank Merlin that I had the main plot already worked out when I was still in training for my job. ^_^

I won't be able to update fast this and the next month though because a few colleagues and myself have to take a course (training for our job to have better chances at staying after the year is over) complete with exams this month.

******************************************************************************

~...~ Parseltongue

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ Flashback or changing POV

****

Chapter 03 - A New Student and A Wand or Friendships and Incidents

The train ride itself was very uneventful. Of course a few students came into their compartment to ask them about their meeting with the Irish Quidditch team but the children soon charmed their door shut so that no one could get inside.

Hermione was playing chess with Harry once again. Draco and Ginny were reading a book each and slept leaning against each other in intervals. Carya was reading one of Slytherin's books about Potions and softly talked to her pet-snake Salazar.

He was a very good company and she had told him about Tom too. The first reply she got from him was a clear sign that her snake was jealous of Tom and overly protective of his mistress.

~_That human hassss better be careful not to hurt you, Milady_!~ hissed Salazar.

~_Don't you worry my dear friend, I doubt Tom would consssscioussssly do sssssuch a thing_,~ she replied and the male snake relaxed a bit.

Salazar decided to keep an eye on that Tom-human who seemed to take his Mistress away from him. Soon the new first years were running up and down the corridor outside of the compartments. They were frantic about arriving shortly and created more noise than a whole class of exploding cauldrons could do.

While the spell Carya had put onto the compartment stopped people from eavesdropping on them it didn't work the other way around. They could still hear everything outside as if the spell wasn't existing.

They were still several minutes away from Hogwarts when Carya had enough. She was already a bit on the edge and this fuelled her temper even more. The Potter girl stepped out of their compartment, drew a deep breath and managed what none of the prefects had so far.

"Silence everyone! Go back to your compartments and change into your robes if you haven't already. Remain there or with your friends until we have arrived and stay clear of the corridors!" she shouted and looked furious.

The older students were instantly reminded of their Potions Professor. Carya had once again managed to sound exactly like him. Only her choice of words was a bit more ... polite than his would have been. When she returned to her own seat Draco and Harry were snickering.

"What's this about? Are you laughing at me?" she asked glaring darkly at the two boys.

"No, Carya, it's just ... you ... again ...," Draco pressed out and tried not to laugh anymore.

"It's ... you have ... you looked like Snape when he is angry and you even used the same kind of tone when you yelled at them!" Harry said gasping for air from suppressing his laughs.

Carya just stared at them disbelieving. Why would she sound like Snape? They were already imagining things. But then again, this wasn't the first time someone had told her this. It had happened quite a few times during the last three years.

'Well, if they don't bother me with that then I guess it's okay this way,' Carya thought, shrugged and resumed her conversation with Salazar.

When they reached Hogsmeade the snake was put into his basket. Carya spelled it shut so that no one could open it by accident or on purpose. After that she followed her friends to the carriages and they soon entered the Great Hall together with their fellow students.

Hermione spotted Cat standing with Terence and said goodbye to her friends. Cat was just doing the same with her boyfriend. The two Ravenclaws sat down at their house table. Although it wasn't forbidden to sit sometimes at another table, the headmaster had told them that the first evening should be spent with your own house.

Hence Hermione and Cat were sitting with Ravenclaw and the others went to the Slytherin table. Carya made sure that the seat next to her was free all the time. On the other side of that empty seat sat Harry helping her with this.

He knew exactly what she had in mind. Draco and Ginny sat opposite from Harry. Soon after all second years and above had sat down Professor McGonagall brought the first years. Most of them were staring in awe at the enchanted ceiling or watched the patched hat on the stool in front of them curiously.

Like last year many of them jumped in surprise when the had started singing.

**__**

"A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known.

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"

The Transfigurations professor called each new student by the names on her scroll and they were sorted into their new houses. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw got more than the other two this year. Slytherin had by far the smallest number.

They all waited for Dumbledore to make his speech but wondered why McGonagall hadn't put away the hat. They soon knew why.

"Now first I'd like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. On a second note I have to tell you that we have a transfer student this year. He has come to us from _'Calgary Institute of Magic'_ and will be a fourth year.

Tom Riddle, would you please come up here?" Dumbledore said and a very nervous looking boy walked towards the head table.

Carya noticed that too and when Tom gave her a brief look she smiled warmly at him. He instantly calmed down a bit, sat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on.

'Now, whom do we have here? It has only been a few weeks time Mister Riddle, hasn't it? Almost fifty years since the first though, I think,' the Hat drawled.

'Uh, that seems to be right. Would you mind getting this over quickly? As much as I like talking to you, they are all staring at me and I still hate that!' Tom thought nervously.

'Yes yes, still doing that ... hmm ... but you have changed Tom Riddle. You are not the same boy I have sorted so many years ago any more. Now, where to put you. Yes, I think I will stand by my decisions. Although you are very smart, Ravenclaw just doesn't suit you, neither does Hufflepuff.

Well, it's Gryffindor or Slytherin, where should you go?' the Hat murmured in Tom's ear.

'Haven't we had this conversation before the holidays already? Eh, sorry but ... would you terribly mind if I asked to remain in Slytherin? My only friend is there and I don't think I'd like Gryffindor that much,' the boy thought almost pleadingly.

'So sure you are, hm? Well then, it better be **SLYTHERIN**!' the hat said and shouted out the last word.

Tom smiled a bit and walked over to his old house. He looked around and saw Carya gesturing towards her right. There was an empty seat next to her. It was an odd feeling he got when he walked there. She really seemed to care just like she had written in the letters.

He sat down and looked at Harry, Draco and Ginny. They just looked back. Ginny seemed scared, Draco was silently daring him to try anything on while Ginny and Harry just watched him. Well, he had expected worse.

Tom looked down at his plate waiting for the food to appear but it didn't come. Dumbledore wasn't quite finished. Suddenly he felt something on his left hand and looked further under the table. A small female looking hand was covering his, squeezing it slightly.

It was one of Carya's hands. He would never forget how they looked like. The crimson eyed boy carefully looked up to her face to see her smiling at him. Now he believed it. She liked him, even after all that had happened, she really liked him.

Tom was happy and took her hand in his own. Together they sat in silence and listened to the headmasters speech. They all would however get another shock after dinner was over. A minute later Dumbledore was finished and told them all to tuck in.

Carya leaned over to whisper something to Tom in Parsel just in case someone listened.

~_I'm really glad you're here. You helped me a great deal over the summer, Tom. And I'd love to see your form tomorrow after classes. We just have to find a room no one else is in. I can't take you to our secret room because the others still might be a bit upset_,~ Carya whispered.

~_No, Carya. I have to thank you for all you have done. You saved my life, gave me a second chance at everything and now you're even my friend. I still can't believe it fully but it seems to be true_,~ Tom replied softly.

Thankfully no one but the friends heard their soft hissing. Everyone would have wondered who the strange boy was. Well they all did wonder but believed the explanation Dumbledore had given them for the moment.

The rest of the Slytherin's quickly realised that Tom was a friend of Carya. This meant to let him live in peace if you didn't want to anger the fiery Potter girl. Not that they had a problem with that anyway.

Many Slytherin's liked the Potter's but most stayed out of their way in fear of their own parents or the parents of their friends. Soon the feast was over and Dumbledore stood once again. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone. Now that we are all full and happy I'd like to tell you something. First of all, Mr Filch has reminded me to tell you that Biting and Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs are now on the list of forbidden objects.

The whole list can be looked at in Mister Filch's office. Secondly I have to tell you that there won't be a Quidditch Cup this year due to the events that will take place at Hogwarts," he said.

Cries of anger and outrage from the houses where heard now. Especially from those who already played or wanted to play Quidditch. But the headmaster just calmed them down and continued his explanation.

Carya, Harry and their friends listened closely now. Was this what Sirius and Remus had talked about at the end of summer?

"I am glad to announce that this year Hogwarts will ..." Albus Dumbledore got no further.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall banged open and a strange man walked inside. No sound was heard from the students. The only noise made by the man himself was a dull sound of something wooden against stone every second step.

He walked right down towards the teachers table and most students were scared. His face looked frightening. There were scars all over. And his eyes weren't any better. One was dark and most likely that dark brown was his natural eye colour.

The second was an electric blue and was moving independent from the other. Draco, Carya and Tom knew what it was - a magical eye. It could see through invisibility cloaks, through objects and supposedly even through most disguises.

This would be a tough year for them when sneaking around. He reached the headmaster and talked to him so quietly that no one else heard. After they were finished Dumbledore gestured with his hand to a place next to him and then turned towards the students.

"May I introduce your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher - Professor Moody! He will replace Professor Lockhart and I hope you'll meet him with the proper respect. As I said before. Our school will be hosting a very special event this year beginning in October and it will take much of the professors attention and time.

Hogwarts will be host to something that has not happened in over a century. The Tri-Wizard Tournament will be taking place at our school this year," Albus continued and suddenly the Hall was filled with noise.

The students couldn't believe it. There were so many stories about this Tournament. It involved the three most important schools of Magic in Europe and was held every five years before it stopped. Too many students and teachers had been injured or killed during the events. And now they wanted to restart it.

"I am very well aware that you all have heard of the Tournament itself. It was held for the first time over seven hundred year ago. Each of the three major European schools of Magic - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang - named one Champion who would represent his or her school.

The Champion had to go through three tasks throughout the tournament to find out who was the best of them. However over the years the death rate increased alarmingly and the Tournament was stopped completely.

There have been many attempts to restart this over the centuries but to no avail. Over the last summer the _'Department of Magical Sports and Games'_ has together with many skilled witches and wizards worked on a new rule system that will help to ensure the Champions safety and therefore their survival.

I know many of you are eager to participate but we have this time put in an age limit. It was discussed that no one who was underage meaning under the age of sixteen should be allowed to attend," he said and caused enraged cries in the younger Hogwarts population.

"It was however decided that those under the age of sixteen and above the age of fourteen will be allowed to participate if their parents or guardians allow this. Those of you who want to try will have to write their parents to come here and approve of your participation personally.

As a warning for all the others. Be assured that there will be means of control about who enters their name and who doesn't. Good night you lot. Off to bed with you!" Dumbledore ended his speech and left the excited students whispering about the Tournament.

"So that's what they meant that night. Of all the things we thought about we naturally didn't think of this. And I assume that they meant our new Defence teacher when they said we would be safe, huh?" said Harry smirking.

"Yeah, but I don't think I like him much. I know Harry, I do have a vivid imagination and Moony said we should trust him but I don't. He feels wrong in a way I cannot explain and I really don't like how he looked at Tom and Draco!" Carya replied quietly.

Both mentioned boys turned towards her and smiled briefly. Draco turned his attention back to Ginny but Tom looked at her strangely. He then voiced what had bothered him during the whole summer holidays.

"I really don't know if I deserve your friendship Carya. What have I done to be so lucky?" he told her.

"Hm, I don't know Tom but see it this way. I want you as my friend so you have no choice and are stuck with me," she smirked playfully and looked at him.

What he did next improved the other's opinion of him a bit. He blushed bright red because he felt deeply embarrassed by what Carya had said. They walked the rest of their way to the Slytherin Common Room's in silence. The friends went to bed quickly. Only Carya and Tom stayed behind.

The girl told Tom to stay a second and dashed upwards to her dormitory. A minute later she returned with a bag. In there were all the books Tom would need this year. He didn't know what to say.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have done this but I wanted to. I knew no one would've thought about your school supplies so I did. Hey, think of it as an early christmas present if you wish, okay? Now lets go to bed. I'll meet you down here tomorrow. It's a good thing you told me which additional classes you have." Carya asked and grinned a bit.

"Eh, thanks for this all. I don't know what to say. And my additional classes well, I thought you'd like to know. See you tomorrow then," Tom replied and went to his dorm.

For the first time since the _'Chamber of Secrets'_ Tom wasn't plagued by nightmares. His dreams were filled with thoughts about one single girl - Carya Potter. Said girl was not so lucky. She had a very familiar nightmare first and then dreamt about Voldemort once again.

Only this time, it was a new vision - one of the present. Wormtail and his Master were once again talking about capturing Harry. And then the snakelike creature cursed his servant before threatening him to make him Nagini's breakfast.

Later that night Carya found out that Nagini was his **_snake's_** name. She awoke with a start at four in the morning and went down to the common Room only to found it deserted like it should be at this time of the day.

'Good, at least Harry slept peacefully tonight," she thought and rubbed her left collarbone.

But she wasn't completely right. Harry had the same first nightmare but right after that he had started dreaming about his love, about Hermione. The girl sat in the darkness for about an hour when someone else came down the stairs.

He hadn't woken up because of bad dreams. He normally got up around five. It was Tom and the boy spotted Carya on the sofa as soon as he rounded the corner.

"Carya? Why are you up already? Eh, you're still in your pyjamas. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nightmare," she answered curtly and hugged her legs tightly to her chest when Tom sat down besides her feeling horrible for some reason.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't been such a bastard the first time around you'd live a happy life now. I read about everything over the summer so don't deny it. Your nightmare's were about Him weren't they?" Tom said feeling quite guilty for something he hadn't really done.

"Stop saying that!" she said sharply and caused him to flinch. In a softer voice she continued, "If this was your fault Tom then you wouldn't be sitting here. You would be sitting in that house, being an ugly creature - half human, half snake - and plotting Harry's and my demise. But you're here, aren't you?"

Tom felt truly helpless in that moment. He carefully laid his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. She let him and a few minutes later she had calmed down and relaxed. He hardly heard her whispered thank you but he did.

They sat for about an hour like that but then the house started to get lively. Carya got up and left for her dorm. Five minutes later she was back, dressed and ready for breakfast. She had left Harry a note telling they would meet in class.

The two fourth years took their book bags with them when Tom suddenly remembered that he still didn't have a wand.

"Don't worry. I doubt Dumbledore would let you stay without thinking about this," Carya said and they changed direction.

Instead of walking towards breakfast they went to the Headmasters office. Once they reached the stone gargoyle the next problem occurred. They had to guess the password. After six tries they got it right. It was _'Sherbert Lemon'_ this time.

Carya smiled when she remembered that they'd gotten Dumbledore a bag of lemon drops for christmas once. Two minutes later they knocked on the Headmasters door and were asked inside.

"Eh, good morning headmaster. Could we talk to you for a second?" asked Carya carefully.

"Of course, child, of course, sit down please. Lemon Drop?" he asked and the kids grinned at each other knowingly while taking one, "What brings you here this early?"

They hesitated but Carya finally told him, "Tom doesn't have a wand, professor," she stated and Dumbledore scratched his beard.

"Yes, that's right. We really ought to get him one but none of the teacher's is free this morning," the headmaster said thoughtfully.

"Headmaster, I know it's uncommon but couldn't I go with Tom? I know that he doesn't have some other things too so I could help him," Carya suggested.

"I see, well ... why not. Let me give you a letter for my friend Ollivander. He will no doubt be quite shocked to see young Tom here. What are your first classes today?" Albus asked.

"We don't know, headmaster. The schedules haven't been handed out yet," replied Carya and looked at him.

"Do you know how to get to _'Diagon Alley'_?" the headmaster asked them.

"I thought we could floo to the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ from the _'Three Broomsticks'_, sir. I've done that before," answered the girl and the headmaster nodded in agreement.

"Well, then it's settled. Here's the note for Ollivander and I'll inform your teachers that you aren't attending classes this morning. Try to be back at lunchtime, Carya, Tom, okay?" he told the children and dismissed them.

"See, I knew we would find a way. He didn't exactly forget. It just slipped his mind for a bit," she joked and Tom smiled slightly, "Let's go get our cloaks and some bags. Do you have a pet, Tom?"

"No, I thought I'd buy a new one but I don't know how. Damnit, I forgot to ask the headmaster how to pay for the wand and the robes," he blurted out.

"Oops, don't worry. I'll lend you some, no argument here Tom. I want to and I will do so!" she stated matter of factly and he looked at her gaping.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You just sounded like Snape did the whole summer," he said equally confused and she blushed.

"Oh, eh ... sorry about that. I seem to do that a lot lately. I don't want it though. It just happens," she apologised.

"Actually it's quite funny when you do that. Although you're not less demanding it suits you better. At least you don't seem harsh when you do that. Just stern like McGonagall only a tad bit more friendly," he murmured and she smiled.

"Well then, let's go, Tom. We only have three hours to enjoy ourselves," she told him with a mischievous smile and dragged the boy outside.

Madam Rosmerta looked at them oddly when the walked into the _'Three Broomsticks'_ but didn't say anything. She'd never tell on a student if they weren't doing something dangerous and floo-ing to _'Diagon Alley'_ on the first day of classes might be odd but not exactly a problem.

She had recognised them as Hogwarts students because she knew Carya. Otherwise she wouldn't have known. The two wore only casual robes and a green cloak each. No sign of house-badges or school-uniforms.

The two children fell out of the fireplace at the _'Leaky Cauldron'_. When Tom brushed the soot from his cloak Carya watched him. He looked different from the first time she'd seen him. His face was softer now and his hair longer.

The only feature that hadn't really changed were his eyes. They were still crimson and held so many secrets and emotions. His raven hair now almost reached his shoulders and she thought that he looked quite handsome like this.

They went to Gringotts first and retrieved some money from Carya's vault. Then they went to Madam Malkin's to get the boy some robes for everyday and for school and another set of dress robes. Their next stop was the apothecary for Potions Supplies.

After that they walked down the alley to Ollivander's shop. Carya opened the door and dragged a very reluctant Tom inside. He was sure the creepy silver-eyed man would remember him. And that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Carya pulled out the letter from Dumbledore but before she could do anything Ollivander saw them.

"Ah, Miss Potter, Yew, Phoenix feather and powdered Basilisk fangs, eleven inches, correct?" He asked and Carya nodded while Tom stared at her in astonished disbelief.

He had never heard of such a wand before. And honestly, Basilisk fangs in a wand for someone like Carya Potter? That sounded ridiculous.

"What can I do for you this time? And who is your companion?" he asked trying get a glimpse at Tom's face.

But although the boy tried to look away, it was to no avail. Both children heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Ollivander's eyes widen.

"Tom Riddle!" he exclaimed and the boy cringed slightly.

No, he wouldn't show weakness. He had achieved so much since last spring. He wouldn't back down now.

"Yes?" he asked softly and carefully looked up.

Ollivander still didn't say anything he just stared half fascinated, half scared at Tom. Carya decided she had enough of that. This was the reaction everyone gave her when they had known Tom before Voldemort had been _'created'_.

"Mister Ollivander? Here's a note from Headmaster Dumbledore. We want to get a wand for Tom since he doesn't have one," she said calmly and frowned at the look the wand-maker gave her.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Miss Potter, don't you know who this is?" he asked disbelieving.

"Oh no, not that again!" she sighed exasperated, "Why do people always judge by appearances, eh? Mister Ollivander, I know perfectly well who this is. He is Tom Marvolo Riddle, a fellow fourth year Slytherin student at Hogwarts and my **_friend_**!

And he is **_not_** the creature everyone fears. He definitely is **_not_** Voldemort for that bastard is still around. This is just Tom and would you now please read the note from the headmaster?" she said frowning and handed the adult the envelope.

Ollivander read the note but his eyes never truly left Tom. He was confused. This boy looked exactly like the Tom Riddle he had known fifty years ago but he was also different. This one was nervous and almost ... shy.

And then there was the fact that the Potter girl was his friend. That was too confusing. Dumbledore's note didn't help much either. He really ought to talk to his old friend some time over the year. But now he had to sell this boy a wand.

'I hope young Miss Potter is right with what she believes,' he thought to himself and faced the children once again.

"Well then, are you still ambidextrous Mister Riddle?" he asked the boy.

"Eh, yes I am," Tom said without looking up.

"I see, I hope we find a matching wand for you. It was difficult enough the last time you were here," Ollivander told them and when Tom looked at his friend she gave him a surprised look.

"You're ambidextrous too? Cool, just like me," she said grinning and he relaxed a bit.

'It seems we have more in common than I originally thought,' Tom mused when Ollivander came back with some boxes.

Tom tried and tried but they still hadn't found one after thirty minutes. The next wand he picked up was different though. It felt familiar somehow but foreign at the same time. Tom waved it around and green and silver sparks filled the air.

The boy smiled happily and now even Ollivander could see the changes. The child looked softer and less dark than the one he knew. Even his aura was a lot lighter. Ollivander relaxed since it seemed that Dumbledore and Miss Potter had been right.

"It appears we found your match Mister Riddle. Although I'm quite surprised. Black Cherry, Phoenix Feather, powdered Basilisk fangs, 13 inches - a powerful wand. We'll see what will become of you. Most surprising that is," Ollivander murmured absently.

"Excuse me Mr Ollivander but what is most surprising?" asked Carya and caught the wand-maker's attention.

"You see Miss Potter, just like your twin has the brother-wand to the Dark Lord, you two now share the same core. The powered Basilisk fang of both your wands comes from the same fang of a male Basilisk that was defeated nearly thirteen years ago in Japan.

On October 31st, 1981 to be exact. A very surprising accumulation of coincidences, don't you think?" he answered the children and the two just looked at each other both lost in thought.

'That was the day mum and dad were killed. I don't know if I should be happy or feel disturbed by so many similarities. Hm, although Tom seems to feel uneasy about this too. I bet he knows the date just as well as we do,' she thought and sighed heavily.

The other two heard her sigh and she simply smiled at them, "Whatever, ... I doubt this means anything big. How much for that wand Mister Ollivander? We have to go if we want to finish shopping and be back before lunch," she told them.

"That will be seven galleons, Miss Potter," Ollivander said and she handed him the money, grabbed Tom's hand and dragged him outside.

Ollivander raised both his eyebrows at this. 'Did the boy just blush when she grabbed his hand? Interesting, very interesting. I should write Albus about the wand though. He'll find this most intriguing, I'm sure about that,' he thought and went back into his workroom.

"That guy's really creepy eh? Don't look so worried Tom. Harry and Voldemort share the same core and nothing has happened so far. Why should it be bad if we have the same, huh? Come on, we'll go and find a pet for you now," she told her friend and then realised that she still held his hand.

"Oh, eh, ... sorry. I didn't want to embarrass you, honestly," she apologised and tried to withdraw her hand.

But Tom didn't let go. "No, it's alright, really, I rather like it. No one's done something like that for me before. Thank you, Carya," he said smiling softly and they walked towards the _'Magical Menagerie'_ hand in hand.

They two children went inside and Tom quickly found a pet. It was a green and black crystal snake, the same type as the Potter twins had. Tom chuckled when Carya told him so.

"And they never noticed anything? How blind and deaf are people nowadays, eh?" he smirked and Carya snorted slightly.

"Dunno, even Ginny didn't notice at first but then again, Salazar is very good at hiding. That reminds me, you might have problems with him at first. He's extremely jealous of any male that comes near me, regardless if it's an animal or a human.

Only Harry is allowed to come near me and now Draco too. But ... perhaps he likes your new pet-snake. What will be her name?" Carya inquired.

"I honestly don't know. I'd like to call her the same as my old one but that ... I mean," Tom began but Carya put her hand on his shoulder.

"You loved her and the name but don't want to have something in common with _Him_ anymore, right?" she suggested and he looked surprised.

"Did you read my mind?" he asked startled.

"No but I remember you telling me that you liked being as different from him as you possibly could be," she answered honestly and smiled at Tom.

He smiled back and together they walked back towards the _'Leaky Cauldron'_. Before they reached the pub Carya unfortunately spotted Lucius Malfoy in the crowd. She quickly dragged Tom in a small space between two shops and whispered something to him.

"Shit, why him, and why today. Tom, that man with the long blonde hair is dangerous. I don't want to be seen by him even if _'Diagon Alley'_ is crowded with people. Before you ask, I'm not scared but I don't have a death wish. He works for Voldemort, you know?

That's Draco's _'father'_, Lucius Malfoy and he carries a very big grudge against Harry and I. We humiliated him somewhat badly just a year ago. Tom, I need you to trust me completely until we can get back to Hogsmeade. I have a plan.

It worked well for me and Draco and now I will make it work for us if you allow me to. That means we have to take a short detour over _'Knockturn Alley'_ but who cares," she told Tom and he thought about it all for a second.

He never had a reason to distrust her so he nodded. Carya took out her wand and mumbled a spell he couldn't quite hear. Suddenly they wore black trousers and black shirts under their cloaks. The cloaks now looked as if they were made of black silk and had a slight green sheen to them.

The next thing he noticed was yet another spell and a little tingling on his skin. She handed him a small mirror and his eyes widened. He was looking into the face of a stranger. The boy that looked back from the mirror had long ink-black hair, an ivory coloured skin and very dark eyes.

They were almost black and seemed to glow red. Carya looked the same. Her hair, her skin and her eyes were just like his only that she was a female. They surely could pass as twins like this. All that hadn't even taken two minutes.

"Listen, we'll go in there now, I'll do the speaking part for now until the coast is clear. Don't worry, it'll work," she said and they slipped into _'Knockturn Alley'_.

******************************************************************************

R&R,

Carya

2006-08-26


	4. Ch 04 Disguises and Family Secrets

**Disclaimer**: view Chapter 01 for that one

**Author's Notes**: See Chapter Three ^_^.

******************************************************************************

~...~ Parseltongue

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ Flashback or changing POV

Chapter 04 - Disguises and Family Secrets or A Big Shock and A Surprise

They made a small visit to _'Hellfire's Apothecary'_ since Carya wanted to use this chance to look at his newest ingredients. They had just exited the shop when they almost ran into Lucius Malfoy. He stopped and looked at them.

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly but no one else noticed, "Shouldn't you be in school at the moment?" he asked the two children.

Carya started smirking evilly and even Tom had to admit that she looked scary like this, "No, we're home-schooled but it is very unpolite to ask us something this personal without introducing yourself first, _sir_," she sneered.

Malfoy smirked right back and told them who he was, "I see, my name is Lucius Malfoy and you are?"

"A pleasure to meet you Mister Malfoy. I am Gaia and this is my twin brother Daemon, no last name though for we don't have one," she answered him and he narrowed his eyes at these names.

'Another set of twins with glowing reddish-black eyes. I've heard of a pair called Gemini and Devius but these two are different from the others. Their skin seems lighter if you can believe the rumours,' Malfoy thought but was startled out of his musings by the girls deep and dark voice.

"I you would let us pass now, we are quite busy, Mr Malfoy," she told him scathingly and narrowed her eyes to almost slits.

Lucius stepped aside and let the children pass. The boy hadn't said anything so far but they'd hear his voice a second later.

"Come on Daemon, father will already be waiting for us," she told the boy.

"Of course Gaia, we shouldn't make him wait," Daemon answered her and his voice was even darker than the girls although it wasn't exactly deeper.

With a bit of effort they managed to get near the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ without being seen by anyone. Carya took the spells off them and they quickly floo-ed back to Hogsmeade. Tom looked at her questioningly when the exited the _'Three Broomstick'_ but she mouthed _'later'_ and he understood.

She had done something like that before and wanted to keep it secret.

"I'll tell you tonight when all the other's are there too, Tom. Let's go, we are already late for lunch," she told him and they hurried to the school.

When they entered the school lunch had just ended. Carya sighed, they hadn't eaten anything for breakfast and now they'd missed lunch too. And now they would have to go to Arithmancy with an empty stomach.

But it didn't come to that. The two children were just about to run towards the dungeons to fetch their books when their Head of House spotted them and walked over.

"Have you two finally decided to grace us with your presence? The headmaster awaits you in his office. Go before I deduct House Points from you!" he growled and glared at them and Tom in particular.

Once they were out of hearing range Tom turned to Carya, "Do you know why he hates me so much?" the boy asked.

"Nope, but he dislikes Harry, Ginny, Draco and me too. There are rumours that he was a Death Eater once, though it was never proven. I don't care. He can despise me as long as he likes. Last year things were going a bit better but I don't know what's bitten him this year.

I do my assignments and if he gives me lower grades than I deserve without reason he knows that the headmaster would interfere," Carya answered with a shrug and they reached the gargoyle.

"Sherbert Lemon," Tom said, the two walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in Tom, Carya," a voice from inside said.

"How does he know it's us?" asked Tom and Carya shrugged again.

"No idea. That's a mystery to everyone. Even the teachers don't know how he does that," she said.

"Ah, there you are. Could you two tell me why you are so late?" Albus asked them neutrally.

"Yes professor, everything went well until we tried to buy the wand. Eh, Mister Ollivander didn't exactly take it well when we walked into his shop," Tom explained and Carya continued.

"And when we were just on our way back to the _'Leaky Cauldron'_, we still were on time then by the way, we nearly ran into someone. I think you'll understand our need to hide somewhere until this someone was gone, sir. It was Lucius Malfoy and I know for sure that he hates me with a passion.

And not only because Harry and I freed Dobby or had the chance to get to know the Irish Quidditch team personally. I'd rather not run into him with no adult at my side at the moment sir, not with what happened at the World Cup," Carya replied.

Dumbledore nodded and asked them about the wand Tom had bought. The children explained what Ollivander had told them and Dumbledore's furrowed his forehead in thought.

"He was right. It is surprising but very interesting too. This also indicates that you're still a very powerful wizard Tom. Not many can control a wand with such a peculiar core," he said and told the children that they were excused from their last class which had already started.

"Uh, sir? Would it be okay if I kept this as my pet?" Tom asked suddenly and took the snake out of her basket. He hadn't thought about being allowed to before buying her.

Dumbledore looked at the snake and smiled, "You may Tom. I think she will like the company in the dorm. The last weeks before the summer holidays gave me the impression that there is at least one more pet-snake in Slytherin," the headmaster said and his eyes twinkled merrily.

Carya just grinned and shook her head, "Come on Tom, we still have to put away this stuff of yours," she told the boy and tried to drag him out of the office but Tom hesitated.

"But, what about the ..." he started but the girl cut him off.

"Not that again, Tom. I said I'd give you the money for what you need so please stop feeling bad about it. Moony and Padfoot gave me so much this year that I could buy three sets of supplies and still have some left.

I like you, you needed help and you got it, period," she grumbled but then added softly, "You are my friend Tom. Friends help each other and you needed me, so I just did that and helped you out a bit. Please accept this, okay?

Now let's go. I don't want to be caught by Snape again. He really has it in for us today. I'm not keen on detention the very first day of classes to be honest."

With that the two students left the headmaster who was already deep in thought. Why hadn't he thought of that. It was obvious that Tom couldn't use his own money because his other self still had the key to the vault.

And the goblins at Gringotts would have been very reluctant to let the boy inside even if he had the key. He would have to find a solution to that and as to where Tom would be staying the next summer.

'It's a very good thing that young Miss Potter has decided to become Tom's friend, very good thing indeed. The boy certainly needs someone to be there for him. And she might just be strong enough in character to keep him on the right path,' he thought.

After the two children had left the headmaster's office they walked directly down towards the kitchen. When the stepped inside they were immediately surrounded by house-elves. Carya just wanted to ask them for some food when suddenly a voice called her name.

"Carya Potter, Madam! I is so happy to meet you again!" cried an elf and flung himself at Carya who almost fell backwards.

Tom looked startled but laughed when he saw what had happened. There at Carya's leg clung a small male house-elf and looked quite ridiculous in various articles of clothing. He wore mismatching socks, a tea warmer for a hat, children's soccer shorts and a tie but no shirt.

"Do ... Dobby?" Carya asked surprised and the elf let go of her.

"Yes, Carya Potter, Ma'am! Dobby is now working for Master Dumbledore. Dobby is getting paid! A galleon for a week and a free day too!" the small creature exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad for you Dobby but please stop calling me that, okay? I'm just Carya. Don't make me stop talking to you!" she answered him sternly.

"No, no, please not, Dobby is promising to behave Dobby isn't calling Miss Carya names anymore," the elf apologised hurriedly and Carya smiled.

"See, that wasn't so difficult, now Dobby, was it? This is my friend Tom by the way. Be nice to him!" Carya replied.

"Hello, Master Tom, sir. I is honoured to meet you. That reminds Dobby of something. Miss Carya, Dobby has brought someone with him to Hogwarts. One day Dobby is walking around and is finding a freed elf on the street. Dobby is taking her with him and now Winky is working here too!" Dobby told them.

"Winky is here? Show me Dobby!" Carya said surprised and Tom wondered what this was about.

The weird elf showed them to a corner where another elf sat on a stool. She wasn't working, she was just sitting there with tears in her huge eyes. She was sobbing every now and then and didn't look up.

Her clothes were rumpled and dirty. It was obvious that the little elf didn't care at all though. Carya knew that it would be harsh to yell at her now but she doubted the elf would listen otherwise. She still remembered the elf's behaviour from the World Cup.

"Winky, you'll listen to me now, is that understood?" Carya snapped sharply and startled both Tom and Dobby, "Why aren't you helping Dobby and the others? I know you're upset because Crouch kicked you out but that bond is broken. You are a free elf now.

You can either continue bawling like a baby or make yourself useful by finding a new Master whom you can serve as a faithful house-elf! Tell me, have you decided what to do yet?" she continued harshly.

The other two wanted to say something in Winky's defence but could only watch in shock. Especially Dobby who hadn't managed to get the female elf to talk at all and who thought that Carya and her twin were the nicest people on earth.

"No Madam, Winky has yet to do so," Winky answered in a small voice.

"Then why are you still here? What keeps you if you don't want to work here?" Carya continued scathingly.

"I is not wanting to be paid for work. I is a good elf and good elves don't get paid. They just work for their Master," Winky replied with a disapproving glance towards Dobby who didn't seem bothered by that at all.

"I see. Why stay here then, go and find a new family to serve. That doesn't mean you have to spill Crouch's secrets. You can still keep them in your heart, Winky. What stops you from going?" the Potter girl asked narrowing her eyes which scared Winky and the other two onlookers a bit.

"I is not knowing where to go. I is not knowing anyone," Winky wailed miserably and almost started crying again.

"If I told you about someone who treats their house-elves with respect but doesn't pay them would you like to go there? Would you start behaving like a good house-elf then and stop being a baby?" Carya wanted to know.

"I would like that Madam, I would like that much!" Winky answered looking hopeful.

Carya's face softened visibly and so did her voice, "Then I know the perfect place for you, little Winky. My godfather has a really big house and one of the elves died of old age last summer. We could need your help.

Would you be willing to serve us and to keep all our secrets? If you agree I will contact my guardians to collect you within the next week."

Winky's eyes lit up and she stared at Carya in disbelief just like Dobby and Tom. The Potter girl went from harsh and almost cruel to a soft, understanding young woman within the same second. That was just too confusing.

But Winky didn't seem to mind. The small elf suddenly flung herself at Carya and hugged her left leg.

"Thank you Madam, Winky will be a good elf. Winky will behave and obey her Masters!" the small female elf said crying happily.

"Good Winky. Would you now please help Dobby to get us something to eat? Tom and I had neither breakfast nor lunch and we are quite hungry," Carya told the little creature smiling.

"In a second Mistress Carya. Dobby help Winky!" Winky cried happily and dragged a flustered Dobby away.

Two minutes later Tom and Carya left the kitchen with a large amount of food and sweets.

"I still don't understand what happened there. Did you know she would react like that?" asked Tom confused.

"I didn't really **_know_** it but I knew that we wouldn't get anywhere with pitying her. Dobby tried to get her attention and she didn't listen. I had to startle her out of whatever it was first and then injure her pride as a house-elf.

She wouldn't listen otherwise. It was the only way to find out what was bothering her," the girl replied and looked at Tom apologetically, "That wasn't supposed to hurt her but to help her. And it worked. It just felt like the right thing to do, you know?"

"Now I know what they meant when calling you the _'Dark Princess of Slytherin'_ at the end of last year. It certainly suits you. You are full of surprises, Carya Potter!" Tom replied smiling brightly.

Carya only smiled back and they quickly made their way to their Common Room. The two kids were just finished with eating as much as they could when the portrait flew open and revealed three angry Slytherin's and one scowling Ravenclaw.

"Where were you two? Snape was livid, McGonagall was pissed and Vector wasn't exactly happy either! Explain yourself!" demanded Harry and Draco in unison.

They looked quite funny doing that. Carya and Tom looked at each other then burst out laughing. It was strange to hear a genuine laugh from Tom but Ginny had enough then.

"I don't know what is so funny but if you don't explain within the next ten seconds I'll hex you two into oblivion!" she threatened.

They barely managed to calm down but Carya could tell them that they would have a very good explanation.

"We'd ... we'd better go ... somewhere private," she gasped and the other's got the hint.

Together they left the Common Room and joined Hermione who was waiting outside. After that they made sure no one was following them by looking at the '_Marauder's Map'_. The six students quietly slipped into a secret passageway and soon stood at a dead end.

"I hope you aren't angry with me that we show Tom this so soon," she asked her friends and they told her it was okay if they had a good explanation.

"Well then, here goes nothing," Harry sighed and gave the password, "_Marauder's Legacy!_"

"Go on! Now we can walk through it. Hurry, it closes again after two minutes from this side," Carya said and ushered Tom through the barrier-wall.

"Welcome to the _'Founder's Chambers' _Tom Riddle!" Carya said solemnly after passing the barrier.

Tom just gaped in awe. He hadn't know about this. He knew much about Hogwarts but this was new for him.

"How did you find this?" he asked the others but they couldn't explain it either.

It had appeared on their father's map one day and never again vanished from there if one of the twins activated it. Not that they needed the Map anymore to get here.

"You'll like it, Tom. There are books written by the four founders in the library and portraits of them too. Not like the one guarding our Common Room. They seem more ... alive. As if their souls have been poured into them," Carya told him excited.

The kids went into the library which was their favourite spot in these chambers. Ginny sat down with Draco behind her and Harry sat besides Hermione.

"There, we're safe and private here, now spill!" Ginny snapped impatiently, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We weren't in classes because Tom and I were in Diagon Alley buying a wand and some other things for Tom. We were supposed to be back before lunch but almost ran into Lucius Malfoy. Needless to say that we had to avoid that.

I disguised Tom and myself in a similar way as Draco and I and we escaped into _'Knockturn Alley'_. Malfoy met us outside the apothecary and was quite rude before introducing himself. He was surprised at our names and the fact that we didn't went to school and didn't have a last name.

I liked him looking confused like that. The two of us got back here just after lunch when Snape saw us and told us to go to the headmaster immediately. We explained to Dumbledore why we were late although we left out the _'Disguise-Part' _and the detour into _'Knockturn Alley'_.

By the way, the headmaster knows about Niamh and Salazar, Harry. He found out at the end of last term. Well, Tom has a pet-snake now just like we have. Oh and Ollivander made quite some trouble too. Do you remember the problem with your wand core Harry?" Carya explained.

"Yeah, how could I forget. He said it was curious that I was destined for the wand because I share the same core as Voldemort. Ridiculous if you ask me. It's the wizards intentions that make his character not his wand or his heritage," Harry told them and Draco as well as Ginny and Hermione flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

"Hm, then I'll tell you something new. You might share a similar core with old Voldie because Fawkes gave the two feathers of your wands but mine and Tom's are even closer. As you might remember my wand is made of eleven inches of Yew with a phoenix feather core and powdered basilisk fangs, right?

Well Tom's wand is thirteen inches of Black Cherry with the same core, a phoenix feather and powdered fang of a basilisk. The same basilisk I might add. The powder was made from the same fang," Carya finished her tale.

The others gaped and didn't know what to say. Hermione was the one who broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Figures," she said smiling smugly and shrugged when the others inquired what she meant.

But the look she gave Carya and Tom told those two just what they needed to know.

"Tom, why don't you show me what you wanted to, now? Don't worry there's something we have to tell you as well. I know they won't tell on you," Carya said but her friend looked still unsure.

"Come on. We're animagi too. We'll show you our forms, I promise!" the girl soothed and Tom relaxed slightly.

He was surprised that she hadn't told him before but then again - so much had happened since her last letter. To think he had friends to share this secret with made him both nervous and relieved. He might not trust the other's completely but he trusted Carya.

Tom changed and a mere second later a large, dark green and black serpent was lying on the floor looking at them all through beautiful crimson eyes. The Potter girl stared at him in astonishment.

~_Do you know how beautiful you are in this form_?~ hissed Carya softly and Harry watched her with a strange look in his eyes.

Now he knew what Hermione had meant. His sister was seriously falling in love with the crimson-eyed Slytherin. He smiled and told the others to change too. Soon six animals sat on the floor and looked at each other.

Two wolves, a snake, a falcon, a ferret and a kneazle - they made an odd assortment of friends because normally they would hunt each other. After they had changed back Tom smiled at them all and thanked them for their acceptance and trust.

Ginny suddenly remembered something, "Carya, we still haven't performed your charm! We have your parents family heirlooms but you haven't performed the _'Familiaris Charm' _yet."

"You're right Ginny, I completely forgot about that! Wait here, Harry and I will get the items!" she shouted and left the room together with her twin.

The remaining four sat in silence until Draco said something.

"You like Carya very much, am I right?" he asked and a startled Tom nodded blushing which surprised Ginny.

The Tom she knew didn't blush. Her Tom was cruel and heartless and used people for his own advantage.

"Yeah, I really like her. I'd do everything to protect her, Draco. She's my only friend and I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her," Tom told them softly.

"She isn't your only friend anymore Tom. We might not exactly trust you right now but even I can see that you have indeed changed," Ginny replied.

Tom was shocked to hear that from Ginny of all people. He had hurt her the most and here she was offering him her friendship.

"Thank you Ginny. I won't betray this trust, I promise," he answered smiling shyly with a faint blush to his cheeks.

A minute later the twins were back with two items. An invisibility cloak and a dagger. Tom gasped when he saw the long knife. He instantly recognised the insignia on it. It once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself.

"That is a heirloom of your family?" Tom gasped and Carya looked at him.

"Yeah, the dagger appeared when we magically looked for one of our mother's family. I don't know why though. We never suspected to be of Slytherin's family," she explained and Tom nodded numbly.

"Now we need the charm. If I recall it correctly it was _'Arbor Familiaris'_ and we need a large parchment for this. Or we could end it after two or three generations back, Carya told them.

"No, let's get the whole thing of our direct family," Harry stated.

"Yep, you are right, dear brother. Do you want to?" asked Carya but Harry shook his head.

He was good at charms but his sister was better than him in that subject. Carya placed the cloak and the dagger in the middle of the room, took a potions vial out of her pocket and a large sheet of parchment.

She then coated the parchment with the potion and added one drop of it to each object. They knew that the heirlooms wouldn't be harmed in any way so they weren't worried. Carya stood in front of the cloak, dagger and parchment and asked the others to step back.

"Step back a little, okay? We don't know what will happen. Salazar warned us to be careful. And don't speak, breathe or sneeze during the spell!" Carya told them and began chanting.

"Well, here it goes, _'Arbor Familiaris_!'," she said clearly and pointed her wand at the parchment.

Multicoloured lines formed on the piece of paper. They connected, left names and went further over the sheet. Criss-crossing about it the inky lines drew out a family tree. After a few minutes Carya saw that about three or four generations back were covered along with their original ancestors so she stopped the spell.

She shrank the parchment a bit and was surprised that the writing adjusted so that you could still read the whole tree. Carya turned the parchment around and began reading. She gasped paled, looked at the others with disbelief in her eyes and blushed scarlet.

(A/N: If you want to have a look at the Family tree then go to the following URL:

**_www . caryablack . de / fanfiction / adw / index . html_**

Take care to remove the spacing or it won't work. The trees are under Miscellaneous. But be careful there's a **_huge_** Spoiler on the **_'treeall.gif'_** with everyone on it! The not-exactly-Spoiler-Versions is **_'treepotter.gif' _**! It's what Carya sees right now! The Granger-Weasley tree is there too as is the Riddle tree. They don't appear until later in the story so be careful while looking at them!)

"Carya? What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"No ... nothings wrong , well ... not exactly. We ... we are related to Draco through both our parents. Dad's father was a Malfoy and Mum is a cousin of Draco's mother. I can't believe it. But it's true. I didn't botch up the charm. It's perfect!" Carya said now once again white as snow.

(A/N: Draco's mother will be explained in the original fifth book. This is an AU story! So don't sue me for not going along with J.K. Rowling. I had this family tree and the idea behind it finished **_before _**I ever read the fifth book in either language known to me or even held it in my hands.)

"But that's nothing to be upset about, right? Draco's even more our brother than we thought," Harry inquired softly. 'There must be something else,' he thought.

"We are ... we are direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor, Harry, through Dad's mother. And Grandpa Evans was actually a Squib and a descendant of ... of Rowena Ravenclaw and, ..." she continued until shouting in shock.

"... oh my god! We ... we are closely related to Snape!" Carya said breathless and sat down on the floor.

"What! That can't be. How is he ..." Harry wanted to know.

"He's Grandma Potter's nephew and Dad's second cousin, making him an uncle of sorts for the two of us. And we are, holy shit Harry! We are related to Slytherin too! Grandpa Evans married twice. His first wife had Petunia and his second wife gave him Mum!

Mum's mother was named Kathrin Samair before she married and she is a descendant of Slytherin. Harry, we aren't even half-bloods, we're pure-bloods because there are no muggles in the last few generations, only wizards, witches and a few squibs.

They were right to call us _'Slytherin's Heirs'_ last year, Harry, they were right all the time ..." Carya whispered and almost started crying.

But she wasn't the only one who was shocked to the core. While Hermione and Ginny found it most interesting that the twins were heirs to three of the founders, Draco liked being related to them by blood.

It made him feel better that a Malfoy had married a Potter and produced such wonderful grandchildren. Tom was the other one who was affected just as much. He couldn't believe it. After looking at the family tree briefly he found out that they were closer related to Slytherin than even he was.

Their mother was the first witch in a long line of Squibs who never married muggles but only magical folk or other squibs with a pure blood-line. His future self had killed his own relative and he himself had tried to kill his distant cousins as well.

Tom suddenly felt sick and his face showed this too. Ginny noticed and was worried. She could only guess what he was thinking just now.

"Tom? Tom, are you alright?" she asked softly.

"No Ginny, I'm not alright. I shouldn't be here at all. I should rot in Azkaban right now. I tried to kill them Ginny, I tried to kill my only living relatives and my other self killed Lily, one of our relatives as well.

It doesn't matter how distantly we are related ...," he whispered and looked up when she touched his arm.

Ginny was shocked to see tears in Tom's eyes. No she knew for sure that this boy wasn't the Tom Riddle she knew and he was certainly far from being anything like You-Know-Who. Seeing him in such a state made her worry for his health and she told Harry who stood next to her.

Harry in turn used his telepathic link to his shocked twin to tell her about Tom. Carya looked up when her twin mentioned Tom's state. He looked horrible and was crying silent tears which slowly started to turn into full fledged sobs.

The girl got up and sat down next to her new friend. Putting a hand on his shoulder she asked him to tell her what was wrong with him. When he saw her soft features he couldn't stop himself anymore. He started sobbing helplessly like a small child.

Tom was stating over and over what he had supposedly done, what he thought he deserved and how unworthy he was of such friends like them. It was a heart-breaking sight and for the first time Carya fully realised that she truly loved Tom.

Not just liked him as a friend but loved him as she would only love a partner, a boyfriend. Slowly she gathered him in her arms and tried to calm him down. It worked only to a certain point where you could talk to him again.

"Tom, it is not your fault. You didn't know, we didn't know. This is just the way life is. We all make mistakes but we have to learn from them. Of course it would be nice to have parents but that was not meant for Harry and me.

Look at yourself. You were just born and left with no parents to care for you. That wasn't fair either. In fact Harry and I had more luck than you had. Our relatives took us in and raised us as their own. You didn't even have that.

If there is such a thing as destiny then we have to live with it. Our decisions are what defines us. You still have so much ahead of you. Please stop worrying over the past and look at the future together with us ... with me," she said and Tom looked up at the last part.

"With you? But why? I hurt you all so much. Now and in the past too. Why Carya, why are you so nice to me?" he inquired in a broken voice.

"I honestly don't know Tom. It all started down in the _'Chamber of Secrets'_. I still don't know why I did what I did. But I'm truly glad that I've saved you. I wouldn't change my decision if given the choice.

I like you Tom, I couldn't stand to loose you. Please stay with me. I love you too much to loose you now. I won't allow that!" Carya pleaded and Tom's eyes widened.

'Did she just say she loves me?' he thought and too late he realised that he said that aloud.

"Yes I do, with all my heart. It took me until now to fully realise that," she replied and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Both blushed a furious shade of red but Ginny and Hermione thought it was awfully cute to see those two find each other. Tom hesitantly kissed her back and when they parted they just held each other for a long time oblivious to the world around them.

It was Harry who brought them back to reality. Tom's eyes were still red from crying but now shining with happiness. He couldn't believe that after all mistakes he had made she had liked and now even loved him.

The six students vowed friendship and left the chambers towards their Common Rooms. They brought Hermione back and then walked to the Slytherin dungeons. Unfortunately they ran into Snape on their way.

"What do we have here? Students out of bed after curfew? Well, ladies and gentlemen, you have just earned yourself a detention. You'll report to Mister Filch tomorrow after your classes and don't dare to be late. I'll ask him later! Inside with you, now!" he sneered and snapped at them before walking towards his office.

"Slimy git, he was far more manageable when he thought I was like my father," growled Draco but then added a bit softer, "But I wouldn't want to go back there if my life depended on it!"

"I know what you mean. He's even more nasty this year. I bet it has to do with Moody. If Snape really had been involved with old Voldie then Moody would be hard on his tail, don't you think? That means he's under great pressure right now.

We just need to be careful and give him no excuse to punish us. And if that doesn't work and he starts cheating on our marks we can still think of something else," suggested Carya and they all nodded before wishing each other a good night and going to bed.

They awoke early the next morning and at first Tom thought it had been a dream but when he saw Harry grinning at him he knew it had been true. Carya loved him and he had friends now. Tom had never been so happy in his whole life.

'I'll do everything to protect her. No one is allowed to hurt her anymore. I'll personally make sure of that,' Tom thought not knowing that his fears of being left alone again, his insecurities about his life and the fierce protectiveness he felt for Carya would create several problems in the future.

The five Slytherin's met in the Common Room and left for breakfast. They wanted to tell Hermione of their run-in with Snape before Latin. When they entered the Great Hall there were only a few students and most of the teachers.

For the professors it was quite a shock to see these kids chatting cheerfully with Tom Riddle. That was something no one of them could understand. The children knew who the boy was and they still enclosed him into their group.

Dumbledore was smiling slightly. He had hoped for this but never dared to believe it. Tom needed friends who stood by his side now and it seemed that he had found them. He had enough enemies already and even more should Voldemort ever come back and hear of his existence.

Latin was okay for Tom. He'd never taken that class but knew quite a bit on the subject through self-studies. The rest of the day was pure hell though. After Latin they attended the Duelling Club which was lead by Snape and Flitwick this year.

The next lesson was an additional Potions class that was required for all who took Survival Class. Their Professor took revenge for Tom and Carya missing class the day before and they had to do both assignments now and weren't allowed to leave before they were finished.

He was quite disappointed when the two students miraculously managed to make both potions without any problems. Little did he know that they had asked their friends about the potion and knew it beforehand just in case.

Survival started with re-pairing one of the groups. Tom would attend this class too and he partnered with Carya which left Harry and Draco to form the other group. Snape wasn't exactly pleased with this but he knew that he couldn't interfere.

Once the class was over the Slytherin's parted with Hermione and went towards Filch's office. Ever since their innocence had been proven last year he had been somewhat nicer to them. It did of course help that Mrs. Norris had run towards Carya after being cured and jumped onto her lap purring at the girl when Carya started scratching her head.

The rest of the students had been shocked by that because most of them flat out hated the cat and wouldn't go near her if they could avoid that. The students violent reaction to that made Filch see that Carya and her friends were different from the rest.

"There you are. Already in trouble after the first day, eh? Well, Miss Potter, Miss Weasley and Mister Riddle you'll be going with Hagrid to gather some plants in the forest and you two will be helping me to clean up the storage rooms and get the new Defence classroom ready," Filch explained and motioned for Harry and Draco to follow him.

******************************************************************************

R&R,

Carya

2006-09-01


	5. Ch 05 Hogsmeade and The Unforgivable's

**Disclaimer**: view Chapter 01 for that one

**Author's Notes**: This has been lurking in my mind for some time but the bits and pieces wouldn't co-operate properly. I think I got it now so here you are. This chapter seemed to go on forever so I made two out of it instead. No worries, I'm posting them together ^_^.

Thanks to those who have reviewed the story. I really appreciate your comments. For now, enjoy!

******************************************************************************

**~...~ Parseltongue**

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ Flashback or changing POV

**Chapter 05 - Hogsmeade and The Unforgivable's or Pranks and Detention**

The two girls and Tom met up with Hagrid. Tom felt horrible though. He was sure Filch didn't know of Hagrid's and his history together. When they reached the hut Hagrid had just stepped outside.

"There yeh are, eh? Filch 's been sendin' yeh? Good then, we'll gather some herbs for Professor Snape then. Don' leave the path though 'cause ..." Hagrid stopped when he recognised Tom.

It hadn't been easy because the boy looked intently at the floor but he would know that face everywhere.

"What's **_he _**doin' here?" asked Hagrid sourly.

"Tom has detention together with us for being out of the Common Room after curfew, Hagrid," Carya told him and looked him straight in the eye.

"It's okay Carya, I'll go back to Mister Filch and ask him to assign me something else. I can understand that Hagrid's angry. My own fault after all," Tom sighed in defeat.

Hagrid blinked, he couldn't believe that this was Tom Riddle. This shy and anxious kid should be the one who had him kicked out of school? Impossible! If the headmaster hadn't told him about Tom he wouldn't believe it at all.

"Yer doin' as yer told! Come on then, the sooner we get in the sooner we'll be out again," Hagrid interrupted gruffly and walked towards the trees.

The children followed the groundskeeper into the woods and did what he told them. On their way back Carya talked quietly to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, I know you don't like Tom but please think about this. The Tom you knew would've never admitted his mistakes right? He isn't the same anymore. He has changed, Hagrid. This Tom is completely different from the Tom Riddle you knew fifty years ago.

Please think about it Hagrid. I don't ask you to forgive him but to give him a chance to prove this change," Carya told him and walked back to Tom.

Although Hagrid wasn't exactly the brightest person he knew what the girl meant. It would be difficult for him to do so but Dumbledore had asked him the same thing. He would try though out of trust and respect for the Headmaster.

It was already dinnertime when the five kids had finished their detentions. Mister Filch let them go and promised to tell Snape of their horrible detention. He rather liked this group of students. Even when they played pranks they never caused him as much trouble as the Weasleys did for example.

And they always made sure not to leave a mess. Hermione was waiting for them at the entrance to the Great Hall. She smiled when she spotted Harry and ran over to them. On their way inside they met Cat and Terence. Those two didn't notice the others because they had only eyes for themselves.

"Look at those lovebirds," Ginny said giggling slightly.

"Yeah, thank Slytherin that we aren't this bad. At least we pay attention to our surroundings when in public," Harry added and got a glare from Hermione, "Come on Hermione, you know what I mean. But then again, Terence was always a bit odd," he continued.

"Our chaser will have a tough time keeping a clear head for classes this year I think," added Draco and Carya smiled at their antics.

"It's really nice to see you four having fun but I'm rather hungry. So if you don't mind could we just get inside and eat something?" she asked and Tom grinned at her.

She was always straight to the point and didn't talk much if a few words could get the same effect. And then there was the fact that she looked and sounded like their Potions Professor when she did that. The same tone with a different voice on a female face.

Tom still thought it suited her better than Snape but didn't dare and tell the others. He didn't want to embarrass the one girl he loved. The next day was spent in the _'Founder's Chambers'_. The six friends talked about Carya and Harry's family tree.

Draco was exceptionally happy to be their cousin but they were unsure what to make of the fact that Severus Snape had been James Potter's cousin. It was just too confusing. Carya once again looked at the tree and noticed something.

Squibs were marked differently than wizards and Muggles. And her two cousins, Dudley's sisters didn't have a Squib marking next to their names. This could only mean one thing - Freesia and Lilian were witches.

Another strange thing was that the marking next to Dudley looked a little odd and seemed to be flickering every once in a while. Carya decided to keep all of this quiet though.

"Hey Draco, I wonder if your parents know that we are related through both, mothers and fathers. Perhaps we should tell them, huh? Would be funny to see their reaction after all. But then again I personally think we should keep this quiet until it's time to reveal this," said Harry jokingly.

"You're right brother, but we really should ask Sirius and Remus about a possible family tree. You know, just to find out how much they know. To be sure they'll be honest we could mention the charm we used," Carya suggested.

"You could ask them when they're here to allow your participation in the Tournament. That would be good situation to ask, I think," Draco threw in.

"You really want to participate in that, Harry?" Tom asked concerned.

"I don't know, Tom. I might or might not enter the Tournament. I just want to have the option of doing so, you know?" the Potter boy answered offhandedly.

Tom smiled and turned towards Harry, "You are a true Slytherin Harry. Keeping your options open is one of the main principles but you know that already, don't you?"

"Nope, but I'm sure Carya does, she knows every single rule of the _'Slytherin Code of Conduct'_ by heart. I don't understand how she remembers that dry stuff when she can't even remember any simple facts about History of Magic," Harry sighed but earned himself a glare from his twin.

They spent the day laughing, reading and talking while getting to know each other even better. Three couples and six friends. It was strange how things had already worked out for them but they knew the peaceful atmosphere wasn't going to last.

The weekend was over far too early and it was Monday, September 5th already. School hadn't really changed over the holidays. They just learned new stuff now. Transfiguration was as exciting as always.

Although the really interesting stuff didn't come up in that subject until the end of fifth year - human transfiguration and therefore the topic of animagi. Not that our friends needed that since they already managed that particular part.

History of Magic promised to be a class for catching up on lost sleep once again. Even Tom who had rather liked history when he was here the first time found it incredibly boring. The best so far had been the double period Theory of Magic on Tuesday afternoon.

Tom remembered what they had done in that class and he knew most answers to Professor Greenwood's questions. Carya was fairly good at it as well and so they quietly talked to each other without disturbing the rest.

This was the only class where those who already knew what was told by the professor were allowed to talk if they didn't disturb anyone with it. It didn't happen very often though. Tom told Carya of the spells they had analysed when he was here the last time and she listened and occasionally asked a question. Wednesday would be hard for them. First period was Potions with Snape.

A very unpleasant way to start a day. After that was their first double period of Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody. All the other students kept saying what a great teacher he was because he had actually been in the field and knew what he was doing.

But Carya stood to her decision. She wouldn't trust him. Her feelings had never betrayed her, not with Quirrell, not with Lockhart, neither with Sirius and Remus nor with Tom. She had always been right and she certainly wouldn't stop listening to her senses now.

Moody felt wrong, dangerous even and she as well as her friends would keep an eye on him if possible. Harry and Tom decided to trust her judgement on this. Draco didn't know what to think because Moody might just hate him because of Lucius.

Hermione was undecided too but was willing to accept Harry's opinion should they find the slightest proof to their theory. Just like she had done with Lockhart. First watch and see and then decide what to do.

Potions was hell and they were glad to escape Snape. Their Potions had been perfect but as always their professor had found some flaws in them. Carya and Tom had gotten the worst. Draco and Ginny had been the safest this time.

Harry who had been partnered with Ron Weasley had nearly lost points because the Weasel had botched their potion on purpose. The twins had vowed revenge after that and Ginny wholeheartedly agreed with them.

Tom was confused but they promised to explain everything later. Together they walked into the new Defence classroom and waited for Hermione. They took seats in the very back to have a good overview of the room and no one who could pose a threat behind them.

Soon the other students filed in and once the bell rang the doors burst open and Moody limped inside. There was no other word for it because it looked like a mix between limping heavily and stalking. He startled some students when he yelled at them,

"Constant Vigilance! That is the most important part when dealing with the Dark Arts," he shouted,

"You won't need those books. Put them away. I have seen that you're quite skilled when dealing with Dark Creatures but you are behind, very far behind when dealing with curses. And I only have one year to teach you all you need to know," Moody continued and the students looked at each other.

/_So this means he'll leave after the year, eh? Well, no surprise there. No one's lasted longer than a year even if it was for different reasons_,/ Carya sent to her brother.

/_Yeah, right. I wonder what he is going on about. You don't think they'll teach us about the Unforgivables, do you_?/ Harry replied and Carya shrugged.

"The ministry thinks you're too young for this but Dumbledore has a different opinion of you lot. I'll not teach you these but show you what they do. Does anyone know something about one of the Unforgivable's?" he asked and a few students, mostly Slytherin's, raised their hands.

"Miss ... Granger?" Moody called after looking for her name on the parchment in front of him.

"The Imperius Curse, professor," she answered.

"Ah yes, tricky one that is. Has given the _'Department of Magical Law Enforcement'_ many sleepless nights when hunting Death Eaters in the past," he told them and looking pointedly at Draco and a few other Slytherin's before resuming his speech,

"It is a mind controlling curse. You'll do everything the caster wants you to do and you will only realise what you've done once the curse is lifted," he said matter of factly and pulled out a glass jar.

Three big spiders were inside and Ginny imagined what would happen in Ron's class. Her brother was quite afraid of spiders. Moody took one out and cursed her.

She started dancing like a puppet and moved like no spider would do naturally. A few Ravenclaw's snorted but the Slytherin's didn't show any reaction at all.

"You find that funny, eh? What would you think if someone did this to you?" he asked no one in particular but everyone fell silent after that, "Well, who knows a second one? Yes, Miss Parkinson?" Moody inquired.

"The Cruciatus Curse, sir," she said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Yes if you know this one you don't need anything but a wand to torture someone," he told them and took out another spider, "Crucio!" he said firmly and the spider started twisting.

Carya felt sick suddenly and grabbed Tom's hand. She knew all too well how that felt. When Tom looked at her she was very pale. He returned the squeeze of his hand and looked at her. She smiled slightly but was still quite pale.

Moody noticed that but didn't say anything for now. He was curious though why she of all people showed that reaction. He then asked about the third curse of that group and slowly a couple of hands were raised. Hermione and Cat were among them.

"Miss Williams? What is the third Unforgivable?" he wanted to know.

"The Killing Curse, professor," Cat answered carefully.

"Yes, very unpleasant that one and unstoppable," he told them and pointed his wand at the third and last spider.

"Avada Kedavra!" he said and after a flash of green light the spider lay motionless on the professors desk,

"No protection against it if you aren't quick enough to get out of the way. We only know of one incident where someone survived this particular curse and they are sitting among us," he continued and everyone turned towards the Potter twins.

Carya didn't like that attention because she still didn't feel well. She started glaring at everyone including their professor. The slight anger also brought back a bit of colour to her pale face. They stared at each other but a sudden noise broke their concentration.

Susan Li had fallen off her chair and was shivering madly. Everyone knew her parents had been killed by a deranged auror in Japan last year and she was still in shock. Moody dismissed the class and stopped Carya as well as Susan before they left.

"Are you okay Potter?" he asked and Carya studied him for a second before answering.

"I'm fine professor" she said firmly and Tom wrapped his right arm protectively around her shoulder while leading her out of the classroom.

Moody could hear them talking quietly on their way out.

"Are you really okay, Carya?" asked the boy.

"Yeah Tom, thanks for worrying about me. But I'm fine," she replied.

Moody turned towards Susan and soothed her before sending her towards lunch. Carya didn't eat anything though. Tom was angry with himself and Harry was worried about them both. They left early for Charms Class which they shared with Ravenclaw too.

After their classes for the day were over the six friends once again vanished from sight. They couldn't be found anywhere when Snape looked for them in an attempt to get them into trouble. He had tolerated the Potter twins until they'd freed their godfather. After that it had gone downhill.

And now they were associating with the future Dark Lord. He really hadn't wanted to believe the headmaster when the old fool told him that Tom had changed and would be staying at Hogwarts for the next few years. They were all crazy and now Moody was here tormenting him too.

~*~*~ The Founder's Chambers ~*~*~

"Tom, quit blaming yourself. That's over, got it? I was just startled that's all. Hey look at the bright side of it. If Voldie ever comes back and manages to get to me I know what to expect!" Carya joked and even Tom got the hint this time.

He had a hard time to understand his new girlfriend. She was so different from others. She was as smart as many Ravenclaw's and very loyal to her friends which was a definite Hufflepuff trait. But on the other hand she was one of the bravest and most stubborn humans he had ever met.

Her Gryffindor side was showing through strongly at those times. The most significant part of her though was cunning and inventive, always using the situations to her advantage - a true Slytherin. Tom sighed and pulled the girl close. She let him. It was strange though.

She normally only felt this safe when Harry held her after a particular bad nightmare. With Tom it was a different kind of safety though. It felt more real and almost tangible. Ginny broke the strained silence with her idea for a prank against Ron.

"You all know that Ron hates spiders and is afraid of them. We should use one of Fred and George's rubber spiders and sneak it into Ron's bed. Carya could spell it so that it's moving around. What do you think of that?" the small redhead explained smirking.

"Cool idea Ginny. We'll do that then. Draco, you and I will sneak inside this time. Carya, you and Tom stand guard in front of the Gryffindor portrait and Ginny I know you want to do this but we need your Charms skills here in case Snape does a control round," Harry told them.

"Eh, may I ask why Ginny and her family have so many problems with each other? I know some of it but not nearly enough to really understand," Tom asked carefully as not to hurt Ginny.

"Eh, you know that I have problems with Ron and Percy, right Tom?" Ginny asked and the boy nodded, "It all started when I was sorted into Slytherin in my first year ...," the Weasley girl told her tale and Tom listened wide eyed.

"... and after the letter everything got better, my parents finally accepted me, I found out that Bill came around too and Charlie never knew in the first place and that they thought it was cool in a way.

Fred and George stopped being horrid to me when they heard that my best friends guardians are the infamous Marauders and well, Ron and Percy are still idiots," she continued.

"Thank you for explaining, Ginny. I think I understand you a bit better now," Tom answered softly and gave Ginny a shy smile.

They spent the afternoon doing homework and the work-splitting was even more effective now that they were so many. Carya did Potions as always, just like Harry did Transfiguration. Ginny worked on the Charms essay and Hermione on their History of Magic assignment.

Draco started with Arithmancy and Tom did the Theory of Magic assignment since he had more experience with this subject than the others. Defence was written together since they had to be careful not to know too much about the curses they'd seen that day.

They made it to the Great Hall just in time for dinner. As before the teachers looked at them oddly. Especially Moody watched them closely. Carya saw that and scowled darkly at him. She didn't like that man at all.

Her friends followed her example and soon the other teachers noticed their glares too. Snape was somewhat pleased to see that these six students seemed to dislike Moody even if he disliked said students very much himself.

What angered him slightly was that Hermione Granger was once again sitting at the Slytherin table. And one of his own students was currently sitting with the Ravenclaws who looked slightly pissed because of that.

Dumbledore was happy about it. Two couples from different houses already and he hoped that the children would one day overcome their rivalries and work together. They would need that should the Dark Lord ever return to the land of living.

Not that Albus truly believed he was dead - quite the opposite. After dinner the kids returned to their Common Rooms and Carya finished the letter she had started the evening before. It was quite long but they needed answers from Sirius and Remus about some things.

She didn't tell them anything of what they'd found out because Sirius would faint when he heard they were related to Snape.

"I wonder what would happen if we could prove Snape that he is an uncle of us," Carya mused and Tom looked at her smirking.

"Don't know but he'd probably start yelling and accuse you of lying anyway, Carya," Tom said.

"Sure, and he'd try to expel us for invading his privacy, too," remarked Harry.

Draco and Ginny just giggled and the girl added, "Or he might just be shocked and faint. Now that's a sight I'd love to see."

Five tired Slytherin's retreated to their dorms and were soon fast asleep. They wanted to carry out their prank on Friday night when the Gryffindors had their meeting in the library. The guardian portrait whose name was Sylvana - otherwise known as the _'Fat Lady'_ - had kindly informed them about that.

Double Potions on Friday was pure horror since Snape paired each of the Slytherin's with a Gryffindor. In the end there was not even one completed potion, two destroyed cauldrons and fifty points deducted from Gryffindor.

"We really should tell Dumbledore about Snape being our uncle, you know? Perhaps he's being easier on us then but ... perhaps not. Gods, I thought he had finally seen the truth but no, he just keeps harassing us. I swear one day I'll snap and then yell right back!" Carya sighed in annoyance.

Around eight that evening the _'Slytherin Six'_ as they were called now even though Hermione was a Ravenclaw started with their prank. Ginny stayed in their Common Room and charmed their beds. Tom and Carya stood guard under Carya's invisibility cloak at the Gryffindor Portrait.

The other three, namely Harry, Draco and Hermione took the prepared rubber spiders and placed them among Ron Weasley's belongings. Two in his bed, three in his trunk and one in his book-bag. The last one he would probably not find until Monday morning if he didn't need books for Saturday classes.

And the best of it was that everyone might suspect Fred and George since the spiders had been invented by them. Carya had only added some charms to make them more real. If the two Weasley pranksters ever found out they'd probably ask for the spells she'd used.

Once they were finished they went back towards their Common Rooms and nearly ran into Moody and Snape. They stood outside Snape's office and were arguing over something. Moody had obviously searched Snape's office and the latter was none too happy about that.

The kids took a detour and used some of the secret passageways to get to their destination without being caught. It was a relief that their Head of House hadn't made his control round yet. The cloaks were put away and the friends sat down in a secluded corner of the Common Room.

"I can't wait for breakfast tomorrow. And you're sure that one of the dishes will turn into a spider if Ron touches them?" asked Ginny.

"Yup, pretty sure. He always sits in the same spot. I made sure that it works. Siri helped me with that one though since I didn't know the required charms for it. Seems that they did a similar thing when the Marauders were in school.

But they pranked Lucius Malfoy that time. I wonder what he was afraid of," explained Carya and Draco suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hey Draco, what's wrong?" Ginny asked her boyfriend.

"Nothing's wrong but ... I know what ... he was afraid of as a kid. Ca ... ca ... caterpillars!" Draco managed to get out before falling into another laughing fit.

The others joined him quickly when they imagined and teenage Lucius running away from a tiny creature like a caterpillar. He most likely wouldn't fear them anymore these days but it was amusing to imagine nonetheless.

They slept peacefully that night. Even Harry and Carya didn't have any nightmare's this time. The friends got up early because they wanted to be in the Great Hall before Ron arrived. To their great dismay Moody was already present when they walked in.

The scowling and glaring contest once again started and Albus wondered what could have happened between the students and his new Defence professor and old friend Alastor Moody. The children were seated in a way that they didn't have their backs to anyone but the walls.

Soon the Hall filled with students. They were already eating when a furious Ron chased his twin brothers into the Great Hall yelling at them.

"I swear, I'll get you two back for this one!" he shouted before McGonagall interrupted.

"Mister Weasley, what is going on here?" she demanded to know.

"The played a sick prank on me professor. They knew I'd be scared to death by that and they still did it," Ron explained while sitting down at his place.

The second he touched the table a big black rubber spider appeared. Only problem was that her legs were moving without being touched at all. Ron screeched like a girl for a second before his face went beet red and everyone started laughing at him.

McGonagall was angry now too. She didn't care who had done it but no one disturbed breakfast in such a manner.

"Mister Weasley would you sit down and stop behaving like a little child," she told Ron sternly and the boy got even angrier but he didn't say anything.

Albus Dumbledore looked confused and Severus Snape was smirking. Minerva knew she couldn't punish Fred and George because too many of these rubber spiders had already found their way into the other houses.

It could have been anyone but she had a pretty good idea who had done this. It had afterall happened before between two groups. The Marauders and a group of Slytherin's. So she suspected that at least the Potter twins and Miss Weasley had participated in this.

The professor didn't think about how they could have gotten into a foreign common room without a password though. After breakfast the kids went for classes and it wasn't until after dinner that the Weasley twins met with the '_Slytherin Six'_.

"It was you, wasn't it? How do you keep getting access to the Gryffindor Common Room? And how the hell did you manage to make them move like that? We've tried for month now and didn't find anything," Fred and George wanted to know but Carya just smirked at them.

"Why do you think we did that? And how should we be able to get into your Common Room? I don't even know where it is," answered the girl grinning.

Ron had heard their conversation too and confronted Ginny and Draco about that.

"It was you Malfoy and that bitch that was once my sister, right?" he growled, "Just wait Malfoy you'll get yours once I'm through with you! You're nothing more than a little _'Wannabe-Death Eater-in-training'_."

Ginny's eyes watered slightly, she didn't know though if it was of anger or sadness. And Draco was furious now. He didn't really care if the Weasel called him names but no one insulted Ginny. Ron was just turning around to walk away when Draco wanted to curse him and Moody saw that without having heard the argument.

"No you don't laddie!" he shouted and suddenly there was a loud bang and where Draco had been there was a small white ferret.

He was lifted into the air and started bouncing against the walls. Ginny was screaming now and Harry, Carya, Hermione and Tom watched in horror. They couldn't do anything. Thankfully McGonagall had heard Ginny and came down the corridor.

"What is going on here?" she wanted to know.

"Teaching someone a lesson," answered Moody casually.

"Teaching a ... Moody is that a student?" she asked horrified and Moody nodded,

"Yep," Moody said curtly.

"Merlin, no!" cried Minerva and pulled out her wand. She quickly changed Draco back who was now lying on the floor whimpering slightly.

"You should have talked to his head of House, Moody. We don't use transfigurations as punishment," she told her colleague.

"It wasn't Draco's fault professor. Ron was insulting him and Ginny. I'd get furious too if someone called my girlfriend a bitch and me a _'Death-Eater-in-training'_. Especially if those accusations aren't even true!" growled Carya loud and angry while fiercely glaring daggers at Moody.

"Ginny, go and get Draco to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey can help him better than we can. Harry, Hermione could you take Draco's stuff with you?" she instructed her friends to Minerva's astonishment.

"And you better watch your back Weasel! I won't tolerate you insulting my closest friends any longer. You are supposed to be Ginny's brother but no, you and Percy play insufferable git and make her life hell.

Even Fred and George accepted the fact that Ginny's in Slytherin by now. And don't you dare attack Draco! He's my brother legally now and I won't let you harm him in any way. He **_isn't_** and will **_never_** be a _'Death-Eater-in-training'_.

If you say that, you could just say that Dumbledore and Voldemort are actually the same person, got it?" Carya shouted at Ron in a perfect imitation of Snape and everyone stared at her for different reasons.

"Did she just say Malfoy's her brother?" Fred asked his twin but Carya answered him already.

"I said just that Fred. Padfoot adopted Harry and me over the summer and he did the same for Draco since he already was his guardian. Draco is my brother now although we still have different names but that doesn't matter.

And I know Siri won't be happy once I tell him what has happened here today!" Carya told them glaring at Moody again, "Come on, Tom, we've got to go and see how Draco's doing," the girl said to her friend and the left the gaping crowd.

Those who weren't surprised by her words were surprised by her tone. She had practically shouted at a teacher and gotten away with it. Fred and George were the first to get over their shock. Now they too turned towards their brother and started threatening him.

"Now listen, Ron. If you ever hurt our little baby sister like that again you'll wish that Mum hearing about this was the least of your problems! We'll seriously punish you if you continue hurting Ginny like that.

I really doubt Bill and Charlie will stand for this either," they said in unison and Ron actually looked scared.

No punishments were given after that but the next few weeks Ron was victim of many pranks from Gryffindor sixth and Slytherin fourth years. He also had problems with the rest of his house. No one but his girlfriend sat with him for a long time.

September passed quickly and soon it was their first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. On October 2nd the third year students and above were allowed to visit the small village near Hogwarts. The six friends went as well but they were accompanied by Cat, Terence, Fred and George.

They had much fun that day and parted briefly for some serious shopping around lunchtime. The next day was after all Ginny's birthday and they needed to get a present for her. Harry and Hermione bought her a thick collection of Charms books, _'The Collected Works of Miranda Goshawk' by Miranda Goshawk_.

This contained all of the spells she'd ever researched and written down. Draco got her a very nice necklace with two animals. There was a crystal clear ferret and a ruby red kneazle on a silver chain. It was completely custom-made and unique.

Carya and Tom were more practical. They got Ginny loads of sweets and a new robe. A casual one that was made of midnight blue and emerald silk. Around two in the afternoon they met at the _'Three Broomsticks'_ to discuss the rest of the day.

Everything was fine and over the last weeks Cat and Terence had often joined them while working in the library. The Williams girl had finally swallowed her prejudices and accepted the Potter's as they were.

Carya was looking forward to Ginny's birthday. They hadn't celebrated it last year and she was adamant to do it properly this time. Winky, who would leave for Black Manor in a few days, and Dobby had helped her baking something for Ginny.

Sirius and Remus would come to Hogwarts on the 8th to sign the permission for the twins and Draco for participating in the Tournament. When they went back home they'd take Winky with them. Dumbledore had been glad to hear that the little elf had found a place to be happy.

Ginny was awoken by something tickling her face the next morning. When she opened her eyes there was a rose floating in the air in front of her face. A small note was attached to it too. And it read:

_Good morning Sleeping Beauty,_

_finally up?_

Ginny smiled. She knew whose handwriting this was. She looked around but Carya had already left the dorm and was probably with the boys or somewhere alone with Tom. It surprised her that no one outside their group had noticed just how close Tom and Carya were.

******************************************************************************

R&R,

Carya

2006-10-23


	6. Ch 06 Illnesses and Nightmares

**Disclaimer**: view Chapter 01 for that one

**Author's Notes**: See Chapter Five ^_^.

******************************************************************************

~...~ **Parseltongue**

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ Flashback or changing POV

**Chapter 06 - Illnesses and Nightmares or Visits and Ginny's Birthday**

The Weasley girl quickly showered and dressed before going into the Common Room. It seemed to be empty and Ginny sighed sadly but didn't have time to be disappointed because the next second someone wrapped his arms around her from the behind and said,

"Happy Birthday, Milady!"

It was Draco and a moment later Carya, Harry, Hermione and Tom appeared too. They'd been hiding under their invisibility cloaks. They were grinning and with a wave of Carya's wand a cake appeared in front of her.

It was a large round cake with many small Slytherin Crests around the edge of the mint coloured frosting. I the middle was a small white ferret playing with a red kneazle. Ginny smiled at them. This was already the best birthday since Merlin knows when.

But the next surprise didn't wait long. Harry and Hermione gave her the first present. The redhead gasped when she saw what she had wanted to buy but couldn't afford the summer before. She thanked them by hugging them fiercely.

The next was from Tom and Carya. At first she only found the chocolate frogs and assorted sweets before noticing that there had to be more since the box was much bigger on the outside than on the inside. Ginny carefully opened the bottom side and something silky slid onto her lap.

It was a blue and green robe. One of those you could wear for any event short of a funeral. It was made of midnight blue and emerald green silk. Ginny loved it and hugged them too. Draco gave his to her as the last one.

She cautiously opened the small box and had tears in her eyes when she saw what was inside. The same motif from the cake was here made of two stones. Clear crystal for the ferret and ruby for the kneazle. Both hanging from a silver chain.

"Thank you, Draco. It's beautiful, I love it!" she said and Draco smiled at her.

"Not as beautiful as you are, Ginny!" he replied and made her blush.

"Shall we have some of the cake now or should we go to breakfast?" asked Carya.

"I'll tell you something. I take the two tiny marzipan creatures from the top of the cake to my dorm and we take the cake to the Great Hall and share with the others," suggested Ginny and the others agreed.

Once they sat at their house table and the teachers had stared at them enough they ate some of the cake and shared it with the rest of their house. Ginny was curious where they'd gotten the cake and the teachers listened too.

"You'd have to ask Carya about that. She made it," said Tom.

"I got the ingredients from Hogsmeade and from Aunt Petunia. Some of them aren't available in the wizarding world or they taste horrible. Dobby and Winky helped me baking it because I don't have the necessary equipment here. The recipe is my own though.

The marzipan crests were made by myself as well. That's why every single one looks different from the other. Took me hours to get them right but Dobby provided enough coffee to stay awake the whole night," Carya explained grinning at her friend.

"How come no one noticed you were gone or why hasn't a teacher found you?" asked Blaise and especially the heads of houses were listening now.

"I have my ways, Blaise, I have my ways. I am the daughter of a Marauder after all. And even if I would be willing to share this little secret I wouldn't do it here. Our professors are acting like nosy little kids right now," the Potter child told her dorm-mate smirking before looking at the teachers table and smiling mischievously.

"Oh, by the way Harry, Draco, ... Siri and Remy are coming on the 8th to sign our permission slips! We should be able to meet them before they leave for home," she continued.

Ginny's birthday was a happy one. Her parents and brothers minus Ron and Percy gave her something too. Molly and Arthur wouldn't allow their kids to participate in the tournament though. They thought it was too dangerous for them.

Fred and George weren't happy about that but seemingly accepted it after long discussions with their parents and Ginny wasn't even interested in risking her neck for that. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it so she didn't even try.

The week passed uneventful apart from Neville Longbottom blowing up a cauldron in Potions on Wednesday but that was nothing new anymore. Snape and Moody were watching the little group even closer now and the _'Slytherin Six'_ were annoyed to no end.

They kept disappearing to their Secret Rooms and that made their teachers think about them. They didn't get into trouble, they were average and better students but they kept disappearing for whole days when they didn't have any classes.

Dumbledore couldn't tell where they went either. He only knew that the kids didn't leave the grounds. He was worried about that because those six did never go anywhere without each other. One couldn't really tell who was with whom when they were together.

On the 8th Sirius Black and Remus Lupin visited Hogwarts. They signed the twins and Draco's permission form for the Tournament in case the kids wanted to try for Champion of Hogwarts. When Dumbledore asked them about the kids, they couldn't help him either.

Moony and Padfoot met with them after their classes and they went outside for a walk. The kids once again asked about their parents families but their guardians couldn't tell them much. They did know though that there was a rumour about James father.

"They kept saying that James dad was related to the Malfoy's though no one knows if that's true. Both families were very secretive about their heritage, you know? And Lily, well hardly anything is known about her family but what's there to know?

She was a muggle-born witch. Her relatives probably are all muggles," said Sirius with a shrug.

"That's not true Sirius, Aunt Petunia said that Grandpa Evans was a Squib. Which makes her and Dudley Squibs as well. That means Mum was actually only a half-blood by that bit of Information," Harry interrupted his godfather who looked dumbstruck.

"She was? Merlin, that must be why she never reacted to Malfoy's insults. No offence, Draco but Lucius was a git in school. He kept calling Lily a mudblood and she didn't care at all," Remus replied.

"Is there any way to find out who our true relatives are, Padfoot?" Carya questioned.

"Not that I know of. You might ask your Professors about that. Perhaps there is a way. Do you know one Remus?" Sirius answered.

"I think I've heard of something like that but I don't really know. Snape and Flitwick should know. It's either a charm or a potion but I don't know which one. How do you get along with Alastor Moody by the way?" said Remus.

"With him? Horrible. He's weird. Not scary but still nothing I'd recommend for company. I just have a weird feeling about him, just like with Quirrell. I know you two respect him to some degree but I don't trust that man at all.

He transfigured Draco into a ferret and let him bounce against the walls after Draco wanted revenge on Ron for insulting him and Ginny. He said Ginny was a bitch and Draco a _'Wannabe-Death Eater in training'_!

Honestly that man's not only crazy but extremely prejudiced. I really dislike him and so do the others I think," explained Carya and her friends nodded seriously.

"Did you know that Dumbledore made him show us the Unforgivable's? The other classes even say that we'll have to be placed under the Imperius to learn fighting it in one lesson. That's more than scary. Especially if you don't trust the one who casts it," Harry told them.

"Have you talked to Dumbledore about your worries?" Remus asked.

"No, he should be able to notice if something was off with Professor Moody. They are friends after all. Good friends from what I've heard. We aren't some Gryffindor's, Remus. Sirius might act before thinking but we observe before making our move if we do anything at all," Ginny remarked while teasing the two former Gryffindor's lightly.

"Okay you lot, we've got to go. Where's the little elf gone to? Winky?" Remus said and the elf appeared next to him.

"You is calling Winky, Master Remus, sir?" she asked wide eyed and looked at the werewolf.

"Yes, Winky we're leaving, you have everything?" Remus asked.

"Winky is ready, sirs!" the female elf exclaimed happily and left the castle with Sirius and Remus.

Suddenly the children heard a sad voice behind them.

"Dobby will be missing Winky," the voice said.

"Dobby? What's wrong. You like her, eh? I'm sure you an visit her on your free days. I doubt Sirius and Remus would mind. Shall we ask them for permission for you?" Harry suggested and Dobby nodded his big green eyes full with unshed tears.

The kids were spending their days inside since the weather had become rainy and cold for early October. Tom was feeling a bit off but didn't say anything. He didn't want to worry his friends. On Wednesday, October 12th though it got worse.

Tom woke up with a high fever and when Harry tried to get him out of bed the other boy noticed that too.

"Tom, you're burning up. You have to go to Madam Pomfrey. No, don't argue with me. Carya will be furious if I let you go to class like this!" Harry said and helped Tom to the infirmary using the many secret passages they had found.

"Oh dear, that's a nasty case of flu you've gotten there. Straight to bed with you. I'll get something to reduce your fever. Harry, will you stay with him until I'm back?" she asked and Harry nodded.

A few minutes later Poppy was back with three potions. One was a fever reducing one, the second was against his cold and the third was a sleeping potion. Tom sighed and downed all three of them with a grimace. They still tasted as horrible as they had fifty years ago.

Before he fell asleep he told Harry something. "Harry, please tell Carya not to worry about me, okay? I'll be fine in a few days, I hope. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey lets her visit me later," he said before falling asleep.

"I promise Tom. I'll tell her at breakfast!" Harry replied to the sleeping form of his sisters boyfriend.

As if he had heard Tom smiled slightly in his sleep. Harry rushed back to his Common Room to fetch his books and headed towards breakfast. His siblings and Ginny were already sitting there and waited for him and apparently Tom to show up. Harry noticed his twins worried glance when he came alone.

/_Carya, don't worry. Tom's got the flu and I brought him to Pomfrey after waking up. He'll be fine in a few day's. He even told me to tell you not to worry and that if Poppy allows it you could visit him later_,/ Harry said to her and she nodded sadly but didn't show anything outwardly.

The teacher's were confused that Tom was missing. They never were without each other. And it was almost impossible that the kids had been fighting.

Potions was first and Snape inquired immediately where Tom was. Carya only said _'Infirmary'_ and didn't explain further. She knew Snape would check himself and make sure Tom wasn't skipping class.

After Potions was Defence and by the way the room looked like they knew that the rumours had been true. They were going to be placed under the Imperius today. Punctual as always Moody stalked into the room and looked at the students.

"Where's Mister Riddle?" he inquired.

"Infirmary!" Carya said curtly.

"And why is he there? Afraid of class, eh?" Moody said sneering slightly.

That was too much for Carya who had been already on the edge today since she got to know that Tom was sick.

"Tom's not afraid of class! You'd be in the infirmary too if you were in the same state he is in, _professor_!" she growled and glared at her Professor while spitting out the title.

"That's twenty points from Slytherin, Potter! And now I'll explain you what we're doing today. Dumbledore has given permission to place each of you under the Imperius curse for a short time. And before you tell me it's illegal, I already know that.

But Dumbledore wants you to know how it feels like. If you don't want to, you can leave but then it's your own fault if you meet this curse in the field and don't know what to do," Moody explained.

He started calling students and made them perform the weirdest things under the curse. Most of them wouldn't be able to do half of that had they been in control of their body. Soon there were only five left. Hermione was next and she had the same problems as everyone else.

After her went Ginny who struggled a bit in the end lost the fight against the curse. With a malicious grin Moody called Draco forward and the boy felt more nervous than he showed. The professor let him imitate a gorilla and deeply embarrassed Draco went back to his place glaring at his teacher.

Harry was the second last to go. He struggled more than Ginny and instead jumping onto the desk as Moody had ordered he just fell flat on his back. Moody complimented him almost grudgingly and repeated this two more times until Harry broke the curse immediately.

"There, you see it is possible to break it if you have enough willpower to do so. Now we have only one left. Miss Potter, you're next!" Moody said smirking a bit and Carya walked up towards the front.

She too was nervous but not about the curse. She just didn't trust this man. And the feeling increased the nearer she was to him. She took a deep breath and waited.

"Imperio!" Moody said and Carya felt her mind go blank for a second before a strange voice said something.

"Do a back-flip and jump onto the chair!" this voice commanded.

'Why should I do such rubbish? I'll only hurt myself!' Carya thought briefly but everything was still foggy and the temptation to obey was immense.

"Do it now!" the voice said again and this time Carya refused fiercely by sitting down on the floor.

She grimaced and looked up before she glared at Moody and growled, "No! I won't!"

Moody was shocked. He knew his curse was pretty strong and no one had broken it on the first try ever before, "That was ... good Miss Potter, care to try again?" he asked and she just shrugged and stood up.

"Imperio!" the professor said again pointing his wand at the girl and putting as much willpower into his curse as he could. He repeated his command and this time she didn't do anything at all.

Carya started smirking and looked him in the eye. "Seems as if they'd have one hell of a time trying to control me, eh?" she said and didn't look away.

Her fellow students started clapping and cheering. The Slytherin's were proud of her. No one else had been able to resist it like that. Even Harry had problems but they were both Slytherin's. Reluctantly Professor Moody acknowledged the fact and awarded everyone who had shown signs of resistance five points.

Carya and Harry got ten points each because they broken the curse. Soon class was over and they headed for lunch. Carya didn't eat anything though. She had her charms book open and read up on what they were doing today.

Flitwick had told them to prepare summoning charms over the next weeks because they'd start with those soon. Moody seemed to have told Dumbledore about their class because he kept looking at the Slytherin table and the twins in particular.

When Carya felt them looking once again she lifted her head and glared right at them. They didn't stare at the twins anymore after that. Charms wasn't really interesting. They started with the simplest Summoning Charm they could learn and they was the Accio-Charm.

You only had to point you wand at an object and clearly say _'Accio'_ to summon it. But an overly enthusiastic Ravenclaw ended the lesson early. Morag McDougal had tried the spell but missed the target slightly and poor Professor Flitwick came flying through the classroom.

Flitwick dismissed the class because he was bleeding after having hit his head at a table and Carya offered to help him to the hospital wing. It was pure selfishness of course because she wanted to see Tom. And with her experience with Poppy she knew she wouldn't be allowed inside otherwise.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Carya asked when the tiny professor and the girl reached the infirmary.

"Yes, dear? What's wrong?" the nurse asked her.

"We were practising summoning charms but one was going astray and Professor Flitwick went flying through the air. He hit his head at one of the tables and is bleeding now," the girl explained and Poppy immediately turned her attention towards the man besides Carya.

Carya used that moment of distraction to slip inside and sit down next to Tom. The boy was sleeping and his fever had lessened a bit but he was still breathing heavily. The girl took the washcloth from Tom's forehead and replaced it with a new cool one after wiping Tom's face first.

Poppy had meanwhile noticed what the girl had done and just shook her head. She still remembered what had happened here after the _'Chamber of Secrets'_ incident. These two had become close friends and she didn't have the heart to send the Potter girl away.

"You may stay if you are quiet and call me when anything changes, okay?" the nurse told Carya and the girl nodded.

Over the next two hours Carya kept replacing the washcloth on Tom's forehead and talked softly to him. His fever was steadily going down and around half past four that afternoon he woke up the first time.

"Carya? What are you doing here?" he said weakly.

"What do you think, Tom? I'm sitting by your side, wishing you'll get better soon and I want to tell you what happened today apart from helping you get better that is," she explained and once again replaced the cloth with a cool new one.

Tom smiled at her and she stood up. "I have to fetch Madam Pomfrey. She asked me to get her when you wake up. Don't worry, I'll be back in a second," the girl said and Tom relaxed.

As promised she was back not even a minute later with the nurse.

"See, much better, I'll give you another fever reducing potion and in ten minutes I want you to take this sleeping potion, no arguments here, okay? You should take it now but I can see you two want to talk a bit," she said smiling and left the potions no the bedside table.

Tom took the first one with Carya's help and laid back down. He then asked to be told what had happened that day. She told about potions class and Charms but waited with Defence until the end. When she explained how dumbstruck Moody had looked after he cast the second Imperio on her he grinned a bit.

"Must've looked pretty weird, eh? I guess he tried his best on you the second time and when that one didn't work, well ... He surely was pissed. Outsmarted by a fourteen year old Slytherin!" Tom said feeling much better.

"I better leave you to sleep now, or Poppy won't allow me to come back. I'll be here tomorrow after Ancient Runes, so try and be awake, okay?" Carya teased and gave him the second potion.

After once again changing the washcloth she kissed him on the cheek and left the infirmary just as Madam Pomfrey came back. When she saw that Tom was sleeping with a content smile on his face she knew that there was more to these two than everyone thought.

The friends met again at dinner but Carya just grabbed a piece of toast and quickly left for the library. Harry was curious where she'd go and asked her telepathically,

/_Hey, sister, where are you going_?/

/_Library, I want to research something and look at old yearbooks to find out whether or not we can tell of Draco being our cousin or Snape being our uncle, you understand_?/ she replied.

/_Okay, just be careful. Moody and Snape were looking oddly at us when you left so quickly. They might be up to something_,/ Harry requested.

/_I will, I promise. See you later or tomorrow at breakfast_!/ Carya told him.

Harry then explained his friends where his twin was and they stopped worrying.

~*~*~ Hogwarts Library ~*~*~

"Hello, Madam Pince! Can you tell me where I can find the yearbooks from the seventies. I want to have a look at my parents school years," the girl told the librarian.

"Of course Carya, dear. Third row behind the History section. Fifth shelf I think. You might have to browse a bit though," Irma Pince answered.

She had always been fond of Carya and her little group. They never made trouble and never messed up her precious books. Carya soon found the shelf she was looking for and started searching for the books from 1970 to 1977.

They were much thicker than those of the recent years. In fact there had been much more students at that time. A teary smile crept onto Carya's face as she found pictures of her parents. She quickly duplicated the pages with her parents photos to keep them for herself.

It was clearly visible how much alike James Potter and Severus Snape had been before fifth year. After that there was only a small resemblance but it was still there. The same went for Lily Evans and Narcissa Valois.

The only thing was that the resemblance between them already started to fade at the end of third year. Sirius and Remus hadn't changed at all. They still looked the same only older. She grimaced when she found Pettigrew's photos.

He looked so different then. Almost like Neville did these days. Yeah, Neville Longbottom, another student who didn't have parents. Although his were still alive they couldn't live on their own. They had been tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and were considered insane.

Carya didn't really know if that was true because no one knew what happened since no victim had escaped that state once they were in it. She decided that she would try everything to find a cure or countercurse to the three Unforgivable Curses.

Too many had suffered from them and until someone found a solution to the problem they posed many more would suffer. Putting these thoughts aside since she didn't have access to any books on that topic for now Carya put the books back to their shelves and left the library.

She had only five minutes before curfew and hurried back. Another detention was something she would gladly avoid if possible. She made it just in time. Seconds later Snape came in and asked if anyone was missing. He wasn't mean to the other Slytherin's though.

He was only disappointed that no one of their group was outside anymore. He couldn't blame Tom because the boy was still on the infirmary. He had made sure it wasn't an excuse and gotten a furious reply from Poppy about harassing sick children. Thankfully no one had heard that.

That night the twins were once again shaken by horrible nightmare's about Voldemort and Wormtail. They had made sure someone was in Hogwarts to keep an eye on things. His _'most faithful servant'_ Voldemort had called him.

After that Wormtail had been cursed once again. Like always with the Cruciatus Curse. Both children felt the curse this time. Their connection to the Dark Lord was getting stronger every day and they hadn't told anyone yet.

Perhaps it was time to do so. Carya would tell Tom the next day while Harry informed their friends. They would write a letter to Sirius and Remus that they had to talk about something too. This couldn't be explained in a letter which could easily be intercepted.

No one could know about the connection. Especially not Dumbledore since he would share it with the staff in order to protect the twins. This meant Moody would know and if Carya was right then it would be a big mistake.

Aching all over the kids got up the next morning. A hot shower helped to minimise the after-effects they were feeling though. After breakfast the kids headed towards Herbology. They had to deal with Bubotubers that day.

Bubotuber pus was used in Medical Magic and it was an ingredient in potions to cure the more stubborn forms of acne. The pus they were collecting reeked strongly like petrol and some of the Gryffindor girls ran out because they were feeling sick.

Carya used this to her advantage and offered to take the pus towards the infirmary after class was over. Madam Sprout was pleased with that and allowed her to do that. Once they had stoppered the last bottle Carya was send on her way while the others had to clean up the greenhouse.

Harry smiled and shook his head while his friends looked at him questioningly before catching up with Harry's thoughts.

"She's even cleverer than I thought," said Draco smiling.

"Yeah, now she has a legal reason to be late for Ancient Runes and can visit a certain someone in the infirmary without getting into trouble," Ginny whispered.

A bit away from them stood Ron who was glaring venomously at their backs. He was so angry that his parents didn't allow him to participate in the Tournament. Lavender was sitting next to him and squeezed his hand.

For weeks now she was the only one who actually talked to him since that incident with Moody and a tiny Draco-ferret. Worst of all was that she had tried to turn her house against the Weasley twins which had backfired the second she tried it.

They were troublemakers and got more detentions than anyone, they had made friends with the _'Slytherin Six'_ but they were still well respected and liked throughout Gryffindor. Now Lavender and Ron were on their own until their house decided that they had suffered enough.

Percy couldn't help Ron anymore since he had graduated last year. The boy only hoped that his twin brothers didn't act on their threat. The one thing that could get Ron into trouble right now was their mother.

Ginny wouldn't tell on him. She was too much of a family child to do such a thing. She wouldn't tell on him if it wasn't life threatening. Even his parents liked the Potters and approved of Ginny being involved with a Malfoy of all people.

Carya was meanwhile swiftly walking towards the infirmary by taking every shortcut she knew. I no time she reached her destination and called for the nurse. Poppy was happy that Madam Sprout had kept her promise and allowed Carya inside.

Tom was still sleeping but Carya nonetheless spent a few minutes with him, telling about how their day had been so far. Before she left for Ancient Runes she kissed Tom on the cheek and promised to be back after classes.

During the next class Harry and Carya talked to each other telepathically in order to decide whether or not and how much they should tell their friends and their guardians about their dreams and actually feeling the curses.

It was an awkward conversation and in the end they decided to tell them everything. Sirius and Remus would understand if they wanted to hide it even though they definitely would want to tell the headmaster if it ever happened again.

Their friends would most likely understand and keep quiet although Carya had the distinct feeling she'd have to argue with Tom a bit about the _'feeling-guilty'_ part again. He just couldn't forget what the wizard was who essentially had planted the memory he was made of in the diary.

Tom resented being compared to Voldemort but he also knew that they were actually the same person although different at the same time. But the boy was making progress and they were close friends now. To Carya he was more than just a friend.

The twins passed a note towards their friends that told them to meet up after class for a few minutes in the _'Founder's Chambers'_. Draco, Hermione and Ginny agreed since they had noticed the Potter children being in distress the whole day.

~*~*~ After Ancient Runes - The _'Founder's Chambers' _~*~*~

"So why did you call us here, Harry, Carya? I know for sure that Carya wants to go to the infirmary, so why?" inquired Ginny.

"Eh, we have to tell you something and I ask you not to interrupt until we are actually finished talking, okay?" said Harry a tad bit nervous.

"We had a nightmare or better a vision last night," Carya started.

"Not like the last one though. This was even more real. I know you'll want to know why and what but please don't interrupt!" continued Harry.

"We saw Voldemort and Wormtail at their hiding place. They are still plotting some murders and capturing Harry is still top-priority. But that's not all," the girl told them.

"After they talked Wormtail was accused of having failed his last mission and Voldemort ... well, he cursed Wormtail. He used the Cruciatus Curse again. This time though the dream didn't end like the last one," Harry explained.

"No, it went on until Voldemort was casting the curse a second time. We woke up that moment. The only problem was that probably because of the connection to the old bastard through our scars we actually ... we felt the curse too, almost to it's full extent I think," Carya said and their friends looked more than shocked - they were terrified.

"It hurt like hell and as you know Carya has already experienced this before so I trust her judgement about the strength of that curse," Harry added seriously.

"But how? I mean that shouldn't be possible, should it?" Hermione piped out.

"No idea but it has to do with us blocking the Avada Curse and reflecting it to him when we were one. We will write a letter to Remus and Sirius tonight to explain it. But we have a favour to ask of you," Harry replied.

"We need you to keep absolutely quiet about this. No one can know, not even the teachers. It's a good thing Harry and I have been using silencing charms around our beds since we came here. You can't talk about it outside these rooms!" the girl stated sounding almost desperate.

The three other children agreed and Carya went off towards the hospital wing and Tom. She would tell him about the dreams and hoped the boy would understand why it was important to keep it quiet.

~*~*~ Hogwarts Infirmary - Five minutes later ~*~*~

"Tom? Are you awake?" Carya asked softly and actually got a reply.

"Yes, I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" the boy replied.

"Sorry, the others and I had something very important to talk about. Oh, stop sulking I'll tell you too. We had to tell the others first because they have been worrying," she said.

"What has happened?" Tom demanded sternly at seeing the pain in her eyes.

"_Silentio Eternus_! So now we can talk. Tom, we, meaning Harry and I, had a nightmare last night. It was about Voldemort and Pettigrew better known as Wormtail. The old bastard was cursing Wormtail after they finished talking and he used the Cruciatus ...," the girl explained but stopped suddenly.

"What else? What aren't you telling me? Please Carya, trust me, I won't tell a soul but I worry about you!" Tom told her softly but firmly.

"We felt it. The curse, Tom. Through our connection to the Dark Lord we felt the full impact of the curse. It hurt like hell and I was so scared then. I only wished it to end. Just as Voldemort was starting to cast a second round Harry and I woke up. Don't even start and blame yourself.

Even without you being here we would have had the nightmare or vision and we still would have felt it. We agreed that no one but the _'Slytherin Six'_, Sirius and Remus should know about this for now. If Voldie found out he could use it against us," Carya continued and was now close to tears.

Tom slowly sat up and held out his arms. He didn't know why, it just seemed the right thing to do. Carya sat on the bed and leaned against him awkwardly. It felt weird but somehow soothing and the moment he told her that everything would be alright and that they'd work it out she silently started crying.

It actually felt good and was even as much relaxing as the hot shower she had subjected herself to in the morning. Thankfully no one walked into the room until they had separated again.

"Madam Pomfrey said I could leave tonight. Are you going to be in the Common Room or in the library?" Tom asked his girlfriend.

"Library I think. After sending the letter that is. You might have to try both but I'd check the library first. We'll most likely be there," she answered.

"You know, I normally don't get this emotional at all but when I'm with you it seems ... natural, like it's the most normal thing to do when I'm upset about something. And what is even stranger might be that I don't mind you seeing me cry.

Everyone else with the exception of my twin would have gotten their memory altered as soon as I knew how. That's weird, isn't it?" Carya added thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I never felt that way but I know what you mean. Please tell me if you have anymore nightmares, okay? Send Salazar over. I know he's jealous but he'll help if you're hurting," Tom said.

He pulled Carya down for a soft kiss before she left the infirmary and headed towards her next class which was Transfiguration. It really was a shame that they'd had to spend the next fifty minutes with the Gryffindorks.

******************************************************************************

R&R,

Carya

2006-10-29


	7. Ch 07 Defence and Weighing the Wands

**Disclaimer**: view Chapter 01 for that one

**Author's Notes**: Hello everyone. First I have to say, I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates. RL got in the way again and I simply lacked the energy to do any writing in this fic. Thousands of other plots and ideas have assaulted me instead when my time allowed it. In the meantime I lost my job and finally found a new one but that isn't safe or a definite long term one yet either. Whatever time may be between my updates ... I will continue this fic until the end of my book seven. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless ˆ-ˆ.

On another note, someone one remarkd that I'm starting to be a little one-sided with the teens relationships. They asked to see more of HarryxHermione. I have tried but somehow couldn't really fit it in. I'll try and write take-outs and post them seperately so that everyone can be satisfied. It seems my muses want to focus on CaryaxTom instead.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

˜...˜ **Parseltongue**

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

˜°˜°˜ ... ˜°˜°˜ Flashback or changing POV

** Chapter 07 - Defence and Weighing the Wands or Neville and Champions**

Minerva McGonagall was actually pleased when all her students were on time that day although she had noticed Tom's absence from the meals, she didn't know where he was and therefore asked his closest friends about it.

"Where is Mister Riddle?" McGonagall wanted to know.

"The infirmary, Professor McGonagall," Carya answered, grimacing slightly when a sharp pain shot through her left leg.

The Transfigurations teacher gave her an odd look before accepting the answer and going on with the lesson. They were trying to turn hedgehogs into pincushions and only a few of them really succeeded at that.

These few were the twins, Ginny and Draco but surprisingly the always frightened Neville Longbottom. McGonagall was short in front of accusing him of cheating when she saw that he didn't shiver while she regarded him suspiciously.

Something had certainly changed about the Gryffindor fourth year but what it was no one could tell. She asked him to perform the spell again and he managed it although his telling the professor that he could do it still seemed a bit unsure.

No one caught the glance one of the Slytherins shot towards Neville or Neville watching the Slytherins out of the corner of his eyes. McGonagall did notice though. Something odd was going on here and she was adamant to find out what exactly happened here.

Tom was released later that afternoon and joined his friends in their secret place without being seen. Dumbledore was getting more and more curious as to where the six friends disappeared to. He thought about the _'Chamber of Secrets'_ at first since three of them knew how to get in but dismissed that thought quickly.

There were too many painful memories connected to the chamber for the friends. He knew that the Potions Master was not exactly nice to these six since Tom had joined their group and he kind of understood that but he would have to talk to his former student about that.

'He has to stop thinking of Tom as if he was what Voldemort is now. The boy is different and that's a good thing too. I wished Severus could see that. Even Minerva is not that hard on him,' Dumbledore thought.

The twins were currently writing their letter to their guardians while the others read something or talked. As soon as Harry and Carya finished writing they called for their ravens and sent the message.

On their way back to their dorms they consulted the Marauder's Map to avoid being caught. But there was something that surprised them quite a bit. Near the headmasters office was an ink dot labelled Bartemius Crouch.

"What's Crouch doing here at this hour? I thought he'd been very busy with the preparations for the Tournament," said Draco deep in thought.

"You're right. The paper's wrote that there was still one hell of a load to arrange to guarantee the visitor's safety or something like that," Ginny threw in.

Carya thought about that as well and stored away that information. She hadn't read the paper while Tom had been ill. Hidden under the three invisibility cloaks the couples safely reached their destinations and went straight to bed.

They knew Snape would probably have a nasty surprise for those he despised in Double Potions the next morning. Because of that knowledge they wanted to be as rested as possible. Draco was very sad though.

He really wished he could tell his godfather about everything but that wasn't an option. The man would just tell Lucius or punish him for changing sides himself. Once again Draco wondered what his godfather might think or do if he found out about his relation to the Potter twins.

It certainly would be a shock for him since he hadn't exactly liked James Potter at all and this extended to his children as well. And what about Draco being a cousin to Harry and Carya? The _'Slytherin Six'_ had a sense of foreboding before they went to classes the next day.

They would find out that their assumption had been right. Potions was nasty and surprisingly they still managed to finish their assignments successfully and in time. Snape wasn't pleased at all. He just sneered at them and said that the potions were sufficient.

Carya was pretty angry then. She knew their potions were near to perfect and Snape knew that too. They were those who had gotten it right while everyone else had botched their brews. Surprisingly Neville had only ruined the potion on the last few steps but hadn't blown up his cauldron.

Severus didn't seem to notice that but Ginny did. She sometimes felt a very _'non-Slytherin'_ emotion for the boy. Pity and concern. Neville had always been the clumsy and shy Gryffindor. Every teacher seemed to think that he couldn't get anything right but he showed that he was pretty skilled in performing magic now.

Why didn't he show that before? The redhead told her friends about her observations after classes were over. They too thought that it was very odd. The other boy seemed to have grown a kind of backbone and quite a bit of self-confidence as well.

That was really interesting especially if you regarded his history. Although no one had told the students, the _'Slytherin Six'_ knew what had happened to Neville's parents through the many books on Dark Arts and Defence against the Dark Arts which Carya and Harry owned.

Something or someone had changed the boy since the beginning of the year and they were definitely going to find out. The following days passed uneventfully. Snape was still a bastard and Neville got better at magic everyday.

No one really seemed to notice since his progress was very small but Carya kept up with him by writing his successful attempts at everything down. What she couldn't see herself was found out by questioning a few Hufflepuffs who had Defence, Charms and History of Magic with the Gryffindor lions.

Sirius and Remus had instantly reacted to their letter and surprised their godchildren with telling them that they'd not tell anyone. Although this was only guaranteed by the two Marauder's if the twins agreed to tell their guardians everything related to Voldemort from their dreams.

And agree they did. Their response was on it's way five minutes after they'd finished reading the letter. On the 25th Dumbledore announced the arrival of their guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

The students were told that they would be at Hogwarts sometime in the afternoon on October 30th. That very evening Hermione was once again sitting with Harry and the other four while Terence Higgs was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Cat Williams.

Dumbledore smiled at that. He was proud of his two 'inter-house couples', they had actually overcome the differences between their houses. Although there never had been much animosity between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, they had rather chosen to ignore each other.

The more crucial problems were the Gryffindor-Slytherin relations. He had hoped by placing them in the same classes he would get them to be civil to each other but that had failed. Dumbledore also told them that they weren't accepting other permission forms from now on.

So far seven fifth years from all four houses had received their parents permission. And there were even more students from fourth year who were allowed to participate should they wish to do so.

Their names were Draco Malfoy, Carya and Harry Potter from Slytherin; Terry Boot, Dominic Jackson and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw; Justin Finch-Fletchley and Wayne Hopkins from Hufflepuff; Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor.

All in all twelve fourth year students had the chance at entering the Tournament. The next four days the students were preparing the school and their magical skills for the arrival of their guests.

Everything had to be perfect and McGonagall reprimanded all those who didn't meet her expectations. Two days later a note hung in the entrance Hall:

****

Triwizard Tournament

The Delegations From Beauxbatons And

Durmstrang Will Be Arriving At 6 O'clock

On Sunday The 30th Of October. You Are Required

To Be Outside Half An Hour Early --

Students Will Return Their Bags, Books And Stuff

To Their Dormitories And Assemble In Front

Of The Castle To Greet Our Guests Before

The Welcoming Feast.

On the 30th it was finally time. Thankfully it was a Sunday. That meant there were no classes and they took the day to get everything ready. Their guests were expected around dinnertime given or taken an hour.

At half past five the students gathered outside and lined up to greet the visitors when they arrived. For once everyone, even the Slytherin's, wore their proper school uniform. It was a well known fact that the snakes weren't usually wearing it at all.

Only the robe in a few cases and some even the rest but they were the minority. At six p.m. it happened. While the students watched for anything unusual a third year Hufflepuff exclaimed,

"Look, there, above the forest!"

There over the forbidden forest flew a really enormous black shape. At first they couldn't make out what it was but the it became clear that this was a gigantic carriage that was pulled by even larger horses.

It landed in front of the Hogwarts students. Out of it stepped a really tall and massive woman who was greeted warmly by the headmaster. Behind her came about three dozen students. They were all clad in light blue coloured robes.

It was obvious that the robes were of an expensive material by the way it flowed but the pupils were shivering. The clothes were thin and they didn't wear cloaks either. The woman who was clad in black introduced her students to Dumbledore.

They were still waiting for the Durmstrang's though. A few moments later a strange sound could be heard. It soon turned out to come from a gigantic boat that came across the lake. It halted at the shore and what seemed to be their headmaster stalked down the planks.

After him came the group of students. They seemed quite massive at first but that only came from the thick cloaks they were wearing. Dumbledore greeted the other man and the three heads of the schools started going inside.

The other two headmasters were called Igor Karkaroff and Olympe Maxime. Their students followed them and after them went the Hogwarts students. The children sat down at the house-tables and the teachers at the high-table.

The Beauxbatons chose to sit with the Ravenclaws and the Durmstrang's sat with Slytherin. The Gryffindor's were pissed because of that. Slytherin always got the better of them nowadays. Even with Snape harassing the infamous _'Slytherin Six'_ they still lost more points than ever.

One of the Durmstrang students turned out to be Viktor Krum. Ron was extremely jealous now. Not only had those blasted snakes gotten to know the Irish team, no now they even met the star seeker of Bulgaria personally.

Draco, Harry and Viktor quickly launched into a conversation about Quidditch while Carya, Tom and Ginny talked about the Tournament in general. Cat and Hermione were currently being interviewed by a beautiful girl whose name was Fleur Delacour.

Hermione suspected that she was at least part-veela by the way she looked and how the boys fawned over her. Most students were surprised to discover that Durmstrang's uniform included blood-red robes.

Dinner was progressing nicely and soon Dumbledore stood and made a few announcements concerning the Tournament. He explained about how the Champions were chosen and what they'd done to prevent younger ones from entering if they didn't have permission.

Only those who could add a permission slip that was signed by their guardians and all four heads of houses as well as the headmaster could participate. Without that piece of parchment they couldn't get past the age line Dumbledore had drawn around the Goblet of Fire that now stood in the Entrance Hall.

And the parchment was keyed to the person who had the permission. No one else could use it to enter the Tournament. The students had time until four in the afternoon the next day to put in their names.

The Hogwarts students of course would have classes the next day since it was Monday but they would get the chance to try out for Champion throughout lunch and in-between classes. Carya had already decided that she'd rather not participate while Harry was sure that he would enter his name that night.

Draco wouldn't do it either. He wanted to spend more time with Ginny now and the Tournament would keep him very busy. Tom knew he could try too since the headmaster had given his permission but he had no desire to do so.

Helping Harry would have to be enough if the boy got chosen. After dinner the guests retreated to their ship and carriage for the night. The _'Slytherin Six'_ went to their secret rooms to talk a bit before going to bed.

When they finally returned they nearly ran into Snape who was looking for them. They were sure he had spelled the portrait so they went with Hermione and used one of the Secret passages that connected the Common Rooms to each other.

It wasn't that dangerous though because you could only leave the passage into a common room if you either belonged to the house of your destination or were invited by a member of said house.

(A/N: I think I got this idea from another story but can't remember where. Anyone care to help me so I can give credit?)

The kids woke up early the next morning and Harry entered his name without being seen by anyone. They heard about Dennis and Colin Creevey who had tried to fool the spell with an ageing potion. They got really nice beards and had to go to the infirmary to get them removed.

Lee Jordan had taken a picture though and Ginny had persuaded him to give her one. It looked hilarious. Both boys had long beards like Dumbledore's but theirs were brown like their hair. When Ginny grinned evilly at the two brothers once they entered the Great Hall they knew that Lee had given her proof of their little problem.

Fred and George had entered their names too although Molly forbade it but they were sixteen and therefore allowed to participate. The twins wanted the prize to get some money for their prank shop.

Soon the day was over and it was time for the announcement of the six Champions. Mr Crouch and Mister Bagman were there too. They'd be watching the ceremony and be judging the participants skills and success along with the three headmasters.

Dumbledore once again told them about the Tournament and pointed out that there were three tasks to fulfil. The Champions would have to put in all there knowledge, their strength, their wits and everything be it magical or non-magical abilities.

He then asked Mister Filch to bring in the Goblet. It was time to announce the Champions for all three schools. The Triwizard Tournament was about to begin. Soon they'd know who represented the schools and would fight for the Cup.

Dumbledore stepped next to the Goblet and waited patiently until the fire turned red and spit out a parchment. Once Albus took the parchment the fire returned to it's previous colour - to bluish white flames.

The Hogwarts headmaster read the first two names.

"The Champions for _'Durmstrang Academy of Magic'_ will be Vladimir Kravec and Viktor Krum!" he announced and the hall erupted into cheers for the first time.

Whispers broke out between the students and the children looked at the first two Champions curiously. They turned their attention back to Dumbledore when the flames went red once again,

"The Champions for _'Beauxbatons Institute of Magical Education'_ are Armand Solet and Fleur Delacour!" Albus stated rather loud but calm and firmly.

Another wave of cheers flowed through the Great Hall. The students were really excited now. Who would represent Hogwarts? No one really knew who had entered his or her names. The Hufflepuffs hoped for Cedric Diggory and the Ravenclaws didn't really care though they'd be happy if one of their housemates made it.

The Gryffindors fervently hoped that one of them would be Champion and they were really afraid that a Slytherin could get this honour. Soon enough the Goblet's flames turned red again and a third parchment fluttered out.

"And finally, the Champions for _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_ are Cedric Diggory and ... Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said.

For a second everyone was stunned. Harry was the only underage Champion and he was a Slytherin. Even though many had suspected that he had entered his name no one had seen this coming.

"Would the Champions please follow us towards the Chamber adjourning the Great Hall?" the Hogwarts headmaster asked and the six teens, the three headmasters, Mister Bagman and Mister Crouch left together.

Snape was oddly pleased by this. Although he had been really nasty to the Potter twins and their friends he knew that Harry had a fair chance even though he was at least two years younger than his opponents.

He too had no doubt that the _'Slytherin Six'_ would stick together through this and help Harry with their knowledge. He had wondered about that nickname for the group but he come to the conclusion that it was fitting. Even if one of the six was a Ravenclaw.

What had him surprised was the title Carya had gained among his house. Why would they call her the _'Dark Princess of Slytherin'_? He had absolutely no idea. Sure the girl was a Parselmouth and knew quite some hexes but that was all, wasn't it.

Of course she had a fiery temper and was almost as reckless as a Gryffindor sometimes, but still? For Snape it was an unsolved puzzle, a true mystery. He vowed that he'd find out though. What he hadn't remembered was the incident in _'Knockturn Alley'_ when he'd run into Gemini and Devius.

Those two had been Carya and Draco. Had he remembered right then he would know how this title was justified. Carya watched as her twin followed the other Champions towards the antechamber and vanished behind a door.

When she furrowed her brows in concern Tom grasped her hand under the table. He smiled reassuringly at her. She knew Harry had wanted to participate but the weird feeling down in her stomach had gotten worse since the guests had arrived the day before.

She couldn't help it, something was going to happen and it wasn't necessarily something good.

˜°˜°˜ The Antechamber ˜°˜°˜

Crouch, Bagman, Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Madam Maxime were in the small room together with the six chosen ones. Crouch didn't waste any time for formalities and immediately started explaining what they had to know.

"You are the chosen Champions for your schools. I'm sure you have heard about the rules. You have entered a binding magical contract by putting your names into the Goblet of Fire and will have to compete in the Tournament no matter what. As you have heard there will be three tasks.

The first will take place on Thursday, November 24th. This task will test your nerve, your daring and your inventiveness. You will have to face an unknown task and you will only have your wand and your courage for your aid.

The Champions are not supposed to receive any help from their teachers before or during the task in order to complete it. You will receive information on the second task once the first one has been completed.

Due to the strenuous time the Champions will surely have to endure over the course of the Tournament they are exempted from the end-of-year exams. I believe that was all for now, wasn't it Albus?" Crouch explained.

When Dumbledore nodded the man hastily added, "Well, I must be going now. Much to do, goodbye!"

Crouch left them and the students looked at their teachers expectantly. Fleur began talking to her headmistress in French. Viktor followed his headmaster outside. They probably went back to their ship. Harry and Cedric looked at Dumbledore though.

"Well, I suggest you two head off to bed now, Harry, Cedric, goodnight boys," Albus said and ushered them out.

"So we're playing against each other once again, eh Diggory?" Harry said grinning slightly.

"Seems so. How come you are participating? I've heard that Pettigrew fled from Azkaban and yet you don't seem bothered at all," Cedric replied.

"That rat will get what he deserves, Cedric. Sooner or later someone will catch him. And he better wishes it's not me, my sister or our guardians. He won't live to see the next day if we find him first!" Harry said coolly and left a stunned Hufflepuff in the hallway.

'I almost forgot that Harry Potter is a Slytherin. That was scary. He was emanating power just now like other people are sweating. I only hope that being two years his senior will be enough to beat him at this," Cedric mused slightly worried and walked towards the Hufflepuff dormitories.

˜°˜°˜ The Founder's Chambers ˜°˜°˜

/_Harry, we're waiting for you in our secret place! Hurry up, we don't want to take the risk of being caught tonight_,/ Carya sent her brother and he replied.

/_Yeah, I'm already on my way. Is Hermione there too? I'll tell you about the Tournament when I get there, okay_?/ he said.

/_Hermione's here and she's looking strangely at me right now. I think she knows that we are talking_,/ answered Carya and Harry could hear her giggling mentally.

When Harry arrived he was immediately assaulted. His girlfriend hugged him and Draco as well as Ginny bombarded him with questions. Carya waited for her brother to explain and Tom sat next to her, one arm around her shoulders.

"Would you please stop assaulting me with questions? I'll explain if you let me! Hermione, can we move this to the couch? This is getting uncomfortable by standing all the time," Harry finally said.

Once he was finished talking they stared at him. Each of them trying to comprehend the given information. All six were quiet until Carya broke the silence.

"You know that we are going to help you, right, dear brother?" she asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"We can't Carya, didn't you hear what Harry said, no one is supposed to help the Champions!" exclaimed Hermione.

Carya sighed exasperated, "Geez, Hermione, are you a Ravenclaw or not. Harry told us that _'the Champions aren't supposed to get any help from the teachers to complete the tasks'_. That was what he said, wasn't it?

Are we teachers? I don't think so. We are students, his friends and even more his family. We are actually allowed to help!" she told them and they understood what she meant.

"Holy Slytherin, you're right Carya. I hadn't noticed that. Does anything escape your attention at all?" Ginny remarked half joking half serious.

"Yep, everything related to History of Magic when Binns is in the same room! I just fall asleep within seconds. Without Tom and Hermione I'd be lost when doing History homework," the Potter girl replied grinning broadly.

At this everyone laughed. The twins were excellent students. They were at the top of almost all their classes together with their friends but History was one of the subjects where they didn't even try to be the best until it was time for the exams.

Not that this meant they weren't good at it either. They simply didn't try. Their friends had to agree that Binns was extremely boring. They were convinced that the ghost could get anyone to sleep with his monotonous voice.

Around eleven that night the children walked back to their dorms and were lucky enough not to be caught. They parted with Hermione at the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance and continued down to the Slytherin dungeon.

To be absolutely sure Carya threw a glance at the Marauder's Map. There in the astronomy tower was an ink dot labelled Crouch.

/_What the hell is Crouch doing up there_?/ she thought.

Harry heard and asked/_What about Crouch, Carya_?/

/_He's here, at Hogwarts, in the Astronomy tower. Didn't you say he left for work after his little speech_?/ the girl replied.

/_I said that yes. Perhaps Dumbledore convinced him to stay the night. I have no other explanation though_,/ Harry answered and they reached their Common Room.

It was empty and Snape was nowhere to be seen. The five fourth years walked to their dorms and fell asleep immediately once they'd crawled into their beds.

The next morning the twins woke up very early. Since it was only five thirty they decided to go for a walk around the lake and watch the sunrise. They took some parchment and a pen with them to write their guardians about Harry being Champion and everything.

When they went back inside breakfast had already started and the two Potter's spotted their friends at the Slytherin table. Hermione was chatting with Ginny and Draco while Tom was staring darkly at no one in particular. They walked over and sat down.

"Where were you?" hissed Tom quietly and Carya looked at him in shock.

'What was that about? Since when do I have to tell everyone where I'm going. Who does he think he is, I really should ... wait, he was ... he said he'd protect me ... Tom was worried?' Carya thought and frowned slightly.

Tom just glared at her and Dumbledore exchanged worried glances with Minerva McGonagall. This was a facial expression they knew all too well with one Tom Riddle. They just hoped that he wouldn't explode in anger.

"I will talk to you after breakfast, Tom. I'm hungry!" Carya said and looked him straight into the eyes.

He frowned but nodded slightly. Harry was concerned about the boys behaviour. It wasn't Carya's fault that they'd woken up early. What did Tom think? That Carya belonged to him like a piece of clothing?

After finishing Carya grabbed Tom's arm and dragged him outside. The look she'd given her twin told her friends to stay away from their discussion. The two kids stopped just out of hearing range.

"Where did you go this morning? Why didn't you tell me. What the hell did you think leaving me like that?" Tom was furious he couldn't restrain himself from saying that and only realised what exactly he said when Carya looked hurt for a split second.

"I'm sorry, I ..." he started but Carya was angry now too.

"What I was thinking? How dare you. You don't own me. You are my friend but I belong to myself only, understood? You remember telling me you wouldn't want to be like Voldemort, right? Well you're just doing the same he does.

Thinking of a person as a possession is what you are doing with me right now. No thank you!" she growled and stalked off despite her vow to stay calm and explain.

Tom was angry too but now he was also lost. To him it almost seemed that Carya didn't want him as a friend anymore. What now? Where could he go. He had only stayed at Hogwarts because of the dark haired Slytherin girl who had told him no too long ago that she loved him.

'Was that a lie? No, Carya doesn't lie. Slytherin's don't lie, at least not to friends. They merely tell half truths or twist it to fit into their purposes. I wonder what went wrong. Why did she leave me? Why didn't she tell me were she was going?' Tom thought miserably and went inside for class.

The first class was a double lesson - History of Magic. Carya sat in front leaving all her friends in the back and furiously took notes. Harry glanced at her back and at Tom every so often. They both seemed pretty angry and sad although they'd talked before class.

Hermione, Draco and Ginny were just worried that something bad had happened between the two of them. The biggest problem was that Carya as well as Tom had a pretty mean temper sometimes and both could be quite stubborn. They fervently hoped that they could work everything out.

It didn't get any better while they had class though. Arithmancy and Theory of Magic passed just the same way. Carya and Tom ignored each other and when their gazes met they just glared. The other four met in the Founder's Chambers after the last lesson was over.

Carya had gone to the Survival classroom to train with her sword while Tom had headed towards the library.

"This isn't good. They can't ignore each other. We all know that they need the other but they obviously don't know it. They can both be so pig-headed sometimes," said Hermione.

"Only half right Hermione. Tom treated Carya like some possession this morning. You know she loves being independent. If he tries to take that away from her he'll loose her," Harry sighed.

"Oh Harry but what can we do about it? It's not like we can make them talk it out. They are both so stubborn ...," Hermione said in concern.

Carya was fighting a magical dummy until she was too exhausted to stand anymore. Unable to get up she thought about her fight with Tom.

'What did he think by treating me like that. He should really know better, he ... he almost looked hurt when I told him that I wasn't anyone's possession. Did he really think I would only be there for him or was it just a misunderstanding on both our parts?' she thought and found no answer.

Snape found out about the fight when he had Potions with the Slytherin and Gryffindor fourth years the next morning. Halfway through the lesson Harry was called to the headmasters office. Harry had worked with Tom and the boy was now alone.

Only then Snape noticed that Tom hadn't been with Carya that day. The Potter girl was quietly brewing her potion in the back of the room and was scowling the whole time. Something odd was going on there and he would be damned if he didn't find out.

'I have always known that Riddle would bring nothing but trouble. It seems as if Potter has finally understood his true nature,' Severus thought with a mental sneer not knowing what really was going on between the two Slytherins.

After Potions they had Defence and Carya was still a little pissed about Tom. Moody tested their shield charms that day. When it was Carya's turn she put all her fury and confusion about the fight with her boyfriend into her shield. Moody couldn't even get one curse past it.

Tom's on the other hand broke apart quickly which surprised Carya. He had taught her this spell after all and was normally better than that. Something was wrong with him. He wasn't angry anymore. He seemed ... broken, depressed even.

Both children skipped Astronomy class that Wednesday night. Carya was back at the Survival room beating the crap out of their training dummy's while Tom was back in the library. Harry's day hadn't been that good either.

When he had arrived at the room he was supposed to go to the first person he saw was Rita Skeeter. How he despised the woman for writing so much crap. Fortunately Dumbledore was there too.

He explained that they would be _'weighing the wands'_ today to make sure they wouldn't fail during the first task since they were the Champion's only aid. Harry cast a curious glance at Mister Ollivander who would be testing their wands.

Vladimir Kravec and Armand Solet went first. Harry didn't exactly listen to them right now. He was busy glaring daggers at Skeeter who had repeatedly tried to get him for an interview. Then it was Viktor Krum's turn.

Ollivander talked about another wandmaker and muttered a charm. Many small birds erupted from Viktor's wand. His was made of a very thick piece of wood. Hornbeam and dragon heartstring at a length of ten and a quarter inches.

Fleur went after him. When Ollivander gasped everyone turned towards him. Fleur had a very strange wand because it's core was a single hair of a female veela. The wand was made of rosewood and was nine and a half inches long. Now only the Hogwarts Champion's were left.

Ollivander gave them one of his creepy smiles and examined Cedric's wand. It had been made by Ollivander himself, just like Harry's. The wood was ash and the wand was twelve and a quarter inches long. The core was a tail-hair from a male unicorn.

Now only Harry was left. Ollivander looked at him closely before noticing Harry's badge. His eyes widened slightly just like they had done with Carya but he concealed his surprise quickly. The headmaster noticed though. Harry felt a bit unsure.

The other's wands had been all shiny and looked brand new but his looked definitely used. What the young students didn't know was that even a wand that looked used could be in a better condition than one that looked almost new. Ollivander smiled when he tried a spell with Harry's wand.

Harry was complimented on the perfect condition his wand was still in and that got them many raised eyebrows. The Potter boy was just glad that the wandmaker didn't mention his wand's curious history and relation to a certain other wand.

After the weighing Skeeter and her photographer tried to get a few group pictures. Harry had already made it clear that he wouldn't be available for a personal interview. Dumbledore stepped beside Ollivander and whispered something to his friend.

"Surprising that they have been sorted into Slytherin, isn't it? Quite a shock it was at first but I have to admit they fit in there quite well. I do believe though that they are even more dedicated to the light than even the Gryffindor's, especially young Harry here," Albus told Ollivander with a smile and left a confused wandmaker behind.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

R&R,

Carya

2008-02-02


	8. Ch 08 Potions Attack and Love

**Disclaimer**: view Chapter 01 for that one

**Author's Notes**: See Chapter Seven ˆ-ˆ.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

˜...˜ **Parseltongue**

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

˜°˜°˜ ... ˜°˜°˜ Flashback or changing POV

**Chapter 08 - Potions Attack and Love or Making Amends and Suspension**

When Harry finally got out, classes were already over and he searched for his friends. He only found Ginny and Draco though. Hermione was currently in the library for some research she wanted to do and he knew that his sister and Tom hadn't made amends by now.

He could still feel the dark cloud over his sisters emotions. The boy shook his head and the three of them went to dinner. Neither Tom nor Carya attended the meal. Hermione was missing too but it was known that she was a bookworm and forgot time while reading.

When Harry got up the next morning Tom wasn't there. From Ginny he found out that Carya hadn't returned the last night either. They were worried now. That was so unlike their two friends. But they both knew that those two had to work it out by themselves.

Draco joined them quickly and they met with Hermione in the Great Hall. When they got to Potions Tom and Carya were already there. Snape was present too. He made the students wait and remain standing until all had arrived.

Then he began pairing them up. Most pairs were okay. Tom wasn't thrilled to work with Neville but the boy hadn't blow up a cauldron in two weeks now so it was okay. Harry ended up with Blaise, Draco with Crabbe and Ginny with Goyle. Carya got the worst of it all.

She was paired with Ron Weasley of all people. The rest of the students eyed the two nervously. Snape was bound to know about their animosity. They would be damned if nothing happened that class.

'I hope Snape knows what he's doing. Carya is in a foul mood and if Weasel tries to anger her he'll succeed faster than he'd wish in a thousand years. I really hope he just keeps quiet today though I seriously doubt it,' Harry thought and glanced over to his sister and their _'enemy'_ - Ronald Weasley.

The first period went over quietly no major occurrences. Not even Neville made a mistake this time. Halfway through the second one it happened then. Carya was beyond fury right now because Ron just couldn't keep his mouth shut but she refused to let her temper get the better of her.

Snape noticed that too. He almost admired her self-control. Every other student would have snapped long ago. But he made the mistake of turning his back towards the class for a second. The next one he heard a yell, an explosion and a terrible scream.

When he turned around he saw Weasley standing calmly next to the work-table. His clothes we're slightly stained with potion but the Potter girl was nowhere to be seen. The anguished screaming brought his attention to the floor. The girl was lying there and was obviously in great pain.

Before he could ask anything the students started yelling. It immediately became clear that Weasley had been responsible from the shouts of the Slytherin's and the quiet Gryffindors. First priority was now to help Potter even if he disliked the girl.

Snape walked over and was about to take a look at her injuries when Tom Riddle suddenly rushed past him and lunged at Ron. He pressed the other boy into the wall hard and started hissing at him furiously.

The hissing sound was mixed with low growls and they could barely make out what the crimson eyed boy said but Ron paled more and more.

What they could make out was that Tom threatened Ron's life if Carya didn't recover completely from this and if there was any lasting damage he would make sure that the Gryffindor's life was a living hell until the end of his days.

Suddenly he turned away from the Gryffindor when Carya made a whimpering noise. Snape was again walking towards her and was just about to pick her up when Tom ran to her side. She looked at him briefly before fading into unconsciousness.

"Hold on Carya, I'll help you. I wont leave you. ... I love you," he whispered into her ear as he lifted his girlfriend from the floor and rushed towards the infirmary.

No one of the others heard that but Carya had. She lost the battle with consciousness right after that and was trapped in her own thoughts. The whole incident hadn't lasted more than a couple of minutes though.

˜°˜°˜ A little earlier - Carya's POV ˜°˜°˜

'Holy Slytherin can't that git stop talking for a second. I'm surprised that I haven't killed Weasel yet. I still don't know what to do about Tom though. What the hell ...,' I thought when the cauldron exploded. That was impossible since it was just simmering at this point. No direct heat. It couldn't explode unless someone added something to the potion.

All I felt was pain. Just as bad at the Cruciatus and I couldn't stay on my feet at all. I fell and screamed. It hurt so much and even my anger at Tom and now Weasley couldn't help to block the intense pain and burning sensation spreading through my body.

'Hell, someone help me, I can't stand this any longer. I was wrong. Even the Cruciatus isn't that bad. At least that's a steady kind of pain - always the same and everywhere in your body but absolutely not like this. This is hell!' I thought briefly.

I know I hate being weak but I couldn't help but cry. I heard yelling and some furious voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

'Why do they take so long? Help me, god damnit!' I couldn't help but to continue crying and whimpering slightly.

'I can feel that I'm loosing consciousness. The edges are growing black and everything seems so far away. Suddenly someone bends over me. For a split second I'm shocked. It's Tom and he looks ... scared? Frightened even. He seems concerned about something. Certainly not about me or is he?'

I could hear him whispering something before I succumbed to the dark abyss.

"Hold on Carya, I'll help you. I wont leave you. ... I love you," he says and I try to smile at him but I fail.

'I'm falling and the darkness consumes me. I'm trapped in my own thought's now. Was he really worried that much about me? Perhaps I have misunderstood him completely. One good thing about unconsciousness is that you don't feel the pain but I'd rather be awake to beat the living daylights out of Weasley right now.

If I get him he'll curse the day he was born. I'm pretty sure he'll only get detention from the headmaster although Molly Weasley might punish him severely when he goes home for the summer next year.

I can tell that she likes Harry and me. Ever since she accepted that Ginny is a Slytherin she has become like a mother for us. Like Aunt Petunia has been all those years before Hogwarts. I don't know how long I've been here but I can now hear hushed voices talking about something.

Perhaps someone is there for me to help me get better. How I wish I can talk to Tom right now but I doubt he'll even look at me the way I've treated him. It probably won't be long before the pain returns and I wake up again ...

It's still very dark and the voices seem to be floating all around me. How long have I been here? It seems like an eternity and no time at all. There's no way out. I try to concentrate on one voice but discover that I can't. Suddenly one of the voices gets through and I can feel the darkness fading.

I can hear clearer now but the pain is coming back too. One thing penetrates the foggy dizziness I'm trapped in though. It's a male voice laced with concern. He says, "Carya, please, please wake up! Don't die, please, you have to wake up!" And I do just that.'

˜°˜°˜ End Carya's POV ˜°˜°˜

˜°˜°˜ Tom's POV ˜°˜°˜

I'm running as fast as I can with Carya in my arms. I was so stupid. I know she wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Perhaps she didn't understand. I was only worried that she was gone, that she left me like everyone else always did. I'm angry though about being compared to that monster.

But that doesn't matter now. She has to get better first. There better be no lasting damage. Either physical or emotional. If there is I swear I'll kill Weasley. How dare he hurt my Carya?! No, I shouldn't think that. She was right.

She's a human being not a thing. I love her and I'm scared to loose her. I really hope I can make her understand. It's so difficult for me. All these feelings are something I have never felt before. I just wish we could work this out somehow.

When I reach the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey is already waiting for me. Has Snape informed her? I doubt it but wonder's never cease. Pomfrey throws me out while she's examining Carya and treating her injuries.

I can't stand it and want to be inside with her, I won't leave her even if she hates me for that. No, I won't accept that, not before we've talked it through. While I'm waiting Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Harry have joined me. They don't want to go to classes just like me but Dumbledore makes us go.

We barely noticed anything in Transfiguration and Arithmancy. McGonagall and Vector didn't punish us though. Perhaps they'd heard about Potions already? After classes we ran back to the infirmary. Carya's arms were bandaged now and the left side of her face seemed to be covered with a sticky orange substance.

I recognised it immediately - a salve for severe burns! I really hope it doesn't leave scars. God, how I hate Weasley! Dumbledore let us inside and now he's reprimanded for that by the nurse but she leaves us alone. The headmaster quietly stands behind us before leaving the room.

I can't stand seeing her like that. If I only could help her. I want her to wake up and I'm worried because she hadn't been conscious since the explosion. I can tell that Pomfrey is worried too. Something is wrong and I don't even want to know what but they are talking too loud not to hear it.

˜°˜°˜ End Tom's POV ˜°˜°˜

"Albus, I don't know what's wrong. She should have woken up by now. Really, the one who put her into this position should be expelled immediately. She very nearly died, Albus. The potion did not only burn her skin since it was highly acidic but it was quite poisonous as well.

If she doesn't wake up soon I fear the worst ...," Poppy Pomfrey told the headmaster who looked gravely now.

What the two of them didn't know was that Carya's friends had heard her too. They were frantic now and began talking to each other in hushed voices. Ginny was only still there because Draco restrained her from running off and killing Ron.

Tom was stunned. That couldn't be, no, Carya would live like she had done before! He was crying silent tears now and whispered the same sentence over and over with desperation in his voice.

"Carya, please, please wake up! Don't die, please, you have to wake up!" Tom said and for a few seconds nothing happened but then the girl stirred slightly.

Tom held his breath at first but then repeated the sentence again and the stirring increased. After a few minutes the girl on the bed slowly tried to open her eyes. She managed to get them open halfway only but she recognised the voice now.

"Tom? You're here? I heard you. You were asking me to wake up. I couldn't find the way first but you helped me, thanks," she croaked out and the other's had stopped arguing. They now looked at the figure underneath the white sheets and smiled under tears.

Their best friend had rejoined them in the world of living. Hermione slipped outside to get the nurse and Dumbledore. She was surprised to find Snape there too but shrugged it off quickly.

"Professor Dumbledore? Eh, Carya just woke up, sir. I thought I should tell you," Hermione told them and crept back into the room.

Albus and Severus were surprised as well as Poppy. They had hoped for that but not dared to believe it yet. Waking up was a big step into the right direction. The five kids couldn't be chased from Carya's side though.

Tom stood next to her bed the whole time and watched her worriedly. Albus noticed that and wondered why the boy was so scared all of a sudden when the two of them had obviously had a big fight a couple of days ago.

That was quite disconcerting for him because he normally knew almost everything that was going on in school. Then again, these six kept disappearing to a place he didn't know of and couldn't find either. The girl was currently arguing with Poppy about her staying in the infirmary.

Albus shook his head while Severus was torn between confusion and his usual nasty self which assumed she only wanted to draw attention to herself. She had just woken up from a magical coma which could have killed her and already wanted to be released from the hospital wing.

Somehow he understood that though. He couldn't stand being in here either. Severus watched her closely now. Her long hair was plastered to her head since they hadn't been able to wash it yet. Even cleaning charms could only do so much.

Carya suddenly started scowling and glared fiercely at the nurse. Both Snape and Dumbledore were shocked by that look. It seemed very familiar but they couldn't make out where they'd seen it before. The other five kids were now grinning and smirked into their dark haired teacher's direction.

Albus looked at Severus too and his eyes widened slightly. The scowl on Carya's face was the exact match to the one on the Potion's Masters own. He smiled and was curious how they could look that much alike. You could only see it if you truly searched for the signs.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the argument between the nurse and her patient grew louder. Carya was wide awake now and incredibly energetic for someone who had nearly died and only woken from a magical coma minutes before.

'Just like Severus was in his youth,' Albus thought briefly.

"No way in hell am I staying here for a whole **_fortnight_**! As soon as I can stand I'm going up to that dratted tower and beat the shit out of the Weasel! This time he won't get away. And don't even try to spike the water or the pumpkin juice, Madam Pomfrey.

You don't have access to an odourless and tasteless sleeping potion. I know that I'm right!" the girl growled in a hoarse voice and smirked at the last comment before saying,

"And despite our professor telling us about the imperfection of our potions I do know how a sleeping draught smells and tastes. You can try to force me but I would give you one hell of a fight. That's for sure!"

Poppy was upset now. No one but Severus had ever dared to yell at her like that. She tried to stay calm though.

"Carya, I understand that you've been through a lot today and that you just want to crawl into your own bed to get rest. And even though you have experienced worse before I ..." she explained but was interrupted by the girl.

"Worse? What do you mean?" Carya asked confused because she'd never experienced something as horrible as that potions accident.

"The Cruciatus Curse of course, dear!" Poppy said confused and all of them were shocked when Carya started giggling because they feared for her sanity.

"You think the Cruciatus was worse than this? Holy Slytherin, you don't know how wrong you are. When you are under that curse you might feel horrible pain and can hardly do anything to stop it but it's just that - pain all over your body.

It's a steady flow. No changes until the curse is lifted apart from the cramping muscles that is. This is different. I can explain if you want it Madam Pomfrey. It's not only pain I've felt and not a steady one at all. It was like waves rolling from head to toes and backwards.

Pulsating pain at that. And to make it even more lovely the same goes for like being frozen to a block of ice. Same way, in waves but not the same frequency as the pain. The next thing is even worse. It feels like burning from the inside out.

Everything on fire and I mean real fire, not just hot. This one naturally had a third frequency though. You can't concentrate on all of them because it's too much and you can't concentrate on just one because the other's are overwhelming you then.

Thankfully I fell unconscious quite quickly. I doubt I could have taken more of that. Don't you tell me the Cruciatus is a problem," the girl told them a bit agitated now.

"Imagine if someone like dear old Voldemort found out about this potion and got his hand on the recipe, accident or not doesn't matter. Death Eaters torturing with the Cruciatus would be the least of our problems!" Carya explained dryly.

"What did you mean with falling unconscious quickly? You were awake for almost three minutes!" said Snape exasperated.

"Three minutes? It seemed longer than that but then again, it always does if you're feeling like shit," she said sneering slightly, again looking very much like a certain professor.

Poppy sighed. Of all her students this girl was probably the most difficult one since a certain Potion's Professor had been a student at Hogwarts himself.

"When can I get out of here, Madam Pomfrey?" the girl asked looking adamant to leave as soon as possible.

"When I'm sure that walking around and attending classes won't throw you back into a coma," Poppy answered and Carya looked thoughtful for a second before nodding.

"Alright, but please be honest with me. I know that you only want the best for your patients but I still can't stand hospitals. It has nothing to do with you, with doctors or healers in general. I just hate the smell and the whiteness, the sterile feeling those rooms emit," Carya explained with a shudder and this time Poppy nodded.

Albus left with Severus on their way he told the Potions Master where that scowl was normally seen. Severus of course denied any similarities to Carya Potter but he couldn't help but agree in his mind while wondering how that could possibly be.

Poppy left the students alone after Carya promised to relax and stay in bed. She currently talked to her friends about Ron and was having slight problems getting her opinion over to them. They were just plotting his demise.

"Hey, would you stop that. I want to hurt him too but I won't let myself go down to his level despite what I said when I woke up. We'll see what the headmaster does about him and if that isn't sufficient we can still think of something once I'm able to use all my limbs properly again," Carya interrupted them and caught Tom's eye.

"Tom, can we talk?" she asked softly and the others got the clue.

They left the infirmary and walked past Snape and Dumbledore who had just left the headmaster's office and were heading back towards the hospital wing to discuss something with Pomfrey. They wondered briefly why Tom wasn't there but then it hit them.

The boy still had to be in the infirmary. Both men walked swiftly towards the hospital wing and quietly opened the door to look if everything was okay. Sure, Tom had carried the girl to the infirmary but Snape in particular distrusted the teen greatly.

˜°˜°˜ Infirmary a couple of minutes ago ˜°˜°˜

"Thanks, Tom. I know it was you who helped me. You brought me up here, you gave me a light when all I could see was darkness. I'm sorry for ignoring you though. You have to understand that I really love you but I don't like being thought of as a possession," she stated softly.

"I know, I realised that when I had pinned Weasley to the wall in the dungeon. If you hadn't made a sound then I'd have killed that bastard. I was so afraid that you wouldn't make it. The whole thing scared the hell out of me. I love you Carya and I don't want to loose you ever.

It's just, I don't know how to handle this. These feelings, I have never ... I never had such emotions before. There was only distrust and hate. I'd like to understand but I can't do it alone," Tom said and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Carya gently wiped them away with her right hand which wasn't bandaged. Madam Pomfrey had removed the orange substance from her face since it only had been applied to speed up the healing there. When Tom lifted his head he looked into the smiling face of his girlfriend.

"I won't leave you Tom. Now that I know what the problem is I won't react that violent again. I can't promise not to be angry though. I do have a mean temper sometimes. We have to go through that together I think. Never forget that I love you and that I won't leave you.

I trust you Tom. I trust you with my life. No secrets anymore, I want to tell you everything and want to be told everything. I feel safe when you're near. Safer than with Harry and he is my twin, a part of me," she told him and he smiled too now.

He gently helped Carya to sit up and sat behind her. She leaned against him and sighed. After that very brief conversation she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. That was how Snape and Dumbledore found them.

˜°˜°˜ Infirmary - present time ˜°˜°˜

Albus and Severus quietly opened the door to the room Carya Potter was staying in. They heard soft voices and then a small painful hiss and a deep sigh. Silently they finally walked inside and were greeted with a surprising sight.

Tom Riddle sat on the bed with his back to the wall and Carya Potter was practically sitting on his lap and leaning against him. The girl was obviously sleeping now and Tom seemed to be falling asleep too.

Whatever they had expected when they arrived it hadn't been this. They had known that Potter and Riddle were friends but they hadn't known just how close they really were. This wasn't how mere friends would comfort each other.

This was how lovers helped their partner to feel safe, protected and loved when they were sick or hurt. Snape looked confused and angry at Carya's lack of judgement while Dumbledore was stunned and amused in the same second.

He was surprised that he had missed this and amused that those two seemed to be destined for each other. You could feel the flow of power between them when you knew how to sense it. He had thought about what she had said about the potion. The girl was right.

No one could know about the ingredients at the point when Ron had thrown an extra ingredient into the cauldron. Severus had destroyed the rest of the potion but he knew the state it had been in and he was also aware what and how much Weasley had thrown into the potion.

Snape had to admit that Tom's concern for Carya had been real. The boy didn't even notice his teacher's attempt to help the girl but instead had carried her up here himself. It was fairly obvious that he had changed from the one Snape knew from tales of Dumbledore and he definitely was nowhere near Voldemort's character.

'Well, I don't think that I will ever truly like the Potter's and Riddle but I can try to treat them like my other Slytherin's though. It's unbelievable that the girl can even talk about her experience like that. As if it was nothing.

She's really strong, even more so than Lily has been. Voldemort will have a hard time breaking and defeating her if he manages to come back one day,' Severus admitted grudgingly and left for his dungeons.

Ron had been restricted to a small room near the dungeons. He was locked in until a decision was made. His parents had been contacted and while Arthur looked incredibly defeated Molly was furious.

Sure Ron was her son but she loved the Potter twins just as much as her own kids. And now one of her son's had seriously injured Carya. Not only that but he had sabotaged the potion on full purpose and nearly killed her.

The guests had heard about the incident too and some were thinking it was a plot to take Harry's concentration away from the Tournament. Moody spoke of attempted murder and the friends were unavailable for any statements.

Carya recovered quicker than anyone would have expected. If you took the injuries and the seriousness of the situation into account she should've needed at least three weeks for a full recovery.

On Thursday, November 10th, six days after the accident she was once again arguing with Poppy Pomfrey about her stay in the hospital wing. The girl was stubborn enough to convince Poppy to let her out on the days if she returned for the next three nights.

When she didn't have any relapses during that trial period she would be allowed back to her dormitory. Carya smirked at the nurse. The trial period was beginning the next morning and Carya would start with Potions class.

She had breakfast in the infirmary and after much fussing from Poppy she finally was on her way to the dungeons. Her arms and parts of her chest were still bandaged but she ignored it. She managed to get to the classroom five minutes late.

'Well, here it goes. I'm curious how Snape will react to me being late. Hopefully Tom doesn't have a partner,' she thought and opened the door after knocking twice.

"Sorry Professor, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me go earlier," she said and walked towards her seat.

Snape was speechless. The girl should still be in bed, resting but there she was. She was walking slowly and her movements showed that she was far from okay but her face didn't betray anything of it. Finally he found his voice and told her the same thing as every other student.

"Don't think that I will be lenient to you because of your condition!" he sneered.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir!" Carya replied and was smirking slightly.

/_Yes, back to normal!! I'm finally free_!/ she thought and Harry who had naturally heard her answered.

/_Happy are you, eh? I can understand that but why Potions of all classes? I mean, with Snape_?/ Harry wanted to know.

/_You do know that I love the subject, not the teacher, right_?/ she sent grinning at her twin.

/_Urrgh, thanks for the mental image Carya, really_!/ he replied making a face.

/_Hey, it's not my fault that you have such a sick kind of imagination_!/ she threw back cheekily and they concentrated on the lesson.

Their friends noticed the odd faces and decided to ask them about it later. Sometimes they pretty much envied them about their mind link.

Carya partnered with Tom. She helped preparing the ingredients but tired quickly and Tom took over at those times. They got the brew right and were miraculously awarded ten points for a successfully made potion - the Slytherin's attempts that is, the Gryffindors only lost points.

/_Is Snape sick or something like that_?/ asked Carya her twin through the bond.

/_Not that I know but then again, he's even better at hiding such facts than you are and you are a genius in that area_,/ Harry told her.

After Potions they wandered towards Transfiguration. McGonagall nearly fainted when she saw Carya sitting among the students chatting happily with her friends although she looked pretty tired. Minerva just shook her head.

'She somehow reminds me of James but also of Severus. They were both very stubborn and hated being weak or ill. Definitely her father's daughter,' she thought and started on the lesson.

After Transfiguration the six friends walked down to the Great Hall. Due to Carya's injuries they were the last to arrive. Everyone's attention turned towards them when the entered. Carya hated that. She scowled but then she had an idea.

She walked towards her seat with Tom next to her and before she sat down she looked around the Great Hall, smirked and asked something,

"No one hungry? Or is there something wrong with lunch?" she said loud enough to be heard in the whole hall and raised an eyebrow at them.

Most students turned away at that being extremely embarrassed. A few still stared but that didn't bother Carya so much anymore. She had gotten most of them to stop staring. She ate slowly and not too much either because her body was still recovering from the poisonous effect the potion unfortunately did have.

Dumbledore shook his head and smiled at the Slytherin girl. What had someone told him about Severus one day in the past? _'That man is far too stubborn to simply die'_. Lily Evans had been right back then and Albus thought that it fit for her daughter Carya perfectly as well.

The next class was Arithmancy. Professor Vector was just as shocked as the other teachers but didn't say anything either. He had already seen her at lunch and would ask the headmaster about this later. Like most of the professors he had only heard rumours.

Only the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin had been informed on this. Viridian thought it was time that Albus told them what had happened during Potions last Friday. It must have to do with the fact that Ronal Weasley was currently confined to a room near the dungeons.

Later that day Sirius and Remus arrived too. Albus hadn't allowed them to come earlier since there had been no immediate danger after Carya woke up. Sirius gently hugged his adopted daughter carefully as though not to hurt her any further and Remus did the same.

She smiled at them and told them that she'd be alright but they had been told what she had felt while being under the influence of the potion. Sirius was positively livid - another reason why Dumbledore had forbidden them to visit before then.

The animagus would've killed Ron the first time he set his eyes on the boy. After the meeting with the headmaster was over Carya was really tired. The friends met in the infirmary since Carya was supposed to return there before dinner. Remus and Sirius accompanied her.

They were quite surprised when she leaned against Tom who sat next to her on one of the beds. Remus knew what this was. He had smelt it earlier thanks to his werewolf senses. Carya had smelled of infirmary and medical potions but there had been something else and definitely male.

Lily's daughter was in love. Remus didn't exactly like her choice of partner though and neither did Sirius. He was about to yell at her when she looked up and stopped him.

"Siri, I know you don't approve of Tom but you really should get to know him. Did Dumbledore tell you that it was Tom's voice that helped me wake up? No? Thought so! We are together and I'd like to have your blessing for this friendship.

Regardless if this becomes more or stays like this," she told them and looked pleadingly at her godfather.

Sirius thought about it and sighed heavily," Okay, but he had better never hurt you or I will ...," he began but Remus cut him off.

"Padfoot, I'm sure Tom knows that you are very protective of Carya. He for sure won't hurt her intentionally. Carya trusts him and she doesn't trust easily," soothed Remus and Sirius relaxed after comprehending what his best friend had just told him.

Shortly before the two adults had left Ginny asked what had been going on in Potions and Harry explained grimacing. As soon as the friends heard what exactly Carya had said to Harry they burst out laughing.

It was too funny and they agreed that it was indeed a horrible mental image. Sirius was nearly rolling on the floor once he got over the shock of said image. For him to imagine his own nemesis from his schooldays kissing someone was just too unbelievable.

Remus was grinning at that. He didn't really get along with Snape but he didn't exactly hate him either and he knew something that the others didn't know about the sour potions professor. The guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were astonished by Carya.

They thought it was a miracle that she even lived, well it was but that was unimportant. They had found a new respect for the Slytherin girl and treated her brother with more respect too now.

They had thought he was just a little boy playing adult games but now they realised that Harry Potter was more mature in many ways than other boys his age. The day of the first task was only about a fortnight away now and Harry started preparing himself.

What could he possibly face then? He didn't know. Carya was released after the three day period because there weren't any relapses. The bandages were removed but the one on her regular wand hand remained for now. Her left hand had to heal properly after all.

Meanwhile Molly and Arthur had come to Hogwarts too. They had talked to Albus, the teachers, Carya and to their son. Needless to say that they were really disappointed with him. Had he been two years older he would have had to face the possibility of being sentenced to Azkaban for attempted murder.

But since he was still underage the punishment lay with the headmaster. Molly had yelled at Ron and it had been loud enough for half the castle to hear. Not even the Gryffindors were on his side anymore.

Sure they were arch rivals of Slytherin but they'd never attempt to kill them or seriously hurt them. In the end Ron was given detention on every weekend for the rest of the schoolyear with Filch and Hagrid as well as being suspended from school for two month.

This probably meant that he would most likely have to repeat the year since he was missing all classes and all assignments would be marked with a '**_D_**' while he was away. Hogsmeade visits were cancelled for him too.

(A/N: I know J.K. Rowling used different grading in her books. I think I've used the A to F grading system before so if you still see something of that please tell me and I'll correct it. Look at the Disclaimer Chapter for the explanation if you haven't read book five by now. I'll use that grading system for everything. ˆ-ˆ)

On the 19th the _'Slytherin Six'_ were sneaking out of the castle after curfew. They wanted to run through the forest in their animagus forms for a change. The children didn't get that far though. Near the edge of the forest they heard someone.

When they found the voices they were shocked. There in front of them were six real dragons. Hordes of wizards cared for the magnificent beasts. Karkaroff and Maxime were there too and by the looks of it they would tell their students what they were up against.

While leaving they heard Charlie Weasley say something to Hagrid, "I only hope Harry doesn't have to fight the Horntail. A vicious beast she is. If mum knew she'd come and drag Harry out of here faster than you'd imagine."

Harry pondered if he should tell Cedric or not. In the end he decided on going all Hufflepuff on them and tell the boy. The opportunity arose on Monday afternoon. They only had three more days until the first task and Harry was already training very hard.

Harry caught Cedric on his way to Transfiguration and he purposely ran into the other teen. Harry said he was sorry and tried to tell Cedric what was the first task.

"Eh ... sorry Diggory, didn't see you there," he said audible before going on. "... Listen, Cedric, the first task is dragons, believe me. I'm not telling shit, it's true, I've seen them," he whispered and Cedric looked at him in disbelief.

"Why are you telling me this?" the Hufflepuff asked.

"Let's say I hate injustice. The Beauxbatons' and Durmstrang's know too. It would be extremely unfair if you were the only one who didn't know. Not that I had an ulterior motive anyway," Harry told the boy, smirked and left for his own classes.

They had tried many charms, spells and hexes but nothing seemed to work though. Worst of it all was that Professor Moody was always near them now. They hated it because Carya was always quite agitated when he was watching them.

"If we only could get you a broom Harry. That would be the solution," Hermione said and suddenly Ginny's face lit up.

"I got it! You can only keep your wand with you right? But you can use every charm, correct? Well, what about Summoning Charms? You can simply call for your broom Harry! It's not against the rules, quite the opposite.

We can start to train those particular charms tomorrow," Ginny told them matter of factly.

It was really simple and since Harry already knew the basic charms he only had to train them for long distance calls where you couldn't see the item you were summoning. Soon it was the 24th and Harry couldn't really concentrate on his classes that day. He was too excited about everything.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

R&R,

Carya

2008-02-02


	9. Ch 09 The First Task and Potions Class

**Disclaimer**: view Chapter 01 for that one

**Author's Notes**: See Chapter Seven ˆ-ˆ.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

˜...˜ **Parseltongue**

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

˜°˜°˜ ... ˜°˜°˜ Flashback or changing POV

**Chapter 09 - The First Task and Potions Class or Dragons and Surprises**

Harry woke up around six on the day of the first task. He just couldn't sleep any longer. He was too nervous. Sure, he was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself but that didn't mean that he couldn't be excited or afraid of something. The Slytherin in him told him to be careful and wary.

Harry was sure he would get his broom but he was still thinking about his next step. While in the shower he went over all the charms, hexes and curses he knew trying to find one that could possibly help him with avoiding a dragon's attack.

When Harry entered the Common Room his friends were already waiting. He glanced at his watch and realised that his shower had taken longer than expected. They only had Herbology and Arithmancy that day.

He silently thanked Slytherin that Transfiguration had been cancelled because of the first task. On their way to the Great Hall Harry, Carya, Draco, Tom and Ginny met Hermione. She immediately took Harry's arm and whispered something to him that made him blush crimson.

'At least he's a bit distracted now and can't think about the task,' Ginny thought and smiled.

The six friends entered the Great Hall and were oblivious to the stares they received from everyone. The friends sat down at the Slytherin table and were surprised to see Cat sitting next to Terence.

"Hey Cat, since when do you two sit here? I thought Terence was getting comfortable at the Ravenclaw table?" asked Hermione.

"Eh, you know the Ravenclaw's Hermione. They are no fun. Always sticking to the rules and such. And well ... you were always having fun over here so I convinced my dear boyfriend to sit with you for a change," Cat replied and her last comment caused Terence Higgs to blush furiously.

Although he had a girlfriend now didn't mean he was any less shy when it came to other people. The only place where he never seemed shy was the Quidditch pitch. Soon Cat, Terence, Draco and Ginny lapsed into a conversation about Quidditch and Charms.

Carya and Tom kept quiet most of the time and watched Harry and Hermione. The girl did her best to keep Harry's mind occupied and it seemed to work too. But the Potter girl had the distinct feeling that they were being watched.

Soon she had found the source of the stares. They came from the head table and belonged to Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody and Snape. She frowned slightly wondering what was going on but ignored it. Ten minutes later the teachers were still staring and she nudged Tom and told her twin about it.

/_Hey Harry, the professors are staring at us since we entered the Hall. Does that annoy you too? I'm pretty pissed right now. We should show them how much we like that. You tell Hermione and when I set down my glass then we turn and look straight at them in return, okay_?/ the girl asked her twin and Harry nodded before telling Hermione.

Carya carefully told Tom too and they prepared everything. Shortly after Carya set down her glass and the four students turned their heads towards the teachers table. It took the professors a while before they realised that the four students they had watched all the time were now scowling and staring at them.

While they were still stunned by that, Carya Potter suddenly got up and left the Great Hall. Her twin brother, Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger followed them immediately. The rest of the student body hadn't noticed that exchange and it was normal that students left early for class.

˜°˜°˜ Dumbledore's POV ˜°˜°˜

'These children ... I have the feeling that they will have to face great obstacles but their friendship might glue them together. I'm worried about Miss Potter though. She seems to be interested in the Dark Arts and with Tom at her side ...

Severus told me the students call her the _'Dark Princess of Slytherin'_ ... who knows what might happen,' I thought and watched the four students leave the Great Hall.

Severus is watching me now. He lately has changed his attitude towards the infamous _'Slytherin Six'_ as the other students call them though Miss Granger is still a Ravenclaw. I wonder if they are aware that I know about this.

But still - there is the fact that these six disappear at odd times and no one can find them. Perhaps I was wrong and they are indeed meeting in the _'Chamber of Secrets'_. Harry and Carya never told us where the entrance or entrances are located. Only that they sealed them.

Why is young Miss Potter always scowling when Alastor looks into their direction? She doesn't like him that's for sure and she is the only student who had created a strong enough power shield to block all his spells. It might have to do with Alastor's distrust against Tom though.

She's in love with the boy so it seems natural. Then there is still the problem of Ronald Weasley. He will be back in school in the middle of January. And he will probably have to repeat fourth year if he doesn't pass the end of year exams.

I don't think the boy wanted to actually kill Carya but he still has done something horrible by sabotaging that potion. I do hope the other students will have him back. If not I don't know what will happen.

We can only hope for the best and that he doesn't take the wrong path. And there might not even be the chance for him to change schools because they have seen what he has done too.

"Where does this hatred come from? No Weasley before has been this hateful towards another student," I thought and only realised that I actually said that aloud when Severus answered.

"The boy is extremely biased and jealous Albus. He is always compared to his brothers achievements and his sister escaped that by being the first Weasley ever sorted into Slytherin," he said and left me to think about that.

'Of course, with Bill being head boy, Charlie being Gryffindor's star seeker for years, with Percy being prefect and head boy and with the twins playing pranks and still being average or better students he has a huge amount of things to live up to. Miss Virginia Weasley doesn't have that.

She had been shunned by her family first from what I know but now she's free of all the expectations. Little Ginny has many good friends, she's a very good student and a good chaser as well. Ron has never been able to beat Slytherin in his position on the Quidditch team.

That makes it harder for him. I really ought to pay the Weasley family a visit and talk to them and the boy. But that will have to wait until after the first task. Now it's more important to concentrate on that. I'm curious how Harry and Cedric will handle the dragons.'

˜°˜°˜ End Dumbledore's POV ˜°˜°˜

˜°˜°˜ McGonagall's POV ˜°˜°˜

They noticed us watching them. Well, Carya Potter was always like that. It looks as if she can feel that someone is watching her back. She might have gotten that from Lily though. Miss Evans has been like that too.

They suddenly turned around and scowled at the teachers table. I watched as the four left the Great Hall. I really hope Albus is right about Tom Riddle though. While I was thinking about this I heard Albus say something.

"Where does this hatred come from? No Weasley before has been this hateful towards another student," he said and surprisingly Severus answered.

"The boy is extremely biased and jealous Albus. He is always compared to his brothers achievements and his sister escaped that by being the first Weasley in Slytherin," he replied and left the Hall too.

They are right. Ron is jealous. But I had never thought that he would harm another student on purpose. It was just as if ... well, he had vowed revenge to someone a few weeks back. The spider incident! But surely he wouldn't try to kill Miss Potter for that, would he? I really should talk to Albus about this.

˜°˜°˜ End McGonagall's POV ˜°˜°˜

The four of them parted at the Entrance Hall since Hermione had Potions with Hufflepuff now. The three Slytherins were walking towards greenhouse seven were today's Herbology class would take place. No one said a word but Tom could tell that Harry and Carya were talking in their minds.

˜°˜°˜ Tom's POV ˜°˜°˜

I really wished I could talk to Carya like that too. That way I could tell her about my thoughts without the fear of anybody listening. It must be wonderful to have a beloved twin to lean on when you have problems. She was right. They were more lucky than I was as a child.

I had no one. Everyone thought of me like a freak the whole time. No other child wanted anything to do with me. Only the Snakes in the gardens talked to me. I wonder what they are talking about. Huh? Damnit, she knows I'm watching them.

"What's wrong Tom?" she asks and I don't know what to reply.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. Just thinking about something," I replied but I simply know she doesn't believe me.

Sometimes I think she can read my mind.

˜°˜°˜ End Tom's POV ˜°˜°˜

˜°˜°˜ Carya's POV ˜°˜°˜

Tom is once again watching me and Harry while we are talking in our minds. He seems jealous of us but this is a twin thing. I don't know if I could teach Tom about telepathy. To twins it comes naturally if the ability is there. Perhaps I should try and find something.

It would be a good skill for the six of us to be able to converse without talking. I'm worried, he seems so lost suddenly.

"What's wrong Tom?" I ask and he seems to be at a loss for words for a few seconds but then he answers,

"Don't worry, I'm alright. Just thinking about something," he says.

I don't believe him and he knows that. I can see it in his eyes. How I wished I could help but I don't know how. Other than being there for him and love him I have no idea how to aid him right now.

˜°˜°˜ End Carya's POV ˜°˜°˜

They reached the greenhouse ten minutes early and sat on a bench outside. The sun was already up and surprisingly warm for the middle of November. Of course they were wearing thick cloaks over there robes by now but it was still quite warm for this month.

None of the five really listened to the lesson. Harry was thinking about the first task. Ginny was thinking about Draco and for a short time even about Ron. Draco was thinking about the Tournament and about the twins nightmares.

He really loved his adopted siblings and wanted them to be safe. Carya was thinking about both, Tom and Harry in the first task while Tom was only thinking about his girlfriend. He was surprised that no one had caught up with their relationship by now.

Okay, they weren't kissing in the Hallways and such but neither did Harry and Hermione or Draco and Ginny. Only Terence Higgs and Cat Williams did that occasionally. Halfway through the class Tom's and Carya's interest was caught suddenly.

Professor Sprout had changed the topic and was now talking about the magical plants of the Mediterranean Sea. There really was a plant that if properly prepared and then swallowed enabled you to breath underwater for an hour.

Carya grinned at Tom and he knew that she'd want to try that out sometime in the future. This was also the only class Neville Longbottom had always been good at but now he excelled at it. For the first time he voluntarily provided information that even Professor Sprout had hardly known.

The boy was definitely smarter than he let on. Carya renewed her vow to watch his progress and she would find out where his new self-confidence came from. She wouldn't really find out until christmas though.

When Herbology was finally over the kids walked to their last class of the day. For the friends it was Arithmancy. Professor Vector seemed to know that almost everyone was too excited about the Tournament and they only reviewed their notes for a quick test the next week.

Harry hardly ate lunch. Only Hermione persuaded him to eat something. Cedric seemed just as nervous but managed a bit better. After lunch Cat and Terence walked over to them and the girl was giggling the whole time.

"Hey Cat, what's wrong with you?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing Hermione but do you remember that one evening when we caught Cho Chang after being out past curfew? Well I know now where she was and with whom!" Cat said grinning.

"And with whom was she? Come on, I'm curious now!" replied Hermione impatiently.

"With Diggory. Cho is in love with Diggory! They have been dating for three month now. Can you imagine that? It seems we have another couple whose members are from different houses even if you and Harry here were the first," Cat answered and smirked at them.

Hermione blushed and Harry frowned. Carya thought that it was amusing. Terence had a bad influence on Cat. She was already acting like a Slytherin. Just like Hermione but she was her twin brothers girlfriend after all.

McGonagall walked up to them and told Harry what was going to happen now.

"Mister Potter, you are expected to join the other Champions for the first task now," she said and lead Harry outside.

Hermione crossed her fingers and Carya told her brother not to worry because they'd be there watching him.

/_Don't worry Harry, we will be watching and you won't fail because Hermione might hug you to death if you do. You'll do fine. I know it_!/ she told him and Harry's reply was a mental snort and a small _'Thank you_!'.

Harry met the other participants in a small tent. Victor and Vladimir looked grim, Fleur and Armand seemed nervous and Cedric looked terrified. Harry's own stomach started rebelling now too.

'I really shouldn't have eaten lunch,' he thought and waited.

Not long after Ludo Bagman stepped inside and babbled something about the task. He then explained the procedure,

"Well, in this bag are miniatures of what you will have to face for the task. Each one of you has to pick one. You are required to collect, eh ... the golden egg that is being guarded. Any questions? No? Well then, eh ... ladies first, I think," Bagman said and all Champions looked positively sick.

Fleur took the first statue out and it was a miniature-dragon. No one looked surprised at that but Bagman didn't notice. Hers was a Welsh green and it had the number four around it's neck. Armand was next. He got a Romanian Longhorn and would go first.

After him it was Viktor Krum's turn. He pulled the Chinese Fireball out of the bag and got the number five. His friend Vladimir was the fourth to find his dragon. He would oppose the Hebridean Black and would be the second outside.

Cedric went before Harry and his was a Swedish Short-Snout. It had the number three around it's neck. Now there was only one left. Harry walked over and pulled the last miniature out. It was a Hungarian Horntail and it wore the number six.

What had Charlie said to Hagrid when Harry and his friends had conveniently overheard them? The Hungarian Horntail was the most dangerous of all the dragons here. It really seemed that someone out there hated Harry.

/_Perfect, just bloody perfect. Of all the bloody dragons here I get the one that is the most damn dangerous in the whole bloody world_,/ he growled and was so distracted that he actually told his sister instead of closing their connection.

/_Harry? What's the problem, what did you mean by that? Don't tell me you got the Hungarian Horntail! Or did you_?/ she asked worried.

/_Got it sister. Well at least I can say **'Hey I got the most dangerous one, what do you expect**? should I fail,_'/ Harry shot back sarcastically and closed the link to concentrate.

When Draco, Ginny, Tom and Hermione looked at Carya's worried face she explained them what had happened. They were just as shocked and Hermione's face was a little green now. She was really worried that Harry might get hurt.

Meanwhile Armand had been called out and left the tent. Harry and the other champions could hear the cries of the crowd the whole time and it certainly seemed as if Armand was having massive problems with his dragon.

Vladimir was next and he was shaking the whole time. Again the crowd made noises that were unmistakably cries of fear or horror. It seemed that Vladimir had problems too but in the end there was applause.

Now it was Cedric's turn. A few minutes nothing was heard but then gasps and occasional clapping mixed with shocked cries could be heard until the crowd lapsed into applause too. Bagman called out Fleur's name and she crept out of the tent.

Despite her confident behaviour earlier she seemed truly frightened. It didn't take very long until the applause started but Harry and Viktor were even more nervous now. When Viktor walked out of the tent because it was his turn Harry was left alone.

Not that he was scared but he had a sickening feeling in his stomach now. He thought that it was paranoia but he heard more voices now than he had before. Soon the onlookers were clapping wildly and a few minutes after that Bagman called for him.

"And now our last Champion. Harry Potter!" he shouted.

Harry walked out and gasped. In front of him stood the Hungarian Horntail and it was huge. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts and barely escaped the angry dragons first attack. Harry gripped his wand tightly and shouted,

"_Accio Firebolt_!"

He carefully dodged the dragon's blows as his broom flew over to him. Harry quickly mounted it and as soon as he had done that his nervousness was gone. They were playing after his rules now. On a second thought Harry cast a kind of water shield around him that should stop any stray fire from the dragon.

The crowd was cheering loudly and Bagman was shouting comments about his flying skills as well but Harry never heard him. His eyes looked for the egg and spotted it under the dragon in a nest. Carefully Harry tried to lure the dragon away. And it worked.

After a touch and go the dragon got thoroughly annoyed and left it's eggs unprotected by rising into the air. Harry circled the beast once more before pulling into a dive. The people were shouting and cheering now.

They were afraid he'd crash into the ground but less than three feet above the hard ground Harry brought his broom into a horizontal position and raced for the nest. He gripped the broom with his legs and let go of the handle.

With both his hands Harry grabbed the golden object. The egg was now safely tugged under his left arm and he immediately flew over to the point where he could get out of the arena. The dragon had just noticed what he had done.

She spit fire and the shocked cries made Harry turn his head around. The firewall sped towards him and he just continued his path. The fire only hit his water shield and a large cloud of steam was created.

When that one faded Harry was already on safe ground and grinned at the crowd. His spell had worked the way it should have. Madam Pomfrey checked him over and was surprised that he had no injuries at all. She shook her head and went back into the tent.

Harry got his marks now. Karkaroff only gave him six points and Maxime held up nine but Dumbledore, Bagman and Crouch held up a ten. Harry got forty-five points in total out of fifty possible. A good start.

Suddenly someone hugged him fiercely and Harry took a second to realise it was Hermione. She clung to him as if he would fade once she let go. Carya and Tom smirked at him and Ginny as well as Draco looked positively relieved that he was okay.

"Hermione, air!" Harry ground out and the girl let go slightly.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried. But I'm glad you are alright!" she said smiling tearfully.

"Good job brother. See, I told you the shield was a good idea!" Carya teased him but he could tell she had been just as worried by the look in her eyes.

Snape and Flitwick were walking over to them right now. They looked both very pleased about something.

"Well done, Potter!" said Snape with a barely noticeable hint of pride and nodded curtly at Harry before glancing briefly at the others and left after that. Flitwick on the other hand seemed quite excited.

"Ah, Mister Potter, your Summoning Charm was excellent and that Shield Charm, I'll say it was perfect. Not many fourth year can produce such a powerful shield. Well done, Mister Potter, very well done!" he chimed cheerfully and left the kids alone as well.

Harry caught Dumbledore's eye and the older wizard smiled and nodded appraisingly in Harry's direction. Harry just grinned back. He had been very lucky that they had practised a variety of shields after the class with Professor Moody.

They had tried every possible one they'd found in the books and even tried to modify them. But that hadn't worked very well. Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there. She told him that the Champions were expected in the medical tent since most of them had been in there.

Apparently Harry was the only uninjured one. Harry smiled at his friends and left. He saw Cedric when he entered the tent. He looked funny with that orange salve on his face but he was smiling too.

"Thanks Potter, ... Harry, without your telling me I wouldn't have managed this," he whispered but Harry just shrugged.

"If you want to I'm sure there'll be an opportunity to pay me back," the Slytherin said and smirked at the Hufflepuff.

Cedric got the hint and shook his head smiling. But Harry had been right. Cedric would most definitely find a way to pay him back - the boy was a true Hufflepuff after all. Madam Pomfrey was still tending the wounds of the other champions.

Most of them had small burns or gashes somewhere on their bodies. Harry was the only one who came out of this ordeal unscathed. Ludo Bagman was present too. He would soon tell them what to do with the strange golden egg they had _'stolen'_ from the dragon's nests.

"Ah, I see that the champions are all here now. Well then, lets get started. You have all done well today. The second task will take place on February 24th and the egg you currently hold in hands is the clue for that task.

You'll have to figure it out by yourself though. See the hinges at the egg? Yes, you can open it but wait with that until later though. Inside you'll find the clue I've been talking about. Any questions? No? Then off with you," Bagman told the six young wizards.

Harry walked out of the tent. Hermione and his friends and family were already waiting for him when he heard someone calling.

"Hey Harry, Wait a second!" the voice shouted.

It was Charlie Weasley, _'Beast Master'_ and one of Ginny's older brothers.

"Hi Charlie, what's the shouting about?" Harry asked grinning widely.

"I wanted to congratulate you, silly Slytherin. You did really well against that Horntail. I've never seen anyone use such a charm when dealing with dragons. Could you tell me which one it is? Would be useful when someone visits our camp and the dragons are in a bad mood," the redhead asked excited and Ginny burst into giggles.

"What's so funny little sis?" Charlie wanted to know.

"You brother! Really, are you ever thinking about anything but dragons? You should team up with Hagrid. He'd love to talk to you about dragons, I'm sure about that," Ginny said still giggling.

"Perhaps I should do that, eh? Well someone really ought to strangle Karkaroff though. Your performance out there was flawless Harry. Don't let anyone tell you anything else. You should have gotten fifty points for that," Charlie told him seriously.

Harry just smiled. He didn't know why Charlie liked him so much. Perhaps it was because he and his sister had been true friends for the older boys baby-sister - for Ginny. It didn't really matter. Harry was determined to win this Tournament and he knew he could although the other's were a bit older than he was.

After the commotion about the task began to lessen around dinnertime the six friends gathered in the library. They still had some homework to complete before the next day. Especially that essay about poisons for Snape. They'd left it aside since most of them were quite adapt to Potions but now they were running out of time.

Their Professor had told them to carefully prepare the antidotes they had been researching. This had started rumours that Snape was going to poison one or more of the students to see if their antidotes actually worked.

No one would put it past Snape to threaten them with such a thing but hardly a Slytherin thought he would choose one of their number. Only the Potter twins, Ginny, Draco and Tom felt a bit uneasy about the double period on Friday morning.

Carya was still trying to find out what had happened to Neville but she was none the wiser than she had been at the beginning. Sure she had gathered enough information to give a thorough explanation on Neville's current marks but that was it.

Harry on the other hand had just decided to enjoy the next two days and turn towards the mysterious egg not before Sunday afternoon. Hermione of course had instantly scolded him and sent the others into laughing fits.

It was just like her to have all work done the day before yesterday. That was one of the very few reasons why the brown haired girl was in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin. Hermione sulked for a few minutes but a gentle kiss from her boyfriend made up for being laughed at.

The twins quickly wrote a letter to Sirius and Remus telling them what had happened that day. When they finally went down to their Common Room it was very silent in the corridor. Too silent for Carya's liking.

They found out the reasons the second the five kids stepped through the portrait-hole with Carya in the lead. And Harry walked right behind her. Their fellow Slytherin's had organised a party in the middle of the week. All were cheering for Harry.

He might not exactly be friends with all of them but they respected his powers. Even those with former or active Death Eaters as parents. The fact that he was one of the schools champions did wonders too. The Slytherin's were ecstatic that one of them had been chosen for the Tournament.

Around one in the morning Professor Snape came inside and growled at them to get into bed at once. Although he didn't mind parties after a successful Quidditch match on the weekends, a party during the week was not appreciated at all.

He hadn't punished anyone though. That was as good as approval for the idea of celebrating in general. Draco, Tom and Harry crept up towards the boys dorm and the two girls dragged a quite tipsy Blaise Zabini towards their own room.

"Hell, I hope she's in a better condition tomorrow. Snape will have kittens if she shows up drunk in his classroom," Ginny sighed exasperated.

"I know what you mean Ginny. I don't want to see that myself. Although he was not angry, he wasn't exactly happy about our little celebration either. Lets hope for Blaise getting better or we'll have to get her a sobering potion. I know where Madam Pomfrey keeps them," Carya answered.

That night Carya was once again haunted by her most hated nightmare. Only difference this time was that she didn't wake up screaming but slipped into a dark dreamless abyss after seeing her parents die once more.

Harry didn't fare better. He didn't wake up but slept restless after that. Both were a bit miffed the next morning and their friends sensed that too. Ginny, Tom and Draco hoped that Snape didn't try to bait them that day because it could have nasty repercussions for both sides.

Blaise had thankfully sobered up before it was time for classes. When they finally got to class Snape was already there, standing behind his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking evilly at his students.

"Get to your seats. I hope for your sake that you've all prepared your antidotes carefully for I will test them today!" he sneered and looked at a few people.

Neville, Blaise, Lavender and Carya were among them. All four swallowed heavily. Though Carya knew that Snape hated or rather strongly despised her for some reason unknown to her, she also knew that he wouldn't consciously try to seriously or permanently harm her.

Neville on the other hand was trembling like he had done so often last year for a change. He didn't quite trust his own skills in Potions yet. Lavender looked trapped and ready to bolt should the Professor try anything.

Blaise was like Carya. A bit scared about what might happen and confident that Snape wouldn't harm her beyond repair. Harry looked at his sister with a concerned frown.

/_Are you sure you can do this? He will undoubtedly poison those he looked at. And with your accident in early November ...,_/ Harry told her.

/_I don't really know Harry. I'm not exactly scared if that's what you are worried about. I think you could call it feeling very uneasy though. I know he won't bring permanent harm upon a Slytherin or any student for that matter, not even us but ... _

_I'm not sure about being prepared for poison once again. We'll have to wait and see_,/ she answered shrugging.

Tom grasped her hand under the table in reassurance and she actually felt a bit better. Blaise was paler than usual, Neville continued trembling slightly and Lavender looked terrified. The other three weren't less nervous than the Potter girl it seemed.

Severus Snape noticed that with a certain satisfaction. He would closely observe those four students and watch the rest watching them too. He had reasons for choosing these four. He wanted to test them. Especially Carya and Neville.

He too had noticed Neville's progress in Potions and he wanted to know how far Carya had healed mentally and emotionally. It might be a harsh form of testing her but that was just the way he was.

Blaise was getting her punishment for getting drunk during last night and Lavender Brown, well she was a Gryffindor and Weasley's girlfriend on top of that.

˜°˜°˜ Severus Snape POV ˜°˜°˜

'I wonder who will break down first. Normally I would have bet on Longbottom but I'm not so sure anymore. He's still terrified but there's a new confidence around him. It's probably Brown or Zabini first, then Longbottom and lastly Potter.

She seems unnaturally nervous. Must be because of that accident earlier this month. I'll just see how she deals with that. Lets see how good her acting skills really are,' I thought and watched my students gather their ingredients. It is really obvious now that Riddle and Potter are an item.

'If you know about them you can see the signs clearly. I wonder how they managed to hide it from Albus for so long. That man knows nearly everything within these walls and he was just as shocked when we found them in that bed together,' I mused and returned to the seat behind my desk.

˜°˜°˜ End Severus Snape POV ˜°˜°˜

The double period was going slow. Far too slow for the liking of most pupils in the dungeon. Carya had calmed down a bit with Harry's and Tom's help. Neville had finally stopped trembling and looked determined to prove his skills.

Blaise was still afraid of being poisoned and Brown, well she was still terrified and would most likely botch up her antidote. That would be fun. Carya and her friends were sure Snape had several antidotes against anything in his office and would interfere if the students potions failed.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

R&R,

Carya

2008-02-02


	10. Ch 10 Antidotes and Veridicuserum

**Disclaimer**: view Chapter 01 for that one

**Author's Notes**: See Chapter Seven ˆ-ˆ.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

˜...˜ **Parseltongue**

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

˜°˜°˜ ... ˜°˜°˜ Flashback or changing POV

**Chapter 10 - Antidotes and Veridicuserum or Hogsmeade and Plans**

(A/N: Veridicuserum is an invention of mine. Look it up in a Latin-dictionary if you wish.)

There were only fifteen minutes left now and it was time to test the antidotes. Snape told them what he expected them to do now.

"Clean up your tables but leave your potions. Brown, Zabini, Longbottom and Miss Potter will come up to the front with their antidotes after cleaning up their worktables," Snape said coldly.

When they had gathered in front of their teachers desk they handed over their potions. Snape handed each of them a vial and told them to take it when he said they should. The four students knew what was inside. It was the poison to their antidotes. Lavender paled.

"I will not drink this, never!" she shrieked and backed away.

She was almost running now and hid in the middle of the group of Gryffindors. Many Slytherin's snickered and murmurs about _'Stupid and coward Gryffindor's'_ could be heard.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting my lesson, Brown!" Snape bellowed and Lavender went quiet, "Zabini, your turn!" he ordered and Blaise nervously gulped down the poison.

She cringed slightly. Snape had given them the matching poison and her antidote was for a fairly weak poison. She would only feel incredibly sick in a few seconds. And she did just that after drinking from the vial Snape had given her.

The professor who unbeknownst to the students had already checked their brews gave her the antidote and awarded five points to Slytherin when it worked.

"Longbottom, you're next," Severus said coldly and watched the boy.

Neville seemed to struggle with himself. After about a minute he swallowed heavily and drank the poison with his hands shaking so much that he nearly lost the grip on the vial. The poison worked quickly and Snape administered the antidote.

Neville's choice of poison had been a weak one too and the antidote wasn't all that difficult to brew. But still, Neville had been known for not being able to even boil water. His antidote had been above acceptable this time.

Carya had chosen one of the more dangerous poisons though. She was pretty nervous now. Although she didn't think her antidote was botched up, the actual thought of having to drink poison made her feel faint.

Neville was cured and sent back with a strange look from Snape. The Gryffindors didn't mind though. They hadn't lost any more points.

/_How dense are they? Didn't they notice it was shy, clumsy Neville 'until-recently-couldn't-even-boil-water-without-causing-an-explosion' Longbottom brewing that antidote_?/ Carya asked her brother and he nodded in agreement while smirking into space.

"Potter, your turn!" Severus sneered slightly.

The girl looked him straight in the eye and he found only minimal nervousness or fear now, there was determination visible though. Carya eyed the vial warily for a second or two and then gulped down the contents grimacing at the taste.

It didn't take long before the vial slipped from her hand and clattered onto the floor. Thankfully there was an unbreakable charm on it because Carya fell right after the glass object. She was moaning and grimacing in obvious pain.

The assembled students gasped horrified. Snape looked at her for a brief moment before crouching beside her and pouring the antidote into her mouth. Two minutes later Carya sat up and was panting heavily clutching her stomach.

She didn't get up though and everyone watched their professor in suspicion. They were waiting for some kind of response from him which they actually got this time.

"It seems that at least someone in this class is capable of brewing more than a beginner's antidote. Well done Potter, twenty points to Slytherin!" he said and looked briefly at Harry.

The boy understood and together with Tom he rushed forward to help his sister. She stood on shaky legs and was led to her seat. Snape assigned the three who had taken the poison two rolls of parchment on their own antidotes and the poison itself.

He assigned five rolls on various poisons and antidotes for everyone else. The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Well, everyone but Carya.

"Miss Potter, stay behind!" Snape said.

Carya was still a bit shaky and struggled to stand without aid. She managed barely and looked at her professor. When Snape looked back she was smirking a bit. Severus knew why. For he had finally acknowledged that she wasn't a moron when it came to potions.

And not only that, he had said so in front of the whole class. And secondly she had overcome her fear of being poisoned again. The sides of his mouth were suddenly curled upwards for a second before he returned to his custom sneer.

Wordlessly he handed her a special Pepper-Up Potion for the use after being poisoned. She took the vial without words and was led outside by Tom. Ginny helped her to a girls toilet and the Potter girl downed the potion after carefully sniffing and eyeing the brew.

She instantly felt better and was now able to walk on her own. They had to hurry though. Their next class was transfiguration and they were almost late. The two girls ran after the boys and used various shortcuts to get to McGonagall's class.

They managed although it was a close call. The Transfigurations Professor had just rounded the corner when the skidded into the room. At lunch there were already rumours about the strange potions lesson the Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years did have that morning.

Minerva was horrified when she heard that Snape was rumoured to actually have poisoned some of his students. When she asked him about that being true he just smirked at her without saying a word. Dumbledore didn't have an answer either and the foreign students asked about the lesson as well.

The headmaster was watching the students closely. He would talk to his Potions Master about these rumours later. It wasn't that he didn't trust him not to harm the students but poison? That wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he had been told about that years curriculum.

For some unknown reason both Carya Potter and Neville Longbottom seemed exceptionally happy about something. Neville was beaming and Carya was grinning all the time and glancing at the head table ever so often.

Severus was watching too. He wondered about Carya's reaction to being poisoned. She had been terrified when she realised she would be one of the candidates but the initial nervousness had lessened as the time progressed and was replaced with some kind of careful determination.

When she had downed her poison her hands had been steady. That was strange. He had thought she'd refuse like Lavender Brown but she had been very confident about her own antidote it seemed.

'I'd never have thought that she'd be that courageous. Granted it was to expected with Potter as her father but still. The girl never ceases to surprise me. And her antidote has been perfect. I hate to admit that she could easily pursue a career in potions should she choose so.

She's much more like Lily than I'd have thought. Even with Black and Lupin as guardians the girl has kept her nature. But there's something else. She's more interested in the Dark Arts than even most of the former Death Eaters kids. That's strange,' Severus thought while watching his students.

Little did he know that he would change his attitude towards her and her friends completely. It would go slowly but he would learn to respect them a great deal in the future. Right now though he would have to explain his poisoning the students to a worried and curious headmaster.

Harry, Tom, Draco and the two girls were happy that Carya was alright. In fact she seemed much happier now that she had managed to get through that mornings Potions class and they liked her new cheerfulness.

The six friends waked towards the _'Founder's Chambers'_ while using the Marauders Map. They didn't notice the spot labelled Crouch in Dumbledore's office though. Ginny had dragged them upstairs quickly because she wanted to tell them something.

"Hey guys, do you think I could manage the Family Tree Charm? We know a bit about our family but not really much. Only thing that the Weasley's always had more than three but never more than ten kids.

I'd like to know who my ancestors were. Will you help me find my father's heirloom? My mother has given me the necklace that has been in her family for ages. I can use that," Ginny told them and her eyes were pleading.

"I'll help you Ginny," said Draco and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Tom smiled at that and offered his help, "I'll help too if you don't mind."

Ginny looked surprised but nodded. The other three agreed with their friends and they set the date for the spell on the next Hogsmeade weekend which was actually the next two days. In fact the Saturday classes had been cancelled for those who'd want to go to the town.

Snape and Greenwood would hold their class if at least three students were present. They would get an assignment for extra credit during those hours. The _'Slytherin Six' _did take this chance. Carya wanted to prove Snape that she was actually better than he thought and Latin was a good chance at training their language skills a bit.

Professor Greenwood would only give the first lesson and Snape would offer a double period of Potions class. They had to sign themselves in for the next day after dinner and at breakfast on Saturday the friends discovered that the were the only ones for Potions and that only a few Ravenclaws would be there too during Latin.

Professor Greenwood was a bit disappointed that only so very few of her course had come that morning but she promised the ones present that they would get extra credit for their translations and some additional points depending on the difficulty of the texts they choose to translate.

Soon the children had finished their Latin assignment and were going towards the dungeons. Snape was already waiting there. He was not surprised to find that no one but the Slytherins and a lone Ravenclaw had come to this lesson.

What did surprise him was the fact that the _'Slytherin Six' _were those students. They were the last pupils he had expected to attend this class on a voluntary basis. Snape's surprise must have shown on his face too because suddenly the six kids started smiling or smirking depending on who it was.

As they were fourth years he decided to let them do a bit of a challenge. A lighter version of the truth Potion. It was actually a derivative of _'Veritaserum'_ and was called _'Veridicuserum'_. It was a truth-telling potion which meant you simply wouldn't be able to lie.

You could still decide whether or not you wanted to answer the questions. Although the desire to answer would increase with the potions potency. This would take at least the double period and required skill as well as pure concentration since it was already advanced OWL-Level.

Severus wondered if these students could manage that. He would of course test the potion if they actually succeeded. Perhaps he should let the class make it the next Friday for his own amusement. The twins and their friends were slightly surprised when their Professor handed them the recipe.

It was quite advanced for them and they had to admit that it would be a challenge. The six paired up into the couples. They knew that they would work best this way. Draco was working with Ginny, Hermione got help from Harry, Tom and Carya made up the third and most promising team.

Snape knew that the Dark Lord had been quite good at Potions during his reign and he only needed someone's service for the more complicated brews that required a Master's skill. He suddenly remembered that these students most likely had an idea what he had been in the past.

˜°˜°˜ Severus Snape POV ˜°˜°˜

Friday, November 11th, Potions class with Gryffindors and Slytherins. I have always wondered why Albus insists on pairing these two houses together in classes. He knows just like Minerva and myself that nothing good can come from this.

The lions and snakes have been at each other's throats since long before I was a student here. It just doesn't work with these two groups. With Ravenclaw it would be okay but heaven forbid to pair my snakes with the Hufflepuffs. That would be worse than Gryffindor I believe.

I have been avoiding Igor for quite some time now. He seems adamant to talk to me about something but I don't want to. He'll probably bring up the past and I'd rather not remember that particular time of my life with Moody snooping around in Hogwarts.

It was quite satisfactory to see that the Potter girl doesn't like that dratted Auror at all. I wonder why that is. I know only two other teachers she had looked at like that ever before. Myself and Quirrell. But I am always putting them down and Quirrell was carrying Voldemort's soul around.

But why despise Moody? He's a friend of Albus'. Surely they know that, don't they? Has he done something to them in class? Not that I know. The girl threw off the Imperius and deflected all his curses.

I was in the middle of a lecture when suddenly there was a knock at the door and Karkaroff walked right inside. Damnit, not now! I thought desperately but to no avail. The stupid idiot came walking over.

Most of the students couldn't see what was happening but Potter and Riddle did. Igor told me what I already knew. The marks on our arms had become clearer throughout the summer. They hadn't been like that in over thirteen years.

This could only mean one thing. The Dark Lord was gaining power once again and most likely would return soon. I did hope though it would be rather later than sooner.

˜°˜°˜ End Severus Snape POV ˜°˜°˜

When he turned his attention back to the six students they had already begun to brew the truth-telling potion. Everything seemed fine until now. The colour was correct and the smell was okay too. He would have to wait another hour to see if they were skilled enough for something like this.

The children worked surprisingly quiet and no sounds but the chopping, grinding and cutting of ingredients was heard apart from the occasional bubbling sound from one of the three cauldrons. The students didn't even look up when Snape looked at them closely to determine their progress.

Carya and Tom were the first to finish. There were still fifteen minutes left before the lesson was over. The two of them carefully put away their ingredients and cleaned their worktable. The potion was set aside for cooling.

They could have used a charm but with potions like this natural cooling made them more effective. The next group to finish was Harry and Hermione. Draco and Ginny followed only five minutes later and they had only three minutes left. All kids looked questioningly at Snape who stared right back.

"Be back here right after lunch. I expect you to be here at one p.m. sharp!" he growled and the kids swept out towards the Great Hall.

Severus took one last glance at the cauldrons and locked the room firmly against any intruder. Even Alastor Moody would have a hard time breaking these wards down. Snape saw the six kids sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table and wondered what they were discussing so vividly.

When he caught a couple of words he knew that they were talking about the _'Veridicuserum'_. The headmaster looked at him, the question clearly visible in his blue eyes.

"Who would have thought that **_they_** would turn down a day in Hogsmeade to brew Potions," Severus said sneering slightly.

Albus was shocked a bit but didn't show it. It was indeed unusual for these children. They weren't as bad as the Weasley twins but they were quite some troublemakers too. To stay in the castle voluntarily and brewing Potions wasn't what anyone had expected of them.

Minerva was staring in disbelief too. She had a hard time imagining the whole thing and wordlessly left the teachers table to get ready for her chaperoning in Hogsmeade. The other teacher who was staring was Moody. He was still trying to figure these kids out.

They didn't trust him but they obviously hadn't told anyone else of that. The Potter girl was the worst. He had the distinct feeling that she had more powers than she realised. For all he knew she could possibly be an Empath. Not that he'd tell anyone about this ever.

At five to one the six children rushed out of the Hall and ran to the Potions classroom. They arrived there with one minute to spare and Snape arrived not a second late himself. Once inside he told them to sit down. He then walked around and inspected their cauldrons.

The brews had cooled by now and he checked colour, smell and consistency. Draco and Ginny's potion was a bit too thin and wouldn't have the full effect but it would still work well. The brew of Hermione and Harry was okay too although they had probably forgotten to grind the dried bugs properly before adding them.

The potions colour was a bit off but it smelled alright. Tom and Carya's Potion was a surprise because he couldn't find a single flaw in it. As hard as he tried to find some flaws, the potion was perfect. Snape nodded absently and grudgingly admitted to himself that they had won this round.

He told them to bottle a half of their potions and place them on his desk, labelled properly and sealed. After that he asked if they would be brave enough to test it. The children looked at each other and came to the conclusion that it would be better to get over with it.

Snape wouldn't stop bugging them if they didn't show him that they weren't the cowards he thought they were. And they had a distinct feeling that he'd do this to them in class if they refused now. The friends nodded carefully and eyed their Professor. Carya, Hermione and Ginny volunteered.

Their boyfriends gave them a spoonful of the potion as instructed and they waited for five minutes. The serum had to take effect first. Once they were sure the girls were influenced by the potion the boys separately took turns in asking them questions.

Always one at a time because anything else could cause severe problems. After another ten minutes Snape interfered and asked each girl a question. Hermione was asked why she associated with Slytherins. Her answer was short but effective.

"I don't participate in house rivalries. I only like or dislike people for who they truly are, not what house or family they belong to and Harry is my boyfriend!" she said calmly while blushing furiously.

The two big differences to _'Veritaserum'_ were that the one influenced by it was in control of his or her emotions as well as thoughts. They just weren't able to lie if they decided to answer at all.

Ginny was next. He asked her about her family's opinion of her and was shocked that she seemed indifferent about Ron and Percy now.

"After some adjustment albeit it was slightly forced Mum, Dad, Fred and George came around. Bill didn't really think about it and Charlie never minded a Weasley in Slytherin. Ronald and Percival are idiotic prats who are stuck in a child's prejudiced mind. Other than that Ron's just jealous," the girl answered truthfully.

Now Carya was the only one left. She was feeling uneasy as Snape sat down on a chair in front of her.

"Miss Potter, were you telling the truth when you described the effects of the potions accident in the infirmary?" he asked.

Carya blushed a bit and swallowed grimacing at the memory, "Yes, I did tell the truth. No one needs Cruciatus if they can get their hands onto that brew!"

"I see. Why are you always glaring at Alastor Moody?" Snape wanted to know next.

Carya turned her face away and Severus knew she was trying to hide something. The desire to answer every question was increased with this potion and the girl knew it. That effect would be enhanced the more perfect the brew actually was. She tried but partly failed and sighed heavily.

"I don't like him at all. Something's off with that man. He was almost disappointed when I broke his Imperius Curse during Defence. No one but us noticed though. And he got really angry when I deflected his curses the other day. He just feels wrong," she said determined.

"He feels wrong? Explain!" Severus demanded knowing that she would most likely refuse to answer this time.

She did indeed refuse and Snape gave them the antidote. It wouldn't do them any good to run around the school for the next two hours with that potion still in their systems. One thing was sure though.

Severus Snape would keep a close eye on Moody and on the Potter girl if possible since she and her friends were disappearing very often. He had of course been tempted to ask where they disappeared to but knew they would refuse to answer straight away.

So he had settled on less prying questions. The kids would indeed get extra credit for this. He just didn't know how yet. Their classmates would be brewing that potion the next Thursday for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and next Friday for Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Those who failed to complete it would be fed some of these potions. They would keep up to six month if stored properly. Yes the next week definitely would be fun if the students managed not to blow up his dungeon.

Severus was actually looking forward to that. Something he hadn't done since Moody was in the castle. The six friends decided to stay in the castle for the rest of the day and work on Harry's egg now rather than on the next day.

The Sunday would be spent in Hogsmeade completely with the exception of a short detour to find an heirloom of the Weasley family. The twins, Draco, Ginny, Tom and Hermione walked into the library and put up silencing charms in case on of the other champions strolled in.

Harry carefully opened the golden egg and a very loud screeching noise could be heard. Instead of slamming it shut the boy place a low-level muting spell on the object which made it less noisy. They could hear the screeches a bit better now.

Hermione, Ginny and Carya listened intently while Tom, Draco and Harry were trying to figure out what this meant.

"It's something played in a loop. The patterns repeat every other minute or so," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and this noise actually has a rhythm not unlike a poem too," Ginny added.

The boys looked at them as if they were crazy. Carya on the other hand was still deep in thought. She could swear she had heard something like that before. She just couldn't remember where that had been.

After two more hours of thinking without a useful result they retreated from the library and walked around the lake. Suddenly it began to snow - the first snow of the year. When they came back to the castle and into the Great Hall everyone was looking at them oddly.

The friends sat down without sparing them a glance but Terence and Cat came over and began talking.

"Hey Hermione, didn't you read the _'Evening Prophet'_ today?" Cat asked.

"No Cat, I cancelled my subscription. Too much rubbish in there," Hermione replied.

"Ah, that's why you don't know. Look, here!" the other Ravenclaw said and handed Hermione the paper.

It was an article about the Tournament. This was what Ginny had waited for since the first day of the Tournament when Harry had refuse an interview with Rita Skeeter. The woman had taken revenge on him.

**_The Twins-Who-Lived going Dark!?_**

Inside sources have told our reporter that the famous Boy-Who-Lived and his twin have been sorted into Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Everyone expected them to be Gryffindor's like their parents -the famous Aurors Lily and James Potter. Our contact has revealed to us that the twins indeed are more unusual than we assumed.

It is said that Miss Potter has attacked a fellow student without being provoked during a Herbology class,

_'She just jumped at Lavender Brown and hurt her seriously. I think that the curse she was hit with left more than a mark on her body_,' a Hogwarts student told our reporter.

And while Mister Potter hasn't acted on violent impulses yet he does surround himself with violent creatures such as werewolves and half-giants. We can only hope that the boy won't follow their aggressive urges and turn dark as some people suspect.

_'It's worse than you think! They are Parselmouths. I'd bet my underwear that they have connections to the Dark side for their own safety. My dad said they must be powerful dark wizards if You-Know-Who thinks they are a threat_,' stated a former student.

Two years ago there were obviously rumours flying around that the twins had been attacking various fellow students but it seemed this was never proven. Our special reporter thinks that employing a half-giant and a werewolf weren't the best decisions in Hogwarts current headmasters life.

A student stated, _'I was so terrified when I found out he was a werewolf. I was afraid to get bitten. I can't understand how such a person can be allowed to teach children.'_

We can only hope that Dumbledore didn't make a mistake to allow Potter into the Tournament. And we are hoping that his future decisions on teachers are better choices than dangerous beings.

Your special Correspondent,

Rita Skeeter

Harry and the other's had read the article over Hermione's shoulder. Carya briefly looked up at the head table and saw that Hagrid was missing. He taught Care of Magical Creatures since summer but was nowhere to be seen.

That article was a load of rubbish and Hermione tossed the paper onto the table shaking her head in disbelief. Draco, Harry and Tom showed similar reactions. Of course they hadn't planned on coming out of the closet with their language skills like that but it was nothing bad in their opinion.

And attacking students out of violent urges was just a downright lie. Those who knew them would know the truth. Although they all were particularly angry about the parts against Remus and Hagrid. Although Skeeter didn't write any names everyone knew who it was.

Ginny scowled. She had warned the twins about Skeeter but they hadn't listened. The redhead glanced at Carya and saw the fire in the other girls eyes. Tom saw it too and was worried that she'd explode.

It really seemed that Carya's mind was doing extra hours of work. She put her hand under her chin like Snape always used to do and unconsciously made her friends smile at that. She then started smirking and a plan formed in her mind.

She would tell the others later though. The girl looked over the faces turned towards them and had enough for now. She stood up, looked around, glared at them every so often and then shrugged.

"Well, at least they are cowards enough not to tell any names. Afraid I'd kill them outright, are they, huh? Laughable! Wonder how much Skeeter paid them to tell those lies about my friends.

But then again, judging by the trash-stories she usually writes she doesn't have enough brains for either bribery or blackmail ..." Carya stated calmly and ended with a smirk before leaving the Great Hall towards the library.

Some students scattered around all houses laughed at the fitting description of sensation reporter Skeeter and others were confused. The girl had been calm if not a bit angry but she hadn't exploded in fury like most of them expected. They were pleased though that she didn't attack anyone.

Harry, Tom, Draco, Ginny and Hermione followed soon after but not before Harry had elegantly waved his wand and the offending paper burst into blue flames. Dumbledore looked at his colleagues and wondered how Rita had been able to get those interviews during term time.

She had been banned from the grounds since her offences after the initial interview and article about the Tournament. The only chance would have been Hogsmeade the very same day but no one had seen her there.

He was also pleased about the mature reaction of one Carya Potter. He too had expected a display of temper but it had not happened. The other teachers were equally relieved about that and the tension in the Great Hall lessened too after the six friends left.

Meanwhile Carya and her friends were sitting in the library trying to figure out their next steps. They decided to investigate whether or not Skeeter would have used an invisibility cloak but Dumbledore would know that if she got inside the castle.

She could on the other hand have taken those interviews outside or not at all. Rumours tend to get back to the public after some time after all. They thought about that for the whole evening without finding a solution.

Tired the six kids went to bed and slept soundly until five in the morning. Carya was woken up by Salazar who had some disturbing news.

˜_Missstresss Carya, your human isss having bad dreamsss! You mussst help him. Massster Harry isss unable to aid the human_!˜ the snake shouted audibly.

˜_I'm coming, Salazar. Go find Nyara and take her to Tom. He might need her company_!˜ Carya hissed back and leapt out of the room and ran into the boys dormitory.

She was still amused that Salazar refused to call Tom anything other than her _'human'_. They'd have to talk about it soon. It wouldn't do any good if Salazar kept being overly jealous.

(A/N: Tom has named his snake Nyara because Nagini was out of question for him! ˆ-ˆ)

The other boys were shouting at her for barging into a boys dormitory and she just threw them out with help of a banishing charm. Soon Tom, Harry, Draco and Carya were the only ones left. The Riddle boy lay in his bed sweating, tossing and turning.

He kept mumbling about him being innocent and having done nothing wrong before he howled in pain. Carya crept towards him and tried to gather him into her arms. He accidentally hit her in the face and stomach but she didn't care. Tom needed her help now and he would get it.

After ten minutes of a fight she had him in her arms and he started to calm down under the soft whispers in a language that very few could understand - Parseltongue. This seemed to work better since no one who had hurt him knew how to speak it.

Another ten minutes later around ten to six Tom woke up. He found himself crying in the arms of his girlfriend. She smiled gently at him and he spotted the light bruise on her cheek and his eyes widened.

"Did I ...? You ... have I ... are you hurt?" he asked shocked and confused.

"You didn't hurt me Tom! You had a nightmare!" she said soothingly and smiled but Tom's disbelieving look remained.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly while leaning against the girl besides him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about but sometimes it's better to talk about fears instead off bottling them up inside, Tom. I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to, you know that, don't you?" she carefully asked him and he just nodded.

Shortly past six Tom was up and in the shower. The friends waited for him in the Common Room and after he appeared they left for breakfast. They only shoved a few bites of toast into their mouths before leaving. Carya spared a brief look towards the head table.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Moody were siting there. The first two next to each other, Moody next to McGonagall but Snape was sitting a bit aside the other three. Carya scowled and frowned in Moody's general direction but gave a small evil looking grin towards Snape.

It looked quite mischievous and Severus didn't know what to make of it. With Carya Potter it could mean anything. Just like the one time when she had detention with him for a whole day. Normally students were pissed off after that but she seemed to have enjoyed the time immensely.

He was still watching the spot where she had been standing when she was long gone. Something about this girl was strange and he couldn't find out what. Ever since they had tested the antidotes she had gradually become more mysterious.

Suddenly he remembered something. An incident that he had almost completely forgotten. The two weird children from _'Knockturn Alley'_. Devius and Gemini. But hadn't Lucius reported that two other kids looking like those first twins had turned up?

Devius' and Gemini's skin had been a pale peach colour but the teens named Daemon and Gaia did have ivory skin if you believed the accuracy of Lucius' descriptions. He remembered that the wands of the children he himself had seen belonged to Draco Malfoy and Carya Potter.

Yes, here was one of his puzzle pieces. The _'Dark Princess of Slytherin'_ did deserve the title given to her after all. Not everyone could pull such a stunt and convince a bunch of dark wizards of it being the truth. Everyone around the alley had believed her act.

The rumours were still flying high in there. Even more so since the second pair of twins had been spotted. The kids were currently walking down the road that led to Hogsmeade. They would go to the cave for the spell first and then have a great time in the tiny wizarding village.

Near the forest protected from prying eyes and sure that no one was watching thanks to the Marauder's Map the six friends turned into their animagus forms and travelled towards _'their'_ cave.

Since Tom wasn't the fastest Carya carried him onto her back.

One of the boys coils was slung around the left shoulder and another about the right one. Tom's head rested on Carya's back though. It was a tough ride for the snake-animagus but they were quicker that way.

Being carried like this by a female wolf was better than the alternative - being carried in Hermione's talons!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

R&R,

Carya

2008-02-02


	11. Ch 11 Potions, Survival and Baths

**Disclaimer: view Chapter 01 for that one**

**Author's Notes**: See Chapter Seven ^_^.

******************************************************************************

~...~ = **Parseltongue**

/.../ = Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' = thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ = Flashback or changing POV

**Chapter 11 - Potions, Survival and Baths or The Egg and Another Heir**

The six friends arrived at their destination slightly out of breath but happy to finally be there. It was one of the few places where you could talk without the constant fear of being overheard by curious housemates. Though it didn't mean they were completely safe here.

Since Ginny was really good at Charms and would try the spell herself. She just had to concentrate very hard on her father as Carya had told her. Soon she would have an heirloom of her father's family to do the Family Tree Charm.

"Step back a bit. I'm going to start now and please keep quiet. I'm not as good as Carya at concentrating," Ginny warned them and began picturing her dad in her mind.

At first the picture was blurry and she struggled to get it right but when she relaxed a bit the picture formed on it's own accord. The redhead opened her mouth and started reciting the spell slowly and clearly pronounced.

She would not allow herself to mess this up since it was not exactly without danger to attempt this. They had practised the pronunciation the whole last evening to make sure Ginny could do this.

"_Appareo Heredis Mea Familia_!" the girl said softly but still loud enough to echo around the cave.

A yellow light emerged from the circle she had drawn into the dirt on the floor. It was soft at first but steadily grew brighter as her spell continued. Once she said the last word the light seemed to explode and blinded them momentarily.

When they regained their sight the children saw a small object lying in the middle of the circle. It was a small hand-mirror. And something had been embedded in it's handle. It seemed like a time-turner but they weren't sure. Carefully Ginny picked the item up and looked at it closely.

Yes indeed. There was a time-turner embedded in the mirror's handle. She wrapped the object into a piece of clean cloth and put it into her bag. Smiling she turned towards the others and motioned them outside.

"I think we should celebrate this in the _'Three Broomsticks'_ over a bottle of Butterbeer!" she exclaimed and dragged Draco along leaving the rest stunned for a second.

Soon after the six were sitting in their usual space and were just ordering their drinks from Madam Rosmerta. She was always kind to them and told stories about Sirius and James whenever the twins asked.

Today though Rosmerta was pretty miffed about something. When the kids asked she told them that she didn't believed any of the rubbish Skeeter had been writing about them, Remus or Hagrid. She knew all of them and would like nothing better than see that woman grounded.

As if on cue Skeeter appeared in front of the pub's windows. Carya seethed with anger and asked if there was another exit. She wasn't willing to do something regrettable today and so the _'Slytherin Six'_ crept out through the back-entrance.

Rosmerta was delighted to tell Skeeter that she hadn't seen where the kids had disappeared to. To say that Rita Skeeter was grumpy after that would have been an understatement. The infernal trash-reporter wandered around the village to interview a few people but couldn't get anyone to badmouth the twins.

Carya and Tom were briefly visiting the bookshop and the apothecary for some extra ingredients. She would finally start working on her new project and Tom had agreed to help her. A potion like that would be extremely helpful when wandering around after curfew.

The only problem would be to constantly _'disappear'_ into the Founder's Chambers for experiments. But they surely would find a way without Snape, Dumbledore or Moody noticing. They had after all the Marauder's Map which their Professors didn't know of and their invisibility cloaks.

The other four were walking down the High Road towards the Shrieking Shack - one of the friends favourite meeting spot outside the Hogwarts grounds. While they waited for Tom and Carya they were discussing what to do over the next few weeks until christmas.

It was clear that they'd stay in favour of going to the Yule Ball. Hermione was the first to voice something about that.

"Well, I think it's time that we actually come out of the closet. Everyone knows that Harry and I, Ginny and Draco as well as Cat and Terence are really close but no one thinks that we are going out. Well, Cat and Terence do but we don't appear like that since the six of us are never without the others.

What surprises me is that no one has caught up with Tom and Carya. They are practically glued to each other since that potions incident with Weasley," Hermione said just as Carya rounded the corner.

"Is that a bad thing? To be glued together? I daresay the same applies for you and my dear twin brother, right Hermione?" the female Potter teased her Ravenclaw friend who blushed crimson.

"What were you discussing by the way? And we should either go inside or head back to the castle. Skeeter is coming this way," Tom suggested and they went inside the Shack.

"We were discussing what to do until christmas holidays. We'll stay here because of the Yule Ball but what about the next four weeks? It's bound to be very boring and we haven't figured out the egg either," Harry answered.

"Hmm, I'm helping Carya with her new Potions Project but I don't know what you could do. Planning some pranks perhaps? But that would drive McGonagall up the walls literally. She doesn't want anyone to think we aren't properly educated here.

She's been pissed enough about that potions incident. And now the negative press about the two of you. Honestly who does this Skeeter cow think she is?" Tom replied hotly.

Carya smiled and grabbed her boyfriends hand, "She's just being biased and plain stupid Tom, but thank you anyway for defending our family!" she got up and kissed him softly.

The other's started giggling but stopped soon. They would have to find some dirt they could dig up about Skeeter though. Harry would write Sirius an Remus while Ginny would ask her family about that woman.

Meanwhile a pissed of Rita and her photographer were spinning a new horror story about the twins and their friends. They were just waiting for a little clue. Had she known what exactly Carya and Harry were capable of when supported by their friends she would have thought twice about making up those stories.

Monday passed fairly quiet although everyone waited for a reaction of the Potter's about last Saturday's article. But nothing happened so far. The six kept to themselves and didn't have much contact to their fellow students.

Occasionally could see them with Terence Higgs and Cat Williams but those times could be counted with one hand. Lesson's were quiet too. Even Potions since Neville had stopped melting cauldrons and botching up potions. He had even managed to get the simple ones right on his first try.

Snape of course hadn't believed that he hadn't cheated and given the boy a low mark but that didn't matter. Carya had observed Neville carefully over the weeks and now knew that there had to be someone who gave the boy confidence.

She just had to find out who. She had also realised that Snape was watching her whenever he thought she wouldn't notice. The only lesson where they still were wary and overly attentive was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

By now Harry and Draco were sure that Carya had been right. Something was off with their Professor. They had made up their mind when the ex-auror had been displeased that Carya could block all his curses with ease.

That wasn't supposed to be that way. He should have been proud that one of his students was that good at defensive magic. Soon it was once again Friday. No one could believe that time was going so fast these days.

The Gryffindor's had double Potions with Slytherin again and were not happy about that. Snape barged into the classroom as usual telling them that they'd make a highly complicated potion this time and that he expected almost everyone to fail.

No one knew that the almost was referring to only those who had made it last weekend. They hadn't told anyone and wouldn't do that unless Snape did. The Gryffindor's were struggling with the recipe and the remaining Slytherin's didn't have much more luck.

The students had an even number since Weasley was suspended but Snape paired them up nonetheless for this double lesson because he wanted to keep his classroom. The pairs were the following:

Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson (both Slytherin); Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini (both Slytherin); Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley (both Slytherin); Alexandra Moon (Slytherin) and Millicent Bulstrode (Gryffindor); Carya Potter and Tom Riddle (both Slytherin);

Harry Potter (Slytherin) and Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor); Darrick Sanders (Slytherin) and Stephen Cornfoot (Gryffindor); Seamus Finnigan and Robin Abrahams (both Gryffindor); Dean Thomas and Pamela Wright (both Gryffindor); Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil (both Gryffindor)

Snape hoped that these pairs wouldn't accidentally blow his precious Dungeon into pieces. And he was right. Harry managed to pull Longbottom into success with him because Neville didn't really do much besides preparing ingredients on Harry's orders.

Only three Potions were up to his standards. They were the same as last Saturday and the rest had as predicted messed up. Snape told them that one of each group would have to take the potion and that those who had messed up would get some of those who had succeeded.

Tom and Carya's Potion where the only ones that could be used that day. Ginny and Draco had managed to finish but Lavender had tripped and knocked the cauldron over. Thankfully Snape had already inspected theirs this time and already knew that they could do it from last weekend.

Carya and Tom were spared of having to take the potion since it was flawless once again and even better than their last. The Potion's Master showed them a small sign of respect by awarding ten points each.

Draco was feeling sick all of a sudden. He didn't like the thought of taking any kind of truth potion when his godfather was present and had been very thankful that Ginny had done it last time. But it was no use. He had to go and hope it wouldn't be too embarrassing.

The professor had set up soundproof bubble around each pair and he could hear what was going on inside but no sound got in. He watched curious as Draco reddened when Ginny Weasley asked him about his feelings.

Severus was amused by that. The boy had changed from being tucked into his fathers pocket to a confident but careful young teenager. An interesting but dangerous change of attitude if one knew Lucius Malfoy.

Once the lesson was over Snape handed out the antidote and dismissed the class. Carya and Tom had to stay a bit longer to put away their potions supplies. They were standing close to each other and whispered in hushed voices.

It was too quiet to understand but Carya kept shooting glances over her shoulder into Snape's direction. The teacher was really curious what they were up to but he wouldn't ask. Even Potter would slip sometime and then he would find out what was going on.

'Damn the girl who had the guts to openly smirk at me. No one had dared to defy me like that and those who had tried had soon stopped. On top of that I still haven't figured out why Carya and Draco ran around _'Knockturn Alley'_ in those disguises,' he thought angrily and stormed into his office after the children were gone.

He himself didn't notice that he often referred to the _'Slytherin Six'_ by their first names in his mind. If he had he might have realised that he respected them more than ever before but his thoughts were already fixated on the Wolfsbane Potion he had to brew for Remus Lupin next week.

They were heading towards Transfiguration with McGonagall. Today's lesson would again be about transfiguring hedgehogs into pin-cushions. She wanted to see how far the students had gotten in their studies and this was a required part for succeeding with next years curriculum.

Very few managed to get it right still. Tom, Carya and Harry got it completely but Draco and Ginny's pincushion was still afraid of needles although the transfiguration was complete. No one else had been that successful though Neville had surprisingly managed it halfway.

~*~*~ The Great Hall ten minutes later ~*~*~

"Have you seen Snape's face after class? I bet he is curious what was so funny, eh? Well I won't tell him. Every time he looks like that I want to burst out laughing while remembering the _'You-Know-What'_ in our meeting place," Carya whispered towards her friends.

Ginny was excited about the next day. They would finally do her family tree and she wanted to know her ancestors. She knew the Weasley's were one of the oldest pure-blood families but that was it. Not many relatives were alive anymore.

Most had died or been killed during Voldemort's Dark Reign over fourteen years ago. And not even her father knew about their ancestry. Not that he cared. He didn't believe in the blood-nonsense as he called it. Ginny was curious though.

"I can't wait for tomorrow afternoon. It's so exciting, really. I want to know whose been there earlier. Perhaps I find something I like," she said grinning anxiously as well as excited.

Arithmancy was over soon and they went outside for a walk. It had become quite cold now and they were wearing their thick winter-cloaks. Each was lost in his or her thoughts. Harry was thinking about the Tournament and Hermione.

Ginny and Draco thought about each other. Hermione thought about the exams in summer and Tom was thinking about his relationship to the other five and how to take revenge on Skeeter. Carya was worrying about Tom's birthday on the 12th.

She wanted to give him something personal but couldn't figure out what. She'd ask Ginny for help later that day when they were in their dorm. Once dinner came around they were freezing and made their way back to the castle.

They hadn't noticed the watchful stares from the teacher's lounge. How should they have. The windows were up too high and hey had been preoccupied with their thoughts. Albus worried about these six.

Something was going on and he didn't know whether this was a good sign or a bad one. They hardly associated with anyone outside their little group. Sometimes it even seemed that they were isolated from the rest. There was always a bit of tension around them even if they were happy and laughing.

You never saw those six without the others. At least two of them were together always. But what worried the headmaster too was the return of one Ronald Weasley around the beginning of January. How would the friends react to his return?

Sure right now everything seemed alright but they hadn't faced him since the dreadful incident and no one knew what would happen once they did. Thankfully Rita Skeeter hadn't caught wind of that one. If she had there would be much more trouble than they already had.

That woman had been distracted by some mysterious disappearances throughout the ministry during November. Bertha Jorkins had been the first who had gone missing while on vacation. By now five other ministry workers from different Departments were gone and no one had seen anything of them since their disappearance.

Minister Fudge was under enormous pressure right now and Albus honestly didn't envy him for that. The press was slowly ripping the man to shreds and his credibility had suffered a great deal under Skeeter's articles.

Most students went to bed early that day. Their classes had been very challenging this week and the amount of homework they'd gotten was more than all previous weeks combined. Most students wanted to get up early on Saturday and Sunday to get their assignments done in time.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ were no exception to this. They had loads of work to do and they wanted to help Ginny with the Family Tree Charm. Their biggest problem was though to get away from the teachers who were watching them even closer since Skeeter's article.

After lunch on Saturday, December 3rd, they went to the Survival room. It was their favourite lesson on the weekend since they could release their frustration while fighting training dummies who couldn't be hurt. Today though they would attempt brewing the true Veritaserum.

The headmaster had allowed this and with Fudge preoccupied the board of governors had agreed to this too. Thus the students were attempting to make a potion that was NEWT level or even higher if you considered the side effects of a poorly brewed one.

To the friends relief it was not that different from Veridicuserum. It took longer and the ingredients had to be prepared very carefully. Another thing was timing. The steps had to be followed exactly or you would ruin the potion completely.

After their double lesson some groups had managed to get it right so far. They all had after all additional potions lessons each Saturday since the founding of Survival Class.

Those who had succeeded had to stay until they reached a point were the potion could be cooled down for being continued the next week. It took another hour to get that far but they didn't mind. This had been the easy part of the potion. The next steps would be trickier though.

After Survival the groups filed out of the room and went into different directions. The six friends split up too and wandered around the castle while trying to dodge the professors. Once they had been successful they met in their secret rooms.

Ginny and Draco had been the first to arrive. Carya and Tom the last. Hermione and Harry had helped the first two to prepare the room for the charm and they were ready once the last two arrived.

"Do you want to do this yourself Ginny?" Carya asked carefully and the Weasley girl nodded seriously.

"Well then, here goes nothing. _Arbor Familiaris_!" Ginny chanted and watched the ink wandering over the parchment.

Like the twins she stopped when a few generations and their original ancestor were visible. She shrank the parchment to a decent size and began to read. It was funny to see that their names hadn't been shortened on the tree.

She was Virginia on it. Fred was Frederic and Percy was Percival. Charlie and Bill were Charles and William while Ron was Ronald. Weird thing that was but she didn't mind. Her finger traced the lines of the tree until she stopped gaping.

"Hey Ginny, what's wrong? Something not right with the tree?" Draco asked concerned.

"No, no, everything is alright. I've only just found out who our earliest ancestor is since this charm has been invented," Ginny said shaking slightly out of surprise.

"Well, who is it?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Helga Hufflepuff!" replied Ginny dryly and looked up at Draco.

He looked shocked for a second and then smiled at his girlfriend.

"Now I know where your unwavering loyalty comes from, my little Ginny," he said lovingly.

"Though it doesn't count for Percy and Ron. But the others of your family are just the same," Carya threw in.

The following silence stretched until they couldn't bear it anymore and launched themselves at their massive amount of homework. The children got only half of it done that day and would have to come back tomorrow to finish their work.

Sleep came easily that night since the day had been pretty exhausting. No nightmare's for a change and when they woke up on Sunday it was quite late for them. Already past breakfast around nine they made their way down to the kitchens to get something to eat.

They weren't followed around that day and managed to get to their rooms quickly. Homework was continued and as soon as they were finished they flopped down on the couches in the library doing nothing or what they just wanted to do.

Carya and Tom were reading up various potions in Salazar's Potions Journals while Hermione and Harry were playing yet another round of chess which Harry as always lost spectacularly. Ginny and Draco were just sitting on the couch, leaning against each other and relaxed as much as possible.

Around dinner Tom had found the recipes for invisibility and for masking the sounds you make when walking around. They could probably be combined in one potion without too much fuss and the only problem left now was the _'Anti-Smell-Potion'_.

But both kids were sure that they would succeed. They all had also agreed that it would be wise to brew some muscle relaxants and anti-pain potions in case the twins did have another nightmare that was affecting them directly.

Although they didn't exactly have enough practise for those brews they were sure it would be sufficient for now. These Chambers were a really good thing for them. Most of their activities had been almost impossible if they'd had to find an abandoned classroom for them.

The following days passed without major incidents and before they all knew it, it was Saturday again. They'd try and finish their Veritaserum that day. All students who had gotten it right so far were very nervous. The next part was the tricky one. You had to follow the steps precisely or the potion would ruined.

Only a second or two out of time and you would botch it up. They gathered around their cauldrons and continued the potion. Only a few minutes later the first one was ruined. Too much grounded birch-wood had been added and the brew had turned purple instead of staying clear.

Two hours later only the potions of Harry and Hermione as well as Tom and Carya were still working. The had five ingredients and seven steps left. The Potions Master was curious to see how far these four would get. He didn't have to wait long.

Harry and Hermione's brew turned green once they added the next ingredient. It was over. Sighing the two cleaned up their place and watched the last group. Both children seemed to be lost in extreme concentration.

Another twenty minutes later they had added the last ingredient and waited for the process to end. They had indeed finished the potion but it couldn't be used. The brew had taken a dull grey colour. It would work like it should but it would also make the drinker violently sick within seconds.

Snape was surprised that they had managed to even get that far. He decided to let them take the real stuff later that year. He wanted to see how they reacted under truth serum. Thoroughly exhausted the kids fell into bed that night.

When they woke up again it was already ten in the morning. Sunday, December 11th - only one day before Tom's birthday. Harry still didn't have a clue what to do with the golden egg and Carya had disappeared on them after dinner to Merlin knows where.

She didn't return until curfew and Tom as well as the other's got worried until Dobby appeared and told them that Carya was alright and would come up later. They just shook their heads and went to bed. Tom stayed in the Common Room waiting for her return though.

He fell asleep some time during his wait and didn't notice her coming back nor did he notice that he was being levitated back to his own bed by Harry who had been woken up by his twin sister. When he woke up the next day he was in his bed and properly confused.

Nyara then told him that Carya had brought him back to bed last night. He got up and after showering he went down into the Common Room. His friends were already waiting and Carya looked thoroughly apologetic.

"Sorry that you had to wait for me Tom. I didn't want to worry you but I couldn't make it earlier," she said and looked at him.

He wasn't sure what to say. He had been angry and overly possessive last night again but that had faded when he had seen her face just now. She felt sorry and he should accept that. So Tom nodded and forced himself to smile.

Carya was smiling back and walked over to him holding a wrapped something in her hands while the other three Slytherin's of their little group were still blocking the view. The blue-eyed girl kissed him on the cheek and greeted him properly.

"Happy Birthday, Tom! I hope you like my present," she said handing him something that was wrapped in green paper and tied with a silver ribbon.

Tom carefully opened the package as not to damage the wrapping and pulled out two items. A silver frame holding a picture of him and Carya by the lake and a photo-album. He flipped through it. They were all in there.

Together, alone, in human form and in animal form. The boy wondered when she had taken most of the pictures since there were some funny shots too. Even their pranks had been recorded on the photos.

She had also put some into the book that were taken before he came back. Taken during his friends first and second year. Tom smiled at the gifts. The others had given him sweets and books. It was then that he saw what was hidden on the table.

It was a huge cake. A cake with green icing and silver script on top. There were tiny snakes all over it and Carya grinned at him when he looked at the two figures in the middle. There were two snakes and they looked exactly like their pets Salazar and Nyara.

Those two snakes had like Carya predicted taken a liking in each other and barely hunted alone nowadays. Salazar had finally overcome his jealousy and accepted Tom in his Mistress life. Nyara was simply happy to have found a mate so fast.

They took the cake to the Great Hall just like Ginny had done and once again everyone admired the work. Like the last time it was asked where they had bought this and Carya reddened when Ginny explained that she had made it.

"What, you did this? I didn't know you could cook!" exclaimed Pansy Parkinson in sheer disbelief.

The other girl had always assumed that working in the kitchen was for servants and she didn't find it interesting in the least.

"Yeah, I did. I happen to like cooking from time to time. It's hard work but satisfying with results like this," the Potter girl admitted.

"Hell, Potter, now I know why you like Potions so much. Although totally different they have certain similarities," said Blaise surprised.

Severus scowled at that. How dare they compare mere cooking to brewing potions? But then he heard Albus chuckle from his right.

"Not exactly a comparison you would make, Severus, eh? But Miss Zabini has a point there. They are similar," said the headmaster and returned his attention towards the Slytherin table.

The older Slytherin's and those from supposed pure-blood families just wrinkled their noses in disgust. How could someone voluntarily stand in the kitchen for hours to cook something? That's what servants and house-elves were for.

Carya didn't care. She liked it and no one would change that. Aunt Petunia had been pleased with her cooking too. What she didn't like was other people fawning over her work. That was something none of her friends had done. They had admired it but said nothing else.

Classes were okay that day and they didn't get too much homework. The kids were thinking about christmas presents for their parents and guardians already since they didn't have much time left until christmas.

It was during Transfiguration that day that McGonagall announced the Yule Ball officially. She also told Harry that he, as a Hogwarts Champion, was expected to start the first dance together with the other champions and their partners.

Harry didn't like that but he had to do it. After classes he asked Hermione if she wanted to go with him and she agreed immediately. Draco asked Ginny right after lunch and she too said yes. Tom hesitated asking Carya because he didn't want to see her declining.

He was still unsure about their relationship. As if she'd read his mood and thoughts Carya dragged him outside onto the grounds and asked him herself.

"Tom, will you go to the ball with me?" the girl said while looking the boy directly into his crimson eyes.

Tom was stunned to say the least. He opened his mouth several times but absolutely no sound came out of it. Carya had asked him out. Everybody would see them together then. Instead of answering he settled for a dumb nod and Carya started giggling.

She looked around twice and gave him a quick kiss before running inside again. The boy followed her and shook of his shock. He was grinning now. This was heaven for him. He had friends who liked him and stood by his side and he had a girlfriend who apparently loved him dearly.

This was something he had wished for since he could remember. Having friends and being loved by someone he cared about.

Harry was still struggling with his golden egg. He hadn't managed to find out what the shrill sound meant when he opened it. It wasn't until the 18th of December that he found out what it was. Carya was sitting hunched over a Muggle CD-Player together with Hermione in the Founder's library.

The two girls were currently trying to make this work with magic instead of muggle batteries. They hadn't been successful so far. But in the late afternoon of the 18th they succeeded for the first time. The spell didn't last long, only for about five minutes but it was a start.

Carya put in one of her favourite CD's. One with songs of whales. When the animals started singing Harry's head shot up. They were making screeching noises which were muffled and distorted by the water around them.

It sounded similar to his egg, only softer and he wondered if the animals would sounds like his egg outside of water. Harry told the other's about his idea and they agreed to try opening the egg under water.

It worked. The shrill sound was reduced to a mere gurgling sound but they still couldn't understand anything.

"Wait a second. If this is some kind of language then we only have to figure out what or who can talk under water and then we'll have to find out how to hear what they are saying.

We already know that this has to be some kind of poem or song since the patterns are repeating every few minutes. Think about it. Who or what talks under water and can possibly talk to humans?" Carya said thoughtfully.

Several minutes there was absolute silence until Ginny shouted something.

"Hah, got it! It could be merpeople. I know that a few people have learned their language and can communicate with them. And since the second task will take place at Hogwarts they'll have to live in the great lake. No doubt about that. Now we have to find out what they are saying," suggested the youngest Weasley.

"Perhaps we should try opening the egg underwater while we are down there too?" mused Draco absently and Harry nodded in agreement.

The two boys took of towards the bathroom on this floor and left the rest alone. Thirty minutes later they came back with their results.

~*~*~ The Founder's Bathroom ~*~*~

"Can you fill the tub Draco? I'll fetch some towels from the shelf," said Harry and left the other boy alone for a minute.

When he came back the tub was already half filled and Draco was taking off his clothes. The two didn't mind seeing the other naked since they had done so after each Quidditch practise and match. When the tub was full they turned off the water and climbed into the large pool.

It would be large enough for all six of them. Harry grabbed the golden egg carefully and pulled it under the surface. He opened it and told Draco to take a deep breath.

"Now take a deep breath and slide under the surface with me," Harry instructed and they did just that.

What they heard was one of the strangest things they could imagine. It was a song sung by merpeople and the voices were still weird but they could understand every word now.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you re searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it wont come back"_

They repeated the process until they had memorised the song properly and weren't in danger of forgetting it too soon. Both boys got out of the tub and dried themselves before changing back into their robes and rejoining their friends.

~*~*~ End The Founder's Bathroom ~*~*~

******************************************************************************

R&R,

Carya

2008-12-18


	12. Ch 12 Yule Ball and Detentions

**Disclaimer: view Chapter 01 for that one**

**Author's Notes**: See Chapter Seven ^_^.

******************************************************************************

~...~ = **Parseltongue**

/.../ = Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' = thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ = Flashback or changing POV

**Chapter 12 - Yule Ball and Detentions or Snape can dance? and Friends?!**

(_Small OotP Spoilers inside from now on!_)

It had been over half an hour since Draco and Harry had gone towards the bathroom. But when they came back they were both smiling slightly.

"You figured it out?" asked Hermione and they nodded.

Harry took a piece of parchment and wrote the song down for everyone to read. They would leave the parchment here in the library so that it couldn't be stolen or looked at by accident.

"So, what do we do now? They'll take something that's important to you. But what? It has to be taken down into the lake since they can't speak that well outside of the water and neither can they live without water," Ginny summarised the song.

"You have one hour to get whatever this is back. Meaning you'll have to survive sixty minutes or more under the surface. How will you do that? It's a big problem, isn't it?" said Hermione knowing that aqualungs from the muggles wouldn't work here at Hogwarts.

"You're right. How to breathe under water? I have no idea. Anyone a clue?" Harry asked and met silence.

Carya and Tom seemed to be deep in thought and didn't seem to have heard his question. The remaining four looked worriedly at their frowns and were about to ask when both Slytherin looked each other in the face and started grinning like mad.

"I think we ...," began Tom.

"... got the solution!" continued Carya.

"You'll just have to remember..." said Tom again.

"... one of our recent Herbology classes," added Carya.

"Professor Sprout mentioned how ...," replied Tom.

"... you could achieve this," Carya said.

The other's looked confused now. Sure they had seen Harry and Carya continuing each other's thoughts but this was scary. They weren't really sure what those two meant and couldn't remember what they were talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about? We can't remember anything like that," sighed Hermione exasperated.

"Gillyweed!" the other two exclaimed in unison.

"It enables you ...," said Tom.

"... to breathe under water!" added Carya.

Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Harry stood gaping at them. They remembered vaguely now. Professor Sprout had indeed mentioned this but they hadn't listened. The four were only able to shake their heads in confusion.

The relationship between Carya and Tom had started strange enough and now they were understanding each other without words or the mind link that the twins shared. It was scary to say the least.

"That's a brilliant idea. But how do we get this? I don't think the store in Hogsmeade has something like that and I don't know if Sirius or Remus are good enough at Potions to obtain this for us," said Harry.

"We have another Hogsmeade weekend in early February. If we can't get it then by floo-ing over to _'Diagon Alley'_, we'll order it by owl. I'm sure I know what we'll do but until then we should keep this quiet and deny that you have figured out the clue," Carya suggested and the other's agreed wholeheartedly.

The 17th had already been the last day of term and that meant that they wouldn't be missed when they were out after curfew these days. The six friends used this chance thoroughly and didn't return to their dorms on the 18th at all. They stayed in the _'Founder's Chambers'_.

The next few days were spent up there and they missed much of what was going on in the other houses. The six kids didn't bother though because they already had dance partners and wouldn't need other's asking them as a last attempt in finding someone.

They did their homework early and were finished before christmas eve. The night from 24th to the 25th was the second night the _'Slytherin Six'_ had actually spent in their own dormitory. They had wondered why no one had told on them but didn't mind at all.

Carya, Tom and Harry woke up early on christmas day. Carya woke Ginny and the two boys threw Draco out of bed with a tickling charm. They all gathered their presents and settled down in the Slytherin Common Room to open them.

The headmaster had given Tom a bit of money to spend on presents since he hadn't thought of helping the boy when buying school supplies. Tom had gotten sweets for Ginny and Hermione and some joke items for Harry and Draco.

For Carya he had bought a beautiful green silk shirt with a silver snake embroided on the left side. The other's gave each other the usual. Sweets, books and the occasional odd article of clothing. Their boy- or girlfriend got something special though.

Carya gave Tom something that she had made on her own. Mrs. Weasley had taught her how to make a pullover. She had already known how to knit both the muggle and the magical way but a pullover was a bit more difficult than a scarf.

It wasn't made of rough wool like the infamous Weasley-jumpers everyone received. It was made of a very smooth and fine wool which made a soft emerald green fabric. On the left side were the initials 'T' and 'R'. Curled around them was a silver snake with crimson eyes.

Tom loved it and put it on immediately as did Carya with the shirt he had given her. Harry, Ginny and Draco had put on the silver and green jumper's from Ginny's mother. They would find that Hermione had done the same.

The twins and Draco had also gotten presents from Sirius and Remus. Draco got a copy of _'__1001 Ways to Cheat at Quidditch__' by Kronos Flint_, Harry got the book _'__An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe__' by Mary Monroe_ and Carya's present was _'__Poisons and Cures - A Medical Study Guide__' by Dylis Derwent_.

(A/N: _Spoiler OotP_! Dylis Derwent was a famous mediwitch and a former headmistress of Hogwarts.)

The friends met their housemates and their fellow students in the Great Hall for breakfast. Blaise admired the shirt Carya was wearing but she wouldn't tell where she got it. And everyone looked at the pullover Tom was wearing. It was shimmering in the light as if it was made of tiny scales although it was just wool.

The Ball would start around dinner which would be a bit later that day. Just around five that afternoon the boys and girls disappeared to their dorms to get dressed. Naturally most girls needed a bit longer to prepare themselves than the boys.

The Slytherin's were no exception. Ginny was the first to go and make herself presentable. She looked really good in her blue and emerald green robe. It was the one Carya and Tom had given her as a birthday present. Those colours suited her perfectly since they complimented her dark red hair.

Draco was wearing a nice black and silver robe. It was stylish, made of silk and he looked pretty good in it. Hermione was wearing a midnight blue robe made of a flowing material while Harry had put on dark green and black robe.

Tom had chosen his bluegreen robe. It looked good and reminded everyone of the deep sea. Although his hair was a bit tamer than Harry's it was still quite difficult to handle when cut short. To avoid those struggles he had it grown out during summer and now could pull it back into a ponytail.

Carya had chosen an emerald green robe that was shimmering the same was as Tom's new pullover. It seemed that she was covered in scales depending how the light was reflected from her robe. It was very long and seemed more like a dress than anything else.

Her long black hair was piled on top of her head and a few ringlets hung out at different places. When she stepped into the Common Room the boys were already there and gaped at her. One could hear whispers among them and not few asked who she was.

"You look ... I can't find words to describe this but stunning is the best I think," said Tom softly.

"Thanks, Tom. You're looking absolutely gorgeous yourself," she replied and right now everyone envied their crimson eyed housemate. Ginny and Draco made another adorable couple. Harry had already left and collected Hermione form the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Carya noticed that Blaise was also gone. She seemed to have found a date from another house too. The friends met outside the Great Hall and they kept in the shadows as long as possible. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall asked the champions and their partners to lead the other students into the Hall.

Harry noticed that Cedric was going with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. Terence was with Cat as everyone had expected. Draco, Ginny, Carya and Tom were the last to go in. They heard gasps before they went inside and noticed that Blaise Zabini had come with Neville Longbottom and they looked quite cute together.

Now the friends stepped inside and the whispers they had to endure in their own Common Room started again. Everyone pointed at Tom and Carya asking who the girl was. She began giggling slightly and leaned over to Tom to say something.

"They are pretty stupid don't you think? All I did was pull up my hair and wear a more feminine robe as I would normally do. I didn't even put on make-up like Pansy and many other's did," she whispered and Tom started grinning before he nodded.

As they went further down into the hall she saw some of the teachers staring confused as well. It seemed no one recognised her. Well she could change that. Carya took a quick look around the hall and started smirking as she usually did when she was up to something.

Now most of the assembled got it and their eyes nearly fell out. The whispers started again when the couple sat down at one of the tables. Snape stared openly at them. He couldn't hide his surprise, neither could McGonagall. Albus Dumbledore looked quite amused now that he knew who she was.

No one had expected that the normally boyish girl could look so feminine. Soon the champions opened the dance and Tom asked Carya if she wanted to go too. She agreed and they all but swept towards the dance floor. They were aware that everyone was watching but it didn't bother them.

They were dancing as if they were only one person and no one had thought that the rebellious Slytherin girl could dance at all. After a few turns Tom asked Carya if he could have a dance with Ginny should the other girl agree.

Carya said yes and watched them from her seat. Ginny had agreed. She knew now that Tom was truly her friend and she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Dumbledore only smiled. It seemed that some wounds had already healed.

One hour later it started. Several students had started asking their teachers to dance and some had agreed. Dumbledore found this amusing and immediately made it clear that every teacher had to dance at least once with a student. He thought it was a wonderful idea.

Severus Snape of course was furious about that. He didn't want to dance with one of those brats. Carya noticed his constant scowl and decided to ask him. She knew it was pure torture for him to sit there until the end because no one else would want to or even dare to ask him for a dance.

Dumbledore seemed to find it funny but Snape surely didn't see it that way. She walked to her brother and boyfriend to tell them. Tom and Harry shot her looks that could only mean they thought she had gone nuts.

But she didn't care. The girl slowly approached the teachers table and curtsied slightly once she stood next to her Potions Professor. He looked at her at a loss for words when she asked him.

"Professor Snape, would you dance with me?" Carya asked politely and shocked him to the core.

Severus sat there saying nothing. He didn't know how to respond. He had always told himself that he hated the Potter twins but right now he wasn't so sure. The girl in front of him might be only fourteen but she was certainly beautiful. A second later he made his choice.

Albus had insisted that they danced at least once that evening before they were allowed to leave at all. Although he knew he couldn't leave because of his champion - because of Harry Potter - but he could refuse anyone else when he danced with the female Potter now.

"Why not, shall we go then?" he said without his usual sneer and sarcasm.

'How soft he sounds when he's not sneering at everyone, I wonder if he ever had a girlfriend,' Carya thought while he lead her to the dance floor.

At first it was a bit awkward to dance with her Potions Professor but then she relaxed and found out that he was a really good dancer. She was aware that half the school was staring at them. Half of the onlookers were confused and utterly shocked and the other half envied Snape for the chance to dance with Carya.

Many had tried over the last two hours but she'd refused everyone but Tom and Draco. She wouldn't dance with her own brother though. It just seemed wrong although they had learned to dance together.

When the song was over Snape bowed slightly while Carya curtsied once again. He left the dancefloor and returned to his seat at the table. His scowl once again in place. The girl just smiled and sought out Tom. Seconds later she was back and resumed dancing with her boyfriend.

Soon it was nearing midnight and the majority of the students had settled down in small groups for talking after being exhausted from dancing. The band Dumbledore had hired - _The Weird Sisters_ - would leave just after midnight.

Their last song was a very slow one and most of the couples were back on the dancefloor. Among them were the Champions with their partners, the _'Slytherin Six'_, Terence and Cat as well as Neville and Blaise to everyone's surprise.

Just as the song was about to end Carya and Tom forgot that they weren't alone and shared a kiss just like their friends did. To their surprise Neville kissed Blaise and she kissed him back. Carya smiled. Here was the solution to her questions about the changes Neville had gone through.

They weren't aware of the whispers that had broken out when the couples had kissed each other. The teachers had just watched. They had never expected that there were so many pairs from different houses.

Cho Chang (Ravenclaw) with Cedric Diggory (Hufflepuff), Cat Williams (Ravenclaw) with Terence Higgs (Slytherin), Harry Potter (Slytherin) and Hermione Granger (Ravenclaw) and finally Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor) with Blaise Zabini (Slytherin).

The pairing Carya Potter - Tom Riddle was just as surprising for most. They had known that those two were friends but there had been no visible outward sign that they were together. There was more than one jealous boy at the moment who wished he'd gotten the place at Carya's side.

She might be the _'Dark Princess of Slytherin'_ but she was a really beautiful girl if she tried to be one. Even Severus was surprised that they had been willing to come out after all those rumours about the twins. This was bound to reach the newspapers.

He was also still wondering why Carya Potter had asked him to dance with her. Was this some kind of sick joke or had she meant it? He would have to try and ask her if she and her boyfriend managed to get the Veritaserum right the next time during Survival which was unlikely.

He would just have to make them all take the potion to see how they handled the situation. It might be restricted in use by the ministry but if the students agreed there would be no problem at all. The following day was truly quiet.

Most students slept in and after that went towards Hogsmeade because of the special permission Dumbledore had put up the night before. The friends stayed inside though. It was no use to buy the Gillyweed right now since they didn't know how long it would be usable.

The afternoon was spent playing some wizarding games, reading or simply snogging their partner. They went towards the Hogwarts library an hour before dinner where they found Neville and Blaise cornered by some angry Gryffindors and Slytherins from higher grades.

They knew what was going on. The others were criticising the couple for their inter-house relationship. They had tried to do the same with Hermione, Harry, Cat and Terence but due to the kids reputation things hadn't gone very far those times.

Neville and Blaise were different though. The boy was still a timid Gryffindor when confronted like that and Blaise wasn't all that good at fighting either. Carya had enough of playing lady-like and stepped in.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Leave those two alone, now, or you'll regret it!" she growled.

"Who do you think you are, ordering us around, eh? This doesn't concern you at all Potter!" hissed a seventh year Gryffindor.

"Oh, I think it does concern me since Blaise is one of my dormmates and a friend. And Neville is now included since he's Blaise's boyfriend. So shut up an leave them the hell alone," Carya shouted at them.

By now Madam Pince was alarmed too which had been Carya's intention by shouting. She ran off to the next fireplace to call the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

There were twelve students opposing Neville and Blaise meaning if the _'Slytherin Six'_ joined the two they would still be outnumbered. But the friends knew that Carya's temper and skill made up for that problem until a teacher arrived.

"Get out of the way Potter or I'll hex your half-blood ass to Mongolia!" sneered one of the Slytherin seventh years present.

Knowing that she was actually a pureblood Carya only snorted over that comment just like her mum had done all those years ago and replied to the actual threat of being hexed by the other boy.

"I'd like to see you try, Morrigan. You seem to forget that you had no chance against me in Duelling. What makes you think you can take me out now where I don't need to follow protocol?" she said icily and deadly calm.

A few of the others backed down a bit. This wasn't exactly a good sign. As long as Carya Potter was shouting or growling at you, you were relatively safe. But once she started using this kind of tone it could indeed be dangerous to continue fighting her.

Luckily it didn't come to that. Snape and McGonagall arrived first. They surveyed the assembled group of students and quickly knew who was fighting with whom. Curious was though that Carya and her friends were sticking up for a Gryffindor.

Especially when said Gryffindor was Neville Longbottom who had messed up more than one Potion when alone or even when paired with anyone regardless of his or her house.

"What is going on here, Potter?" Snape asked surly.

"Some of our fellow students are opposing the idea of an inter-house relationship, sir," said Harry and Snape looked at the others.

"What's the meaning of this all, Miss Potter? Why do you have your wand out?" demanded McGonagall.

Carya raised an eyebrow as if she was saying _'isn't it obvious what I was doing'_ but she answered nonetheless, "I was trying to help Neville and Blaise since neither of them is very good at duelling and being bullied by twelve students who are older and more experienced is simply unfair, even for Slytherins, professor!"

Minerva only looked suspicious at that but Severus expression was unreadable. This girl was absolutely infuriating. You just couldn't categorise her like so many other students. She and her friends were multi-layered and could easily belong into each of the houses.

They were quite courageous most of the time - a Gryffindor trait - although they weren't as reckless as the usual Gryffindor. They were cunning and stuck together when they needed each other - the Slytherin side; true friends.

They were loyal to their friends and helped those who couldn't defend themselves - quite Hufflepuff of them. And all six of them were as smart as most Ravenclaws. It certainly seemed as if they possessed the best traits of each house.

They didn't fit in the most common description of a typical student at Hogwarts. But the most prominent feature seemed to be their cunning, strategic mind. They were quite ambitious too. He could see that every time in Potions although he criticised them often.

They never gave up. Severus couldn't help but grudgingly start to respect them and had to admit that to himself too. He briefly wondered if they had figured out what the second task would be about but dismissed that thought quickly.

His attention returned to the library where some of his students had just threatened a younger fellow Slytherin.

"You deal with your students Minerva. I will deal with the Slytherins on my own!" he sneered and told them to follow him.

Neville and Blaise were sent to the hospital wing because of the bruises they had received from some hard pushes. Carya grinned at the older Slytherin's behind Snape's back. They knew they would get into trouble now.

The group of students quietly followed their Head of House towards his office. Carya didn't feel apprehensive though. Snape might be a bastard towards her most of the time but he was incredibly fair to every Slytherin outside of class.

When they arrived he ushered them inside and sat down at his desk. One by one the students were asked to tell the story from their point of view. Carya and her friends of course told a completely different tale than the others.

Snape knew this wouldn't get him anywhere. He walked over to a storage cupboard and took out a vial. It contained a crystal clear liquid that seemed a bit oily because it stuck to the glass a bit longer than water would have.

Snape then asked the students if they knew what he had there,

"Mister Morrigan, do you know what this is?" asked the Potions Professor deathly quiet.

"N ... no, sir," said Morrigan who seemed a bit scared now.

"Does anyone of your friends know this?" Snape inquired with a raised eyebrow but all shook their heads.

"I see. Miss Potter! Would you tell your fellow Slytherin's what is in here?" Severus sneered into Carya's direction.

"It looks like Veritaserum, sir," she answered carefully, fully knowing what he was implying while just holding the vial in front of them.

The rest of the students gasped now. He surely wasn't threatening them to use this on his own students, was he? It was illegal to force feed this without ministry permission. The students looked scared now. And Snape asked further what effects this potion had.

"Mister Riddle, tell us what it does, will you!" he commanded coldly.

"Er ... when someone takes this Potion he or she will answer every single question truthfully. The person has no control over anything they are saying or feeling at that time. Weaker memory charms are overruled as well.

If too many question are asked at the same time the drinker might go insane from the effort of attempting to answer all of them at once," Tom said and Snape nodded slightly.

"Will you tell me the truth about that incident in the library now or do we have to use some more ... drastic measures?" Severus demanded scathingly.

The older ones admitted the truth now and got detentions. Carya got detention too because she had threatened a fellow student with her wand drawn.

"The seven of you will serve a week worth detentions with Mister Filch. Miss Potter, you will serve detention on Saturday, December 31st with me. I expect you down here at seven in the morning. Now get out!" he growled and the students fled.

~*~*~ Slytherin Common Room five minutes later ~*~*~

"That's not fair. Why did you get detention too? You didn't do anything. We were only helping Neville and Blaise!" cried Ginny enraged.

Hermione was currently sitting in the Common Room too. No one of their fellow students dared to protest though. They didn't want to anger the six just now since they already seemed quite pissed off. Carya was for once quite calm after being more or less punished unfairly by Snape.

"What else could he do Ginny. It is against the rules what we did - what I did after all. We are lucky that only I got detention and not you five too. The reason for that is that they only saw my wand drawn and not yours as well.

It was worth it. I doubt that the Gryffindor's got away that easily. You know how McGonagall is. She doesn't truly favour anyone but if the Gryffindors misbehave she's furious beyond belief," Carya told her friends.

"You're right, sister. But still, it's not fair. What if he keeps you as long as the last time?" asked Harry frowning.

"You have a point here dear brother mine. But fact is, if I have to do similar things to my last detention with Snape then I don't mind at all. I learned plenty about ingredients and Potions in general that day," she responded grinning slightly.

Harry rolled his eyes at this and muttered under his breath. It sounded strangely like _'she's nuts, happy about detention, who are you and where's my twin-sister'_. The others still heard him and started laughing.

This was too funny but neither Tom nor the others understood how someone could be happy about having detention with Snape. The one sentence she had told them in November came back to them. She'd said _'I love the subject and not the teacher!'_.

"You know, I'm going to thoroughly annoy him by liking the detention. That will irk him more than anything else," the girl said smirking widely.

Tom grinned at her, "You know what, Carya? You ... are ... evil!"

"I know, Tom, I know!" she replied still grinning like mad.

"And you're completely nuts as well!" remarked Harry.

His statement got him a playful punch from his sister. The rest of the day was quiet. Blaise came back an hour later and thanked them for interfering. Neville would tell them thank you when he got the chance.

"So it's you who helped our clumsy, little Neville to grow a backbone, eh?" teased Ginny lightly and Blaise blushed.

"Uhm, yeah, I think so. It's just, I like him and ... he likes me too. I help him with some subjects and he helps me with Herbology and History," she answered embarrassed.

They later heard that the Gryffindors got detentions too. They would do a fortnight of detention with Filch and their parents would be notified of their behaviour too.

"Woah, I'm happy that I'm not in Gryffindor. Although Moony and Padfoot would be angry and upset, I don't want to imagine if someone has a mother with the temper of one Molly Weasley!

No offence Ginny your mum's really nice but I don't want to get on her bad side!" Draco blurted out when they heard the news.

Their christmas holidays were continuing quite peacefully and even the twins didn't have any more nightmare's over the following week. Suddenly it was Saturday again. Their second last day of freedom before the new term would begin.

Carya awoke in time, dressed and made her way down towards the dungeons. At five to seven she knocked on the door to Snape's office.

"Come in!" he called and Carya opened the door.

When she was inside she found her professor sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Sit!" he said and motioned to a chair in front of his desk.

Carya sat down and waited patiently. At quarter past seven he was finally finished. He packed his papers away and looked at Carya.

"It seems you finally have learned to be patient. Follow me!" he sneered and led her towards the potions workroom she had already been in.

"Those ingredients over there have to be stored properly. I trust you know the procedure?" Snape said questioningly.

Carya knew exactly what he meant. Sure you could just put them in jars and bottles but they would turn foul very soon. One had to sterilise the containers first to enhance the durability and to make sure the new ingredients wouldn't react with anything that had been in the bottle before.

She nodded with a serious expression and he regarded her critical for a second before snapping,

"Then get to work!"

Snape himself set to work on a potion at his worktable. Carya shook her head slightly, shut his presence out and concentrated on her work. Since the storage cupboards were open she assumed that she was to put the new containers away too but she'd ask first.

Snape seemed to sense the question though, "Once you're finished labelling the containers you'll put them into the storage cupboards. You should already know how!"

The girl just nodded and continued her work. She shook her head inwardly. Yes, this was close to a real detention. But Snape didn't only make her do this because she'd broken a rule. It was boring work and took a lot of time. Though you actually needed the proper knowledge to do this right.

It was also a backhanded compliment towards the Potter girl. These were Snape's personal stores. He trusted her skills enough that she wouldn't make any mistakes. The girl smiled slightly and was relived that her professor couldn't see her face.

She saw plenty of ingredients here which she had hardly ever heard of. Just the right thing for a potions obsessed student like her. Carya carefully memorised each ingredient she didn't know or have in her own Potions kit.

Her professor had given her a book where she could find the ingredients unknown to her to find out how they had to be stored. Thankfully there had been name tags on those boxes containing the ones she didn't know but then again, all of the boxes and jars were labelled.

'This could be useful during exams and experiments,' she thought to herself, carefully memorising names and looks of those ingredients she didn't know yet, 'Knowing these gives me quite an advantage over the others. I'll definitely look them up in my books later.'

Around lunch she had finished this task. It had taken almost five hours to put everything away since some ingredients had to be prepared properly first. Some had to be cut, others to be ground up and many had to be prepared in more than one way.

When she was sure that everything was sufficiently done she told her professor so and waited for his answer. He was currently concentrating on his potion and she wondered what it was until she recognised the smell.

It was the Wolfsbane Potion. She had forgotten that the full-moon would be in two days.

'Poor Moony! I swear, one day I will find a permanent cure for you, Remus!' she vowed to herself.

Only a few minutes later Snape lowered the flames beneath the cauldron and watched her in return.

'What's the girl thinking about? She hasn't even noticed that I'm finished for now. Does she know what this is? Sure she does. She's seen and smelled it often enough at the mutt's home,' Severus mused and dismissed her.

"You may go, Potter!" he said friendlier than intended but he too was hungry and would head towards the Great Hall once he had cleaned up a bit.

"Okay, thanks Professor!" she said happily and walked out of the workroom and office to clean herself a bit.

Severus was gaping slightly when she had left. Had she just thanked him? How could this girl be so damned cheerful after her detention? Sure, most students were happy when he dismissed them but no one had ever behaved like Carya Potter. He just couldn't figure out why.

He knew she obviously liked potions but the work she had done that morning had been dull and boring. Snape had been all too glad to find someone who he could _'force'_ to do that and who was actually skilled enough for it. He shook his head and went towards his bathroom.

Carya too reeked of Potions right now and wanted to at least wash her hands. When she finally arrived at the Slytherin table her friends were already there and Snape was sitting at the head table. Carya put her best smirk onto her face and walked towards her friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked annoyingly cheerful.

Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Tom gaped at her in sheer disbelief.

"This isn't true. Tell me this is only a joke. She's gone and done it again!" groaned Draco before banging his head against the table.

"What has she done again?" asked Tom confused.

"In second year she had detention with Snape on a Sunday. He kept her over eight hours and she was _happy_ about it. _Happy_, you get it? Eight hours detention and she tells us it was _great_!" sighed Ginny exasperated before she ran a hand through her hair.

Tom started chuckling at that. He had know his girlfriend was strange but this he hadn't expected at all. Carya just continued grinning and let her gaze wander over the head table. Naturally her cheerful smirk didn't go unnoticed by the teachers. Snape started scowling and the headmaster chuckled lightly.

"I take it Miss Potter had detention with you today, Severus?" Albus asked his younger colleague.

"Yes," Snape ground out, "That girl is infuriating. How can she be so damned cheerful after five hours?" he growled.

"Perhaps we should ask her? You might even get an honest answer," suggested the headmaster.

He had always been curious why Carya Potter didn't mind detentions with the Potions Master. Although it looked as if they despised each other. The girl returned her attention towards the food on her plate and pulled a book out of her bag.

She propped it against a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice and started reading. Severus and Albus squinted to read the title. It was a Potions book from the medical field. The book was a famous one and quite advanced too. One of the former Hogwarts Headmasters had written it.

She had been a very qualified mediwitch when she wrote that book. It was _'__Poisons and Cures - Medical Study Guide__' by Dylis Derwent_. The teachers who noticed were surprised by this. Everyone saw the Ravenclaws stick their noses into books during lunchtime but Slytherin's rarely did that.

Carya was obviously discussing something from the book with Tom Riddle because she kept looking at him and then pointed at the book and he looked too. A bit later the two were still discussing something when the other four got up and assumedly asked if Carya and Tom wanted to accompany them.

Both kids nodded and got up. The Potter girl grabbed her book in one hand and a roll in the other before leaving the Great Hall next to her boyfriend. Dumbledore had made up his mind and would ask her about the detentions the next chance he got.

******************************************************************************

R&R,

Carya

2008-12-18


	13. Ch 13 Cat's Story and Ron Returns

**Disclaimer: view Chapter 01 for that one**

**Author's Notes**: See Chapter Seven ^_^.

******************************************************************************

~...~ = **Parseltongue**

/.../ = Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' = thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ = Flashback or changing POV

**Chapter 13 - Cat's Story and Ron Returns or Talks and Survival Class**

The friends once again vanished towards the Founder's Chambers and discussed their plans for the next weeks. Somehow they started talking about the relationship of Snape and Karkaroff.

"I wonder what Karkaroff is so afraid about? Do you know what he and Snape have in common Draco? I mean, he is your godfather even if it doesn't seem that way right now," Harry asked carefully as not to hurt his adopted brother's feelings.

"Yeah, I think I know what this was about. You two have told us about the Dark Lord, right? Okay, okay, but I just can't say his name ... Well, anyway. When ..." Draco said but Carya interrupted him.

"Hey Draco, just call him Voldie. Makes it a bit easier, don't you think?" she threw in and Draco choked.

"What did you call him? You're joking, right?" Tom asked shocked but knew she was dead serious about it.

"Alright, when _'Voldie'_ is really coming back then you two and his Death Eaters are the first to notice it. Each of them has a tattoo on their left forearms that connects them to the Dark Lord. The nearer he is or the more powerful he becomes the more it will become visible.

I know that Lucius' was almost gone when you kicked Voldie's ass nearly fourteen years ago. But I'm sure it's starting to come back now," Draco told them.

"Are you saying that Snape's a Death Eater?" asked Hermione frightened.

"Uhm, yeah, I think so. But something's wrong. I doubt that Dumbledore's stupid enough to hire a loyal Death Eater, ..." the Malfoy boy started but one raised eyebrow silenced his train of thought.

"And what about Quirrell?" Ginny asked, "He was loyal and yet, Dumbledore still let him teach. The old man might know most things that go on in this castle but he's not omniscient!"

"Right, and don't forget that Moody's not one hundred percent clean too. We'll only find out once it's too late, like with Quirrell but that should not be our immediate problem. In a few weeks I'll have to keep my temper in check more than ever.

That'll be when Weasel's coming back from suspension. You'll help me not to kill him once I see him, okay?" Carya asked almost pleading.

"Yeah, we'll help you. Back to the topic. I think we should just watch Snape and look for changes in behaviour. That's the only thing we can do," Harry added.

Their last free day was quite uneventful. The children mostly slept in and then enjoyed the last day before the new term started. The guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had stopped criticising everything around Hogwarts and had become quite comfortable at the school.

Viktor and his fellow champion were often found in the library while Fleur and Armand mostly sat with their new Ravenclaw friends. The _'Slytherin Six'_ were rarely seen at all during the weekends and during the week you would find them either in class or in the library if they could be found at all.

The Champions had been trying to find out whether or not their opponents had figured out the golden egg. The first day of the new term would bring a new shock for the twins. Rita Skeeter seemed to have found out about the Yule Ball and wrote about it.

It was disgusting what she assumed in there. Carya was accused of toying with the hearts of the boys she had been dancing with and she even attacked Draco for being with Ginny. Although no one understood a word of what she was saying.

Draco had enough money to provide everything for himself and Ginny's father wasn't that high in the ministry to bring Draco any advantages at all. It was said that the six of them were always together and that there probably was no doubt that they practised the Dark Arts together.

Thankfully Tom's name wasn't mentioned in there. Skeeter was still going on about the twins living with a former escaped convict and a fully grown werewolf. All in all it was nothing new but Skeeter had somehow found out that Ron had been suspended from school.

Though no one had told her why she made assumptions about it as well since Ginny was one of the twins friends. Skeeter seemed to think it was some kind of plot to keep Ron out of their business. Once the readers in Hogwarts reached that part they knew the reporter had probably made up the whole article.

Everyone in the school knew why Ronald Weasley had been suspended and no one had told the slimy woman. Once again the whole attention was on the six friends who sat frowning at the Slytherin table. Nothing happened though since they were only glaring daggers at the newspaper.

The friends discussed everything on their way towards Transfiguration.

"How could she know about the dance? She's banned from the grounds. Dumbledore would know if she was here. And I'm pretty sure that Moody can look through invisibility cloaks with that magical eye," Carya growled.

"No idea but you have a point. She couldn't have done that. Perhaps she had been disguised? But that seems unlikely because the headmaster would have known that someone was there who wasn't a student or teacher," Draco said in thought.

"Or maybe ... hell, if that what I think is true then we have a chance on getting back at her," whispered Hermione, "We'll meet after class in our usual spot, okay?"

The other's agreed an they headed towards their classrooms. Hermione ran towards the dungeons for her Potions class with the Hufflepuff's. They met again before Charms and once again thought about the second task.

The next Hogsmeade weekend was now scheduled and they would most likely be able to go to _'Diagon Alley'_ if they were very careful. It would have to happen on the 12th of February. That gave them enough time to order it by owl if they couldn't get away.

In the afternoon Hermione told them what she'd figured out so far.

"Listen, we know she couldn't get in as herself or in disguise because Dumbledore would've known and found her. Moody would rule out the invisibility cloak too. She either has a spy in Hogwarts but that's unlikely because there are too many details from various events or she's an Animagus.

I know that she certainly isn't registered as one because I looked it up before Charms. Ernie 's cauldron exploded and Snape threw us out early," Hermione explained when they'd looked at her questioningly.

"Hm, now we have to find out if we have seen someone or something at all those places. Or we wait for an opportunity to act a bit and give her something to write about," Ginny suggested.

They all agreed to that and carefully observed their surroundings since then. Classes were going nicely and no Champion gave any indication that they had figured out the second task. This had the different teachers a bit worried because the task was difficult after all.

On Monday, January 9th Ron Weasley returned to Hogwarts. He had missed many assignments and the teachers were sure he would fail during the exams. The boy was very pale and didn't talk to anyone aside from Lavender.

He didn't look at the _'Slytherin Six'_ either and avoided the Gryffindors too. The next day Carya received a letter from Molly Weasley. She didn't read it until the late afternoon when the friends were once again hidden in the _'Founder's Chambers'_.

The woman once again told her how sorry she was that Ron had done such a thing but she also told her that she had made sure the boy regretted his actions thoroughly. Carya didn't want to imagine what someone like Molly would do.

Somehow Carya didn't feel like retaliating anymore. She decided to ignore the Gryffindor and her friends agreed to that unless Ron started acting like before the whole incident. That didn't happen though.

During dinner Carya received a note from the headmaster to meet him in his office after she had finished eating. Tom wanted to accompany her but she refused at first. He finally persuaded her and she hoped Dumbledore wouldn't mind.

She didn't see the amused smile on the headmasters face about this argument. Albus had already suspected that Tom would want to go with the girl. He seemed to be overly protective of Carya.

When Carya told her friends about that they wanted to go too but the Potter girl made clear that the headmaster had only requested her presence. She and Tom walked towards the stone gargoyle when they had finished eating.

It sprang aside immediately and the two kids wondered why but their musing were interrupted when they reached the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," he said from the other side before they had the chance to knock.

The two children entered the office and were surprised to find the heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor sitting in front of the headmaster.

"Uh, sorry headmaster but would it be alright if Tom stayed here with me?" Carya asked a little unsure of the situation.

"He may stay, Miss Potter. I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you here, aren't you?" Albus inquired and Carya nodded.

"We asked you here because of Ronald Weasley's return to Hogwarts," said Snape matter of factly.

"Oh, eh ... and what about that?" she wanted to know.

"What do you think about him and how do you feel when you're near him or imagine being alone in a corridor with him?" added McGonagall.

Carya thought about that for a moment which was considered a good thing by the professors, "I honestly don't know what I'd do if I were to meet him alone which is, I might add, highly unlikely but possible.

I know I'm still angry at him for causing that incident but I'm not more angry at him right now than I am at those idiots who can't accept the inter-house relationships we currently have through some students.

He seems sorry though. His mother wrote me a letter too and said the same thing. I know what I said in the hospital wing but can you blame me for that immediate reaction after waking up from such an ordeal?

I'm not a person to hold grudges if they are unfounded. Ron is an idiot sometimes. Ginny told me so and I think he's under a lot of pressure because of being the youngest boy in their family. Ginny's in Slytherin with us.

No problems and not exactly much pressure and she's the Weasley's only girl. Ginny told me that Ron is most likely jealous because he is always compared to his brothers while everything seems so easy for her apart from the first time here when her family shunned her that is.

After thinking about that I've come to the conclusion that she's right and I don't have the desire to retaliate if he stops harassing us. I for one would be completely comfortable with just ignoring him, professor. If he keeps the current cease-fire then I won't break it either.

I cannot speak for the others though. Ginny is still pissed off but if you wish then I'll talk to her about this too. Although I would prefer not seeing him again I know that this is wishful thinking. I'll always meet someone whom I don't like.

That's the way life is," she told them and although she shrugged lightly, her face stayed almost expressionless.

McGonagall was satisfied with her answer and soon left the office while Snape stayed. The headmaster had something else to ask her and she knew that she wouldn't be dismissed before he got his answers.

"Miss Potter, I have something I wanted to ask you for quite some time now. Could you explain why you are the only student that seems to be happy about serving detention with Professor Snape here?" he inquired and Carya felt her cheeks redden slightly.

"What makes you think that, professor?" she asked innocently in return.

Severus smirked inwardly because she had asked a bit too innocently. This was going to be interesting.

"Well, perhaps if you considered the fact that everyone looks like being drowned when they finish their detentions in the dungeon while you look like something really good has happened you'd know why," snapped Severus impatiently.

Carya briefly looked at Tom and grinned for a second. But she really didn't want to answer that question.

"Headmaster, I can't answer this question truthfully because it would ruin my reputation and I would never again get a fair chance at punishment should someone think it necessary to assign me a detention," she stated calmly but her eyes said otherwise.

"I see. What if you could be assured that nothing would change if you tell us?" said the headmaster with his eyes twinkling like mad.

Carya had no chance but to agree to that and she knew that she'd been outsmarted by the old wizard this time. She sighed in defeat and looked at them.

"Okay, I give up ... this time. It hasn't really anything to do with Professor Snape, headmaster. It's what he made me do in general. It's true that I dislike scrubbing dirty cauldrons just like anyone else but the rest ... I thought it was very agreeable to do it.

I doubt he would have assigned that to anyone. Brewing those potions and storing or preparing ingredients, I mean. And the last detention was just the same. I had to store ingredients for his personal stores, not the student ones.

Sure, doing that takes much time and normally is very dull work but I took advantage of the situation," she said and was smirking slightly by now.

Both adults and Tom were confused but she continued before anyone could say a thing.

"Normally we only know the ingredients and potions from our potions kit and from classes. Some do additional reading but this was the perfect opportunity to get to know those ingredients which are not or rarely available for students.

I could see what they looked like and how they had to be handled. There were many that I had never even heard of. I might be a Slytherin but when it comes to Potions I love learning just as much as any Ravenclaw would.

That gives me an advantage for the years to come. And I fully intend to use that knowledge when the time is right. He gave me a backhanded compliment too. No one without a certain skill and understanding of potions would've been allowed anywhere near his personal stores.

There's no way in hell he would've let someone like Neville do that. I doubt even my brother would've been doing this and he's not an idiot when it comes to this subject either," she stated without looking up again.

Snape stared at her in disbelief as did Dumbledore. Tom just smiled because he knew of Carya's obsession with potions since they had become a couple and even more since the start of their little project.

After a few minutes of strained silence the girl added something, "That's the reasons why I didn't mind those detentions. It had actually been fun learning something new like that, although I would have loved to be with my friends during that time just as much."

The headmaster dismissed her and Tom but before the children vanished through the door he asked a last question, "Miss Potter, what did you mean by saying that Professor Snape didn't exactly have something to do with that?"

"Eh, I know that he ... despises Harry, Tom and myself for some reason ... unknown to me but it also shows in his way of treating us in class although it has become better since that incident with Ron. That's why I said that, professor," she said quietly and left with Tom.

Severus as well as Albus had noticed the small pause before she said that he _'despised'_ them. He had been sure the girl would say _'hate'_ but she hadn't. It was obvious that she knew the difference between hating someone and merely despising him.

But the pause before the unknown reason worried Severus. She knew more than she let on. Black and Lupin wouldn't have told them about their own fifth year in detail and he hadn't said a thing either. This had to be because of Karkaroff's interruption during that potions class in November.

"I see, well since that is out of the way you two may go join your friends again," the headmaster said and the kids knew they were dismissed.

They left the office quickly although Carya knew that not everything was out of the way. The headmaster and Snape had both noticed her little slip-up when she talked about the Potions Professor. She briefly wondered if the headmaster knew that Snape was a Death Eater.

The two children rejoined their friends in the Slytherin Common Room that evening. Harry had been informed about the discussion as soon as they'd left the headmaster's office and he had already told Draco and Ginny about it too. Hermione would be told the next day after classes were over.

Needless to say that the next morning was quite boring for the friends because of the usual Tuesday morning Double-period 'History of Magic' with Professor Binns. Arithmancy was slightly more interesting and Theory of Magic was the best class that day.

Though they were still researching first and second year charms they at least had something to do. As usual the kids met in the Chambers and discussed their next few days. They also discussed Ronald Weasley's return and agreed on not doing anything if he kept out of their way.

They had of course noticed how quiet the boy was over these first two days but that didn't mean anything at all. The _'Slytherin Six'_ would wait and see what happened. Over the course of the next week it became apparent that Weasley had indeed changed since he had been suspended.

He and his girlfriend now spent most of their time in the library studying. He didn't make any trouble in class either. Snape had been quite disappointed when the red-haired Gryffindor hadn't talked back during potions once at all.

On January 19th there was a surprise waiting for everyone who had Transfiguration or Flying lessons that day. Madam Hooch had been called away to aid a sick member of her family and Professor McGonagall had fallen ill herself.

This rarely happened and this meant the six friends had the whole afternoon for themselves. They decided to go to the library to a bit of research for their homework. The Founder's library was good but it didn't contain the newer books that were needed for something like History of Magic or Magical Theory.

In a quiet corner sitting at their usual table they found Cat Williams and Terence Higgs brooding over their own assignments. The two apologised for occupying the spot the others usually sat at but Cat was immediately cut off by Hermione.

"It's quite alright, Cat. Just don't make a habit out of this. It's difficult enough to find a quiet table big enough for six people here. You won't mind if we join you, will you?" the girl asked her blonde friend.

"No, of course not. Feel free to join us," Cat answered immediately.

They worked in silence for some time before Cat noticed Ginny's curious glances towards her and Terence.

"Something wrong, Virginia?" Cat asked not knowing how much Ginny disliked being called that.

"No, not really," Ginny said frowning before she remembered that Cat possibly didn't know about her dislike of being called by her full name, "I was just curious how you and Terence met or better how the two of you got together in the first place."

"Oh, eh ... that's actually not so easily to explain. I'll try though if you're willing to listen," Cat replied and the rest of the group stopped working in favour of a seemingly rather interesting 'lovestory'.

"Well, you know that I was attending Beauxbatons before got here right?" Cat asked and continued when the others nodded, "I really hated it there. It was horrible. They were sticking to the rules even worse than many Ravenclaws do.

I hated the clothing too. It was too light and I was always freezing. I mean, look at them. Those robes are a nightmare for everyday wearing. And they are all really stuck up and arrogant. I don't like that. I was the more wild type of girl.

While I was there I got loads of detentions and even tried to run away three times. They always brought me back. My mother was really angry with me about that. She's a muggle, you know? And she was so happy that her daughter was a witch.

Dad is a wizard though. I was grounded for half of the summer when I returned from school but dad didn't last long. He understood me somehow. His parents had insisted that he attended Durmstrang and he hated it.

We were living a bit outside of Paris in a suburb. There is a huge park there. One day during the first half of summer I was walking around there and met a boy. He was good-looking and I knew he was a wizard. I could see it the way his clothes were.

He was wearing muggle clothes but they could've belonged to the seventies," Cat said chuckling slightly.

"It was Terence judging by the way he's blushing right now, correct?" asked Carya bluntly.

"Yeah, he was. He had been visiting some relatives of his and they weren't living that far from our flat either. We met almost everyday and one time we began talking about our schools. I told him how much I hated the stiffness at Beauxbatons and he told me how much fun you all had at Hogwarts.

That made me ask my parents if I could transfer. We only had to get Dumbledore's permission for that. My father didn't care. He was glad that I actually _**wanted**_ to go to a school. Mum was strictly against it though. She wanted me nearby and refuse to let me go at first.

Terence visited us very often during that time and two weeks before school started again we finally convinced mum that it would be the best if I attended Hogwarts. Dad wrote a letter to the Headmaster explaining everything including my attempts at running away I fear.

Then one week before September we got the reply. I was accepted and would join you all at September 1st on the Hogwarts express. Terence and I had become pretty close during that time. We were the only wizards in town, you know? It was natural that we sought each other's company.

Terence family allowed me to stay with them for the last week and we left as soon as possible. We took the train to Calais and the ferry over the Channel towards Dover. After that we took another train to London. From there we floo-ed to Terence house.

I liked London immediately. We went shopping for school supplies the next day and it was great. The Alley in Paris is nothing compared to '_Diagon Alley'_. Well and on September 1st I was on the same train as you all. You know the rest.

Later that year my parents wrote me a letter that dad had gotten a job at a local shop and that they'd move to London now. And here I am, happy with boyfriend and I didn't try to run away even once. Why should I? I'm pretty happy here," Cat finished her tale and the others grinned.

This was something to expect of the eccentric Ravenclaw. She was just as different from the typical Ravenclaw as Hermione was. But she also was the perfect match for Terence with her attitude. She balanced the normally shy Slytherin in a way no one else could.

The rest of their free afternoon was spent doing homework. As always the six friends split their workload up. When Cat asked them what they were doing they explained it to her.

"We're just splitting up the work. Each of us does the research work for his or her best subject. The notes are then duplicated five times and we use them to write individual essays. It's much easier this way because although you have to understand the notes you don't have to do the research," explained Hermione.

"And who does what in your group?" asked Terence curiously.

"Well, Ginny does Charms, Harry does Transfiguration, Draco researches Arithmancy while Hermione collects notes for History of Magic. Tom's doing either Magical Theory or Ancient Runes and I always do Potions homework.

Defence against the Dark Arts we do together though. The more input we get, the more output we have. The teachers have never complained and we are doing this since first year. Therefore we wont stop in the foreseeable future," Carya told them.

Suddenly Carya remembered something she had seen the night before when she looked onto the grounds," Eh, you two don't happen to know what a snowy white cheetah and a brown cat were doing on the grounds together yesterday night, do you?"

Judging by the fact that Terence blushed and Cat paled Carya knew her assumptions had been right when she saw a human changing into the large cheetah. Cat and Terence were animagi. Illegal like them. To make everything a bit more comfortable the girl set up a silencing charm

"_Silencio Eternus_!" she whispered and continued louder, "There, now we can talk freely. Since when are you two?"

"Er, we ...," Terence stuttered.

"Since the end of last summer ..." Cat admitted in defeat.

She knew that arguing would have been futile. There was too much evidence against them.

"What are you going to do with this information?" the blonde Ravenclaw asked wary.

"Nothing, for now. It could be helpful should you ever stumble over one of our secrets. That way we could make sure you wouldn't tell on us since becoming an animagus without ministry supervision is highly illegal," Carya stated matter of factly.

She loved blackmail. Terence and Cat were nice but they spent far too much time around the six friends not to notice something in the long run. This way she could ensure that they wouldn't tell on her and her friends.

Cat seemed relieved but Terence knew what Carya was getting at. He was a Slytherin too and knew what she was trying to do. But he also knew that Carya and her friends were the most honest Slytherins you could find.

When she said she would only use the information to protect her own secrets then she meant it. The eight kids looked around the library for a few minutes to calm down. Ginny noticed something odd. Ron and Lavender were sitting at one of the other quiet tables and were buried in books.

"Hey, look over there, there's Ron and Brown. They are _studying_, who would've thought they were able to?" Ginny blurted out and was glad the silencing charm was still up.

The others laughed and thankfully no one found it odd that they couldn't hear them. It was common procedure to use a silencing charm when you wanted some privacy. Only difference was though that the normally used charm was easily broken.

The one the _'Slytherin Six'_ used however was a more advanced form that was also used by aurors. It wasn't difficult to do but it required some concentration. That was something the friends could do. If you were able to concentrate enough for the animagus transformation you could easily use this type of charm.

The days flew by faster than the children liked. Hermione's birthday was approaching too and they prepared it carefully without her noticing. The friends had written their guardians what they would like as presents for their friend and those items were sent by owl post in time before February had begun.

On February 3rd Carya and Tom sneaked down into the kitchen after curfew. They hoped that Snape wouldn't wander around this time and began preparing the cake for Harry's girlfriend. Tom was amazed at how Carya managed to make it.

The elves were all too happy with helping her. Around two in the morning it was finished. Dobby would make sure the cake appeared in front of Hermione at breakfast. The charm on the candles would start the happy birthday tune in soft whistling sounds.

Tired the two kids made their way back to the Slytherin dorms. Neither of them noticed a dark figure watching them. The same person went into the kitchen when they were gone and inspected the place.

It had been Severus Snape. He had woken up because Peeves was wreaking havoc in the hallway in front of his quarters. He had then checked if everyone was in the Common Room or the dorms but two had been missing.

Snape had made his usual round in the castle when he came across the portrait that lead to the kitchen. The muffled laughter and happy chatting had left him curious. He had waited until the two kids who were no one else than the Potter girl and Tom Riddle had left.

Severus himself went into the kitchen and tried to interrogate the elves. Most of them started cringing but wouldn't betray their friends. Especially the little elf that got paid for work. He was adamant that the children hadn't done anything wrong.

Snape knew he wouldn't get anywhere by asking the elves. He would have to wait until the next day. Angry at his lack of powers of persuasion stalked back to his quarters and tried to sleep. At least he could still give the two students detention if he didn't like the outcome of their late-night wandering.

The morning of the February 4th was quite confusing for Hermione. When she entered the Great Hall her friends were already there. They were sitting in their usual places and talked to each other without acknowledging her - even Harry.

This gave her the impression that something weird was going on. Even if they had forgotten her birthday she doubted that Harry would ignore her. She walked over to them with careful steps and sat down.

"Morning Hermione," said Ginny casually and the others did almost the same.

Hermione was puzzled. What where they doing? She didn't have time to think about it. As soon as she was settled comfortable at the table a delicious looking cake appeared in front of her on the Slytherin table.

The girl jumped a little and the teachers were looking curious by now. The soft tune swept around the Great Hall and Hermione felt deeply embarrassed. When she looked at her friends again she found that they were all grinning and smirking at her.

"You like it?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin.

She punched him playfully and smiled, "You scared me, don't do that again!"

But the other's just continued smiling. Hermione took a good look at the cake. It was a chocolate cake with dark blue icing.

'Ravenclaw colours,' Hermione thought, 'I should've known they were planning something!'

The rest of the morning went fairly well. They'd have Additional Potions and Survival class later though. And Snape seemed to be in a bad mood that day. And they were right. Peeves had woken the Professor two times last night and he was not amused by that.

They knew they had it coming when he stepped into the Potions classroom. He walked up towards his desk and sat down without letting them out of his view.

"You will take notes on Veritaserum today. You should listen closely if you want to avoid embarrassing situations later on," he growled and by then they should have known what would happen.

Everyone tried to write down as much information about the potion as possible. Not only about brewing it but also about it's exact effects on you mind and body. What they found wasn't really encouraging.

There was no defence. The only known counter to this truth serum was still experimental and highly dangerous. Not to mention illegal. You could only rely on your own mind and willpower. Sometimes people were strong enough to withhold certain pieces of information but you would never be able to lie or not answer a question at all.

By then an evil smirk had settled onto Snape's face and most students knew what he had planned for them. There was no way out either. They and their parents had agreed to this by allowing their children into Survival Class.

******************************************************************************

R&R,

Carya

2008-12-18


	14. CH 14 Veritaserum and Disguises

**Disclaimer: view Chapter 01 for that one**

**Author's Notes**: Hello again ... Yes, as you can clearly see, I'm not dead and I'm not abandoning this story or the ones following after. I simply couldn't write because RL was being a nuiasance and gave me more trouble than anticipated. Add to that - an old injury is still giving me trouble and no one can find out how to treat the problem in the first place. Stupid doctors ... ¬_¬

Anyway ... for the moment I can write and decided to post all that I currently have for you. Enjoy ^_^.

******************************************************************************

~...~ = **Parseltongue**

/.../ = Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' = thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ = Flashback or changing POV

**Chapter 14 - Veritaserum and Disguises or Defence Test and A Prank**

Lunch was a fairly quiet affair for all Survival students. Their housemates noticed it and asked what was wrong but no one gave any comments. If there was one thing they had in common it was to keep the topics and contents of their classes a secret.

Dumbledore and McGonagall shot worried glances towards Snape who was in a better mood than at breakfast but the silence of his students for the afternoon was almost frightening. He didn't tell them though.

Shortly after lunch the students met in their special classroom. Those who had started the class the year before were still together. There had been very few additions and most had given up fairly quickly. Cedric Diggory would leave school in summer.

That meant the last who had joined their groups would be paired with Cho Chang until she left school. It was a Ravenclaw boy so there were no problems. The class wasn't exactly popular because no one knew what happened until they participated and Snape was the one who taught it.

Soon enough Snape stepped inside too. He was carrying a tray with two vials of clear liquid. The students gulped slightly. This was it. Their doom as ahead. Most were pretty sure Snape would use the situation to his advantage.

"Today each of you will take a dose of Veritaserum. You need to experience the effects of the potion you managed to ruin so spectacularly before christmas. We will start with one drop and if I'm satisfied with the result you will move on to three as that is the full dose you would have to take while being questioned," he snarled and prepared the glasses with water.

The potion he had brought was not as concentrated as the professional one but still of the same efficiency like those used in minor court cases. This would last about half an hour only though but the students didn't need to know that.

He told them to come forward. One of each group. The little third year Ravenclaw would be spared that day. The first round seemed to go well. The second group had started twenty minutes ago and Severus would now prepare the next step.

He would give them the chance to back out but he doubted that many would do. Especially his Slytherin's wouldn't. Their pride wouldn't let them. He would get some answers from his students that way.

They would only get to do one more round because of the time they needed. He would ask for seven volunteers, one of each group or even two if a whole team refused to take the potion. In the end there were only six though.

Draco Malfoy, Carya Potter, Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley, Cedric Diggory and Blaise Zabini were the ones who would be drugged with the truth potion. The first fifteen minutes only their partner would ask them questions

During the last fifteen though Snape would make his round between the groups. It seemed to go fairly well. Severus couldn't detect any signs of resistance from afar and started to inspect the groups. They remained in their groups and the other were ordered to stay quiet and watch.

Severus began with Blaise's group. She was thoroughly embarrassed by Marcus Flint who asked her about Neville. Severus thought it was amusing but stopped those questions after a few minutes. Cedric and Cho were next but he left those two fairly quick and walked over to Ginny and Angelina.

The Slytherin was questioned about her family and was having a hard time to glare at the Gryffindor. Ginny tried to skirt around the questions and struggled against the potion. Severus was slightly impressed by that.

The youngest Weasley had almost managed to avoid a question completely since Angelina had been a little too vague. He put an end to the personal question about her family. Ginny was excused and escaped into a silencing bubble until the potion wore off.

Hermione and Terence were next. Terence was asking the girl loads of questions about his girlfriend and schoolwork. The questions were boring and Severus decided to ask her something too.

"Tell me Miss Granger, how close is your and Mister Potter's relationship really?" he asked with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Hermione blushed a brilliant crimson and opened her mouth to speak before clamping her hands over her mouth reflexively to avoid answering. It was to no avail though. The words just tumbled out of her.

"I love him and I'll stay with him if he wants me," she said.

Thankfully only Terence and Snape heard her. She was glaring at her teacher now. She really should have known that Snape would do something like that. Snape was smirking now. He excused Hermione though and she escaped into a similar bubble as Ginny had.

Draco's group was next. Harry was currently teasing him about Ginny and asking question into the same direction which made Draco blush to the roots. Severus wanted to know what Draco thought of his father and asked him.

"Mister Malfoy, what do you think about your father?" he wanted to know.

"I have no father," answered Draco firmly and looked at Snape who raised an eyebrow.

He rephrased his question, "Then, what do you think about Lucius Malfoy?"

"Lucius is an asshole, I hate him, truly hate him. I despise Weasley but I hate Lucius. He hurt me and he hurt Ginny. I'll never forgive him that," Draco stated hotly.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy," said Snape and turned towards the last group.

Draco had trouble calming down so Harry pushed him into the silencing bubble and added a calming charm. Carya and Tom were the only ones left now. Snape was now smirking evilly. He had waited for this chance and would perhaps get a few answers.

"Miss Potter," he began and Carya looked at him with a wary expression, "How do you and your friends manage to escape punishment for being out after curfew?"

"We ... my ... invisibility ... c ... charms," she said trying to resist the potion.

Severus noticed that she withheld something. Invisibility charms were far too advanced for a fourth year. It was really difficult to do so but she somehow managed to twist the truth a bit. He wanted to test her resistance though.

"Where do you and your friends disappear to every other day?" he questioned further and now all her friends looked worried.

"Ch ... chamber ...," she ground out between clenched teeth.

"Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets?" Snape asked in sheer surprise and a brief look of relief flashed over her face.

"Yesss ...," she hissed and her friends let out the breath they'd been holding.

Snape had made a mistake by adding Slytherin's name to the Question. She had been able to truthfully answer to that name. The professor asked his next question.

"Why did you ask me to dance with you at christmas?" he wanted to know.

"Because I think that sometimes our headmaster has a really cruel and sick sense of humour. It seemed unfair to manipulate and force the professors into staying like that," she said without hesitance or looking up.

"Are you interested in the Dark Arts?" queried and Carya's face turned red.

"Yes," she admitted unable to defy the serum this time.

While Severus thought of yet another question she looked up at him. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"C ... could you ... please ... s ... stop this, ... sir? It's ... it's damned ... unfair ...," she managed to ask even under the influence of the potion and glared at him.

He looked at the time and noticed that there were only five minutes left. He smirked at the girl a last time and left the two alone. Snape could hear her sigh of relief though. She had been hiding something and it was something big.

It was curious that she admitted her interest in the Dark Arts easily but wouldn't tell where they had been going to those many afternoons. And it seemed as if the others had known all that too. He had heard their relieved sighs behind him.

(A/N: The use of Veritaserum during survival class is borrowed from darkcyan's **_'The Other Side of the Mirror'_** which can be found at . To get the exact link look into chapter nine of 'A Different World - Book 3'.)

The children were relieved when the day was over. Dumbledore had heard about the class because Snape had told him. He had also told the headmaster about the hiding place of the six friends but voiced his doubts about the accuracy of that information because of Carya's resistance to the potion.

The next day was torture for the friends. Albus and Severus watched them the whole time and they couldn't get away. They decided to try their luck and parted after classes on Monday. They succeeded in ditching their professors and met in their secret Chambers.

"Listen, I'll have to teach you the disguise for the next weekend. I can put the charm on you but what about if we get separated? I'll do my best to teach you. Tom and Draco have already seen the spell. I'll put the disguise on us all now and make photos.

That way it won't be difficult to picture the disguise in your mind if you have to do this yourself. We'll just have to practise the charms then. There's two parts to the charm. One for the disguise and a mirror charm that will deflect many anti-disguise spells," Carya explained an started working.

Soon enough three sets of twins stood in the Founder's Library. Ginny and Draco were now Devius and Gemini. They had pale peach coloured skin and the same almost black eyes as everyone else. The red glow was there too.

Harry and Hermione had a tanned skin that looked as if they'd been in the sun very often. Their hair and eyes were the same as with the others. Their names would be Darius and Genova now. Carya and Tom completed the team. Their skin-colour was ivory and their names were Daemon and Gaia.

Gaia quickly took pictures of the other two sets of twins before handing the camera to Darius to get a picture of her and Daemon. It was an instant developing camera and the photos were already visible now.

Gaia changed them all back to their regular selves then. And started explaining the disguise charms to her friends. They weren't complicated but you needed a clear picture of your disguise in your mind and concentration for the charm itself.

"The incantation for changing your appearance is _'Dissimulo Facies'_. And the one for the Mirror charm is _'Impedio Detego Facies Verus'_. You'll have to memorise the procedure now that we can start practising them.

We'll start with disguising apples as melons because I don't want to explain a botched charm to the professors. Okay, remember the first incantation? We'll practise the second later. Here are your apples, now practise!" Carya told them and they started after shaking their head at their friend.

Carya had unknowingly done it again and acted exactly like Snape always did. If you knew you could clearly see that they were distantly related. To Harry it seemed that this kind of behaviour didn't come from the Snape side of the family but rather from the Potter's.

Tom and Ginny got the charm right on Monday afternoon. Hermione, Draco and Harry needed until Wednesday. Thursday and Friday were spent on the mirror charm to prevent someone from revealing their true identities. Friday evening they tried the charms on themselves and succeeded quickly.

They'd try again after Survival the next day just in case though to be prepared for Sunday. Saturday was okay. Latin was boring and Potions was used for discussion about the experience they'd made with the truth serum last week.

This time Survival was once again a physical class. They were running laps in the room before continuing with their weapons. Carya, Harry, Tom and Draco had a sword, Ginny had daggers and a couple of throwing knifes. Hermione had a Longbow and a set of knifes.

These were their favourites. They all had to learn to fight with most weapons though. None of the students from this class stayed up late that evening. Despite their plans, the _'Slytherin Six'_ went to bed immediately after dinner because they wanted to get up early for their plans on Sunday.

The friends were the first students in the Great Hall the next morning. Only Snape, McGonagall, Moody and Dumbledore were present. The kids ate quickly and left. The teachers noticed that none of them had been wearing the school uniform that day.

Not that they usually did but today it was even more obvious. Severus allowed himself a smirk in public. They didn't want to be recognised as students immediately. Very Slytherin of them to try and hide in the crowd. Especially with Skeeter running around in the village every so often.

The six friends were already on their way towards the village. They picked a quick pace to reach the _'Three Broomsticks'_ as early as possible. Madam Rosmerta would probably ask questions but they could avoid that.

Carya had researched a kind of _'Don't-notice-me'_-Spell over the last week and applied it on them all.

"_Non Animadverto Persona_!" she said while pointing her wand at Harry and repeated the charm four times before using it on herself.

Just like intended no one spared them a glance when they walked into the pub. No one asked when they went to the fireplace and floo-ed towards the _'Leaky Cauldron'_. They took the charms off, entered _'Diagon Alley'_ and looked for the Apothecary.

The owner wouldn't sell them the Gillyweed since they were too young and the use was recently restricted by the ministry. Carya reapplied the 'Don't-Notice-Me' charm and they slid into a small alleyway near _'Knockturn Alley'_.

"Now it's time. You know what to do? Okay, here it goes!" Carya said and turned towards Tom to apply the charm on them.

Ginny and Hermione did the same. They had found out that the girls were better at this than they were and therefore they let their girlfriends do the work in favour of a better result.

"_Dissimulo Facies!_ _Impedio Detego Facies Verus!_" Carya whispered and heard the other girls do the same.

Only mere seconds later the _'Slytherin Six'_ were gone. In their place stood six children who were all the same height, had the same looks and the same eye-colour and hair. The only difference was their skin. Two had tanned skin, the next pair had pale peach-coloured skin and the last two had ivory skin.

A little later three sets of twins stepped into _'Knockturn Alley'_, shocking everyone who crossed their path. Daemon and Gaia walked in the middle. On their right were Darius and Genova and on their left were Devius and Gemini.

The six made their way towards _'Hellfire's Apothecary'_ and weren't bothered on their way there. The passers-by could only gape at them because they looked nearly the same. There were tiny differences apart from the skin but not many.

While Gaia negotiated about the price for the Gillyweed the others looked around in the spooky shop. Devius and Daemon had been there before but for Darius, Gemini (A/N: That's Ginny now!) and Genova this was new.

Soon Mister Hellfire and Gaia had agreed on a price and the girl paid for the ingredients. She had bought more than only Gillyweed but the others didn't bother to ask why. Their disguise once again was a blessing because they met Lucius Malfoy outside who was looking into the window of the resident book-shop.

If you looked close enough you could see his eyes widen once he spotted the six children but he showed no other outward sign of surprise. It was then that Devius noticed where Gaia was heading.

"Gaia, don't tell me you're going book-hunting again today!" he growled into her direction.

"Tell me a reason why I shouldn't, Devius. The others don't seem to mind and I'm fairly sure that Genova will enjoy this just as much," she answered casually but it still sounded slightly scary.

No girl around fifteen should possess such a dark and deep voice. It was not natural but so were their eyes and their likeness. Lucius decided to try and find out who they were once again and greeted Gaia.

"Miss Gaia, it's a pleasure to meet you again," he said with false politeness apparent in his voice.

"Mister Malfoy, it's _nice_ to see you again, too," she answered but sneered at the little word _'nice'_,

"May I introduce my family? You already know my twin-brother Daemon here. These two are Devius and Gemini," she said pointing at the two on her left side.

"And those over here are Darius and Genova. They are my siblings and twins themselves as you can see," she said calmly but her eyes never left the man in front of her.

Before Lucius could say something else Daemon looked into his eyes. Lucius shivered inwardly. He had seen eyes similar to these before and it was not a pleasant memory. The boy then started to say something.

"If you'd let us pass, it would be greatly appreciated," Daemon growled slightly and the elder Malfoy stepped aside.

Gaia had been right. Genova was fascinated by the various books available here. She looked into many of them but didn't buy any. Gaia did though. She bought three books. Two of them you probably wouldn't find in _'Diagon Alley'_.

They were titled _'Natural Poisons in Potions' by Elumin Drake_, _'Dark Hexes and Curses for the Daring' by Elumin Drake_ and _'A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions'_. The author of the last one was unreadable though.

Daemon and Darius shook their heads while Devius was muttering something similar to '_crazy girls'_ under his breath. The two other girls were only smirking and looked quite interested at the books their _'sister'_ had just purchased.

The six children stepped outside again and many curious glances followed them this time. They needed to get away from those people because they'd already spent more time in the alley then they had wanted to.

A drunken wizard with shabby robes and dirty clothes stumbled into their direction and accidentally tackled Gaia. She hissed in anger and startled the surrounding people when she pulled out her wand and pointed at the unfortunate drunk.

Gaia spotted something on the strangers arm but before she could react he moved again. The man struggled back to his feet and turned towards the girl obviously not aware of the wand pointed at him.

"Ar'n' we a pwetty girly, hm? Wan' som' fun, eh?" he drawled and Gaia's eyes flashed bright red for a second before her mouth curled into a sinister smirk.

"You want some fun, eh? I'll give you some fun," she whispered deathly calm, aware that everyone was watching them.

/_Darius, I'm going to hurt this idiot. Nothing drastic though. We need to strengthen the rumours about us. And he pretty much pissed me off!/_ she sent to her brother and he nodded slightly making sure the other four knew what was coming now.

Gaia pointed her wand at the mans chest and whispered the spell just loud enough for everyone to hear, "_Dolor Acris_!"

The shabby looking drunk started screaming in pain and the kids just watched emotionless. About a minute she lifted the spell and stepped over the panting individual.

"That's what you get if you annoy me, scumbag!" she growled menacingly over her shoulder.

Her _'siblings'_ followed her leaving a stunned crowd behind. Even Malfoy was surprised. He had heard the rumours but not believed them. The girl had just used a spell that was considered Dark Magic and bordered on forbidden magic since one of the Unforgivable's derived from curses like this one.

The six kids used the chance to vanish out of sight and change back to their usual self before reapplying the _'Don't-Notice-Me'_-spells.

"Sweet Merlin Carya, that was horrible. I didn't know you'd be able to do something like that ..." Ginny said frightened.

"Oh, Ginny believe me, I didn't like using that curse either but I had to do something to convince them. You all knew this could happen when you agreed to accompany me," Carya replied shivering herself and sporting a deathly pale face.

"I don't blame you Carya. Anyone who has a bit of brain sees that you didn't like that at all. Stop accusing her of something that had to be done Ginny. Haven't you seen the mans arm? He had the Dark Mark.

And Carya saw that too. It doesn't matter anymore what she did because I bet he's hurt plenty people even more like Carya hurt him!" Tom said gruffly defending his girlfriend.

"I ... I didn't notice that, sorry Carya, I didn't mean to ...," the red-head apologised.

"It's okay Ginny. I didn't like it but he deserved it too. So let's talk about something else, shall we? How about a butterbeer? I could use one now," the female Potter suggested after interrupting Ginny.

"You know, Carya, it's a good thing Snape didn't ask if you'd ever _'used'_ the Dark Arts ...," Harry began with a frown and the other's stared at him while Carya's eyes widened in realisation of the facts.

"Slytherin's Bones, Harry, you're right! First year, train ride to Hogwarts! Shit!" she gasped out and Tom looked confused.

"You used a Dark Arts curse before you even started Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Uhm, yeah, kind of. You know the banishing charm Flitwick taught us earlier? Well, there's a stronger form of it as you probably know that can be used for attacking someone and is therefore considered dark. It's the _'Repello-Curse'_," she said sheepishly.

"It's really fortunate he didn't ask then. Although I wonder what his face would've been if he knew," Draco said grinning.

The friends settled down in a dark secluded booth in the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ with a bottle butterbeer each. An hour later, around lunchtime, they floo-ed back to Hogsmeade and quickly left the _'Three Broomsticks'_.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ walked towards the Shrieking Shack and lifted the Anti-Notice charms before slowly walking back to the village. By now most Hogwarts students above the age of thirteen were outside and running rampant in the little town.

The friends wandered around for some time buying sweets and joke-items before going back to the pub and ordering a butterbeer each. Madam Rosmerta brought them quickly and warned the children that Rita Skeeter was in the village once again.

"Thank you Madam Rosmerta!" Hermione said and the others nodded in agreement.

"This time I won't run. She's not going to ruin my peace today. I swear I'll hex her if she tries!" said Carya scowling darkly.

The incident in _'Knockturn Alley'_ had shaken her just as much as the other five. Unfortunately they could already see Skeeter through the window. Draco was the one with the idea that saved their day.

"Hey, Ginny, do you remember that weird charm you found last week? The one that made it look like you had measles?" he asked and Ginny nodded confused.

"Carya is really good with curses and hexes from the distance . If she hexes the idiotic woman now we can hide our wands and pretend to be concerned. You get the hint?" he continued and the others started grinning.

Ginny told Carya the incantation and the Potter girl used it immediately. Everyone looked funny at Skeeter when she stepped inside fully. The six friends faked attention when she approached their table.

"Ah, my favourite little champion and his friends. How sweet," she drawled and the kids looked up eyes wide.

This confused her because they weren't glaring.

"Miss Skeeter, are you okay? I mean, no fever or feeling unwell?" asked Hermione sweetly.

"What are you getting at girl?" she asked half confused half angry not aware that everyone was watching.

She did notice though that those surrounding them edged away from her as did the six friends.

"You have got little red spots all over your face, Miss Skeeter! And your hands too!" Ginny exclaimed and slid back a bit further.

Skeeter looked at her hands and paled. She then took out a mirror from her pocket and her mouth dropped open. Even her photographer put a little distance between them now. The female reporter gave a tiny shriek and ran out of the pub followed by her colleague at a safe distance.

When they were out of hearing range Ginny and Carya gave each other a high five and the whole pub burst out laughing. They knew now what had happened just now. Many had seen Skeeter not even half an hour before and she had been healthy and spotless then.

Draco got even further and shouted for everyone to hear, "That's what she gets for writing shit about us!"

The laughter that had died down a bit flared up again and every passer-by wondered what was happening inside. The news travelled fast and before the students returned to the castle the teachers knew about the prank on Rita Skeeter.

Not one of them thought that she didn't deserve it. Even Snape and Moody had a hard time to hide a smile. Minerva McGonagall was not even trying to hide it and Albus did the same. Those of the guests who had gotten to know the Potter twins and their friends where thinking it was fairly funny as well.

The mysterious illness of Rita Skeeter made it into the Daily Prophet the next day. Once again everyone who knew about the two girls was laughing about it. The article stated that the illness appeared and vanished mysteriously over a course of sixteen hours.

Skeeter had taken the week off and was recovering at home. The man who had written the little paragraph didn't seem to feel sorry for her at all. Quite the opposite actually if you read between the lines and put the facts together.

The next two weeks were very busy. The friends were laden with homework and they were helping Harry to prepare himself for the second task. Classes were becoming more challenging now too. The revision had already started in some of them including Transfiguration, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts which meant they were getting twice as much homework than usual.

Thursday after the Hogsmeade weekend they would have an extra Transfigurations lesson since all of the students in the Slytherin / Gryffindor combined class had a free period after lunch. McGonagall made them perform every single transformation they'd attempted so far and she graded them too.

The twins and Tom did fairly well while Draco and Ginny had a few more problems. No one failed completely since Neville had become a mediocre student in most subjects. Only potions was still a slight problem but at least there hadn't been any melted cauldron or exploding potions anymore.

On February 22nd Moody was testing his fourth year students on the shield charms they'd practised at the beginning of the year. As usual he left his least favourite students until the end. They were all Death Eaters children and of course the infamous _'Slytherin Six'_.

The next ones to be tested were Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Alexandra Moon, Jason Nott and Pansy Parkinson. All their parents had been accused of being Death Eaters in the past but not one of them had been convicted.

He saved the six friends until the end though and started with Hermione and Ginny. Harry was the next to try and block the spells. He did fairly well but wasn't able to deflect all of them. After him it was Draco's turn and the blonde boy had to be brought to the infirmary later with a bleeding nose.

The second last to go was Tom. Moody threw some nasty curses into his way but Tom stopped them all. A tiny slip in his attention and Tom was hit with a forceful stupefy. He fell to the ground hard and Carya winced visibly.

Her boyfriend would surely have a severe headache when he was woken up again. Harry made sure Tom was awake since it was Carya's turn now. He was curious how things would go this time. The last time she had been pretty angry, furious even.

Today she was calm and collected. Her usual self. Moody started throwing curses. Nothing bad though and Carya didn't even bother to raise a shield. She just dodged them by stepping out of the way. After ten minutes of that Moody growled at her.

"Why aren't you using the shielding charm? This is supposed to be a test!" he said.

Carya just smirked at him. "Yes it is but why bother raising the shield and waste my energy by keeping it up when I can easily avoid being hit?" she teased her teacher.

She had been playing with him just as much as he had been toying with her. The girl was more aware of her powers now. She could sense the strength of most curses sent her way. It was a useful skill and she wanted to train it as much as she could.

Moody quickly started to throw real curses at her and sooner or later she was forced to put up a shield. The rules were that she was only allowed to use defensive spells. No offensive ones or those that could be used as such meaning something along the line of _'Expelliarmus'_.

Carya thought about that while trying to keep the shield as weak as possible without giving up the protection. She tried various things and finally came to the conclusion that with perfect timing she could probably make the spells bounce back towards the caster.

After the fifth try she succeeded. A minute before the class was over she deflected a full-body-binding curse by bringing her shield to a maximum of power. It bounced back and hit Moody who hadn't been prepared for that.

Carya raised an eyebrow at him. He always drilled them about his precious _'Constant Vigilance'_ but was hit by a curse bouncing back of his only opponent? Interesting. It confirmed her suspicions about him and she decided to tell the others.

She released her teacher after the bell rang and sprinted after her friends. They met in the Great Hall and Carya quietly told them while glancing towards the staff table every so often.

"I tell you he is not who he pretends to be. Hermione has told me all she could find about Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and this man is not him! Moody's mantra is _'Constant Vigilance'_.

Yes, this one says it very often, even yells it in our direction but the curse that bounced off my shield caught him completely off guard. They are training things like that while learning to be an auror.

Sirius told me since he had been one in the past. We should keep an eye on him and make sure our backs aren't turned when he's near. I have a very bad feeling about this!" Carya told her friends in a soft and quiet voice.

There were three persons who had noticed their glances and sticking the heads together - Moody, Dumbledore and Snape. While Albus was just confused like every time when these children kept shooting wary glances at his friend, Severus was a bit puzzled.

Their behaviour had changed slightly. He knew that the brats hadn't trusted Moody in the first place but this was different. It was obvious that they distrusted him completely now.

'I wonder what has happened during Defence class to make them change their attitude that drastically,' Severus mused, 'Too bad that we've already done the test with Veritaserum.'

After lunch the friends headed to Charms class which was again shared with the Ravenclaws. That day they were just revising the floating, Summoning and Banishing charms they'd covered that year.

During the same class the Potter girl wrote a letter to Sirius asking him about aurors and their training. Later that day Tom and Carya were busy doing the last preparations for the second task. They continued to work on the Gillyweed and tried it out in the bathroom.

It worked fairly well but it was already ten when they finished it. Carya gave Harry the small lump that would help him the next day and followed Ginny towards the dorms and showers. Soon after they started changing for the night and got ready for bed.

******************************************************************************

R&R,  
Carya  
2009-07-24  



	15. Ch 15 The Second Task and Snape

**Disclaimer: view Chapter 01 for that one**

**Author's Notes**: See Chapter Fourteen ^_^.

******************************************************************************

~...~ = **Parseltongue**

/.../ = Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' = thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ = Flashback or changing POV

**Chapter 15 - The Second Task and Snape or Broken Promises and Bugs**

Harry woke up on February 24th with a sense of dread in his stomach. He didn't know why he felt like this but thought it was only because of the second task that morning. He looked around. Draco and Tom were still asleep.

Harry wondered if Carya was up already and tried to contact her. He got no response from his twin.

'She's probably still sleeping. No wonder. She and Tom stayed up the last three nights to prepare the Gillyweed for me,' he thought.

Harry got dressed and walked down towards the Common Room. Ten minutes later Ginny stormed in looking worried.

"Harry, have you seen Carya?" she asked but Harry shook his head, "She didn't go to bed last night. Her bed is unused but she isn't here," the girl continued and Harry paled.

His attempts at contacting his sister had failed earlier. Even if she blocked him out he always felt her presence but today was different. He couldn't feel his twin at all. To make it worse Tom and Draco came down the stairs when Ginny told Harry about Carya's disappearance.

"She's what? Ginny, do you know where she is?" asked Tom in near-panic but the girl shook her head in the negative.

"We have to look for her. No Harry, you don't. You are going to the Great Hall to eat a proper breakfast and to inform Hermione. The rest of us is going to look for your sister. It's only seven. We've got two hours before the task," commanded Draco and they set of into different directions.

Once they'd looked in their usual meeting and hiding spots they met in the Entrance Hall but none of them had found a trace. Tom was beyond worried now. She had promised not to scare him like that again.

Suddenly the headmaster appeared and asked Tom to his office. They weren't even gone completely when Hermione and Harry walked out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione thinks she knows where Carya is. Where's Tom? Weren't you all supposed to meet here?" Harry inquired.

"We did meet here but then the headmaster came and took Tom to his office ..." Draco began.

"I think Carya has become part of the second task. Remember the text? They'll take what Harry will _'sorely miss'_. I might be his girlfriend but his twin sister is what he would miss the most. They've taken **_her_**! We have to tell Tom!" Hermione interrupted impatiently.

Meanwhile the headmaster made a big mistake because he chose the wrong words. He told Tom that Carya was on a kind of mission for him and that she would be back before lunch. He also told Tom not to worry about her. But he forgot what Carya had made him promise to tell the boy.

To tell Tom that she wouldn't leave him. The teens had promised each other to tell their beloved everything but this had gone horribly wrong.

Tom was devastated. Not even the headmasters reassurance that she wasn't allowed to tell anyone made him listen any longer. He wasn't even aware that he had started crying. It was almost nine now and Albus had to get down to the lake.

~*~*~ The Lake ~*~*~

The champions were all gathered around the judges. They would explain now what was going to happen. It seemed that everyone had figured out what had been behind the egg. They seemed surprised though that Harry didn't seem surprised at the revelation of the task.

They would get one hour to find their hostage and bring it back. When Bagman gave the sign the six rivals walked into the water. Harry saw Cedric using a bubble head charm. He was glad they had found another solution.

Everyone stared at him as he pulled out a lump from his pocket and shoved it into his mouth. The boy chewed a few times and swallowed it. A few seconds nothing happened and he started moving a bit because it was getting cold.

But then a sharp pain ran through his skull right below his ears. He couldn't breathe. Harry did the only thing possible and launched himself into the water. Suddenly he could breathe again. He had succeeded. The Gillyweed had worked.

It was dark and murky down there. Harry swam as fast as he could while he tried to make out the source of the sounds he heard. It took him a few minutes to realise that it was the same song that they had heard from the egg.

Closing his eyes for a moment he listened and changed directions. Having a wolfs hearing was useful, even underwater. A few grindylows tried to attack him but Harry quickly escaped them by breaking their hands grip.

'Thank you, Remus! Good thing you taught us about these pesky creatures,' Harry thought briefly before concentrating on the song once again.

It grew louder and he could clearly hear the words now. There was also a small glow directly in front of him. The boy carefully glided towards the light. He could see better now even if everything around him was bathed in darkness.

There they were, five girls and a boy. One of the girls seemed to be a younger version of Fleur.

'Probably her sister. Wait a second, that's Cho! I bet she's Diggory's hostage' mused Harry and spotted his twin.

She hung from the ropes as if she wasn't alive. Harry panicked for a second but forced himself to calm down. No, he doubted that Snape or even Dumbledore would harm them beyond repair.

'I'm glad that I brought the knife Sirius gave me when we moved into his house. It's really useful now!' Harry thought and began cutting the rope around his sister.

He glanced at the other five and wondered what would happen if their rescuers didn't turn up but he quickly dismissed those thoughts. His time was limited. He couldn't wait to see and he didn't want to either. The only other one he knew was Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory would surely find her.

Other than that Harry wanted to win the Tournament. He needed to be the first back. The boy grabbed his sister and tried his hardest to get back to the surface. That wasn't an easy task considering that he could only use his legs now.

He decided to try something different. Harry shifted Carya that she was on his back. He secured her with one arm and used his remaining one together with his legs to get up faster. It worked and soon he could see the daylight shining through the surface.

It took him another five minutes to manage the remaining distance. He heard cheering when he broke the surface of the lake. But Harry didn't listen. He only cared for his sister and dragged her towards the shore.

She hadn't woken up and wasn't breathing either. They were only a few feet away from the ground when Carya's eyes fluttered open and she took a deep cold breath. She was shivering because of the cold and looked around.

There was her brother. He had succeeded and he was looking right into her face.

~*~*~ A bit earlier on the Quidditch pitch ~*~*~

Tom had wandered off towards the Quidditch pitch after his talk with the headmaster. That was where Draco found him half an hour later.

"Tom, are you okay? Arrrgh, rubbish, it's clear that you aren't, what's wrong? I know where Carya is, we ..." the blonde explained but was cut off by the other boy.

"She's gone. She's left me and won't come back. She didn't even tell me she was going away ..." Tom whispered while tears were streaming down his face and he hadn't heard a word of what Draco was trying to say.

Draco knew what was happening. They had seen it since the year had begun. Tom still thought he didn't deserve the life he had now but it hurt the other deeply when Carya wasn't with him. She was his anchor in this world. Without her he would break and fall.

Draco knew he wouldn't get any further here. He had to find Harry and hope he was already back from the bottom of the lake. The blonde ran towards the lake as fast as he could. He was almost there when he heard cheering and clapping.

'One of the champions must be back already. I really hope it's Harry!' he thought.

~*~*~ Back to the lake ~*~*~

"Harry!" Carya croaked still shivering heavily.

"Carya, you're awake! Thank Slytherin for that. We were so worried. I swear I'll kill them all for the scare they gave us. Tom is a mess. He wouldn't talk to anyone and now we can't find him!" Harry said frantic but then added softly,

"He's been crying the whole morning. He thinks you left him although Dumbledore told him you were just on a mission for him."

This brought Carya's strength back in a second. White hot rage cursed through her body. They had promised her and they had messed it up. She really was so much furious now, it helped to shake off the cold and wetness of her clothes.

The judges who had watched her and Harry saw that she was really angry about something.

"He said **_what_**!!" the girl yelled for everyone to hear. "**_Someone's_** going to regret this. **_Where_** is he, Harry, **_where_**?" she shouted and ran out of the water, ignoring Madam Pomfrey who was waiting with a big fluffy towel and a pepper-up potion at the edge of the lake.

Luckily Carya still had her wand with her. It had been hidden inside her sleeve. She pulled it out and spelled herself dry to everyone's astonishment. She went to Dumbledore, eyes flashing with anger, her wand still clutched tightly into her left hand.

"Where's **_Tom_**, headmaster? Just **_what_** did you tell him?" she demanded angrily but Albus didn't know how to answer.

"Carya, I'm so glad you're okay!" said Draco panting heavily because he had run over from the Quidditch pitch as fast as possible. "Tom is by the Slytherin stands on the Quidditch pitch! I don't think he took this well. He probably hasn't heard anything we told him. You better find him soon."

Carya shot a last fierce glare at her headmaster and ran off towards the Quidditch field at high speed. Madam Pomfrey shouted something after her but she didn't care. Sod them all, she had to find Tom.

She finally found him under the bleachers. Tom was staring into space and she tried to get his attention. The boy looked up and his sad face contorted into a mask of anger.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Tom, please listen. It wasn't my fault. Dumbledore's promised he'd tell you before breakfast. He promised to make sure you knew that ..." she tried to tell him but he cut her off in anger.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. How could you leave me like that? I thought you loved me! But apparently you don't or you would have told me, Potter. Sod off, I hate you. Get out of my sight before I curse you!" Tom shouted furious and Carya was too shocked to reply.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her chest felt like being crushed. She turned around and ran away, towards Harry, the only one she knew would help her. Once she was gone Tom broke down again. Why had he said that? He didn't hate her. He had been scared to death when they couldn't find her.

Meanwhile Cedric had returned with his hostage and Madam Pomfrey fussed over Cho. Carya sought out Harry who was standing a bit aside the group and she walked over to him. Harry sensed her before she reached him. He would always feel when his sister was distraught.

"Carya, what's wrong? What hap ..." he asked but didn't get very far.

The girl choked down a large sob. Tears were streaming down her face and she fell into Harry's arms. The Potter boy knew immediately that something terrible must've happened between her and Tom.

The jury had seen her coming back and even Dumbledore was worried now. He hadn't expected that the two children would take it that bad. Madam Pomfrey checked her over but couldn't find anything.

The girl even took the pepper-up potion without complaint and that worried the nurse a great deal but Carya remained in Harry's arms. Hermione, Draco and Ginny had joined them now.

"Harry, please, I want to go **_home_**. I can't take this anymore. Tom, he ... he said he **_hates_** me, said that I left him on purpose. What do I do now? ... He promised me to **_tell_** Tom, he **_promised_**, Harry. The **_damned_** headmaster promised me and now everything is **_over_**.

I've lost him. I've **_lost_** Tom!" she whispered and then added in a broken voice, "I was right all along. Don't trust anyone or you'll get hurt. I should have listened to my heart. I'll never trust them ever again! **_Never_**!"

Snape heard this because he'd wanted to check on them and he paled. This was very serious. It seemed that her fears had been right the night before when she refused to take the potion at first. He didn't know why but it hurt him deeply to see her like this.

Severus decided to talk to Tom since the headmaster seemed unable to realise the mess he'd made out of this. The Potions professor found the crimson-eyed boy crying under the bleachers.

"Mister Riddle ... Tom, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked and waited.

The boy stopped crying and after a few minutes he looked up at Snape.

"What do you want?" he snapped but there was no real force or bite behind the words.

"Do you really think Potter would leave you?" Severus asked but received no reply.

The Potions Master sighed. He would have to be kind this time. Something he wasn't used to but he had to try to avoid a disaster.

"Tom, do you love Carya Potter?" he asked again and the boy looked up briefly before giving a tiny nod.

"That's why it hurts so much. She really should've told me ..." he whispered.

"Tom, she couldn't tell you. She wasn't given a choice. The headmaster told her to come to the teacher's lounge last night and she wasn't allowed to return. She was Harry's hostage for the second task. This was because she means more to her brother than anything else in the world.

It was not your fault that this happened but it wasn't her fault either. Think about this though. Carya does not give trust and affection easily. Draco as well as Ginny and Hermione had a hard time earning that trust.

She didn't only give you that, she gave you her heart and right now said heart is shattered to pieces. She has broken down once she returned to Harry and she doesn't want to stay here. Carya's really hurt right now. Not physically but emotionally.

She said that she won't trust _'them'_ ever again. I think with **_'them'_** she meant the whole world in general. I believe it was the same before your other self lost his faith in the side of light ...," Severus said and Tom's head shot up.

"You mean, she'll ...," he asked slightly scared.

Severus knew this probably was quite a bit farfetched but Carya **_did_** have an affection for the Dark Arts. He had noticed that. Especially when it came to potions.

"I don't know, Tom. She has always leaned towards the darkness more than her brother. And I don't know how far she's into the Dark Arts by now but we can only hope. If she's lost her faith completely there's little we can do.

If anyone can help her it is you! You are the one who can gather the pieces of her heart and her faith before carefully gluing them together again. You might need help from her friends and siblings though.

And I would suggest you stay away from her adoptive fathers for a while. Tom, she made Dumbledore promise to tell you that she hadn't left. Didn't he tell you that?" Snape said carefully and Tom's eyes widened.

"No, he didn't say a thing! He ... he only said she'd be back here before lunch ... he ..." the boy said but didn't continue.

It had been a misunderstanding, a mistake that was neither his nor her fault. But he had told her that he hated her. How could he possibly convince her of the opposite? Severus silently left the boy to his own thoughts.

The hour that was given for completing the task was almost over now and he had to go back to the lake. After five more minutes Tom got up too. His face was still tear-streaked and his eyes were completely red from crying.

He would get her back, come what may and he would even accept every punishment the other's gave him if only Carya forgave him his words. He headed straight towards his friends - or his former friends?

Tom didn't know but he was unwilling to give up hope. Not this time, not again. Draco saw him first and wanted to beat the shit out of him for hurting his sister but Ginny and Hermione held him back.

"Draco, don't. He doesn't look any better than Carya does. Let's hear what he has to say," they told the blonde but he broke free and punched Tom into the face.

The taller boy fell to the ground but thankfully hardly anyone noticed their fight since they were too busy worrying about the still missing Champions. Tom got up again and sadly looked at Carya who was lying in Harry's arms. She seemed so vulnerable right now and it was his fault.

"Harry, please, I know I shouldn't have said those things but ... please, give me a few minutes. I want to show her why I did that, what I felt at the time. There's a spell, it's harmless but I can show her. It works like a Pensieve, please Harry, let me try," Tom pleaded.

Harry watched him warily. A bruise was forming on the left side of Tom's face. Draco had quite a hook if he put his mind into a fight. The boy slowly nodded and Tom grabbed Carya's left hand with his right.

His wand was clutched in his own left hand. She didn't look at him but she didn't pull her hand back either. The Riddle boy slowly murmured an incantation in Parsel. Only Harry understood the contents. It was complicated and impossible to translate to English.

A soft bluegreen glow surrounded Harry, Carya and Tom. Harry would get to see those memories and emotions too because he still held his sister. They were in the Headmasters office when **_'Tom'_** walked inside. He looked frantic.

Dumbledore told the boy to sit down and told him that Carya was safe and on a mission for him. He also said that she'd be back before lunch and that they could talk about everything then. Albus added that he was sorry she wasn't allowed to tell him beforehand.

Harry felt a wave of despair and fright wash over him - these had been Tom's emotions when the headmaster told him that. Tom had been afraid that Carya didn't trust him anymore. It made perfect sense if you knew how insecure Tom still felt about friendship and emotions like love.

The next memory was the one under the bleachers. Harry was gaping when he heard Tom talk to his sister like that but the emotions the boy emitted didn't match his words. He was hurt deeply and he felt his world breaking when Carya turned around and left.

A second later they were back besides the lake. Tom was crying again and lowered his head. He tried to let go of Carya's hand but she held onto him. Tom looked up a bit and stared into reddened blue eyes. She seemed to have cried the whole time too.

"Why didn't you just tell me what Dumbledore said?" she asked him in a very small voice.

"I don't know, Carya. I was being stupid as always, I'm sorry, so sorry that I said all those things. It hurt so much that you didn't tell me," Tom replied just as quiet.

Severus Snape was watching them and it seemed to be a good sign that they hadn't resumed fighting after Draco had punched the other boy.

"I wanted ... I wanted to tell at least you but I wasn't allowed to. I didn't even have the chance. Dumbledore promised me he would tell you that I wasn't leaving you. He promised me but he broke his promise. I shouldn't have trusted that man. I won't make that mistake ever again," she said quietly.

Her voice was full of hatred for the old wizard and Tom didn't know what to reply. Had he really been the same once? Had he said something like that before falling into the darkness? He knew he probably would have. Swallowing the lump in his throat he continued his explanation.

"I know that now. Professor Snape told me that you didn't get a choice at all. If I had only known. I know that Snape doesn't like me but that was really great of him don't you think? If we could trust anyone it would be him. Makes sense in a way. He's our head of house.

The only Professor who really favours the Slytherin's. Oh Carya, please forgive me. I was lying, I love you more than my own life. I want you to know that. Please do something. Hit me, scream at me but don't look at me like that," he begged desperately.

Tom closed his eyes. He didn't want her to see him crying again. But she felt it when the tears dropped onto her hand that he still had been holding. Slowly Carya sat up and looked into his face.

"It's okay Tom, I forgive you because it was neither your nor my fault but please don't hurt me like that again, will you? I couldn't stand that. I wanted to die, you know? When you said you hated me I just wanted to die," she whispered and pulled him into a hug.

"But I still won't trust Dumbledore ever again. He betrayed my trust and he'll pay for that. He hurt both of us with his atrocious behaviour," the girl said more firmly now.

Tom took a ragged breath and hugged her back as well, unwilling to let her go anytime soon. Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione understood what the two meant but they were worried too. It wasn't good that they were isolating themselves from everyone but their closest friends and family.

Even Harry and Draco knew that you needed to trust someone sooner or later. Perhaps if Snape hadn't been a Death Eater they could have trusted him without reservations but since he was one ...

Severus saw Carya pulling Tom into a hug and let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding in. So the teens had decided to try and forgive each other. That was a start but he was worried about the comment Carya made. The headmaster had made a grave mistake this time.

The time limit had exceeded and one hostage was still missing. It was Armand's sister. He hadn't been able to reach the bottom of the lake and was anxious now. Suddenly the merpeople came up with her.

Now the Judges would award points for the Champions. Armand couldn't retrieve his hostage after performing a successful Bubble-Head Charm because he had lost the fight against some Grindylows. He was awarded fifteen points.

The next was Vladimir. He had found his girlfriend but didn't get back in time. He got twenty-five points. Fleur who had used the same charm as Armand had come back in fourth place. She got thirty-five points.

Viktor had been the third to come back. He used a transfiguration on himself but hadn't managed to fully transform. He was awarded forty points. Cedric had been the second to return and he too used the Bubble-Head Charm.

This brought him forty-five points. Harry had been the first to return and he had used Gillyweed with full success. He got the full amount of points possibly - fifty. He had given Carya to Tom now who held onto her as tight as he could without hurting her.

When Dumbledore turned towards them to talk they glared at him and walked away. Severus saw this and frowned. It really wasn't good that they started to distrust, perhaps even hate the old headmaster.

Sure the man had made a huge mistake but this behaviour was very disconcerting. If they didn't confide into any adults they were bound to be left alone with their problems. He hoped that they at least told Lupin and Black if something was bothering them.

The children were thoroughly exhausted and returned to their safe place. Carya and Tom had both calmed down a bit and they tried to reassure each other now. Ginny then had the perfect idea to build up Tom's trust again.

"Carya, what happened after I said _'Good night'_ yesterday?" she asked carefully.

The other girl sighed heavily and began to tell them.

"Well, it started right after we parted for bed. Ginny, do you remember the note that Deimos brought to me before you fell asleep?" Carya began and when Ginny nodded, she told them everything.

~*~*~ Flashback Carya's Experience ~*~*~

It was February 23rd and the children had just parted for bed. Carya was just getting ready to lie down when Deimos appeared next to her and dropped a note. The girl opened it carefully and her eyes widened at what she read.

__

Miss Potter,

please come to the teachers lounge at quarter past eleven this night. Do **not** tell anyone! Professor Snape will collect you at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore' 

'What is this about? I don't understand it. Why shouldn't I tell Tom and Harry and the others? I have to find out though,' she thought and looked over at Ginny who was lying down right then.

"Good night Carya," Ginny murmured sleepily.

They had finished preparing the Gillyweed successfully only that night and Harry was happy that he wouldn't have to drown. Carya waited until Ginny was fast asleep before getting dressed again. She put on trousers and a t-shirt before putting a casual robe over these clothes.

The girl slipped her wand into her left sleeve just in case though. At ten past eleven she silently crept out of the portrait hole that led into the Common Room. Professor Snape was already waiting for her.

"Come with me Potter!" he said without his usual sneer.

Snape seemed almost uncomfortable but that could be her own imagination. Soon they reached the teacher's lounge and Snape opened the door. Carya stepped inside and was surprised to see so many people. Suddenly a voice caught her attention.

"Carya! You're here too?" said a female.

Carya turned around and came face to face with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker.

"Cho? What the bloody hell is going on here?" the Potter girl asked slightly confused but angry too.

"Perhaps I should explain why you're all here. I don't know if the Champions have all figured out the clue about the second task but I will let you read the clue now," Dumbledore said and began reciting the text.

When he was finished Cho asked a question, "What does _'We've taken what you'll sorely miss'_ mean, professor?"

Carya's mind worked overtime now. Suddenly her eyes widened. "You aren't going to tell us that we are what they'll miss most, are you?" she asked with a tinge of insecurity in her voice.

"I see you have figured it out, Miss Potter. You, Miss Chang and these other four are the _'hostages'_ that the Champions will have to free from the merpeople at the bottom of the lake. Don't worry though.

Once you've taken this potion you will fall asleep and won't wake until you're on safe ground," Albus told them.

Cho as well as another girl whose name was Amanda looked apprehensive now. A small girl began murmuring something in French. She seemed scared. The two others, a boy named Alan Arson who was clad in Durmstrang robes looked doubtful.

The girl named Camille who looked like Armand wasn't exactly thrilled either. Carya though started scowling and glaring at the adults for various reasons. Dumbledore started talking to each of them and Carya would be the last.

One by one were convinced to take the potion and the Potter girl watched the others fall asleep immediately after they'd downed the contents of the cup they were given. Finally Dumbledore reached her too.

He tried to talk to her but she kept shaking her head. After a few minutes she managed a question.

"Who made this?" she wanted to know while pointing at the cup in Dumbledore's hand.

"Professor Snape did, Carya. It's perfectly safe," Albus answered but everyone could see that she didn't believe him.

Severus was slightly amused by this. She was indeed a Slytherin. She didn't trust anyone even if she knew it should be safe. Carya had only raised one eyebrow at Dumbledore's answer before she continued scowling darkly.

One of the other adults asked if she was probably scared and Carya snapped at them, "I'm certainly not scared. But I'm not stupid enough to trust everyone who comes across my path. I don't doubt Professor Snape's skill but I still don't like this!"

That shut them up. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she returned her gaze towards Dumbledore. He wasn't sure what to make of that look but she spoke again before he could form a coherent thought.

"Who can assure me that this won't go awry? And I don't mean petty promises that can easily be broken?" she inquired.

Severus knew what she was asking for and decided to be _'nice'_ for one time only.

"Miss Potter, I know that you do not trust this whole ordeal but I can assure that there is nothing wrong with this potion. It won't harm you and you will come back unharmed too," he said seriously and Carya nodded into his direction.

"You do know headmaster that there will be at least two very scared and furious students when I'm not at breakfast tomorrow, don't you? While Harry might be trying to figure out what is going on with Hermione's help, Ginny and Draco won't take my disappearance well.

And what about Tom? I swear, if he breaks down because he thinks I've left him then I'll make everyone's life hell. I didn't work so hard to get him this far to have you all ruining him now! Make sure he knows that I'm alright and that I didn't leave him or you'll regret it dearly!" she stated deathly calm.

The assembled adults thought it was outrageous how she talked to the Hogwarts headmaster but Albus seemed to understand. She had a point there. Tom would be frantic once he found out that Carya was gone.

"I promise you that I'll tell him that, Miss Potter. Severus, you will bring Mister Riddle to my office before breakfast," he told his Potions Master.

Carya let out a long and deep breath before taking the cup. She glared at the rooms occupants one last time before drinking the potion. A blissful darkness washed over her and she knew no more.

...

It seemed like an eternity but she could feel herself waking up. She felt cold and everything was so wet around her. Carya opened her eyes and the reality hit her like a ton of bricks. She was floating at the surface of the lake and Harry was dragging her out of the water.

"Harry!" she croaked shivering heavily.

~*~*~ End Flashback Carya's Experience ~*~*~

"And that's when I started to look for Tom. I think you know the rest. Eh, what are you keeping in that glass jar by the way, Hermione?" Carya said and stared at the Ravenclaw.

"What? Oh, right! I forgot to tell you. I think I found Skeeter on the grounds today. We were right. She is an illegal animagus. Look inside. If you watch the head you'll see markings that are exactly

like those stupid glasses she wears," Hermione explained.

"She's a bug? Well that explains how she could know about us but what about her now. She's seen how we got here, didn't she?" Ginny asked worried but Hermione started smirking.

"No, actually not. The glass is soundproof. No sound gets in. It's also unbreakable and she can't see us. To her everything is black but we can watch what she's doing. I thought it would be funny," the Ravenclaw told them and they started laughing.

Most of the tension that had been between them all left and only a slightly uncomfortable feeling remained. Tom held Carya in his arms trying to apologise. He had messed up pretty badly this time but Carya wouldn't be Carya if she let her emotions cloud her judgement now that she knew it hadn't been Tom's fault at all.

She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer against Tom's chest. That was also the place where the thoroughly exhausted girl fell asleep a few minutes later. Harry and Hermione did the same and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ginny and Draco collected a few blankets and covered their friends before making themselves comfortable on the third couch in their little library. The children didn't show up before the next morning. Severus had been worried but he would never admit that.

Those who had seen Carya both times at the lake were wondering too but they were relieved when the three couples walked into the Great Hall together. Severus saw that Tom and Carya didn't let go of each other even as they sat down for breakfast.

The six children didn't spare Dumbledore a single glance and they didn't talk to the other students either. It was pretty obvious that they wished to be left alone. The Potions Master decided to let Albus know what he'd heard and he would try to find a solution with him then.

******************************************************************************

R&R,  
Carya  
2009-07-24  



	16. Ch 16 Rumours and Revelations

**Disclaimer: view Chapter 01 for that one**

**Author's Notes**: See Chapter Fourteen ^_^.

******************************************************************************

~...~ = **Parseltongue**

/.../ = Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' = thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ = Flashback or changing POV

**Chapter 16 - Rumours and Revelations or Draco's Birthday and Moody**

Directly after breakfast Carya ran to the owlery to find Deimos. Once she found him she send the letter on it's way towards her godfather. He had to know some answers of the questions the children had. The girl used every short-cut she knew to get to Latin in time.

Professor McGrey was late so she could catch her breath before class began. Potions that Saturday was a bit different from the classes they normally had. Their Professor made them all work alone on a healing potion.

He later told them that it was one to help with the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Severus watched the six friends closely during class but could not find any changes in their behaviour other than the fact that Carya Potter and Tom Riddle looked at each other more often than usual.

All students succeeded making the potion and after lunch during Survival he let them practise with their favourite weapons against magical dummies to see how well they could handle their chosen weapons in a fight.

He had spelled the weapons that they couldn't seriously harm the students wielding them though as he wasn't sure how good they really were. The weapon that got out of control would just shrink and lift into the air. Out of reach for anyone.

Severus did notice that the six friends sat as far away from the teachers table as possible now at every single meal if they turned up at all. After a thorough questioning in the kitchen he found out that all six were often coming down to the elves to eat.

He wasn't surprised after what he'd heard at the lake. The children had distrusted Moody for some time now and since the obvious betrayal of trust they were now wary of Dumbledore too. That Moody and Albus were friends didn't make it better either.

All these things added up and the distrust had grown immensely after the kids had some time to think. It was a dangerous mix for Slytherin's but there was hardly anything he could do. He could only wait and watch them or in the worst case hope that they'd go to **_someone_** for help.

~*~*~ Black Manor - Sunday Morning ~*~*~

Sirius sat at the breakfast table when a coal black raven fluttered into the room. It carried a letter in it's beak and let it drop into Sirius' lap. The raven then settled down next to the mans plate and started eating some of the bacon.

Sirius just shook his head at his goddaughter's raven and read the letter. __

'Dear Sirius,

I have some questions I wanted to ask you. On February 23rd we had a Defence Test. Moody was testing our shields again. Everything went quite well for us. Ginny and Tom were knocked out, Hermione got hit with Jelly-Legs and Harry got hit with some jinxes that had to be undone later.

Draco got a bloody nose because he was careless. When it was my turn Moody toyed with me and I didn't bother to raise a shield because it wasn't necessary. Soon he got tired of playing games and started throwing stronger spells.

I was trying to find a way to take him out without attacking him because that were the rules. I finally got the idea to try and make my shield strong enough in the exact moment the spell hit it to make it bounce back instead of just dissipate.

When I succeeded I was surprised because Moody himself got hit by the curse that had bounced of my shield. Aren't Aurors supposed to be able to avoid this? Okay, he's retired and all but shouldn't he be able to do it nonetheless?

I'm only a fourth year, not a fully grown dark witch, right? Something's wrong here, Sirius. I knew it when I saw him the first time. I don't trust him. From what I've read and heard this man can't be Mister Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. It's just impossible.

Draco and Harry say 'Hi'. I'm off to bed now.

Love,

Carya'

(P.S. Tell Moony I love him too.) 

When he was finished he was thoroughly confused. Wouldn't Dumbledore notice if there was something wrong with Moody? He showed the letter to Remus and the other man said the same. But then again, Carya's feeling had never betrayed her before, had it?

She had disliked Quirrell and despised Lockhart. Both had proven to have been disastrous choices of Defence teachers in the end. She had trusted him and Moony from the start though. She was careful around Snape too. Shouldn't they take that into account as well?

He decided to answer her letter and suggest to talk with Dumbledore. That was the best he could do right now. But why hadn't the kids written about the Second Task? He desperately wanted to know what had happened because Skeeter wasn't writing anything anymore.

She had somehow disappeared and the rumours were just flaring up in and around London.

~*~*~ End Black Manor - Sunday Morning ~*~*~

On Monday morning Carya received Sirius reply. It was shorter than hoped but satisfying in the end.

__

'Dear Carya,

I must say I was surprised when I read your letter. How come you didn't say something earlier? Normally you aren't someone to keep it to yourself when you have questions like this one. You are right about the Aurors training though. We did have to learn how to deal with reflected curses from every direction.

Especially in a fight with more than one opponent. It is indeed curious that Moody was hit with his own spell after bouncing back from your shield. Even though he's getting older I was sure he still could fight if you considered the mess he'd been in the night before he started teaching at Hogwarts.

He had claimed someone was trying to attack him in his house and he hexed the trashcans on the street. It was quite some trouble. Arthur Weasley had to go and help him to fix it. Moody is really paranoid since his days as an Auror.

Moony thinks we are overreacting but you're right to watch your back even more now. I don't know if your assumptions are right but why won't you talk to Dumbledore about it? He's Moody's best friend. I'm sure he would know what's wrong.

I await your answer regarding the last question. Tell Harry good luck for the third task oh, and why didn't you tell me about the second one? I'd like to hear something since Skeeter isn't writing anything anymore to amuse me with.

Love you all,

Padfoot and Moony' 

/_Hrrmpf, 'ask Dumbledore'. The hell I will do that! Not in hundred years!/_ Carya growled and Harry looked at her.

/_What's wrong, sister? What about the old fool_?/ Harry wanted to know.

Carya smiled at that description of their headmaster and calmed down a bit.

/_Sirius is suggesting we ask the headmaster about Moody because he's his best friend. Ah, what am I telling you this, here, read yourself_,/ she said and gave Harry the letter.

/_I guess we'll have to tell him about the Second Task then? He won't like it when we tell him about Dumbledore and what we've decided_,/ Harry replied after having read through the letter.

/_Nope, he won't and Moony will react even more violent. He really likes the fool of a headmaster for letting him attend Hogwarts although he is a werewolf. But that's not the point. I trusted him and he threw my trust into the dirt_,/ Carya stated and scowled darkly.

/_Eh, Carya, I think we should tell the others what we're talking about. They are staring at us_,/ Harry told her and she cocked an eyebrow at him like Snape would do sometimes.

/_Your point being? Just give them the letter and they'll know enough until classes are over. We'll discuss everything then. And we have to make sure that Dumbledore keeps his nose where it belongs. He's watching us. I'm really angry at him right now_,/ she replied annoyed.

Carya turned her gaze towards the head table and glared fiercely at the headmaster before returning her attention to her friends. Severus saw the little display too and looked back and forth between them.

~*~*~ Severus thought's about the situation ~*~*~

He had talked to Albus the night before but the old man wouldn't see his mistake. The man was simply infuriating sometimes. Didn't he see that he was pushing the children into the same direction he had pushed Tom Riddle fifty years ago?

It was a good thing that those six were close friends who shared both happiness and grief. This little fact might save their souls from falling for the darkness. Especially Tom and Carya who were darker than the others - in both power and character.

Why couldn't the rest of the professors see that too? Was it because he himself had fallen once? He also felt that something big and bad would happen before the year was over. The sense of dread he had in his stomach wouldn't lessen.

If anything it had only increased with every day passing. That was a remnant of his grand-mother's powers on his mother's side. She had been an Empath but heaven knows where her family got those powers. He certainly didn't know about it.

~*~*~ End Severus thought's about the situation ~*~*~

Ginny, Draco, Tom and Hermione had read the letter and were all staring at the twins. They didn't know what to say. But it was sure that they would have to discuss this later, probably after classes were over.

The lessons passed in a blur that day. Neither of the six remembered much of it. They thankfully had been attentive enough to write down the assignments before dropping into another state of serious thinking.

They met in their usual place around three that afternoon to finally talk about their worries.

"We have to tell them what really happened. Perhaps if Ginny, Tom, Hermione and I write our point of view too they'll believe us. I mean, six can't be wrong if they share the same memories right? It's not like we have been obliviated to believe this," said Draco once they had settled down.

"You have a point Draco. I think Sirius will believe us anyway but Moony is a different matter. He believes in Dumbledore because of his little problem. If it hadn't been for the old fool Remus would've never been able to attend Hogwarts in the first place," Carya replied.

"I know but it's worth a try. We know the truth and if one of them believes us then everything is okay. What about the two of you though? Any nightmares lately?" Draco inquired but the twins shook their heads.

"Not that type of nightmare Draco. Only the common one about Halloween, you know. It doesn't really scare me anymore. Perhaps we should get started on the letters and send them before dusk. The sooner we get them on the way, the sooner we get an answer," Harry told his brother and friends.

They all started on their recollection of events from the Defence class and the Second Task. It weren't pleasant memories especially for Tom and Carya but writing these down was quite helpful too.

The two children finally forgave each other and after sending their notes with the two ravens the couples made themselves comfortable until it was time for dinner.

"I guess we could stay here and ask Dobby to bring us something, right? He wouldn't betray our secrets. Or I could make dinner for us. It only would take a bit of time. I'm not used to cook with magic," Carya offered.

"Nah, I think you're right. Dobby won't tell. I think we can trust the little minx," Harry replied.

"Okay then," Carya answered and called for the elf, "Dobby?!"

"Miss Carya is wanting something? What can Dobby do for Miss Carya?" the elf asked once he had appeared in the room.

"We'd like to have dinner in here without anyone knowing, Dobby. Don't tell anyone, especially not the professors!" Harry said warningly and Dobby nodded.

"Of course, Mister Harry Potter, sir!" the elf squealed, happy that he could be of use for his favourite wizards and witches.

He disappeared with a crack and the kids waited. Hermione stared into space while Ginny looked at the glass jar on the table.

"Don't you think we should feed her? I mean even as a bug she has to eat something," the red-head remarked and her friends agreed.

A second later Dobby appeared and soon the table was set. They could have fed even twenty people with what the elf had brought but they didn't complain though.

"Thanks Dobby, see you later," said Hermione and Dobby vanished.

Hermione slipped some salad into the jar and they could see the bug turning its back on it.

"Well, if she doesn't want it we can't help her. She won't get anything else," the girl said with a frown and turned towards her own dinner.

Downstairs in the Great Hall some people were worrying about the six friends. They had disappeared that afternoon and hadn't resurfaced since then. Severus thought about the confession Carya had made under Veritaserum. Could they really have gone into the _'Chamber of Secrets'_ all those times?

It must be that because although she was reluctant to answer you just couldn't lie under the influence of the potion. It was impossible. Although she had been relieved when he had rephrased the question. Perhaps he had asked the wrong thing?

After dinner the children stayed in their secret meeting place. They intended to spend the night there too. Once the kids had stilled their hunger they had started discussing what they would do now. The letters to Sirius were already on their way thanks to the two ravens.

Just after ten six pretty tired teens went down the hall towards the bedrooms. There were six beds but only three would be used. The boys changed in the bedroom and the girls in the bathroom. It was a really good thing that clothing for every occasion went with the Founders Chambers.

The three couples took a bed each and fell asleep in each others arms. They barely woke up in time the next morning though and had to run towards their classrooms. But the kids fell asleep again once Professor Binns started his lecture.

The next two weeks passed without major occurrences. Most teachers had stopped worrying about the _'Slytherin Six'_ after a few days when the children didn't return to their dorm for the nights. Severus stayed worried though. Five of them were his students so it was natural to do that.

The twins were quite grumpy around the 9th of March because they still hadn't gotten an answer from their godparents. Everyone who was familiar with their temper wisely stayed out of their path. On March 13th they finally got their answer. The letter was long and thick.

They both reluctantly agreed on the kids suspicion about Moody but at least Remus refused to badmouth Dumbledore in any way. Just like they had expected. The werewolf was pretty sure that they only misunderstood the strange old headmaster but they knew they hadn't.

Moony had promised not to talk to anyone but Sirius about these things. Sirius promised the same and both, Moony and Padfoot, told the kids to be very careful and to watch their backs. In other words, they should keep going like they already did.

It had been a bit more than two weeks since the Daily Prophet wrote that Rita Skeeter hadn't returned to her office after being out looking for a title-story. The opinions on this whole ordeal were different though.

Those who believed the woman thought that the _'Dark and Evil Potter-twins'_ were behind her mysterious absence but the majority of people who already knew that she was nothing but a rubbish-reporter just laughed at that assumption.

Although they had been wary about Harry and Carya they didn't believe that two fourteen year old children could take a fully grown witch as a hostage. It just seemed impossible. Only those who knew the twins did think they would be powerful enough.

But no one thought they'd actually do it. They didn't know how wrong they were because it wasn't just the twins. Everyone dealing with them would have to deal with their four best friends as well and six fourteen year olds with enough knowledge certainly _could_ take out one average witch.

The rumours didn't last very long though since there was no reaction at all from the twins themselves or those around them. Their guardians and friends ignored the papers and soon no one talked about Rita Skeeter anymore. Life was after all although a bit more boring definitely better.

During these two weeks the children had also separated themselves from the rest of the school. They rarely had contact with anyone. Only Terence Higgs and Cat Williams were occasionally seen with them at the Hogwarts library or in the Great Hall at meals.

On a few of those days it seemed that Harry and Carya were more tired than usual. They looked unwell and seemed very stiff, especially if they had to move quickly. Severus Snape was one of the very few who noticed the slightly pained grimaces the twins wore at sudden movements on days like that.

He wondered why that was but couldn't imagine anything. He knew something was wrong but was unable to figure it out. Meanwhile Carya and Tom were making progress with their little Potions Project. They had succeeded in combining the invisibility potion with the silencing potion into one.

The two also had found one that would mask the scent but had yet to find a way to combine all three. They were confident on their eventual success though. The pains which the twins sometimes had to endure were the result of some ugly nightmares about Voldemort and Wormtail.

The Dark Lord seemed unusually upset about his snivelling little rat-servant which resulted in torturing him with the Cruciatus Curse quite often. It also seemed as if someone from inside of Hogwarts kept the Dark Lord updated on _'the Potter-twins and the traitorous Malfoy boy'_.

Thankfully he hadn't taken notice of Tom's existence yet. With Rita Skeeter out of the way it was much easier to keep something like that quiet for a long time. Their secret was safe for now but it was only a matter of time until Voldemort would find out about them.

Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown were slowly accepted back into their own house now too. Ron had become a lot quieter since his return and his girlfriend was always with him. It really seemed that he was determined to pass the exams in summer because he spent every free minute in the library.

The six friends were in constant contact with Padfoot and Moony now and kept those two updated on everything that was happening in the castle. They too were the only ones to know about the twins visions and the fact that Voldemort seemed to get stronger and was indeed alive in a way.

Carya and Tom had finally forgiven each other completely and were even closer now than they had been before the second task. Neither would let the other out of sight for long now. The Potions Master who had been worried about the path the friends would take had relaxed somewhat too.

Since he had witnessed a couple of incidents down at the lake it was clear that there was still much space between the fall into the Dark Arts and these children. They had been outside and obviously thought no one would see them. Once they felt unobserved the kids dropped their masks.

They were laughing and playing around like every other normal fourteen year old would do. The mischievous looks on their faces reminded him of his own time at Hogwarts. Their heartfelt and honest laughter eased some of Snape's worries but not nearly all in regard of the _'Slytherin Six'_.

There was still the mysterious problem they seemed to have with Alastor Moody and they also kept disappearing with no chance for any teacher to find them. Not even the headmaster was able to and that meant they knew more about Hogwarts than the professors did.

The only thing Dumbledore could assure them of was that the friends never left the grounds but stayed somewhere inside the castle. Although the headmaster hadn't said anything during the staff meetings he was worried about the six.

He still hadn't understood that the distrust they now harboured for him was his own fault but that didn't stop him from being worried. The friends kept disappearing for whole weekends and were hardly seen by anyone during the week.

All guests and the rest of the student body had noticed that too. Around the 15th of March the strange mood at Hogwarts had been noticed by everyone. Most blamed it on the upcoming third task of the tournament but something felt off these days.

The house rivalries were back full force and more noticeable than ever. The Gryffindors supported Cedric Diggory while most Ravenclaws stood behind Harry. But there were still some exceptions. Cho Chang naturally was on Cedric's side since he was her boyfriend.

The Ravenclaw Quidditch team stood beside Cedric as well. Fred and George Weasley and their closest friends were supporting the Potter boy. It was a difficult time for any inter-house couple though.

They were nearly shunned by their houses. Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape saw this as the perfect opportunity to turn one of the headmasters older ideas into reality. A fifth table was placed in the Great Hall.

A table where everyone was welcome to sit. Most couples and friends of those took the chance in an instant. Frequent occupants of the 'Friendship-Table' as Ginny had dubbed it were Neville and his girlfriend Blaise, Cho and Cedric, Harry and Hermione, Terence and Cat.

But others sat there too. Ginny and Draco, Carya and Tom, even the Weasley twins often joined them and were on the receiving end of various pranks if they dared to tease the couples. They didn't mind though.

Fred and George still tried to get Carya into allowing them to interrogate Sirius about the Marauders pranks but she always refused. As bad and ugly the potions incident between Ron and Carya from last November had been, it had left a lasting impression on the rest of the students.

By now everyone knew in detail what had happened that day. All students now paid very much attention to their cauldrons while in practical class. Even those who seriously dislike either the subject or the teacher did that.

There hadn't been any major accidents during potions since the new year and Severus Snape was quite pleased that he didn't have as many exploding cauldrons in his class as he used to have. Only a few days were left now until March 21st - Draco's birthday.

The friends were already planning what to do then. Carya had decided to bake a cake for Draco like she had done for the others as well. Presents had been chosen over a week ago. Harry and Hermione would give the boy a book on Ancient Runes, one of his favourite subjects.

Carya and Tom were torn between books on Quidditch, something about pranks or clothing and sweets. In the end they bought some chocolate frogs, loads of muggle candy sent to them by Aunt Petunia and practical joke items from Zonko's as well as the Weasley twins.

It was very obvious that Fred and George would make their dream of their own Joke-Shop come true in the future. It finally was Draco's birthday and when he woke up he noticed that Harry and Tom were already gone.

The boys and the girls were waiting for Draco in the Common Room grinning like mad and singing 'Happy Birthday' for him. The blonde was quite embarrassed by that just as the others had intended.

His embarrassment quickly vanished though when Ginny kissed him and wished him a happy birthday herself. They took Carya's self-made cake with them to the Great Hall as they'd always done.

Although everyone knew about those cakes by now they were still awed that a witch could make something like this without magic. And a Slytherin witch at that. They weren't meant to be the housework loving type like the Hufflepuff's were.

Slytherin's were always thought of as arrogant spoiled purebloods who had a great affinity to the Dark Arts. This girl screwed their views about them a big deal. But then again, most people thought that she was only a Halfblood anyway.

The kids unfortunately had classes on Draco's birthday because it fell on a Tuesday this year. History of Magic was even more boring than ever. Arithmancy was okay and Magical Theory had been acceptable. The six friends spent their whole afternoon outside at the lake for a change.

It was quite warm for the first day of spring and they enjoyed spending time away from dusty books and such. The rest of the week passed and on the weekend the _'Slytherin Six'_ once again vanished and couldn't be found until breakfast on Monday, March 27th.

Once classes were over and the sun was setting the champions were asked to meet outside the main entrance. Ludo Bagman was waiting there for them. Barty Crouch who had been supposed to be there as well had not come. Rumours said he was seriously ill but no one wanted to confirm it.

Percy who had been Crouch's right hand over the last weeks wouldn't tell anything and the ministry refused to make a statement. He surprisingly led them towards the Quidditch pitch which confused Harry and Cedric a big deal.

The others didn't really know where they were heading so it seemed okay to them. Harry and Cedric looked at each other briefly with raised eyebrows.

Once they arrived the two Hogwarts-boys noticed the low hedges that grew all over the place and they gaped in horror when they realised what had been done to their pitch - the holy ground of Hogwarts Quidditch teams.

"What the hell have you done to this place?" Cedric gasped in shock.

Fleur just commented dryly on it, "Theze ar' 'edges! What iz the meaning of thiz, Monsieur Bagman?"

Harry looked around now and tried to see the reason behind this all. He noticed that there was a pattern to the hedges but didn't know the reason yet. When he looked up at Viktor Krum he saw that the other boy didn't have a clue about this either.

"Aren't they lovely? In a few weeks they'll have grown enough for the third and last task of the Triwizard Tournament," Bagman answered Fleur's question.

"Grown enough? Vhat do you Mean?" asked Vladimir confused.

Bagman only continued his stupid grinning. Harry looked at Cedric who was now looking around the pitch like he had already done earlier. The placement of the plants was very unusual and Harry suddenly understood.

He gasped and that caused the others to stare at him in confusion and curiosity.

"Shit, this will be a maze, right? We'll have to get through a bloody maze for the Third Task!" he stated frowning.

"What? 'ow difficult could a simple maze be? Thiz iz the third task of the tournament? I 'ad thought we would get something a bit more _challenging_, sir. 'onestly, Monsieur Bagman, don't you think thiz iz too eazy?" Armand inquired.

"Oh, I can assure you that the maze will be everything but easy. You will all have to face various kinds of magic, plants and animals in here by then. This is certainly more of a challenge as one might think.

The professors Hagrid and Sprout have been quite helpful in finding the right ... obstacles for this task," Bagman said and told them about the rest of the rules, "You'll start in the same order the ranks are right now. Mister Potter will go first while Mister Diggory will be the second one.

After him there will be Mister Krum and then Miss Delacour. The second last will be Mister Kravec and the last to go is Mister Solet. You will start in three minute intervals. The first of you to reach the Cup in the centre of the maze wins this Tournament."

After Bagman's speech the champions went back towards their respective residences. Harry and Cedric walked towards the castle alongside each other. They both knew that this wouldn't be easy. Professor Sprout did know some quite dangerous plants like Harry's first year and the Devil's Snare had proven.

And Hagrid? Well he was another matter. The half-giant had a liking for beasts who others thought of as very dangerous. Harry was thinking about what type Hagrid could send against them when Cedric started talking to him.

"So Potter, it seems as if we get a last chance at competing against each other, right?" the Hufflepuff said casually and Harry nodded absently.

"Seems so. I wonder what they are putting into that maze. Hagrid's bound to find something dangerous. I do hope there aren't any of those Blast-Ended-Skrewts left. They were really horrible and by now they'd possibly be around two meters or more in length," Harry replied still deeply in thought.

The boys ways parted just inside the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Cedric went back towards his Common Room while Harry sought out his friends.

/_Hey sister, where are you guys_?/ he sent towards her.

/_We are in **'our'** chambers, oh dear beloved brother mine_!/ she replied in his head sounding oddly cheerful.

/_No need to get sarcastic you know? I merely wanted to know where the hell you are_!/ Harry snapped angrier than he was.

/_And I merely answered your question, oh Harry, almighty Champion of Slytherin Dungeon and Hogwarts_,/ she replied not a bit upset about his choice of tone and words.

Harry didn't comment on that last part out of confusion about her mood. He quickly walked through the nearly empty hallways and soon joined his friends in their favourite spot - the Founder's Library.

Ginny and Draco were cuddling on the couch while Hermione was reading a book about History of Magic. Carya and Tom were sitting next to each other with a cauldron and plenty books in front of them.

They were once again brooding about their Potions Project. Harry could now see that his twin was grinning and smirking like mad the whole time as did Tom.

"What's up with them?" he asked his own girlfriend.

"Oh right, you couldn't know. They found a substitute ingredient with the same properties needed for the last potion. The one she was looking for, you remember? It was the one she needed to make sure that both potions could be taken successfully without turning into poison or cancelling each other out.

As you can clearly see, Tom's behaving just the same as Carya. They've been doing this for more than half an hour now. They're definitely mental those two, totally nuts!" Hermione stated sneaking glances at Carya and Tom every now and then.

Harry just smiled and shook his head, 'So that's the reason for her overly cheerful and sarcastic mood.'

He then told his friends and siblings about the third task and what they'd have to do. The chance of researching offensive and defensive magic was very appealing to all of them though. Not that they didn't know much of that already but you could always find some more powerful spells if you looked hard enough.

This would be the perfect chance to find and learn them. Especially with someone like Carya and Tom in their team. She had enough understanding of the ways of magic as well as Magical Theory to alter or adapt many charms to her needs and liking.

Normally she shouldn't have been able to do that because experimental magic was not only dangerous but incredibly draining for the wizard attempting it. It also could go horribly wrong. But Carya was blessed with a natural talent for the flow and behaviour of magic.

She knew by now if a spell would work or not when she attempted casting it. The whole Monday evening was spent in their library on research. Even Tom and Carya's potion was momentarily forgotten. The six friends were researching and discussing many spells Harry could possibly use in the third task.

The days were now spent either in classes or the six friends various research locations. That meant they were staying mostly in the library or the founders chambers if they didn't have any lessons to attend.

Meals were mostly skipped and people didn't see much of the three couples outside of classes. Even at night the six always stayed in the Founders Chambers. The teachers had long stopped to reprimand them for being out of bed at night and not sleeping in their dorms.

They couldn't find the kids anywhere but the headmaster reassured them that not one of the children did leave the grounds by any means. If they miraculously attend meals in the Great Hall they were watched closely by every teacher.

The Professors we unable to find any change in behaviour in them at all. The six stuck together and hardly spent a minute apart from their friends. When Hermione didn't have classes with Slytherin she was close to Cat Williams - one of the very few other students the friends had any contact with nowadays.

******************************************************************************

R&R,  
Carya  
2009-07-24  



	17. Ch 17 Hogsmeade Again and SnakeLove

**Disclaimer: view Chapter 01 for that one**

**Author's Notes**: See Chapter Fourteen ^_^.

******************************************************************************

~...~ = **Parseltongue**

/.../ = Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' = thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ = Flashback or changing POV

**Chapter 17 - Hogsmeade Again and Snake-Love or Tales and Nightmares**

On April 2nd the students had their next Hogsmeade weekend. Harry, Hermione, Tom, Carya, Ginny and Draco met in the Great Hall around nine for breakfast. They were grinning and whispering with each other the whole time and they planned what to do that day.

"I think we should just take the day off and enjoy ourselves, you know? Skeeter isn't around currently so that gives us a bit of peace too. What do you think?" asked Ginny.

"Brilliant idea Ginny. We all could use a break and to think that the task is still over two month away. But time doesn't stand still. Better we get ready a month early than the other way," answered Harry.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad. We had loads of fun over the last week. I've never learnt more. Even our homework seems easier now. We've gotten really good at thorough research in a short period of time," Carya told the others.

"Yeah, that will only help once we have exams, especially with the owls next year. I don't know how we will manage the workload then. I really should start collecting notes soon," said Hermione absently and got a small shove from Ginny for her remark.

"Ow, what was that for?" Hermione exclaimed.

"That was for being a paranoid over-studious Ravenclaw my dear Hermione. We haven't even started learning for this years exams. So why bother with next year already?" said Ginny with raised eyebrows.

"You two know that every teacher is currently watching your little fight, don't you? It's rather amusing though," interrupted Draco the two girls.

"I too think that we should just enjoy ourselves today. We could do a bit of shopping, hang out in the _'Three Broomsticks'_ and the likes," said Tom quietly while feeding and being fed by his girlfriend.

The two of them looked rather silly doing that but they didn't care. It was fun and they enjoyed it immensely. All the time the professors had an eye on them. These kids were indecipherable. You never knew what they'd do next.

After breakfast the six friends got ready for their trip towards Hogsmeade. Neither wore the school uniform. They all had put on a casual robe and no cloak since it was quite warm outside. The kids met in the entrance hall and left the castle. Soon they'd reached the small town and looked around.

It was still early and not too many students were here yet. Their first stop was the _'Three Broomsticks' _were they seated themselves in a quiet and partially hidden corner booth. No one bothered them there.

The only other person aside from Cat and Terence the six kids voluntarily talked to was the innkeeper - Madam Rosmerta. She once again told the twins about their parents like she had done sometimes in the last year.

"I can remember that your father and his friends and later your mother too used to sit in the same corner every time they were here. Yes, the Marauders - they were always up to something. You never knew who was their next target.

They seemed to like pranking one or two recipients of their schoolmates more than any other though, especially James and Sirius. Little Remus was their voice of reason sometimes though. He made sure the others didn't get out of hand too much," Rosmerta told them.

"Who was it Madam? Who did they prank more than anyone else?" asked Harry curious.

"If I remember correctly it was Severus Snape and his friend Lucius as well as Lily Evans. Yes those three were often on the receiving end of the Marauders. Although their retaliation was guaranteed," she continued.

"Lily Evans, as in our mum? They pranked our mother?" gasped the Potter boy in surprise while Carya looked confused.

"Yes, Lily and James had a very strange relationship. At one time it seemed that Lily would rather be with Severus than with James but those two were just good friends. Your mother once told me that Severus Snape had been her first friend in the wizarding world.

They were friends since the train ride in their first year. She was the most cunning and loyal girl I've ever seen, a true Slytherin. Her comebacks against Sirius and James pranks were brilliant. Severus always worked together with her at those times," the witch said.

"A true Slytherin? Wasn't our Mum in Gryffindor? Everyone told us she was ..." Harry started but was interrupted by a surprised Rosmerta.

"Lily a Gryffindor? Good Merlin, no! She never was a Gryffindor although she possessed plenty of courage. How could both your parents have been Headboy and Headgirl if they had been in the same house? They are always from two different houses.

Although it was kind of peculiar for her being in Slytherin with her Muggle parents. But she was definitely a Slytherin just like the two of you. I honestly don't know why everyone denies this and insists on that ridiculous lie, telling everyone that she was in Gryffindor.

Hasn't your godfather told you about them? Lily and James didn't get together before the middle of their fifth year. Before that they were kind of archrivals. Severus, Lily and Lucius against the Marauders.

Although Lucius always called her a mudblood but she didn't care. Just ignored him. Clever girl she was. I'll tell you a secret. Severus was tutored in Charms by your mum and he helped her with Potions. But don't tell anyone about his, okay?" the innkeeper explained with a small smirk,

"Being a Slytherin was difficult enough for Lily but when she fell in love with James it got harder. I believe you know about the house rivalries? Well, she managed that somehow. Being James Potter's girlfriend but staying Severus Snape's best friend.

She was very upset when Sirius played that dangerous prank on Severus in fifth year. Wouldn't talk to anyone outside Slytherin for a month. She was quite headstrong and stubborn. No one could figure her out, not even James.

She was a genius at Charms though. The best student at charms Hogwarts had in ages," she said and left the kids alone since her customers were waiting.

"I can't believe it, Mum was a Slytherin and they never told us. Ha, Skeeter was wrong! Do you remember her article? The one with thinking we'd be Gryffindor's like Mum and Dad? They don't know either," said Carya disbelieving.

"I know what you mean and I wonder why they kept it quiet. It nothing bad, is it? I mean, many great wizards and witches have come from Hogwarts and from all houses too. Being a Slytherin is nothing to be ashamed of. We really should write to Sirius and Remus about this," replied Harry deep in thought.

"I didn't know either. They way Lucius was always bragging about your parents one would've never guessed that he and Snape had been friends with Lily. Perhaps that's why Snape doesn't like you. He was angry with your dad that he took his friend away," mused Draco.

"My parents didn't say anything either. From what I heard they were friends with the Potter family. They should have known, shouldn't they?," remarked Ginny.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She hadn't known her friends and their families before she went to Hogwarts. Her own family was purely muggle. Tom was thinking about the nightmare Carya had told him of. The night the twins parents were killed.

He had once asked what exactly had happened and she had told him reluctantly what she remembered of that night. And he was thinking about what his alter ego had apparently said to Lily before she died. Tom decided to tell Carya what he was thinking.

"I wonder if Voldemort knew ... If he had known it would have made sense that he would have spared her. Perhaps he even knew about her heritage. That could have been the sole reason he was willing to spare her if she gave you two up," he whispered into the ear of his girlfriend.

The others didn't hear what he said and started to worry when Carya paled slightly. It had to be something important and they wished they knew.

"Carya, what's wrong?" asked Draco concerned.

"Nothing Draco. Tom just told me something that would make perfect sense. I'll tell you about it later when we are somewhere more private. Right now I need some fresh air. ... No, no, you four stay here. I'll go for a walk with Tom. We'll meet at the castle later, okay?" Carya told them and stood shakily.

Being reminded of her parents death combined with those secrets about her mum had thrown her a bit off balance. She excused herself and quickly left the inn.

"We'll go to the book shop and to Honeydukes. If you want, you can catch up with us. But wait at least a few minutes to let her calm down okay?" Tom told them before running after his girlfriend.

"Something important must've happened. Something we don't know about," Draco stated.

"It must have something to do with your mother though, Harry. That's the only topic we really talked about just now," remarked Hermione.

"What do you think? Should we go after them in a few minutes or meet them at the castle later? I really don't know. Tom and Carya are our best friends but sometimes I have this feeling that they are very different from us. There's something within them that I don't understand," Ginny said with worry in her voice.

"Let's meet them later. Give them some time alone. I know what you mean though. Don't worry about it. Carya was always like that. Tom's the perfect match for her if they can get over their problems. My sister rarely trusts anyone, you know? She's a very private person, especially with her emotions.

That what you see every day is much more than most people will ever see from her. If you watch close enough you can tell the difference. She's only that open with us and with our guardians including Dudley.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't know her that much. They loved us and still do but they don't know us. That's why they let us move in with Sirius. They felt it would be the best for us. I wonder how they'll react when they find out that their little baby girls are magical," explained Harry.

"They are? How do you know?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Eh, Carya found out that Squib's and Muggle's had a little mark next to their names on the family tree. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had a faint Squib marking while Uncle Vernon had a Muggle marking next to his name.

Freesia and Lilian didn't have that. They were marked like Carya and I - magical. Please don't tell anyone though. Carya will kill me if she finds out I told you," whispered Harry.

"That's their names? How come most girls in your Mum's family are named after flowers?" asked Draco.

"I honestly don't know. Even Carya's name is connected to nature as it describes a whole tree family. I should ask my aunt the next time I see her. Before you ask, yes I could send an owl but they are always worried about the neighbours.

Especially Vernon - he's afraid that people will talk if too many strange things happen around his family and they undoubtedly will happen in the near future. Why make him worry even more?" the Potter boy explained further.

The four sat there for a long time before they started their own shopping trip around the village.

~*~*~ Meanwhile with Tom and Carya ~*~*~

"Come on Carya, let's go to the book-shop, the apothecary and Honeydukes, okay?" asked Tom to take his girlfriend's mind off their previous conversation.

She smiled a grateful smile and nodded. Their first stop was Honeydukes where they stocked up their storage of sweets. Carya bought loads of them. Chocolate frogs, Sugar Quills, Liquorice Wands, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Toothflossing, Pepper, Ice Mice and Jelly Slugs were the different candies she got for herself and her friends.

After Honeydukes they went to the apothecary. Once inside Carya calmed down completely. The odd smell of potion ingredients always did that to her. That was why Tom had suggested going there in the first place.

They looked around for a bit but found nothing they didn't have in stock already at first. Carya then recognised a rare ingredient from her detention with Snape and she also knew that it was not a restricted one. This meant she could actually buy it.

"Tom, if I remember correctly then this little plant over there could help us to combine the two potions. I think I've read it in the book during my detention with Snape. I'll have to look it up though. Let's ask how much we'd have to pay!" Carya hissed into the boy's ear.

He nodded and wondered what she had in mind. They hadn't even talked about their project since March 24th. At first the man behind the counter wanted a price too high in Carya's opinion so she started bargaining with him in her own twisted way.

She knew that she could always get the ingredient somewhere else if she didn't mind a bit of delay. And she had become a really good actress. This combined with the fact that she had some pent up energy to get out the argument started.

"You want three galleons for one ounce of this? Thank you for your service mister but I'd rather purchase my supplies somewhere else," Carya stated calmly.

The clerk was flustered at that and really wanted to sell her some. He started rambling about prices and the value of that particular ingredient. Carya listened with an expressionless face until he was finished.

"I see, do you really think that'll change my mind?" she asked him and his eyes darted towards Tom asking for help but the boy only held up his hands indicating 'leave me out of this'.

"Okay Miss, I'll give you one ounce of this for one galleon and thirteen sickles. But I can't go below that. My boss will skin me alive. And please don't tell anyone!" he cried desperately.

Carya seemed to think about that for a moment and Tom almost thought she'd refuse the deal but she didn't.

"Well, we have a deal then. But this had better be a good quality or I'll be back soon, mister!" she said seriously and handed him the money.

The clerk measured the ingredient and handed her a little opaque jar. The plant was very sensitive to light and had to be stored in the dark. The girl took the jar and put it into her pocket. With a nod and a _'Good Day, mister'_ she left the apothecary.

Once outside Tom noticed the pleased smile on her face. She had made a very good deal. Carya knew that this was an expensive ingredient and she hadn't thought that the clerk would take the price down at all.

Tom shook his head. Carya was really weird sometimes but that was what he liked so much about her. Together they waked into the bookstore to look at the newest books on Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

After looking around for ten minutes Carya spotted a book that had escaped her notice so far. It was about the storage and handling of potions ingredients and it was written by her own Potions Professor - by Severus Snape.

'Geez, he published quite some books on potions. Well, he **_is_** a true Potions Master after all. I think I'll buy this. Perhaps there are some of those ingredients in there that I had to handle during detention. Might be useful in the OWL's next year too,' Carya thought and nudged Tom's arm to show him what she'd found.

Tom spotted the book and started grinning when he read the title and author_. 'An Extensive Guide on the Handling and Storage of Potions Ingredients' by Severus Snape_ was it's name and Carya immediately took a copy to the counter.

After exiting the shop the kids were quite hungry and it was past lunch already. They walked back to the castle hand in hand before sneaking down to the kitchen for a light snack. Dobby was more than pleased to provide them with the necessary food.

Around three that afternoon the two met their friends in the Founder's Chambers. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny were already sitting in the library when Carya and Tom arrived.

"Hey, you two! Had a nice day?" Draco asked teasingly and the other two blushed a bit at his question although nothing had happened.

"Yeah, as always Draco, you know that!" Carya shot back after a moment.

The others grinned and the six settled down around the table. Their friends were dying to hear what had happened in the _'Three Broomsticks'_.

"So what was that about in the pub this morning?" Ginny asked and the good mood deflated slightly.

Eh, I ... well, did Harry ever tell any of you about out regular nightmare? The one about Halloween 1981?" the female Potter asked carefully.

"He told me a bit though I don't know about Ginny or Draco," said Hermione.

"Draco knows, I told him before we went back to school last year. But Ginny does hardly know about the real facts so I think we should tell them. That way we're all on equal terms," Harry explained and Carya nodded grimacing.

/_Do you want to tell them or shall I_?/ asked Harry his twin.

/_You do it, I don't like talking about that night as you well know. It was difficult enough for me to tell Tom but I had to do that myself_,/ she sent back.

"Well, you know what happened that time. Our parents were killed that day. Since we were very little Carya and I had a nightmare. At first we didn't know what it meant but after talking to Aunt Petunia we knew that it was our parents dying.

Then in second year when we were near those Dementors we could hear what had happened. It has always been there in our memories but before that we just couldn't remember fully. That's natural though since we were only one year old at that time.

It always happens this way, we are downstairs in the sitting room with mum and dad when they suddenly go very quiet. Dad then tells mum that it's Him and that she has to run and hide with us. Dad stays to fight but he doesn't have a chance.

Mum's crying then and silently telling dad goodbye. She hides us in the nursery but Voldemort finds us anyway. He orders her to stand aside and let him kill us since it's not necessary that she dies too. At least that's what he said.

But Mum refuses to leave us and he kills her. We only hear a scream and a flash of green light though. After that he turns towards us. Carya is still trying to get Mum to _'wake up'_ while I can't do anything but stare.

The bastard points his wand at me, Carya crawls over because she seems to sense the danger I'm in. Just the second Voldemort has said the curse she grabs my hand. There's a second of searing and incredible pain in my head and probably Carya's too before we can hear a blood curling scream.

A second later there's only smoke and a burnt robe left of Voldemort. That's when we usually wake up though," Harry told the others and they were all very pale.

Carya was embraced by Tom and breathing heavily. Ginny held onto Draco who was shaking slightly but composed since he already knew. Hermione was on the edge of tears just as Ginny. She'd only known little bits of it and to hear the whole story was horrifying.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until the girls and boys had calmed down enough. It was Carya who finally broke the strained silence.

"That's what Tom meant this morning. Voldemort apparently wanted to spare Mum if she had let him kill us. Tom thought it might be possible that he knew of her being in Slytherin or even about her heritage. It doesn't really make sense otherwise.

Why would _'Mister I'm-all-evil-and-the-world-will-be-mine'_ want to spare a supposedly Muggle-born witch? She was really powerful and most likely a threat to his power herself, so why?" Carya said quietly.

"I think you could be right but we'll never know the truth. I certainly have no desire to go and ask the bastard about it. And I don't think anyone else knows about this at all. We have never told anyone the whole contents of our nightmare. Not even to Moony and Padfoot," Harry stated.

Tom suddenly had a good idea to change the topic. "Hey, imagine what we found in the bookstore! You remember that Carya has two books about potions that are written by our beloved greasy git of a Potions Master, right?" the boy asked and the others nodded.

"Well, we found another today. A book about ingredients to be truthful. Carya being herself bought it immediately but I have to admit that I'm curious about it too. And she also managed to get a rare ingredient for a ridiculously low price too.

She bargained with the clerk at the apothecary. He seems to be new there since he didn't know the two of us. He was so flustered in the end that we only paid one galleon and thirteen sickles for an ounce of the plant instead of paying three!" he continued.

"Well, that sounds like my dear little sister," Draco stated mockingly.

"Hey, I'm not little! I'm just as tall as you are. You're not that much older either," she replied pouting like a little child.

Tom thought that she looked quite adorable like that and kissed her. The others just grinned. It was really good to see that they were as close as before the second task - perhaps even closer now that they shared a wound in their hearts.

The rest of time until dinner was spent as usual. Reading, playing chess or doing research. Shortly before they went down towards the Great Hall Carya told her friends what she'd been thinking about for quite some time now.

"You know, I'm currently trying to find a way to teach us telepathy without being twins like Harry and I. It would be quite useful and not only during exams ... Hey cheer up Hermione, I'm only joking! Not that we'd need to cheat anyway. We are good enough without that," Carya told her friends.

She had taken her new book with her since she wasn't that hungry. And she thought it might be amusing to see Snape's reaction to her having one of his books. The students and teachers alike were looking strangely at them since they rarely came to dinner in the Great Hall these days.

The six friends didn't notice though. They were still chuckling over Hermione's horror stricken face when Carya mentioned cheating in the exams. It was just too funny and even Hermione admitted that she'd overreacted slightly.

Because they were a bit late their usual seats near the doors were taken and the only ones left were the ones near the professors. The children shrugged and sat down there. They resumed previous conversations about Quidditch in Harry and Draco's case.

Ginny and Hermione talked about Charms and homework while Tom and Carya discussed the last Potions class from Saturday. They either didn't notice or they ignored the stares from most people around them because they knew that their presence was something unusual.

It took a while until Snape and the headmaster noticed the book that Carya was reading in while discussing something with her boyfriend. Before that the two teachers had watched the Weasley twins talking to Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini.

The two Weasley's had apparently tried to get the other two to help them with a prank on the Gryffindors but both had refused. When they'd turned towards Carya and Tom for help the teachers naturally began watching them as well.

Severus face was unreadable as always when he read the books title while Albus seemed genuinely surprised. He had known that Carya was a good student in Potions but this kind of book? It was a bit dry to read even for adults.

~*~*~ Severus Snape POV ~*~*~

I can't believe it. That girl, this is the second time I see her with one of my books. The last time was during her second year I believe. How is it possible that a fourteen year old girl - a Potter at that is reading something like that? Most people would say it is pretty dry stuff to read.

So why does she read it? Did she tell the truth in the headmasters office? That she liked doing all that during her detention? Neither their parents had been talented in Potions. I wonder if they know that I had to tutor Lily to prevent her from failing that class in third year.

Perhaps I should tell them? I really hope they aren't up to something. Those six are nearly as bad as the Marauders were during my time at Hogwarts. Fortunately for me these are mostly Slytherin's. Well, Miss Granger is more Slytherin than Ravenclaw by now anyway so it doesn't really matter.

They really go by the infamous _'Slytherin Code of Conduct'_ most of the times. They live one of the rules though. I believe it's rule number twenty. They really never get caught. But how they manage that - I don't know. Even the Marauders occasionally were caught by someone.

I should play closer attention to what they're doing the next few days. I don't like the way the Weasley twins were hanging on Miss Potters every word. They're up to something, I can sense that. Hm, it seems Minerva has noticed that too.

(A/N: 'Slytherin Code of Conduct' and it's content are borrowed from Vmorticia and her series _'And the Hat said Slytherin'_ book 1-7. ^_^; Rule No. 20_: Never get caught - it doesn't matter if you break the rules, just don't get caught_. All of her work can be found at !)

~*~*~ End Severus Snape POV ~*~*~

The six friends had already decided that they'd sleep in the Founder's Chambers again that night. They excused themselves early from dinner and quickly disappeared towards their destination. Once there they were greeted by a funny picture.

Salazar and Nyara lay curled around each other on the sofa while Niamh was hissing furiously at them. It seemed the former two had gone hunting without Niamh and she was now angry with them. The snake couple didn't seem to mind though. They didn't even bother to look up.

~_My, my Ssssalazar, upssssetting your little ssssissster like that? And I ssssee you've found a girlfriend, eh_?~ Carya teased her pet.

~_I beg to differ, Missstresss Carya! Sssshe might be my little ssssisssster but I'm not her keeper. Sssshe can go hunting for herssself and doesss not need sssupervisssion from me or dear Nyara_!~ Salazar hissed back.

Carya started giggling like a little girl upon hearing that. Her pet-snake was 'in love' with her boyfriends pet. A look at Tom showed her that the boy had similar thoughts. Harry was meanwhile trying to calm down his own snake.

~_Come on Niamh, we both knew thissss would happen sssooner or later, didn't we? You'll find someone for yourself ssssoon enough. If not we could alwayssss go and buy ssssomeone you like_,~ Harry hissed soothingly.

~_Ah, Nyara, found yoursssself a boyfriend, have you? How ssssweet that issss. He issss a good choice though. He issss as beautiful assss hissss Missstressss. You have good tassste, my dear friend_,~ Tom hissed at his own pet and Carya blushed.

Salazar had a remark for that too. ~_That wassss nice of you Masssster Tom. I did not like you at firssst but that hassss changed. You have been a good friend for my Missstresss and you'll be a good mate for her too_,~ the male snake told them teasingly and both Carya and Tom now blushed to the roots.

Harry was laughing his head of and told the other three what this was about. Once he was finished they too were laughing. Salazar had a very twisted sense of humour sometimes and knew exactly how he could embarrass his bonded human the most.

Niamh had noticed the two children's embarrassment with some kind of satisfaction. She was happy with her own masters choice of mate too. She really liked Hermione and sometimes wished she could talk to the other girl. The human girl smelled nice but Niamh felt lonely since Nyara was with them.

Harry realised that his snake was feeling left out. He decided to find a partner for her too. But that'd have to wait until the easter holidays. Sirius and Remus still hadn't answered them if they were allowed to bring all their friends for the holidays.

Harry wanted to invite Hermione, Draco wanted to ask Ginny and Carya wished she could bring Tom too. The rest of the evening was quiet. Hermione played chess with Harry while Niamh was curled up on her lap.

Hermione had slowly accepted the obvious affection of Harry's pet towards her and often petted the serpent when she slept in the girls lap. Ginny, Tom and Draco were talking about the prank that Fred and George wanted to play on the Gryffindors.

It was funny and Carya's advice had assumedly helped Ginny's brothers a great deal. The Potter girls price for the information had been that they didn't do anything to Ron and his girlfriend since those two had behaved themselves towards everyone since Ron was back at school.

The twins had agreed and now had the best idea for a prank in years. Carya was sitting surrounded by books near the door where the painting of Rowena Ravenclaw had it's place. The woman was currently being visited by none other than Salazar Slytherin.

He was helping Carya in finding the right books she'd need on telepathy. There were plenty of them but most didn't tell how and if you could learn it. After two hours of reading Carya found a reference in one of the books.

Fortunately for her the mentioned book was available in the Founder's Library. Around eleven thirty the girl found out that telepathy could indeed be learned but you had to have a very strong mind in order to succeed. She believed though that her friends were strong enough for that.

Since it was really late the children changed and got ready for bed. As usual only three beds were used. The didn't do anything 'forbidden' though. The couples just lay there, sleeping in each others arms. It had helped the twins and Tom a great deal. The hadn't had any nightmare when sleeping like that.

And for that they were very grateful. Before starting to sleep in the Founder's Rooms the twins did have nightmares quite often. Especially the one about their parents deaths. Every night they didn't sleep up there they'd had a vision about Voldemort too.

That was one of the reasons they hardly slept in their dorms. It could be a coincidence but the kids didn't want to take a chance and try it out. They were happy this way and as long as no one caught them everything was alright.

******************************************************************************

R&R,  
Carya  
2009-07-24  



	18. Ch 18 Holidays and Ceasefires

Disclaimer - See Chapter 01

A/N: Phew, these sure took quite some time to get ready ^_^ And no throwing rotten eggs at the Author please ... I lacked inspiration for some time now and actually re-read all I'd written for the ADW-Series. Found out that I actually started this more than 7 years ago. *looks chagrined* Well, I did promise to finish the series and I will, however long that takes me. Unfortunately all I can seem to write is fluff or some kind of Crossover with Stargate, Star Wars of Final Fantasy lately. Maybe I'll post one of those just to get my muses going again.

-~/\~-

~...~ = Parseltongue

/.../ = Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' = thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ = Flashback or changing POV

****

Chapter 18 - Holidays and Cease-fires or Shopping and Understanding

The following two weeks were progressing very slowly. The students were desperately waiting for the Easter holidays to begin. Although being one of the Champions Harry was determined to spent those holidays at home with his family and friends.

On April 9th the twins finally got an answer from Sirius and Remus. They allowed their adopted children to bring their friends with them and explained why they'd taken so long to answer. They had talked everything through and after a serious argument Remus and Sirius hadn't talked to each other for a week.

Now they'd sorted everything out and agreed that the twins and Draco were allowed to bring their girlfriends or in Carya's case her boyfriend. Remus had convinced his best friend that Tom hadn't meant to hurt Carya after the second task and that the boy really loved their daughter or in Remus case goddaughter.

When the _'Slytherin Six' _read that they were quite happy. They had just been working on their assignments for the week when the letter arrived. Carya was meanwhile making progress in working out a method for her friends to learn telepathy.

It wouldn't be as good as the one between her and Harry but it should be sufficient if they managed to learn it. The six were also working on spells and strategies for the third task. It was still some time ahead but the better Harry was prepared the easier he might get through the maze.

Their guardians had some useful suggestions too. Remus had told him about a neat little spell that could point you into the right direction. It worked like a compass and always told you where north was. This would indeed be useful since the Champions had a vague idea of where the centre of the maze had to be.

Fred and George meanwhile had pulled the prank on their housemates. They'd been successful but Professor McGonagall had caught them nonetheless and both had gotten detention with Filch for three evenings.

But it had been worth it. The whole Gryffindor tower with the exception of a few had waked around sprouting pink polka dots on their faces and wearing robes with yellow stripes for six hours. McGonagall suspected that Carya Potter had something to do with it.

But since they had no proof apart from that one argument of the Weasley's and her at dinner she got away without punishment. The indicator for Snape and Dumbledore that she did have her hands in that was the fact that Ron and Lavender had been spared this particular treatment while every other fourth year student had been affected.

The girl had promised not to harm Ron in any way if he didn't do anything to her or her family either. Since he had left them alone she had to keep her word. While she was allowed to help the Weasley twins with pranks she had made sure to keep her promise.

In fact no one did have any reason to complain about Ron anymore. He was a quiet and hard working student now. Something must have happened during his suspension from school. Those who knew Molly Weasley thought that she was the reason while others were starting rumours about the boy.

One day around April 13th Carya overheard a group of Hufflepuffs murmuring something about herself and Ron. The boy was standing near the group too and was slowly getting very angry. Carya herself was just the same. Why couldn't they be left alone.

They hadn't made peace but were currently having a cease-fire. That should have been enough for all students and teachers alike. The stayed clear of each other most of the times and that was the best they could do.

"You know, I've heard he turned to the Dark side to be protected from Potter," one of them said.

"Really? I heard that Weasley is blackmailed by Potter. I wonder what is true," replied the second.

"Nah, you're both wrong. Weasley might be quiet now but only because he has threatened Potter's life again. I tell you he's evil!" the third threw in.

Unfortunately not only Ron and Carya had heard but a passing teacher had done the same. The professor didn't get the chance to reprimand them though and neither did Ron. Carya exploded first and did something she never would have deemed possible - she defended Ron Weasley.

"Shut up you miserable excuses for wizardkind. When will you people stop spreading rumours that could harm others seriously? I can't believe that you're doing this. Neither Ronald nor I have ever harmed you so tell me why are you trying to harm us now, eh?

Don't answer that. You're too stupid to understand what I want to know anyway. I haven't done anything to Ronald since he's back and he has left me alone too. I won't have you telling lies about him anymore. He certainly has enough problems as it is and I don't need this crap either.

If I ever hear anyone of you or anyone at all spreading rumours like this you'll wish that you never heard the name of Carya Potter. You'll be damned sorry if you ever attempt that again, is that understood?" she shouted at the three Hufflepuff fifth years who now shrank back in fear.

By then not only McGonagall but Snape, Dumbledore and Sprout were there too. They had heard the last part as well and couldn't believe what they heard. Carya's friends had arrived a little later than the teachers. They'd finally found their friend when they heard her shouting at someone.

Ginny was gaping openly at Carya though, 'I can't believe she did that. After all Ron has done to her she's standing here, shouting at these insufferable Hufflepuff's and defending not only herself but my brother too.'

Suddenly the teachers interfered Carya's shouting.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Cauldwell, Mister Brennigan and Mister Cadforth? Do you know what you nearly caused just now? I'm very disappointed with you. I'll have to take thirty points each from you. You'll serve detention with Mister Filch the whole week after the easter holidays," Professor Sprout said sadly.

It was clearly visible how disappointed she was with her students. The Herbology Professor sent them towards their Common Room and told them to stay there until dinner. She then would come and tell them what exactly the terms for their punishment would be.

"Miss Potter, normally I should take points from you for improper use of language and shouting at fellow students like that as well as threatening them. But in the light of everything your behaviour will be excused this time," Professor McGonagall said sternly and left towards her office.

Snape eyed the students for a second before yelling at the crowd to get lost and then swept towards his dungeon as well. The startled students left the scene quickly. Only the Weasleys and the _'Slytherin Six'_ were left.

Ron's face was bright red since the Hufflepuff's had started talking like that and he was having difficulty to calm himself. The boy stared into space and tried to relax. It didn't work. Carya who was more used to outbursts and insults like that thanks to Rita Skeeter and last year was already back to normal.

She then made a decision that could change many things in the future. She sighed, took a deep breath, walked up to Ron and laid a hand onto his shoulder. Startled the boy looked up into the girls deep blue eyes. They were calm and free of the usual malice they held when looking at him.

"Don't let them get to you ... Ron, they're not worth it. Just a few stupid Hufflepuff's who don't know what they are talking about or who they are messing with. Don't get me wrong. I still don't like the way you treated Ginny but no one has deserved that kind of treatment.

I thought so last year when everyone condemned Harry and me because of being Parselmouth's and I still don't like it now. I can't say that I like you much either but I think that's mutual. We're just too different to be on friendly terms.

I also realised that you're under a lot of pressure caused by high expectations. I can't say if I have forgiven you what happened in November or not. I nearly did die back then. Because of that I think peace is out of question but we could call it a permanent cease-fire if you want that," Carya said calmly and everyone surrounding them was gaping.

"Eh, ... I ... thank you for telling them off. I ... I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't. I am ... I mean I'd like to stop fighting too. I'm really sorry about that incident in November and I know that nothing I can do will change it or make up for that.

And ... eh, ... Ginny, I'm sorry about everything I did to you too. It's just, when the other's accepted you being in the snake house I ... no one cared about me and what I felt. After that everything was so easy for you.

You had friends and even a boyfriend now and you didn't have to meet those high expectations like I have. With what Bill being Headboy, Charlie being Gryffindors Golden Seeker, Percy being Headboy too and with Fred and George being extraordinary pranksters while still being good students, ...

I felt left out, it was too much. I thought that they'd notice me for myself not for what I did but it didn't work. I'm really sorry for treating you like I did. Please forgive me. I don't really want to lose my only sister.

I know now that I was an asshole and Percy can go to hell too. I have to admit that I was extremely jealous when you were allowed to play with the Irish National Team. And please don't think that Mum put all this in my head because she didn't.

She screamed at me when she came here that day as you probably heard and she did that again when I was suspended. She ... mum hasn't talked to me since then - not one word. Even my letters come back unopened," Ron said and by now his eyes were wet with tears.

"I really want to talk to her but she won't let me. I understand that though. She likes you and your twin really much Potter. It's just, sometimes I think that she likes every foreign child more than me - her own son, you know?

I ... that, I ... I just can't stand that feeling," the boy continued and even Fred and George looked uncomfortable now.

No one noticed the teachers watching from the shadows. But they were there and waited for the end of this conversation.

"It's okay Ron. I understand your motives now but like Carya I don't think I'm ready to forgive you. It's just ... too much has happened but I'm willing to agree on a permanent cease-fire too if you do the same.

I don't fancy losing any of my brothers either. It hurt so much to be rejected by all of you just because I was sorted into another house," Ginny told her brother and he looked at her with wide eyes.

Ron hadn't thought that they'd hurt Ginny that deeply. She always seemed as if she didn't care about people's opinion at all. But it seemed that he had been wrong about that too. Ron's face went red once again but this time more out of sheer embarrassment and shame than of anger.

"Well, I think since they agreed to stop fighting with you we two should do the same, little brother," George started,

"But if you ever act like that again we'll have to punish you, understood?" Fred continued seriously.

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Tom agreed on a cease-fire with Ron Weasley too. They told Ron that it was his task now to tell Lavender to behave. Just because they stopped arguing with him didn't mean they wouldn't retaliate on the girl if she was rude.

Whatever the teachers had expected when they started eavesdropping on their students, this hadn't been the outcome they'd have bet on. It was a good one though. They hoped that this incident made it's round into the student body.

That way nasty rumours like those started today could be prevented in the future.

"Eh, Potter ... Carya, can I ask you something?" Ron questioned.

"You already did but please go ahead," the girl replied dryly but smiled mischievously.

Ron got the hint and started smiling a little too, "The prank Fred and George played, they spared the fifth years and only Lavender and I. That was you right? You told them not to prank me, didn't you?"

"My aren't we quick today?" she said smirking at him before going on, "Yeah I did. When you came back I had to promise that I wouldn't do anything that could cause you to snap and do something stupid.

I didn't know if I'd be able to hold my promise though but it seems to have worked," she said grinning now and Ron chuckled at that.

He had never noticed her dry humour before and it felt odd to laugh at something she said because it was really meant to be funny. By now Carya had noticed the teachers and decided to spoil their fun a bit.

"Oh, I think we should get going before our beloved teachers down that hallway take points for _'loitering around in the hallways'_. I think they enjoyed our little conversation just now far too much.

Perhaps we should call a temporary truce and give them something to worry about by working together. Hey, Fred, George what do you think?" she said smirking but only her friends and the Gryffindors saw that.

A few sharp intakes of breath could be heard and the kids left the hallway towards the Great Hall laughing their heads of. Even Ron was laughing now and he had to admit it felt wonderful. Perhaps he could make amends with his siblings and even with the infamous _'Slytherin Six'_ someday.

It didn't necessarily need to be a friendship but agreeing on a truce would be greatly appreciated. He wouldn't mind it at all. Now he had to find his girlfriend to tell her about the new developments. The teachers who had heard were of course horrified.

The Weasley twins still had a full year left at Hogwarts. If they started to work with the _'Slytherin Six'_ the children would be able to turn the whole school upside down. A horrible imagination but within possibility.

/_Well, I think he finally got the hang on things. It was about time that Ronald Wesley grew up a bit. I've never seen Ginny that happy when she wasn't talking to Draco. She's really glad to have another brother back in her life. I really hope it stays this way_,/ Harry told his twin.

/_You're right beloved brother but I still don't like him and his attitude. Just because I called a cease-fire doesn't mean I'm friends with him. I'm tired of fighting though and those rumours were getting on my nerves. I'm glad we'll be able to stop the nastier ones in favour of some new ones._

_I can already see it, 'Conspiracy of Potter and Weasley - is the world ending?'. That could be the next one, you know?_/ she replied half joking, half serious.

/_We'll see what comes of this. At least we have one thing less to worry about. I do hope though that Molly Weasley hears about the cease-fire and Ron's apology to both you and Ginny. She really has to talk to him. I think that hurt him more than the suspension did_,/ Harry added.

Carya, Harry and their friends did attend dinner in the Great Hall that evening for a change and they ignored the whispers that were spreading around the Great Hall. The couples sat at their extra table again but the most significant change was the seating arrangement of the Gryffindor's.

Ron and Lavender were no longer isolated. The sat opposite of the Weasley twins and were talking to them about Quidditch. Even if someone hadn't heard about the talk between the _'Slytherin Six'_ and the Weasley's they now knew something had happened since lunch.

But most had heard about those three Hufflepuff's who didn't attend the meal. The were currently working out their detention schedule with Mister Filch in his office. Many students didn't believe what they had heard though.

Even if Fred and George talked to their brother again didn't mean the rest of the rumour was true. That had been one of the reasons why the six friends attended dinner. The had to make sure people believed what everyone talked about now.

Ron and Lavender got up at the same time as the six friends. They met at the doors leading into or out of the Great Hall. Carya and Ron acknowledged the other with a curt nod.

"Potter," Ron said calmly without malice and nodded towards Carya.

"Weasley," she replied in a neutral voice and by now everyone was staring at them.

Ron let the friends pass and then went out after them together with Lavender. She had understood what Ron had told her earlier and would try not to anger or insult the Potter's and their friends. The _'Slytherin Six'_ returned to their Common Rooms and spent the night in the dorms as they hadn't done for weeks now.

Carya took her research with her since they'd leave for holidays early the next morning. The book was heavy and quite large so she shrunk it a bit to put it into her trunk. The friends had decided to tell Ginny's mum about their talk with Ron.

It would do them all good if Mrs. Weasley and her son made amends. The friends got up early the next morning to pack the rest of their stuff. The train would leave shortly after breakfast and the had to hurry.

Ron stayed in the castle over the holidays. The train ride was boring without end and not even the one or two annoying first years could distract the friends. Carya and Tom already had enough after an hour.

They took out their notes on their Potions Project and brooded over them. Harry and Hermione lay in each others arms and talked about the Tournament. Ginny and Draco played Exploding Snap alone for an hour before being joined by Harry and Hermione.

In the middle of the afternoon they reached King's Cross station. Ginny hoped that her mum would wait to talk to her when they collected her brothers. And she was right. The Weasleys were still standing on the platform when Ginny and her five friends stepped out.

"Mum, Dad, I'm over here!" she exclaimed.

"Ginny, it's so good to see you. How are you?" Molly cried happily.

She then greeted Ginny's friends and even gave Tom a small hug what surprised him so much that he blushed furiously which in turn caused Ginny to start giggling. Sirius and Remus had spotted them too and were walking over to them.

"Eh, Mrs. Weasley, can we talk to you for a minute?" asked Carya seriously and everyone stopped chattering.

The Potter girl normally didn't talk like that so they listened.

"I know what happened at your home during the rest of November and December. I ask you to at least read your son's letters. It's very important for him to explain. I know what you want to say, believe me, I do.

I'm not saying that I've forgiven Ron. I doubt I ever will but we have talked and agreed on a cease-fire. He apologised to me and to Ginny too. I believe that he's truly sorry for what happened. There's something about him that you have to know. I didn't notice either, how should I have?

I'm just a child as well. It obvious that he's jealous of Ginny because she doesn't have to meet any expectations since she's the only girl you have. He feels ignored and left out most of the time, I think. You really should talk to him about that," Carya told them and the adults listened in shock.

They hadn't thought that Carya would be willing to even talk to Ron if she was forced to but she had done almost voluntarily. Sirius was extremely proud of her. He didn't care that she only had started that because of those Hufflepuff's spreading dreadful rumours.

That didn't matter at all. His little girl, as he called her in his own mind, was growing up into a responsible young lady. The only thing that made him uncomfortable was her relationship with Tom. He knew that the boy was not Voldemort but he could have been.

Sirius was willing to give him a chance though after Remus had stopped talking to him for a full week. That seemed to be very effective between people who wanted the other to like them or to make someone understand.

After saying goodbye to the Weasley's the six friends floo-ed to Black Manor. Sirius went first, then the girls, then the boys and lastly Remus. Once they all had arrived the children were told to bring their stuff to their bedrooms.

Tom was dumbstruck at that. He hadn't thought that he would get a room for himself. Carya chuckled and dragged him upstairs. Her room was opposite from his. Harry's was opposite from Hermione's and Draco's was opposite to Ginny's.

The room at the end of the corridor was Carya's Potions lab since it had three large windows and a storeroom with no windows at all for her ingredients and supplies. Tom was awed by the size of Black Manor.

Around six thirty the friends went downstairs towards the dining room. The table was set up for eight and for the first time since the start of the year they saw Winky again.

"Miss Carya, madam! Winky is so happy to be seeing you again!" the small elf exclaimed happily.

She was wearing a neat and clean towel that was draped around her small body like a toga and embroidered with the Black family crest. The Hogwarts elves wore a similar fashion. Gone were the skirt, blouse and hat but Winky didn't mind. She truly liked her new family and was happy to serve them.

"Miss Carya was right. Winky loves working for Master Sirius and Master Remus! Winky is so happy to have a new family," she told the children and disappeared to the kitchens.

"She asked that we burn her old clothes you know? The ones Crouch gave her. And when we did it she was crying. But now she seems truly happy. Although she won't take anyone badmouthing Crouch either. Winky really liked him," Remus said and the kids swore to remember that fact.

Soon after that Sirius came into the room. He seemed a bit uncomfortable and Remus looked at him sharply. The children wondered if their small disagreement hadn't been an all out war. There had been a full moon during that time after all.

"I'm not saying anything Moony, no need to look at me like that. I promised to keep an open mind, okay? Don't ask for more, I can't do more right now," Sirius said defensively.

"Stop it you two! What's going on here? What aren't you telling us? You told us in the letter that you had a small disagreement about Tom staying here but this is more than a minor disagreement. This is a major catastrophe," Carya said frowning,

"Sirius, what is the problem? Are you still upset because of Tom and me together or is it because of what happened after the second task?"

"I, ... eh ... yes, to both I guess. It's just, I already failed to protect Lily and James. I don't want to lose you too. I'm sorry if I hurt you with my behaviour," Padfoot said in a small voice.

Carya didn't know what to say. Sure he was very overprotective of them because of their parents but she hadn't known how much he always worried about them. It was heartbreaking to see him fighting over something like this with his best friend.

Tom broke the silence and Sirius couldn't help but accept the boy after that.

"Mister Black, I swear I never meant to hurt Carya. She's the most important person in my life, I would die if something happened to her. When she didn't tell me about the second task I was devastated.

I thought she didn't want to be with me anymore. I know that was stupid to think like that. She'd never do that because she promised me something. And Carya never breaks a promise. She doesn't give them if she can't keep them.

It was Dumbledore's mistake that we both were hurt in the aftermath of the task. I already got my fair share of punishment too. Draco attacked me as soon as he found out that I'd pushed Carya away. He punched me hard but I don't blame him. I would never hurt Carya voluntarily.

If something like that Potions incident happened again - I don't know if I could stop hurting the one who harms her. I barely could stop myself from harming Weasley back then. That was only because I could hear some sound coming from my girlfriend then.

She means everything to me. All I am is because she's there for me. I owe her more than a life debt, sir. I couldn't live without her and I certainly wouldn't. I swear on my honour as a Slytherin that I never ever will hurt Carya intentionally.

I can't promise not to fight with her though. Were just too similar in some ways not to do that occasionally. Please understand us, sir. I love your goddaughter very much and if anyone hurts her they'll have to answer me for that," Tom explained himself and Sirius looked ashamed.

"It's okay Tom and please call me Sirius, the others do it too. I should have listened to Moony in the first place. He said you wouldn't hurt her on purpose and he was right," Sirius admitted.

"See Padfoot, that wasn't so difficult to understand, eh? You just had to hear it from them, didn't you? Well, I think we should have dinner now. Oh, and Tom, my name's Remus or Moony. Whichever you prefer you can use, okay?" replied Remus and walked towards the table.

"Carya told me you're an animagus too, Tom. Is that right?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Eh, ... yeah it is. Why do you ask?" Tom answered feeling a bit insecure once again.

"She never told me of your form though. Just said that she loved it. That's why I ask. I'm an animagus myself as you might know," Sirius said smiling apologetically while sitting down.

Remus listened closely now too. He was just as curious as Sirius but hadn't wanted to ask the kids about it.

"I ... I'm a snake, a large dark green snake. Only my eye-colour stays the same," Tom explained blushing slightly when he remembered Carya first comment on his form.

Remus and Sirius stared at the boy and wondered why he was blushing so much when he told them about his animagus form. True it wasn't the most common one but still?

"Eh, if you wonder what's wrong with Tom, I think that's my fault. I basically told him the same as Sirius did tell me when he saw us the first time, you remember?" Carya admitted sheepishly while her voice only showed affection for the boy.

"You mean you said he was ...?" stammered Sirius.

"... beautiful, right. I did that and he is still embarrassed about it. But he is damned beautiful when he transforms just as much as he is in human form," Carya said blushing a bit herself.

Remus stared at her. She hardly showed her emotions this openly which meant that Tom was meaning more to her than they'd initially thought. She felt the same for him as he did for her. He was her life, her anchor to the ground and to reality.

"Well, I think we should try and see after dinner, eh? But now eat something, you kids didn't have something decent since breakfast. Only those sweets on the train, I guess," Sirius said sounding like an overprotective parent again and they all started laughing.

Dinner was delightful. Tom and Sirius slowly got used to each other and the boy opened up more in that short time with Sirius than he had done with anyone else. When dinner was over the six friends settled down in the study together with Sirius while Remus took care of something else.

"So, now transform you lot. I want to see what you have learnt over these last month!" Sirius demanded playfully and the kids did just that.

Tom was laughing inwardly. This was really cute. He could see that the twins cared a lot for their godfather and he liked the man too. There was something about him that made him wonder and that allowed him to trust Padfoot easier than other adults.

'Maybe it's his time in Azkaban. I don't know but he feels very familiar in a way. I wonder if he's related to Anastasia Black who was in my year at school. An annoying girl she was but a Slytherin from head to toe,' Tom mused and decided to ask Sirius later.

The twins had stopped their playing with Sirius. Tom realised that they had transformed back and were watching him. He cocked his head and hissed something at his girlfriend.

~_What? Do I look funny or sssssomething like that_?~ he asked.

Carya smiled at him before replying. ~_No Tom, you're jussssst as gorgeousssss asssss ever. I really mean it. I could watch you for hourssss and not get bored ever_,~ she answered him.

Tom resumed his human form too and it was clearly visible that she'd said something embarrassing to him for all those who couldn't understand Parsel. Harry had deliberately put his fingers into his ears when she had started to answer the other boy.

Six excited children went to bed that night. The next day was a Saturday and they intended to make good use of it - they'd go shopping with Moony and Padfoot. The twins had convinced their guardians to take them to Diagon Alley and to Muggle London.

Around eight thirty the whole group floo-ed to the _'Leaky Cauldron'_. Carya felt a bit uneasy though. She had remembered their little trip to _'Knockturn Alley'_ in February. She would have to tell Sirius and Remus about that just in case something happened.

They went shopping and mostly ended up with new clothes and loads of sweets thanks to Padfoot. Tom had been reluctant to accept the gifts but when he saw that Ginny who was very adamant not to take anything from anyone because of her financial situation didn't mind being spoiled by their friends guardians, he too accepted what they gave him.

After Diagon Alley they walked out into the muggle area of London. Tom sighed heavily. He hadn't been there for quite some time now. His memory told him that it had hardly been a year but in about fifty years many things had changed in the city.

There were definitely more cars and even more people nowadays. It was good to see that Carya, Harry and Hermione had taken the lead and that Sirius and Remus were just as clueless about everything as he was.

After a shopping marathon that lasted almost three hours they were laden with clothes, books, muggle sweets and many normally useless items. Carya intended using them for pranks though and her friends wholeheartedly agreed on that.

They settled down for lunch at McDonalds to introduce the wizards to Muggle fast-food. The three muggle-raised kids ordered their meals and they ate chatting happily about non-suspicious things until someone called them from behind.

"Carya, Harry, is that you? God, I hardly recognised you. You've changed very much," a tall blonde boy said. He had watery blue eyes and a slightly bulk frame.

"Dudley? What are you doing here?" Carya asked astonished.

"Shopping, what else? You're doing the same judging by the sheer amount of bags lying around here," he said grinning.

The girl then introduced Dudley to Tom since the other's already knew him, "Dudley, this is Tom. Tom, this is my cousin Dudley. I've told you about him, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have. Nice to meet you Dudley," Tom said and extended a hand.

He had always been wary about Muggles and he still was. Dudley sat down on Carya's other side and looked at Tom.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Dudley said in a low voice so that no one could overhear them, "I'm pretty jealous about these two sometimes. Mum was born a Squib just like my grandparents on mum's side of the family were.

Dad got a real shock when he found out about it but he got over it. Sometimes I wished I was magical too. Then I would have a bit more fun at school. Mind you I wouldn't want to exchange my life with one of the twins. Too much excitement and trouble for my taste. Nothing to envy them for.

That reminds me, Carya do you know how they find out if someone has magic?" the boy told them.

"I don't really know, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Yesterday when dad was at work and mum was out shopping something weird happened. I was supposed to watch the twins you know? Freesia and Lilian. They are really cute those two. I got sick and spent some time in the bathroom.

The girls had been sitting in their playpen in the nursery when I left them. Suddenly Lily was crawling into the bathroom. That's why I ask. Do you think they could be ..." Dudley said and looked around for eavesdroppers before continuing, "... could they be witches?"

"Yes they can, Dudley. I tell you what I know if you swear not to tell your parents though," Carya replied and finished her sentence when Dudley nodded, "They are witches. I know because I created a magical family tree. And they seem to be quite powerful from what you told us just now.

We'll have to wait though if the power stays with them when they grow up. That can change over the first five years according to a book about Squib born babies. But I don't doubt that they'll attend Hogwarts some time in the future."

"Shit, I'm the only one who's left out of it. Ah, anyway mum's missing you two terribly. I think she wouldn't mind to see one of those owls around right now, you know? Perhaps you could write her something," Dudley said and Tom looked disbelieving.

This boy had thought he was a Muggle most of the time and now that he knew he was a Squib he was jealous that he didn't have magic? Strange boy indeed. And his siblings, female twins, were magical too. Sure, Tom had seen Carya's family tree but this was reality.

'Well, it seems that not all muggles are bastards when it comes to magic. I should have known. Wizards are the same. They aren't always good or nice, quite the opposite is true. We have just as many bastards in our world. Only our methods are a bit different,' Tom thought until Carya nudged his arm.

"Hey Tom, you in there? It's time to go home! We've to do homework today if we want to have fun until we have to go back to school," Carya told him and they left the restaurant together with Dudley.

"Bye Dudley, tell aunt and uncle that we still love them!" Carya shouted after her cousin.

"I will and don't forget to write them! They'd be happy to hear from you two!" the boy yelled back.

-~/\~-


	19. Ch 19 Confessions and Potions Projects

Disclaimer - see Chapter 01

-~/\~-

~...~ = Parseltongue

/.../ = Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' = thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ = Flashback or changing POV

****

Chapter 19 - Confessions and Potions Projects or Past Times and Testing

Once the group was back at the Manor Carya asked to talk to Remus and Sirius for a few minutes.

"Eh, Remus, could I talk to you and Sirius for a moment? I don't know if the others want to stay but I have to tell you something," she said slightly nervous.

"Of course you can. Just wait a second. I'll ask a house-elf to bring us something to the study," Remus said and called for one, "Winky!"

She appeared immediately and Remus told her to bring tea and cookies to the study. The other kids wanted to stay though and they worried about Carya's seriousness.

/_Carya, what is wrong? Is there something we don't know_?/ Harry questioned.

/_No, it's not. I just have to tell them about our not so allowed trip to 'Knockturn Alley'. It's better they find out now rather than later_,/ she replied and fell silent.

Once they all were seated comfortably she started talking.

"Eh, do you remember that we told you about Harry's second task? Did you never wonder where we got the Gillyweed? Well, we couldn't get it in Hogsmeade because they didn't have any and neither in _'Diagon Alley'_ since they wouldn't sell it to us.

As you might know trading with that plant was recently restricted by the ministry and they said we were too young to buy it. So we used the only other opportunity we had ...," she said and waited for a reaction.

"You went right into _'Knockturn Alley'_ again, didn't you? Which one of you was with her?" Sirius asked barely able to hide his anger.

All five looked to the floor being ashamed when Harry spoke, "We all went together, all six of us and we were disguised too."

"When you were disguised why tell us now? You have done it before and apart from floo-ing there without permission I don't really see the problem," Remus said calmly and mildly curious for their explanation.

He also thought that he should try and calm his best friend down before he exploded. Sirius was far too overprotective at times. These children were going to be fifteen that summer and that meant they were nearly adults in the wizarding world.

He sensed that something bad must have happened there. The kids disguises had a certain reputation in _'Knockturn Alley'_. Could it be that they had to prove those rumours this time? He waited patiently for an answer.

"You mean apart from illegally buying a potions ingredient?" Harry asked and Remus nodded.

The werewolf put his hand on Sirius' shoulder to prevent him from interfering just now. He suspected that Carya wouldn't finish if his friend exploded at this point.

"We did go in there and we bought the Gillyweed. It was better quality for the same price as in _'Diagon Alley'_ though. But we didn't get out of the street that easily. You all know about the reputation the sets of twins have there, right? Well, it was the first time we all were there together.

We told them that we were siblings. But there were too many curious and suspicious onlookers there when we once again ran into Malfoy. We met him at the bookstore and I wanted to go inside for a new book.

I bought three in the end because they fascinated me. I'm sorry though that I didn't ask you for permission first. The titles might be familiar to you though as I've seen a battered copy of one of them in Remus room.

They are called _'Natural Poisons in Potions'_, _'Dark Hexes and Curses for the Daring' _and _'A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions'_. The first one is the one I was talking about," the girl explained.

"That is all well, Carya but it doesn't explain your behaviour and need to talk to us," Remus said urging her to continue.

"Eh, yeah, ... when we wanted to get back to _'Diagon Alley'_ the crowd had become quite big, you know? A drunken wizard nearly knocked me over when he bumped into me and I knew that I had to do something because of the reputation we have in there.

I pulled out my wand but didn't know what I could or should do then. I spotted something on his arm though. That man has once been a Death Eater or still is one because he had the Dark Mark on his left forearm. He didn't even try to hide it," she said and the adults did a sharp intake of breath but didn't say anything.

"He ... he got to his feet and made some dirty suggestions into my direction. I knew that everyone was watching us now and ... after talking to Harry - Darius at that time - I ... I cursed him. We had made sure that the others roughly knew what was coming so they didn't act surprised or shocked when I did it.

It did have the desired effect though and we could leave without being followed further. When I ended the curse I insulted the man on the ground and we quickly left. Not even Malfoy dared to follow us," she explained.

"I see, and what curse did you use?" Sirius asked more sharply than he intended to.

His tone made Carya cringe. She had expected something like this but remembering everything hurt even more. It was nothing which she was proud of - disgusted would describe it better. Remus looked her into the eyes to make her continue and she answered with looking at the floor.

"I used _'Dolor Acris'_ and I know it's a dark curse that borders on forbidden because spells like the Cruciatus are derived from this one," the girl replied and started shaking a bit while awaiting the inevitable explosion from Sirius but it never came.

"You used _'Dolor Acris'_ willingly, knowing it was almost a forbidden curse and a dark one as well?" he wanted to know.

"Yes," the girl answered.

"You knew what it did and used it on another human even if the man was a Death Eater?" he continued.

"Yes," Carya admitted and felt sick now.

"How did you feel using that curse?" Sirius demanded sharply now and Carya gulped.

"I ... I felt sick ... I hated the feeling and I hated causing pain but ... it was necessary to do something along that line. We ... I wouldn't have made it out of the Alley if I hadn't ... I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sirius, and I understand if you're furious with me now but please don't punish the others," she said in a small quivering voice.

There was only silence and Carya didn't dare to look at her godfather. She was too afraid to see the disappointment she had heard in his voice earlier. After a long time he said something though.

"Carya, go to your room, we will talk later! The rest of you can go too. Stay away from Carya's room though. She's grounded until I decide otherwise!" Sirius said sternly with suppressed anger in his voice.

Carya fled the room before she started to cry. She locked her door and even shut Harry out of her mind. She knew it had been right to tell them but even if she had expected something like this it still hurt to hear his immense disappointment at her actions.

Downstairs Sirius and Remus were having a heated argument while the other kids sat in Harry's room to discuss everything.

"I can't believe she took all the blame. She only went there for me after all. I don't know what I would have done without her help and the Gillyweed. It's so unfair that she's in trouble now," Harry said angrily.

"Harry, that's how she is. She would do anything to protect those she loves, even if she's getting hurt for that. And that includes us five. I don't like it either and I can only hope that Sirius won't punish her too much for it.

She really didn't like that at all and they should see it too. It's not as if she's going dark or something like that. Many people are interested in the Dark Arts without falling. Look at Remus. He knows more than we do about it and he's a good guy.

I doubt he never used curses like that. And Moody, he is an auror and they use these curses to hunt down criminals," Tom said sadly at seeing his girlfriend in so much distress.

~*~*~ The study at the same time ~*~*~

"I can't believe it Moony, a pain curse, and such a dark one too. What was she thinking? No don't tell me, I don't want to hear it. Sometimes I wonder if that Skeeter woman hasn't been right to some degree," Sirius ranted but then Remus interrupted angrily.

"Don't you ever say that. Carya's not dark and she most likely never will be if you stop thinking like this. If you keep it up though she might think its the only way out. Severus Snape did the same because everyone only accused him of being dark.

Including us if you remember. Lily was the only one who didn't do that. And I'm quite skilled in the Dark Arts too since I taught Defence at school you know? Not everyone interested in that topic is dark or evil, Sirius.

You of all people should know that. What about your parents? The were the same. And James? He was an auror just like Lily! He knew more than I do and he used it during work. Carya regrets using that curse, couldn't you see it?

She felt sick by only thinking about what she'd done. I could smell her fear of you. She was afraid of **_you_**, Sirius! Think about that for a minute before you continue accusing her," Remus shouted at his friend and drank some of his tea because he was too angry to do anything else.

Sirius was stunned. Carya was afraid of him? No that wasn't right. She should have felt ashamed of her actions only but she shouldn't fear him. Did she think he'd hurt her?

"Moony, tell me you were joking please!" Sirius pleaded but Remus only glared at him, "Oh Merlin, I ... she shouldn't have a reason to fear me, Remus. What have I done to her? I've failed her just like James and Lily. I'm such an idiot!"

"It's good that you finally understand, Sirius. Now go upstairs and make sure she understands what you meant. Show her that although you are disappointed at her for having to resort to those spells you still love her. Tell her that although she used that curse you're not going to abandon her.

It might not seem this way but although other people can't get to her unless they insult her family, we can easily achieve this. It is quite easy for someone she trusts to hurt her deeply. She opens her heart to us and that means not only letting in love and affection but also anger and disappointment.

No one but Harry and Tom might know how fragile she actually is emotionally. It has become better though since she's with Tom. Something like the incident after the second task would have broken her before her third year.

I've talked to Petunia about that and she explained it to me," Remus told his friend and a very pale Sirius went upstairs to look for his goddaughter.

~*~*~ End The study ~*~*~

Carya was lying on her bed and sobbed quietly. She had known that Sirius would be angry and probably disappointed but he had been very much so. It hurt deeply to hear him talking so coldly to her. She felt ashamed about it already for Slytherin's sake.

Couldn't he see that too? She didn't really want to use a curse like that and it certainly made her sick to use it. Why didn't he try to understand her? Remus seemed to understand why she had felt the need to do something that drastic.

He hadn't said anything but he had been a bit disappointed at her choice of action. Though he had been nowhere near as angry as Sirius, he had listened to her explanation and seemed to accept it. Carya didn't know why it hurt so much to hear Sirius talking like that.

That was her problem. She never understood why the ones she loved could hurt her so easily. She had known he would be greatly disappointed with her. Why did it hurt like that then? She didn't hear the spell that was whispered to opened her door since she had already cried herself to sleep.

Sirius carefully stepped inside and looked at Carya. Her eyes were red from crying and her breath was still hitching sometimes. Remus had been right. His behaviour had cut deep. Hopefully not too deep to heal it.

Sirius decided to let her sleep for now and placed a note next to her bed after pulling the covers over the girl. He quietly left the room and heard an argument in his godsons room.

"And I say we go downstairs and tell him why we were there in the first place! It's not right that she takes all the blame if we all broke the rules. Sure she may have been the one to use that curse but we didn't help her either," growled Ginny.

"I agree with Ginny. She'll be hurt if we don't do something. I listened at her door a few minutes ago and she was crying for Slytherin's sake. When does Carya really cry, eh? Only when she's hurt deeply. I can't stand to see or hear her like that," said Tom hotly and Sirius knew the boy was right.

"I know but this is between her and Padfoot. We can't help this time. It pains me to see my twin like this too but what can we do? Sure we only went there because we needed the Gillyweed for my task in the Tournament and I was supposed to do it alone but you know Carya.

She is overprotective of us all. We mean the world to her. And if she opens her heart to someone its very easy for those to hurt her. We all have seen and experienced it. It has gotten better though. Tom is giving her the security which I couldn't give her.

She is not so easily thrown off balance since they are together but still ... I hate being helpless like this! Why can't Sirius see what he's doing to her? Even Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon knew how to handle situations like that." Harry explained.

"You know Harry, I really like Remus and Sirius. And Remus did the right thing today to let her explain everything but your godfather is an idiot sometimes. Didn't he see that she regretted everything? Couldn't he feel how ashamed she was that she used the curse and therefore disappointed him?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't be too hard on him, Hermione. Sirius might be impulsive but once he sees that he's been wrong he'll go and talk to her. I'm sure of that. At first I was scared as well. He acted like Lucius did when I made a mistake but the ... the beating didn't come and that eased my worries a bit," Draco threw in and Sirius backed away from the door.

'What have I done?' he thought and went outside to sit in the garden. This was his favourite place. He always went there when he needed time to think. Draco was right. His temper got into his way very often. Just like it had done that night when his actions nearly got Snape killed.

Remus and Lily hadn't talked to him for weeks and James had only spoken to him about the absolutely necessary things like Quidditch practise.

Carya woke up with a terrible headache an hour later. She groaned and remembered the conversation with her guardians. Tears sprang into her eyes again and as she wiped them away she spotted the slip of parchment on her nightstand.

__

'Carya,

please come downstairs when you've woken up. I have to talk to you.

Padfoot'

He had signed with Padfoot, that was good. It meant he wasn't as angry as he had been. Carya changed clothes and cleaned her face a bit. She silently left her room and heard her friends talking in Harry's room. They were currently discussing Potions class and Defence.

She went downstairs to the study and only found Remus there.

"Moony, do you know where Sirius is? He left me a note to meet him but I can't find him," she said quietly.

Remus walked up to her and hugged the girl, "I believe he's in the garden, Carya. Don't worry. You two will work this out. I disapprove of your actions too but I understand why you thought you had to do it. Promise me to be careful in the future, okay?"

She nodded and hugged the werewolf back before leaving the house towards the garden. That was where she found him, his head in his hands. He looked up at her face when she was standing in front of him. Carya started talking first,

"I'm sorry Sirius. I didn't like the feeling I had at all when I used that spell. It made me sick. Please don't be angry with me," she pleaded and looked at him with teary eyes.

Without saying anything Sirius got up and pulled her into a tight embrace. He didn't let go and only loosened his grip slightly when Carya said she couldn't breathe. Sirius buried his face in her hair at the top of her head which was easy as he was still much taller than she was.

He then murmured something but Carya could hear him, "I'm sorry too. I really shouldn't have yelled at you. You already felt bad for doing it and it took a lot of courage and backbone to admit all this. Please forgive me for hurting you again!"

Carya just put her arms around him and buried herself in his robes. She was crying again but this time it was of relief. They stood there for a few minutes without one of them moving. That was how Remus found them. He left without comment and looked for the other five kids.

He found them in the same place as Sirius and Carya had.

"Ah, here you are. You can come downstairs again. Everything is alright now," he told them and they stared at him in confusion.

Harry got the hint though, "They talked it out?"

"They did and are currently making sure the other knows that everything is alright," Remus answered and the walked back into the study. Winky had brought some more tea and they sat down by the fireplace waiting for Padfoot and Carya to return.

It took them a very long time and it was already past ten when they returned. Carya's eyes were still red but by the way Sirius had his arm around her shoulder they knew that the two had sorted everything out.

The kids decided to wait until the next day to ask about Lily and James. Too much had already happened and they were tired. Unfortunately they hadn't gotten to do their homework that day and would have to do it on Sunday.

When they woke up the next morning it was quite late. They normally got up around nine but it was past eleven already. The six kids ran downstairs once they were dressed and rushed into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Miss Carya, Master Harry, Master Remus said you is having to eat in the dining room when you wake up. Winky is getting you something. Would you like lunch or breakfast?" the elf asked them.

The kids decided to have lunch since it was nearly time for it anyway. They sat down in the dining room and Winky soon appeared with the food. Once finished they went upstairs to do their homework.

It thankfully wasn't very much and due to their constant researching they quickly found every information they needed for the assignments. The children were done around three in the afternoon and went looking for the two adults.

They found them in the study sitting with a cup of tea and cookies like every other day when they were at home. Now was the best time to ask them about the things Madam Rosmerta had told them.

"Eh, Moony, Padfoot, can we ask you something?" Harry queried.

"Sure, go on!" said Sirius not knowing where this would lead.

"Why did you never tell us mum has been in Slytherin?" the boy asked and while Remus just dropped his cookie, Sirius choked on his tea.

"Who told you that?" they asked in shock.

"Madam Rosmerta did. She always tells us stories about the Marauders since we didn't have the chance to get to know our parents. But why didn't you say anything?" Carya said a bit sad.

"I, ... I don't know ... I think I didn't want to admit it. She ... Lily was so sweet and then she got sorted into that ... into Slytherin. She made friends with Snape and we were enemies then. During the middle of our fifth year she and James became really close though.

I don't know how but they did. I'm sure you remember what I told you about the Shrieking Shack incident? Well, Lily wouldn't talk to me for weeks then. Neither did Remus or Peter. Even James only said the most necessary things during Quidditch practise and games.

After fifth year Lily spent most of her time with us. And when she wasn't with the Marauders she was with Snape. James became incredibly jealous sometimes. He, Lily, Remus and Snape were prefects then. I wasn't, got into far too much trouble and detentions over the years.

In seventh year your mum and dad were made headboy and headgirl. Lily was the first Slytherin to have that position since Voldemort had attended school. They had their own rooms each and Lily was officially adopted by the Gryffindors.

I guess that's why everyone insists on telling you she really was one. Sorry that we didn't tell you though. If I had known how important that was for you I would have said something. But I still don't understand how a Muggleborn could get into that house," Sirius explained in a small voice.

Yes, he hadn't thought about that. It explained so much. Especially why the twins were Slytherin's - not because they were evil but because their mother had been one as well. The kids decided not to tell him about their parents heritage for now since no one else seemed to know either.

"Eh, Sirius? Do you ... do you by any chance know a girl by the name Anastasia Black who attended Hogwarts as a Slytherin from 1938 to probably 1945?" Tom asked suddenly.

"Anastasia Black you say? Well, if we are talking about the same female then she would be my great aunt. My grandfather use to live here in this manor, he was her older brother and she hated him. He was a Ravenclaw, the first in many generations of Slytherin's.

My dad was a Ravenclaw too and my mother was a Slytherin, that's why everyone was surprised when I got into Gryffindor. The first Black ever. We only had Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws in the family for generations. That's why I was so happy to end up in Gryffindor," Sirius explained.

"Your family has always been Slytherin or Ravenclaw?" the twins exclaimed in shock.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess so. It's what the family tree says. The Black's are an ancient wizarding family, you know? That's why underage magic goes undetected in these walls or on these grounds. The enchantments are so old and powerful that none of the newer ones could break them.

I think Anastasia was one of the first to follow Voldemort though. She always seemed to have an appreciation for everything dark and evil even if most Black's were Dark Wizards but she was the worst. Don't get me wrong.

I might not like your dwelling in the Dark Arts but I don't think you would loose yourself in them. Aunt Ana did - she lost it and my dad told me that she had been sentenced to Azkaban for life when she was caught killing muggles.

One of the reasons they didn't give me a trial I guess. Because there had been evil Black's before and they assumed I was just the same," the dog-animagus explained sounding very sad.

"She's lived in one of our summer houses in London until then I think. Together with her mother until the woman died. I don't know if the house is still there. We could try and take a look during the summer though," he continued.

"I knew her, Anastasia that is. She wasn't evil though and I didn't notice her being interested in the Dark Arts. Must've come later, I think. She was in fact the most annoying Slytherin I have ever met. Not even Parkinson or that Gryffindor Patil can compare to her," Tom said smiling at the memory.

"You knew her?" asked Sirius confused since he once again forgot who the boy was.

"Of course I did! We were in the same year at that time ... The life before the diary that is. I hated her and she was practically haunting me. Following my every step. Not something I'd recommend though," the crimson eyed boy replied.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Before I forget, Carya, Harry, did you have anymore dreams about Voldemort? Any at all?" Padfoot asked concerned.

"Rarely and most times only when we were sleeping in our dorms ..." Harry said carefully.

"In your dorms? Where did you sleep when you didn't have nightmares?" Remus asked curious.

"Eh, that's kind of a secret. Like you hid what you were doing during the full moons Moony. We don't leave the castle though and never enter forbidden areas. I doubt anyone knows where we are once we go inside," Carya explained with a sheepish grin.

"Care to enlighten us?" demanded Sirius playfully.

"No way in hell, Sirius. That's our secret, our shelter if things go awry which they sometimes do. We cannot tell you now, perhaps later," Draco said quietly.

"Okay, okay, keep your secret. It's good to have a safe heaven somewhere. We appreciate that but don't get into trouble because of that. Anything new about Alastor?" Sirius asked.

"Nope, nothing, he continues watching us like we are watching him. I guess that nothing will happen until the third task in June though," Carya answered.

Their conversation got stuck soon after and the children retreated to their rooms. Each couple was alone now and they took advantage to talk about very private things. Hermione and Harry were talking about studying and exams, about the high expectations her parents had and how much pressure that put on her.

She loved them dearly but sometimes it all was too much. Harry had different problems but with those she could hardly help. Hermione could help him with the nightmares by sleeping in the same room and sometimes even bed but she couldn't erase them completely.

Ginny and Draco were arguing about money. Ginny hated being poor and understood that Fred and George were adamant to make as much as they could. She refused to take anything from anyone. Even her boyfriend was only occasionally allowed to spend his money on her.

He was currently trying to convince her that he liked sharing his wealth with his beloved but she wouldn't listen being the stubborn Weasley she was. Carya and Tom talked about the Dark Arts. They both were drawn to them for some odd reason.

Not only because of their power. It was something deep inside of them that pulled the two into that direction. Carya didn't believe in black and white better known as good and evil like they were taught at school and as little children.

You just couldn't divide magic like that. It wasn't that easy. Magic was not about dark and light it was all about intent. A spell used for the benefits of everyone was not dark. On the opposite a supposedly light spell could easily be used to harm someone.

The disarming charm for example could if spoken with enough force behind it knock someone out. Both Carya and Tom saw Magic and the Magical Arts in general as many shades of grey. Light could be dark and dark could be light.

Only a spell like Cruciatus and probably the Killing curse were nothing but dark. They couldn't be used out of good intentions. They only brought suffering and pain. But who would believe the opinion of two hardly fifteen year old children?

Not many people did and most would just say that they were too young to talk about things like that. Carya and Tom continued studying the Dark Arts in private with no outward sign. They used Carya's variety of books for that. She had obtained many since her first year at Hogwarts.

And there would be more in summer. He knew that she already had an eye on one or two. The couple wanted to find a way around the Unforgivables. A counter-curse so to speak. Something to defend yourself with.

After once again discussing that topic at length they resumed their Potions Research. Carya looked up their new ingredient in Snape's book and quickly found it. She had been right it did have the required properties.

With a bit of hard work and some luck they'd be able to finish the potion by June. She would really like to have it finished and thoroughly tested then because she intended to give Harry something to protect himself with when he was alone in that maze.

"You know, Tom it would be really good if we could finish with this project before the end of June. I'd like to give Harry some extra protection just in case something happens in that dratted maze. I have a very bad feeling about the third task, I just don't know why," she told her boyfriend.

Tom looked at her strangely before furrowing his brow in thought for a second.

"Carya, has there by any chance been a seer or a strong empath in your family? ... Ah, I forgot, scratch that question. You are a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. She was a very strong empath and you seem to have inherited that talent.

You are able to feel things before they are going to happen but you can't quite see them, right?" he queried and Carya nodded.

"When we get back you should talk to Rowena's portrait. She might be able to help you training those powers. That way you'd be prepared for anything," the boy suggested and the girl once again nodded.

They worked on their potion until well past midnight when Sirius knocked onto the lab door and called them,

"Carya, Tom, I leave a little snack outside okay? Don't overdo it though. You should be in bed already. Goodnight you two!" Sirius said and left at a quick pace.

Carya unlocked the door and picked up the tray. There were some ham sandwiches and ice-cold pumpkin-juice. The two happily ate them and concentrated on the bubbling brews in their cauldrons. They had finished another batch of the two separate potions in the morning.

Now they looked for a way to combine them. There was the problem that two ingredients would act volatile if they tried to put the recipes together. Carya wanted to find a way around that and looked up the offending ingredients in her newest book.

Adding a pinch of moonstone would make the combination possible but it also lessened the potions potency. Now how could they enhance that again without reversing the moonstones effect? Three hours later around five thirty she found something.

If they added a drop of essence of belladonna after adding a bit of fluxweed they wouldn't loose the moonstones effect but enhance the potions potency again. Some chopped daisy roots added before the last ingredient would also make sure the potion would be gentle on the drinkers stomach.

Her heart jumped in excitement. The two children immediately wrote down the whole recipe and started working on it. They did have all the necessary ingredients between them and they wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

After calling Winky to bring them two huge cups of coffee they set to work. Tom had calculated that the new potion would take roughly two hours to brew given or taken thirty minutes. It took them another hour to complete it but the result was satisfactory.

Now they would have to test it. Nyara and Salazar had brought them some ordinary rats and mice although the two wouldn't have minded to feed their potion to a very special rat. They stunned the first mouse and let three drop fall into her mouth.

The tiny animal cringed after the spell was released and vanished a few seconds later. Sirius was getting anxious by then and sent Winky to look for Carya and Tom. She told them to come down for breakfast and they reluctantly left putting a note on the cage that is was not to be opened at all.

Their friends and siblings were already waiting for them and the two flashed them a sleepy smile but they seemed overly happy about something. Harry shook his head. He could imagine what they'd been doing the whole night.

He vividly remembered the last time when they had both worn such an annoyingly cheerful grin. It had been the day when he found out about the third task. And they had just managed a major step in their little project.

Remus knew that something was up too. He hadn't forgotten Carya's little remark before their fourth year had started. Something about a new potions project she had said. He only hoped that the children didn't really drink the potion without testing it thoroughly.

Tom and his girlfriend must have sensed that because they started talking to him.

"Don't worry Remus, we don't intend on poisoning ourselves. We have Snape for that," Tom said cheerfully.

"Yeah, easy there Moony. We just had a major breakthrough this night and are now in the final stage of our project. And we'll only take that brew ourselves if we're absolutely sure that it won't harm us in any way," Carya told him seriously.

Three hours later they walked back into their workroom to see that the mouse still hadn't reappeared. They had administered the dose at eight thirty and now it was twelve thirty. That meant the animal had been gone for four hours now.

The mouse did reappear at one fifty though. Exactly five hours and twenty minutes after they'd administered the brew. The animal seemed healthy and the tried the same process with a rat this time, same dose.

The rodent was back after three hours. The amount of time you were gone seemed to depend on your size and weight. They tried various doses and the other animals and noted their results. It seemed that for one hour invisibility you needed to take two drops per pound.

A human weighing ten stones would need about 280 drops which meant half a standard vial of the potion. A quarter vial if you wanted to be invisible for half an hour. They were working on an antidote as well in case you needed to become visible again before the time was up.

-~/\~-

Revised June 10th, 2010


	20. Ch 20 School Again and Out at Night

Disclaimer - see Chapter 01

-~/\~-

~...~ = Parseltongue

/.../ = Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' = thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ = Flashback or changing POV

****

Chapter 20 - School Again and Out at Night or Decisions and The Forest

All rodents survived and were very healthy as the spells showed. Remus had performed the medical spells on the rats and mice before releasing them into freedom. There weren't any visible side effects from their monitoring spells of brainwaves and bodily functions and it was time to test the potion on themselves.

Remus was against it but the two had locked themselves into the lab by magical and muggle means and both took the same amount of potion. It should last about fifty minutes for Carya and about thirty for Tom.

The boy grimaced at the taste just as the girl did and they both felt a funny feeling in their stomach as they started to disappear. About half an hour later Tom was back feeling a bit dizzy. Carya joined him twenty-five minutes later.

When they got out they grinned at Remus who immediately tried every medical checking spell he knew on them. They were perfectly alright. No trace of the potion at all. No side effects apart from horrible taste it seemed.

After scolding the children thoroughly for putting themselves in such a danger he calmed down a bit and asked them about the potion.

"It could taste better, Remus but it's working perfectly. You need to take two drops per pound for one hour invisibility. We are currently working on an antidote for immediate return if need be. The funny thing is that you can see yourself as a ghostly figure while no one else can," said Carya.

"If you start turning solid again the potion is wearing off. A useful thing this potion. But we won't tell anyone right now. It's still in the experimental stage and we won't have anyone messing with our work. We won't tell anyone until we have the antidote or a spell to reverse the effect.

The funny thing is that only what has direct contact with your body disappears. It's a downside but still. If you dropped your wand it would become visible. But if you picked up something or rather someone they would become invisible too," added Tom.

"Problems with taking a person would be the time you could stay invisible though. It's shortened when mass is added to the magic surrounding you. If you intended to stay invisible for an hour and took a person under that magic who weighed just as much as you the complete time would be cut to half an hour," continued Carya and grinned at Remus,

"I told you I'd put the knowledge to good use Moony. You remember what I said before fourth year, right?"

"Yes I do. You were angry at being caught because of your smell and wanted to find a way around that by the means of a potion since a spell can easily be broken," Remus replied proudly.

When Sirius heard about the potion he was proud although he was worried that they had been in danger of poisoning themselves. He told the children to put the potion to good use by pranking Snape a bit but Remus warned them not to overdo it.

They promised to behave themselves like true Marauder's children and both remaining Marauders knew this was not a good sign at all. The train ride back to school was quite boring not even Fred and George came barging into their compartment to make a distraction.

In the middle of the ride Cat and Terence came in for a brief visit though and the _'Slytherin Six'_ found out that everyone had given up on searching for Rita Skeeter. She had been declared missing and presumably dead.

Hermione gulped at that but didn't say anything. She had always been feeding the offending bug but they had to let her out sometime in the future. Not before the end of the year though. Since the potion had been finished successfully Carya jumped right into her research about telepathy.

It would soon need the help from the others but for now she was able to do everything alone. She also decided to act on Tom's advice and talk to Rowena about her apparent empathic powers. That would be the most interesting part for the next days.

Dinner that evening was a very cheerful affair for the friends. They all sat at the couples table. All inter-house couples were there as well as the Weasley twins plus Ron and Lavender. Harry and his friends heard that those two had prevented another assault on Blaise and Neville during the holidays.

Severus watched the friends carefully for any outward sign of a change in behaviour but couldn't find anything apart from being annoyingly cheerful and happy. He scowled even more when the Potter girl had the guts to stare at him for a few minutes before starting to smile sweetly and returning her attention to her friends.

On April 20th classes were resumed and the children even got homework. The teachers were pushing their students to the limit to prepare them for the upcoming exams at the end of June. So many things had to be taught until then that the time seemed ridiculously short.

On their first weekend after easter the kids tried out Carya's new potion. They all took enough for two hours and raided the castle. Even Peeves was scared when they pranked him and the frightened ghost told the Bloody Baron of those scary invisible things which he couldn't identify.

No one did know them of course because they weren't dead, just invisible and soundless. Not even Mrs. Norris was able to detect them although she seemed to feel their presence. The real test was Professor Moody.

The children nearly ran into him during the second hour. Fortunately for them he couldn't hear their breaths or footsteps. They didn't know about his magical eye though. It swept around wildly before resuming it's normal position. The students carefully walked past him and he didn't seem to notice.

Carya decided to take her chance and picked up a crumpled piece of paper. She threw it at Moody and he whirled around but didn't seem to see her. Satisfied she stuck out her tongue and followed the direction of her friends.

It seemed that you could see those who were under the same potion. Well, there was a price to everything. Nothing was perfect, especially not something mixed up like this. They could be glad it had worked out like it did at all.

Back in their secret rooms the potion slowly wore off and they could clearly see each other again.

"Wow, I thought my heart would stop when Carya threw that paper ball at him. Don't do that ever again, do you hear me, Carya? You scared me to death!" Harry growled.

"Did I? You seem very much alive to me!" she replied cheekily and Harry just groaned.

She was in one of her more cheerful moods and nothing could take her down now.

"If we can figure out the telepathy thing now we can even talk to each other while under the influence of the potion. That would be the cream on the cake, don't you think?" she added and everyone just shook their heads.

They settled down for the night and the twins had another Voldemort-free dream. The rest of April and the first two weeks of May were spent training Harry for the third task and trying to attempt telepathy.

The latter wasn't really successful but they did show signs of progress at it. Harry learnt many offensive and defensive spells and even some unimportant ones that could prove to be useful though. Carya had found out that her potion turned useless after three weeks of storage in bright rooms.

The one kept in the dark was still okay as was the one in the dark and cold. She decided to give Harry a vial for the third task so he could disappear if need be. Her sense of dread had grown since she had talked to Ravenclaw.

The woman had explained how she could train her abilities and Carya had done that. She often sensed things now before they happened. Many potions accidents in their class had been prevented by that sense of foreboding before but now she knew when it was time to duck.

Classes were getting more difficult and sometimes Harry wished he could take exams instead of participating in the Tournament. His only consolation was that both Sirius and Remus would be there at the third task.

Slowly the foreign guests started withdrawing themselves from the Hogwarts students to support their own Champions. The closer the third task got the more nervous everyone became. Even those who were just watching everything were filled with anxious anticipation.

The date for the final task was set for June 11th and Harry dreaded the date. He was working all week to keep up with homework, additional training and spending time with his friends. He thanked Slytherin that they wouldn't have any classes on Saturday before the task.

That gave him one final day to try and relax himself. The only interruption of their training during the whole month of May was Terence Higgs birthday on the 18th. It was celebrated throughout the Quidditch team since they didn't have any games to celebrate about this year.

As June drew nearer Harry increased the amount of letters towards his guardians. Carya did the same. She told them about her feeling that something bad was going to happen and what the portrait of Rowena had told her about being an empath.

To say the two canines were worried now was an understatement of the year. They wrote daily letters and asked for anything unusual to be told immediately. The children complied and took turns in writing the notes to their guardians. Tom, Ginny and Hermine helped them.

At the beginning of June the twins and their friends had another encounter with Ron and his girlfriend. They were found together in the library working on a potions essay. Snape had once again dared to pair Slytherins and Gryffindors with each other.

He even had gone so far as to place Tom with Lavender and Carya with Ron. Nothing had happened and both Potions had been absolutely flawless. The Potions Master then assigned the teams an essay about the potion to be handed in the next afternoon.

And there they sat working together without insulting each other. These kids who had been worst enemies at the beginning of the school-year had now buried the deep hatred and were still on a permanent cease-fire.

Dumbledore was very proud of them, especially Ron Weasley. He and Carya had matured the most during the last months. The headmaster asked the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin to his office after seeing the children quietly working together in the library.

"Severus, Minerva, I'd like to inform you that I will allow Mister Weasley to take the exams at the end of this month. Both he and Miss Potter have matured very much during this year. It was quite daring of you Severus to give them a shared assignment," Albus said and Minerva gaped in shock.

"You did what?" she exclaimed.

"I paired them together. Mister Riddle with Miss Brown and Miss Potter with Mister Weasley. I knew about the risks and I was watching them closely. Nothing could have happened. They didn't even complain about being paired with each other," the Potions Master explained his actions icily.

"No need to get angry Severus. I was merely asking," Minerva answered defensively.

Severus Snape just snorted and glare at his colleague and former teacher. Before the two could start yet another argument the headmaster cleared his throat.

"I believe we have to talk to them, especially now since Miss Potter is the one to give Mister Weasley the final permission for taking the exams but they don't know that," he explained and the teachers were stunned.

Severus was surprised that the headmaster laid the possible future of a Gryffindor in the hands of one of his Slytherins and Minerva was shocked about the same thing.

'How dare he let a Slytherin decide about one of my Gryffindor's future? I know that Ron made a horrible mistake but this is going too far!' Minerva thought frantically and furious.

"I know this shocks and surprises you but it will happen this way. Please inform the two students that I will see them after dinner tonight!" Albus said and left no room for arguments.

The two professors swiftly left the circular office of the headmaster and looked for their students. Ron was easily found since he was sitting in the library. McGonagall explained him that he would have to meet the headmaster after dinner that evening.

Snape was having more problems with locating Carya though. He just couldn't find her. In a last attempt he looked out for the twins ravens but they were gone too. He decided to send her a note during dinner if she showed up at all.

For both their sakes the _'Slytherin Six'_ were indeed attending dinner that night. Carya got the note halfway through it.

'Huh? Who's sending me a note during dinner? What? This is from Snape. I have to meet with **_whom_**?' she thought and then accidentally called out in her mind, /_No way! I'm **not** going_!/

/_Hey, Carya what's wrong? Why are you so upset suddenly_?/ Harry asked worriedly.

/_Snape sent me a note. I'm supposed to meet with Dumbledore and Weasley after dinner! For Slytherin's sake, Harry, why me? Weasley I could stand for a decent amount of time now but **Dumbledore**_?/ she all but shouted and started glaring at both the Potions Master and Albus Dumbledore.

"I take it she got the note." said Snape dryly just loud enough for Dumbledore to hear.

"What do you mean Severus? Why is Miss Potter this upset if you only told her about the meeting?" Albus asked confused while Severus shook his head in frustration.

As clever as the headmaster was but he never realised his mistakes and that was exactly what had led Tom Riddle into the darkness fifty years ago. Severus had enough and started glaring at his colleague too.

"Albus, do you ever listen? Miss Potter and her friends haven't forgiven you for breaking your promise to tell Mister Riddle _everything_ the morning of the second task. **_They are still very upset because of you_**!" Snape said emphasising every word,

"She does not trust you any longer Albus. Don't you remember what happened after her fight with Miss Brown? The girl is not nearly as open with her emotions now as it seemed back then. Hurt her like you did and she'll never forgive you!

She is a Slytherin. For Merlin's sake, Albus, open your eyes and see what's going on at Hogwarts!" the Potions Master growled at Dumbledore before he stood up and left the Hall.

He was in dire need of some fresh air. That old man was definitely infuriating. He might know almost anything that happened at Hogwarts but was unable to see his own mistakes. Perhaps the people were right and Albus was truly growing old.

Meanwhile Carya and Harry had argued a great deal about the meeting she would have to attend later. They had told their friends too and the six discussed it. But in the end the Potter girl had no other option than to go.

She saw that Ron didn't like the idea either and got up when he did. Both children met in the entrance hall and regarded each other curiously for a second. The next moment Snape and McGonagall appeared and led them to the headmasters office.

Once inside Carya stood rigidly near the door leaning against the wall. She refuse to sit down or get anywhere near the headmaster's place while Ron took a seat next to Minerva McGonagall. Severus stood next to the door in a similar manner as his student.

Dumbledore arrived shortly after and he was wearing his annoying cheerful smile. It made Ron feel better but Carya was getting angry and her eyes showed that. This was the one thing she hadn't learned yet.

She had to make sure that her eyes didn't betray her emotions in situations like this. Dumbledore started talking and Carya only half listened to him.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Potter, Mister Weasley, I'm sure you are curious as to why you have been asked here," Albus said.

Ron nodded looking quite uncomfortable again but Carya just raised and eyebrow and made a noise that sounded oddly like a snort. Snape looked at her in surprise as did Minerva.

'Why in Slytherin's name is she acting just like I have done so often in the past? What is Potter trying to do?' Snape thought.

Albus didn't notice that or he simply ignored it.

He just continued, "I asked you here because a decision about Mister Weasley's participation in the end of year exams must be made. As you know Ronald, I told you that we would decide whether or not you would be allowed to take them according to your behaviour once you returned.

Ron nodded. Of course he knew. But that wasn't the only reason why he had been studying so much and kept out of trouble. The main reason had been his mother becoming so distant to him. That scared as well as hurt him and he wanted his old life back.

"Now I have to tell you who the one is to decide what will happen. The heads of houses agreed with me that Miss Potter should decide whether you would be allowed to take the exams or not," Dumbledore said and Ron's head shot up.

He looked truly frightened now. And his eyes darted towards Carya Potter who was still leaning against the wall showing no outward sign of surprise. Only Snape who was a Slytherin himself noticed the slight widening in her eyes.

The girl turned her gaze towards Ron and studied his face. His eyes showed fear and desperation but he remained passive before letting his gaze drop to the floor in defeat. He would accept every decision she would make.

After only a minute Carya frowned slightly and with a dark look she turned her own gaze towards Dumbledore and McGonagall. The Transfigurations professor had never seen her with such an expression and it was scary that Carya Potter, a fourteen year old girl, could even look like that.

"Ronald has certainly changed for the better over the last months. He didn't even pick fights when the other Slytherin's insulted him. He may take the exams," she said deathly calm her gaze never leaving the teachers.

"Thanks," came the weak answer from Ron who knew what she had just done for him.

Had Carya been the vicious, cruel girl he had thought she was, she just would've forbidden him to try and be allowed into fifth year. But she didn't, she acted fair and put her grudge against him aside for the moment.

"May I go now?" growled a low voice interrupting everyone's thoughts in the process.

It was Carya. She wanted to leave and it really seemed as if she wouldn't take no for an answer. Minerva was shocked that she had the guts to talk to the headmaster like that but stayed silent. She too was grateful that Ron had been given a chance and the girl was Severus responsibility, not hers.

When the headmaster nodded she turned around and left without a glance back. When she passed Snape she nodded curtly to him.

"Professor," she said politely to her head of house, showing some respect for him before she disappeared.

As odd as it seemed but Snape was genuinely surprised by the respectful tone she had used. She seemed to know more about him than she let on but she still acted indifferent around him.

It might have to do with the fact that he no longer ridiculed the Potters and their friends in class but had acknowledged their skill in silence. And it might even have to do with the fact that he was Draco's godfather. Snape was sure that the boy had told his friends about that.

As Carya walked down the hallway she heard someone shouting her name.

"Hey, Potter! Wait!" a boy called and she turned around.

Ron was running after her at top speed and was panting heavily when he finally reached her.

"Merlin's Bones, you're really fast, Potter. Eh, I wanted to thank you properly, I ..." he began.

"Stuff it Weasley, I didn't do this because I have forgiven you and certainly not because I like you. I still despise you and I'm only doing this for three reasons. Firstly your mother, she was always nice to my siblings and me and I know that she would be devastated if one of her children would have to leave Hogwarts like that.

Secondly because it was the so called _'right thing to do'_, not that I normally act upon that principle but it will be to my advantage too," she said seriously before adding something with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"And thirdly because I just love to see your face when Snape takes points from Gryffindor for the most ridiculous reasons." she said smirking slightly before leaving a flustered Ron in the hallway.

Severus who was just on his way down to his quarters had heard her last sentence and smiled inwardly. The girl was a Slytherin to the bone, just like her mother had been. But Lily had been kinder than Carya and not as dark as this girl was.

He was still deeply in thought when he reached his rooms and he forgot to look for students out after curfew that day too. If he had made his usual round he would have caught the six friends this time. The were not inside the castle but sneaking out onto the grounds.

The full moon was still a whole week away and the children felt relatively safe. Once outside and out of sight from the castle they changed into their animagus forms and disappeared into the forest. It was delightful to run through the night.

Tom was again curled around Carya because he couldn't move as fast as his friends. They were still out when the sun began to rise again. Carya, Harry and the others raced back towards Hagrid's hut and changed into human form.

They walked back up to the castle together and pretended to have been out on an early morning walk. No one noticed something, not even Snape since he hadn't checked on his students the last night.

The kids went to breakfast and then got their bags for Saturday classes. They all seemed tired but extraordinary happy. Severus only noticed that something was different from normal when they were more than just quiet during Additional Potions class.

In Survival they once again practised with weapons and wands to complete their knowledge on Duelling. The _'Slytherin Six'_ had become really good and Duelling with wands. They still needed much practise with their weapons though. But the progress was clearly visible.

Carya, Tom and Draco were naturals when it came to swords while Ginny was pretty good with daggers. Harry and Hermione's best seemed to be the long-bow and the knifes. This had surprised Harry as he had wanted a sword for his favourite weapon.

When Survival was over the six friends could barely stand. Severus idly wondered what had been that exhausting. He concluded that they'd stayed up the last night which wasn't that farfetched, it just wasn't the whole truth.

They all went to bed right after dinner that day. Of course when Snape made his round in Slytherin Dungeon neither of the five Slytherin's could be found in bed. He sighed deeply and prayed to every god who willing to listen that they stayed on the right path.

The children woke late on Sunday and they thoroughly enjoyed an early lunch in the Founder's Chambers. Dobby was only too willing to provide them with everything necessary. The little elf was quite fond of the Potters and really liked their friends.

Hermione, Ginny and Draco then helped Harry to practise his charms and curses for the third task while Carya and Tom brewed a new batch of their _'Spy-Potion'_ as the two had dubbed it for now.

They were determined to give Harry a vial of it to ensure he was prepared for everything possible. No one saw the friends that day. They didn't turn up at all and the students started whispering about their mysterious absence once again.

The other Champions were training hard as well. A few girls had caught glimpses of Viktor Krum duelling with one of his classmates and Fleur Delacour was rumoured to have practised many defensive enchantments.

Cedric had been given permission to use an abandoned classroom for his own training. The teachers were worried about Harry though. It seemed as if the boy didn't take the third task serious. Cedric might not have asked for direct advice but at least he had asked for a place to train.

Harry hadn't done anything of the sort. Whenever they did see the boy during the day or in class he was either paying attention to the lesson or happily chatting with his friends and his girlfriend. Even Dumbledore had become a bit worried about it all.

He still hadn't figured out where the kids disappeared to. Before they had come to Hogwarts the castle had always aided him in search for missing students but this time it simply refused to do anything.

It almost seemed as if the castle's magic was trying to hide the children from prying eyes. Filch didn't bother to find them either. He had made amends with the _'Slytherin Six'_ and although they were playing pranks quite often the never left a mess for him to clean up.

It mostly disappeared all by itself. It had been quite a shock for the Squib-caretaker to see that his precious Mrs. Norris had taken an immense liking to the Potter girl and her friends. That had not only shocked him but all teachers and students alike.

The following week was horrible. Everyone seemed to walk on eggshells and the tension was increasing with every passing hour. The students were unsure for whom they should cheer during the task. The champions were getting nervous too.

They all hardly ate anything anymore and Armand had to be forced to eat at all by a friend of his. Fleur looked sick most of the time. Cedric looked grim and Viktor mirrored the Hufflepuff's expression. Vladimir wasn't seen in the castle at all.

He stayed on the boat the entire time doing god knows what. The only still slightly carefree champion was surprisingly the youngest of them - Harry Potter. Harry had every reason to feel confident though.

He was prepared quite well thanks to his friends. Tom and Carya had surprised the group with their extensive knowledge on useful curses and hexes. Draco had helped Harry with practising every defensive spell they could find.

Ginny and Hermione had looked through every charms book they could get their hands on and written down all charms that could possibly help the boy through the maze. Therefore they ignored the curious and worried glances thrown their way.

They simply continued enjoying the days before the task was due. But Harry was only calm on the outside. Inside he was still confident but he didn't think it would be easy either. Something was off. He had the same weird feeling his sister had experienced for weeks now.

It had begun after their first attempt at telepathy without their twin bond. The six had managed to catch a glimpse on snippets of the others emotions but that was it. It was a start though and they would still practise it.

What kept Harry going was the knowledge that regardless what happened his friends would always stand behind him and that his guardians would be watching the task too. His first real signs of a nervous breakdown showed themselves on the day before the task - June 10th.

Harry was fidgeting in his seat the whole day and could hardly concentrate on classes. The unusually calm Slytherin finally showed that he too was only human. His friends did their best to distract him though. The best suggestion was made by Tom though.

He told them that it would be really cool to roam the forest as animagi once again. And not only during the deep of the night but even before dusk. Around dinnertime the six friends met at Hagrid's hut which was empty since the half-giant was attending the meal in the Great Hall.

The friends cast a _'Don't-Notice-Me'_ charm around them and changed into their animal forms. It was great and Harry didn't think of the next day at all until they were back in their chambers around midnight.

The kids showered and immediately went to bed after that. Harry was sleeping restlessly and Carya didn't fare any better. This time it didn't help at all that their beloved was sleeping next to them. Both were shaken by their old and all too familiar nightmare.

After that one ended visions of the present took it's place but the twins wouldn't remember once they woke up. Only a sense of dread would remain with them. A feeling that something was not right at Hogwarts.

It wasn't until the early morning that exhaustion caught up with them and put the two children into a deep and dreamless sleep. Both awoke once their friends got up though. They looked tired but felt better than that.

They even seemed to be quite well rested considering that half of their sleep was filled with horrible nightmares. None of them wanted to attend breakfast in the Great Hall but since Harry had no choice they all went downstairs.

The headmaster had told them that the Champions were required to attend the meals on the day of the third task. The students thankfully did not have any classes because it was a Sunday. The six knew that Remus and Sirius had been allowed to come and visit.

That was because they were Harry's legal guardians. The twins and Draco were delighted that they could spend the day with Moony and Padfoot. The other three were happy about that too. They hoped that it distracted the twins a bit as they both weren't feeling that well.

Harry was nervous about the task and Carya had a dreadful feeling that something bad was going to happen before the day was over. Right after breakfast Harry was lead to the small chamber he knew from the day the champions had been chosen.

His friends and siblings would wait for him in the entrance hall. Remus and Sirius were already in there and with them were several other adults. Out of them Harry only recognised Cedric's father since he had seen the man at the Quidditch World Cup.

It was obvious though who belonged to whom as he knew the other Champions.

"Sirius, Remus!" Harry said happily.

He had missed the two Marauders dearly and was glad to see them while he was still so incredible nervous about the third task.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" asked Remus gently.

"Hey kiddo, what are you up to?" said Sirius grinning.

"I'm fine Remus, thank you. I'm okay, really and there's nothing going on Sirius, nothing at all. We really should be going. They others are waiting in the entrance Hall for us!" Harry replied offhandedly.

He could've fooled many with that but his guardians knew exactly that something was wrong. They didn't ask further though and would wait until the child volunteered the information.

When Harry passed Remus he leaned closer and whispered something into the werewolf's ear,

"Carya wants to talk to you Remus. She thinks you'll look at it more objective than 'mother-hen' Sirius. She has one of those bad feelings again, about the task I think," the boy told Remus.

Remus nodded barely noticeable and together the three of them left in order to join the rest of the infamous _'Slytherin Six'_. Carya greeted them cheerfully by grinning at Harry, hugging Remus and playfully punching Sirius.

-~/\~-

Finished December 13th, 2009

Revised June 10th, 2010


	21. Ch 21 Third Task and Voldie's Return

Disclaimer - see Chapter 01

-~/\~-

~...~ = Parseltongue

/.../ = Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' = thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ = Flashback or changing POV

****

Chapter 21 - Third Task and Voldie's Return or Duels and Death Eaters

(A/N: Just a note, I'm not forgetting about dear Rita. She's still in the jar, still alive and fed and cleaned regularly by Hermione. She'll live later on too but I don't need her right now so ... *insert evil grin here*)

The whole group started the day with a long walk around the castle. Harry was sorry that he couldn't let his guardians into the Slytherin Common Room but Snape had made crystal clear that such an offence wouldn't go unpunished.

He hoped to get the Fat Lady to let the two former Gryffindors into their old Common Room but that was unlikely since Sirius attack on her during the twins second year. Perhaps they should just ask McGonagall.

The children also showed the two adults what they'd found and added to the Marauder's Map. But the six still hadn't told anyone about the Founder's Chambers and they hadn't planned on telling anyone for the foreseeable future.

While walking around the old castle Remus noticed something. Neither Harry nor Carya or Draco let go of the hand or body of their girlfriend or in Carya's case her boyfriend. He thought that it was really adorable and good for them too.

The three of them had suffered while being little kids. Draco had to leave his home and mother behind and the twins had lost their parents before they could really live with them. To see that they had a beloved and trusted person with them was something to be truly happy about.

To Remus the twins and Draco would always be special. As a werewolf he wasn't allowed to have children on his own. It had been difficult enough to be allowed living under the same roof. He rather felt like an uncle of sorts for those three.

Sirius was playing the overprotective _'mother-hen'_ part perfectly well on his own. At times he could even put Molly Weasley to shame with his fussing over the kids. The eight of them ate lunch in the Great Hall together.

They were sitting at the fifth table and it was fun to explain the two why that table had been set up in the first place. Remus thought that it had been about bloody time someone did something against the house rivalries.

He remembered how difficult it had been for James and Lily when they finally fell in love. Halfway into the meal he caught Carya staring at Sirius and then looking somewhere else. He followed her gaze and realised what she was doing.

Carya had noticed something in the middle of lunch. She was currently watching back and forth between Sirius and her Potions professor. The girl was really amused that the two supposed adults hardly ate in favour of glaring at each other.

Carya nudged Draco with her foot and told Harry in her mind what was going on, /_Hey brother. Look at Padfoot and Snape! They don't eat they are only glaring at one another_! _It's just too funny to watch that_./

Carya saw that Draco had caught on and was telling Ginny. Harry told Hermione and Carya made sure that Tom knew about it too. Once the six all knew about that behaviour they kept shooting careful glances at Sirius and Snape.

After a few minutes they couldn't really suppress their giggling and chuckling anymore. Those surrounding them noticed that something odd was going on. The _'Slytherin Six'_ never behaved like this in public.

Sure, you could see them laugh occasionally but not really anymore since the second task. These particular sounds were usually not associated with the six friends. Those who looked hard enough could see what they were doing.

The children's glances darted back and forth between Sirius Black and Severus Snape. The moment the two adults realised what the kids were currently doing they started to glare and scowl at the six in perfect unison.

The sudden change in behaviour and the incredible likeness between the facial expressions of the two was finally too much to take for the friends. They looked at both one last time and burst out into heartfelt laughter. As soon as the rest saw what seemed so funny the whole Great Hall joined them.

They were all laughing at a miffed Severus Snape and fretting Sirius Black. And although the two of them were still scowling and glaring at everyone who came across their gaze the tension that had been almost tangible earlier was nearly completely gone.

A refreshing change of atmosphere in the opinion of those who had noticed. The next few hours were over faster than anyone had anticipated. Soon the Champions were called together to be briefed on the final task which was about to start.

The friends wished Harry good luck before hugging him and sending the boy towards the other participants.

"Good luck Harry, do your best!" said Hermione before hugging him fiercely and giving him a kiss.

Ginny and Draco settled on giving him a hug too. Tom was biting his lip and smiled at his girlfriends brother. He then hugged the other boy too and wished him the best.

"Show them what you're made of Harry. You're the best! I'm proud to be called your friend. Now go and kick whatever you have to face in the butt!" Tom advised him smiling.

Carya was the last. Remus and Sirius had already gone to save them some seats near the maze.

"Be careful Harry, I have a very bad feeling about this all. Watch your back, okay? And don't trust anyone, especially not the teachers or the other Champions while you're in there. Not even us if you see us. Who knows what you're facing there. I'm serious Harry!" she told him worriedly.

Harry tried to take away some of his twins worry by cracking a last joke, "No you're not, dear sister. Padfoot is Sirius!"

"Eh, you know what I mean. Here, take the potion with you. There's an unbreakable charm on it so it won't crush even if you fall onto it with your fat ass, brother mine. Save it until the last moment possible but don't hesitate when you're in grave danger.

The antidote is in the blue vial that you took with you earlier," Carya said and hugged her brother before turning around and quickly walking away.

"She's just worried about you. Be careful okay?" remarked Tom, nodded to Harry and left to find Carya.

Harry joined the other Champions and prepared himself for the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He wondered a moment when his sister and Tom had found the correct antidote for their potion but put it aside for now. He'd ask them later.

Ludo Bagman was briefing them on the procedure for the third task.

"You'll go inside based on the rank you've got until now. Mister Potter will be the first, two minutes later Mister Diggory will follow another two minutes later it'll be Mister Krum's turn. In two minute intervals you'll go in as the following, Miss Delacour, Mister Kravec and Mister Solet.

Any questions? No? Then we'll start the final task of the Tournament. At my sign you'll go inside Mister Potter. Are you ready? Off with you then, go!" Bagman all but shouted the last part for the crowd to hear.

Carya grew even more worried now. The sun was already setting and her brother was on his own now. She couldn't help him any longer but she knew he was good at what he did. She could feel it. Tom put his arm around the distressed girl and hugged her close.

Ginny and Draco watched in silence while Hermione sat close to Sirius and Remus being reassured by them that Harry would be alright. Carya did have the Marauders Map with her but for now she watched for anything unusual at all. She saw Moody patrolling the western side of the maze and she didn't like it.

Meanwhile Harry was using every trick he knew to avoid the traps in the maze. He'd already met some curses by now and was suddenly faced with a Dementor. His heart sank as he heard his parents screams but he shook it off and bellowed,

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

A bright silvery white stag appeared out of his wand followed by a large dog and they chased the Dementor. It started to stumble slightly and Harry then knew that it was a boggart-Dementor. He smiled grimly.

"_Riddikulus_!" the boy shouted and the boggart turned into dust.

For a few minutes there was nothing new to try and stop him until Harry came across a crossing. He used the direction spell the girls had reminded him of and saw where north was. Seeing that he was slightly off path Harry chose the right corridor.

This repeated a few times until Harry ran across a plant which he recognised from first year. It was a Devil's Snare. He had no time to find another way if there even was one. Harry tried to remember what they'd done back then and it came to him after a minute or two.

He could use the sunlight spell or set the plant on fire. Doing the latter would allow the others to simply follow him if there was no other way. If he used the former the plant would rearrange itself once he was through.

Harry decided to use the light and said firmly, "_Lumos Solem_!"

The plant suddenly **_'crawled'_** out of his way and the boy was able to pass. Having overcome this obstacle he looked around and did the direction spell once more. He was still heading into the right direction.

And he knew because he made sure of where he was going whenever he walked around a corner. The Champions had been in the maze for at least fifty minutes now and the night sky settled over the grounds of Hogwarts.

The excitement grew as the onlookers watched the Champions on their way. Not that they could see everything of it but sometimes you could catch a glimpse on the spell they used. Everyone had seen the use of the sunlight-charm because it had been very bright.

Harry was walking more carefully now as the traps increased in frequency. Suddenly he was faced with the next one. It was a sphinx who wouldn't let him pass. He knew it had to be the only way since he'd run into five dead ends already in his way here.

She was a mix between a woman, a bird and a lion. Her lower body was that of a lion and her back paws and the front claws rested on the pedestal she was on. Wings were sprouting from her back and her face was incredibly human for a magical creature like her.

She looked at him in a weird way before starting her riddle.

__

'First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_'

"Hm, what to make of that. Can I hear it again, slower perhaps?" Harry asked and the sphinx complied to his wishes.

After she'd finished the last line Harry thought about the riddle again. The first part was easy. He knew what it had to be - it was a _'spy'_. Harry then thought about the second part and after some serious thinking he found the problem.

It was just taking it word for word and looking for the letter that all three things had the same which was the _'d'_.

"So to summarise this and I want to make sure this isn't my answer, alright? First we have the _'spy'_ then the letter _'d'_ but the third one, eh ..., what could that be? A sound often heard while solving this? Hm, the word has three parts, _'spy' - 'd' - eh_?

Wait a sec, I have it. It's _spider_! I'd never want to kiss a spider!" Harry exclaimed the last sentence smirking and looked at the sphinx questioningly.

She only smiled at him, got up, stretched her legs a bit and let him pass without further words exchanged. Harry nearly ran into the next trap but stopped just in time. It was one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended-Skrewts. Harry looked wide-eyed as it walked up to him.

That beast was huge and Harry didn't know how to get past it. The impediment curse had already failed and he did what was best and put up a shield against fire. It only helped halfway. In running past Harry got hit by the beasts exploding end and his face was burnt slightly.

'That was close. Damn Hagrid's love for dangerous animals. The only thing that's missing now is a basilisk or giant spider like an Acromantula' Harry thought desperately hoping that he wouldn't come across one of them.

He heard a scream that sounded like a girls one.

'Fleur must be out then. I wonder how the others are holding up,' he mused.

Harry hit a few more dead-ends before coming across the mentioned Acromantula. He gulped and retreated to where he'd come from. But the spider followed him. Harry again used the sunlight charm to momentarily blind the spider's eyes and tried to slip past her.

'Why, oh why couldn't I have wished for a Flobberworm?' the boy thought desperately, regretting his earlier words and musings.

It didn't work just like it hadn't done so with the Skrewt. Harry got hit with one of the sharp legs. He now had a deep cut on his leg which was bleeding but surprisingly not too much. He hit the spider with the strongest stunning spell he could think of.

It didn't render the spider unconscious but made it collapse for now. Harry ran away as fast as he could when he heard Cedric scream. He rounded the corner and saw Krum standing over the other boy holding up a curse which Harry knew from his countless nightmares and from seeing it in the Chamber of Secrets.

Viktor used the Cruciatus on Cedric Diggory. Without thinking Harry shot a spell at Krum who fell to they floor immediately. The Potter boy got a glimpse of the others eyes though. They were glazed over. Maybe he hadn't been in control of himself?

'It could have been the Imperius Curse,' Harry thought and helped checking Cedric and Krum for injuries.

Once he was sure both were okay he suggested to shoot sparks that Krum got rescued and walked away not waiting for the other Hogwarts champion to respond anything. After checking his direction once again Harry knew he had to be fairly close to the middle if he had measured the maze right.

The boy rounded another corner and saw the cup in front of him but it was guarded by - a mountain troll! Harry shook his head and was thinking 'Why me?' before jumping out of the way for the first time. He got his wand ready and levitated the trolls club over it's head.

The creature was dumbstruck and looked at it's empty hand when Harry dropped the levitation charm and stunned the oblivious troll with a well aimed curse. Harry made sure he was alone and pocketed his wand by tucking it into the right sleeve of his pullover.

He then reached for the cup feeling a bit reluctant to do so but he still continued. Afterwards he knew it had been a very bad idea to grab it. But right now he just wanted to win. Harry grabbed to shimmering cup and felt a tug behind his navel. It was a portkey!

Some brief thoughts were whirling through Harry's mind. Was this supposed to happen? Why didn't anyone tell me? How do the other's get out if they reach the middle? He had seen Cedric's shocked face when the other boy had rounded the corner just before he had been whisked away.

With a thud Harry landed on the hard earth on what seemed to be a cemetery of sorts. He felt uncomfortable. It was too silent to be part of the task and he looked around nervously. This wasn't good at all. He was alone, armed only with his wand.

He couldn't do anything because a high pitched but well know voice instructed someone and before he even could reach for his wand he was tied to one of the headstones.

"Bind him, Wormtail! Now!" a high voice commanded and the other one complied by muttering a spell under his breath.

But Harry didn't need to hear the voice to know the caster's identity. The name had told him everything he had to know. It was the ugly form of Voldemort and his lackey Wormtail once known as Peter Pettigrew.

~*~*~ Meanwhile at Hogwarts ~*~*~

Carya was watching the maze with worry written onto her features. The sickening feeling in her stomach had grown over the last thirty minutes and just wouldn't lessen. Moody was still patrolling around the maze and all the while muttered something under his breath.

He took a sip from his hip flask and for a brief second the girl thought he did have blond hair but as soon as she blinked it was gone again. She must have imagined that and dismissed the thought for now. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg.

'Harry must have been injured quite a bit in order for me to feel it,' she thought but didn't say anything.

She took a look at the Marauders Map to see where the other Champions currently were when she noticed something on it. Barty Crouch who was supposed to be ill and at home if you believed Percy Weasley was at Hogwarts. He was at the northern side of the maze now and was moving into their direction. When he came around the corner Carya saw that he was where Moody stood.

'What in Slytherin's name ...? Something's not right here!' she thought and nudged Remus with her elbow.

"Remus, would you please take a quick look at this? What do you see?" she asked him in a low voice.

"Nothing, why? Wait, what's Crouch doing here? I thought he was ill!" Remus whispered back fiercely.

"Look where Moody's supposed to be!" she replied.

Remus looked at Moody then back at the map and his eyes widened immediately. They had used Veritaserum when they'd created the map. It couldn't lie. The man down there at the maze was not Alastor Moody but Bartemius Crouch!

Remus told Carya that they had to tell Dumbledore and she reluctantly agreed to that. Remus left her and took the map with him. Suddenly Carya felt truly sick and the sense of dread in her guts was at its peak. They saw a small flash of light and Harry was gone. Carya shouted out in horror,

"Harry!" she yelled and sank down into Tom's arms - unconscious.

Tom laid her on the ground gently but the second he touched her face he was pulled by something and collapsed on top of her. The boy felt like using floo-powder before coming to stand next to her in a graveyard.

Dumbledore was gathering some professors around him and together they stunned the impostor of Moody without too many visitors noticing. They brought him into one of the old cells in the dungeon and Severus, Remus, Minerva and Albus waited for the polyjuice potion to wear of.

They'd found it in one of the man's hip-flasks. Samira Sprout, Sirius Black, Filius Flitwick and Poppy Pomfrey had went back to the maze to ensure the students safety. They all knew that Harry was gone. They just didn't know how and why. Perhaps this man could give them some answers.

When he changed back it was a shocking sight. It wasn't the Barty Crouch they had expected. It was his son, supposed to be dead and buried outside of the Fortress of Azkaban. Dumbledore immediately sent for Fudge and some aurors. He showed them the evidence and sent them to Crouch's manor for investigation.

Fudge didn't complain for once. He just let Dumbledore do his work. He was still too shocked to see a dead man sitting before them breathing and alive. Severus just came back with a vial of clear potion.

"The potion you requested headmaster," he said and Fudge eyed the vial.

He recognised it. It was Veritaserum. Well, even if he didn't like Snape at all the man was a true Potions Master and a certified one at that. They administered it and revived Crouch. He answered all their questions and when they asked where Harry was he replied to that inquiry too.

"He's with my Master and will be dead before dawn. My Master will be back in all his glory by then - more powerful than ever before," the man told them in his drugged state of mind.

They had already heard enough and Fudge ordered his men to bring him to Azkaban immediately. They were worried about Harry now and hoped the boy could escape somehow. At that moment Sirius came running into the room.

"Albus, its Tom and Carya! They're unconscious and Poppy can't wake them up!" he said frantically.

The professors left Crouch to Fudge and the aurors. They had a full testimony and it had been recorded too. Right now they had to get back to the pitch to tend the students. Remus had already cast privacy spells that kept everyone but the professors out of the circle, where he, Carya and Tom were.

~*~*~ End Meanwhile at Hogwarts ~*~*~

In the middle of the graveyard stood Harry, tied to a headstone and Wormtail was in front of him while carrying a bundle of robes it seemed. Harry couldn't do anything and neither could Carya and Tom. It was a vision of sorts and Tom felt uneasy about this.

Suddenly someone was speaking. It was a high pitched voice that was full of venom. Incredible pain flared up in Carya's scar and she just knew that Harry felt the same. Tom looked at her in concern as she pressed her eyes tightly together and gasped for air.

Several feet in front of them Harry did the same. Wormtail who had been recognised by Carya the second she'd seen him was currently dragging a very large cauldron to the place where Harry stood. He then filled it with water and lit a fire under it.

Tom held his girlfriend since she was hardly able to stand on her own at first. It got better once she was more accustomed to the pain in her chest. Wormtail was dropping some things into the cauldron that was large enough for a grown man to sit in.

The pieces that were thrown into it looked like potions ingredients though. The thing on the ground wrapped in the bundle of robes instructed him to hurry up and he did just that. Soon it was time since the potion seemed ready.

Wormtail pulled something out of those cloth and what was revealed was so revolting that Carya and Tom had to suppress a gagging reflex. The thing didn't have any hair. The skin was of a reddish-black colour.

It's arms and legs were thin and even though it looked a bit like a human child it was nothing like one at all. It's face was flat with slits for nostrils and no nose. The eyes were the most frightening part if you had never seen them. But the twins already had so it was only Tom who gasped.

They were almost glowing and blood-red nothing at all like the gentle crimson eyes of Tom Riddle. All in all the creature seemed to be more snake than human. Tom heard Carya whisper something in hatred and utter disgust though.

"Voldemort! " the girl all but spat, "That monster is going to come back," she murmured.

Wormtail lifted the creature up and pulled it over the rim of the cauldron before dropping it into the same. Carya shuddered, as did Harry and Tom. The rat continued with the ceremony. The first step didn't involve Harry though, just the one beneath him.

Harry was standing on the grave of someone called Tom Riddle - Voldemort's father he assumed.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" Wormtail said while waving his wand.

The grave opened and a bit of dust flew out before falling into the cauldron. The potion started sizzling violently as the dust made contact with the surface. The brew now turned a poisonous looking shade of blue.

Wormtail was shivering violently now and pulled something out of his robes with his left hand.

"Flesh ... of the s ... servant ... w ... willingly given, ... you will ... revive ... your master " he stammered and held his right hand over the cauldron, a dagger in his other one.

He looked away and brought the sharp knife down cutting his hand off just above the wrist. The potion turned a vivid red now and Harry gulped as he was reminded of blood by that particular colour.

The man howled in pain but kept going. He clutched his bleeding stump to his chest and walked over to Harry. The boy tried to squirm away but couldn't move at all. Wormtail took a knife and a vial. He set the vial on the ground before cutting the crook of Harry's left elbow with the knife.

He dropped it and grabbed the vial to collect some of Harry's blood. Harry was pretty angry now and the pain in his head was blocked out mostly by his fury. He tried to get his legs free and the boy managed to kick Wormtail into his lower parts with one of his knees.

The other howled in pain even more and cowed on the ground. He unfortunately hadn't dropped the vial though. The balding man crawled over to the huge stone cauldron and poured the contents of the vial into it while saying the next part of the spell.

"B-blood of the enemy ... forcibly taken ... you will ... resurrect your foe!" he stammered in obvious pain.

The brew turned a blinding white when he had done that and Wormtail collapsed onto the ground. Harry's headache got worse now as did Carya's. She cried out in pain while Harry's cries were muffled by the gag in his mouth. Though he managed to spit it out a few moments later.

Pettigrew was crawling on the floor now trying to stop the bleeding and yowling in pain every so often. Harry didn't pity him though. It had been his own fault after all. For a short time nothing happened at all and Harry wished for the creature to have drowned but no such luck.

After a few minutes white steam erupted from the cauldron and Harry could make out something within it. A tall figure had just climbed out of the basin and was now talking to Wormtail.

"Hand me my robe, Wormtail!" the voice ordered and Harry froze when he caught a glimpse of the other man.

His skin was stark white and he was thinner than anyone should be. His face was the worst though. He didn't have any hair, his nose was flat and he had slits for nostrils like the tiny creature before. The worst was his eyes though.

Now he knew why everyone had been scared of Carya the day they used colour changing potions. She had looked like that too. Voldemort's eyes were a dark, vivid blood-red and they seemed to glow slightly. They were nothing like the gentle crimson ones of his twins boyfriend.

Having to watch his biggest enemy resurrected did it for Harry. He wasn't afraid anymore. He was in fact rather determined to make it back to Hogwarts alive and well. He just had to - for his schoolmates, for Hermione and for his family.

For Carya, Draco, Sirius and Remus he had to get back somehow. Voldemort conversed with Wormtail but Harry was too wrapped up in his plans of escape to understand a word. Suddenly he could hear many popping sounds and saw that many Death Eaters had apparated to the graveyard.

Harry recognised one immediately as he caught a glimpse on the hair. It was Malfoy and Harry knew from Draco that the man was loyal to Voldemort even if he only was deathly afraid of the Dark Lord.

Harry thought about the situation he was in and came to some conclusions, 'Holy Slytherin, this is a mess. What do I have? I still have my wand with me since that idiot didn't search me. Terrible mistake on his part. I also have Carya's potion so that'll give me another chance.

If Wormtail hasn't told him Voldie doesn't know that I'm in Slytherin. And I doubt Malfoy had the chance to tell him either. That means he'll probably assume what everyone does, namely that I'm a stupid brainless Gryffindork.

Which leads us to problem number three. How the hell am I going to get out of these bonds? Oh and not to mention how to get back to the cup over there without being killed as well,' he thought desperately, all the while watching Voldemort and his lackeys,

'And to think that I used to despise Tom for what he could have become. I will apologise to him, that's for sure. This monster here is worse, I hate him more than anything in the world. Tom could never be like that, never in a million years!'

A voice startled him out of his thoughts though, "And here we have our guest of honour - the famous Harry Potter!" Voldemort sneered and Harry snorted slightly which seemed to annoy the other.

"A bit disrespectful are we now, eh?" Voldemort taunted Harry since he knew the boy couldn't move an inch.

Harry was sick of playing patient little captive, so he talked back to his enemy since he had managed to spit out the makeshift gag, "I'm not but you are! You've not even introduced your little pets when they joined the party."

Shouts of outrage were heard in the ranks of the Death Eaters and Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the boy before raising his wand without words. Harry suspected what was to come and it did.

"_Crucio_!" the Dark Lord shouted before adding, "You will learn not to talk back to me, Potter!"

Harry started screaming in pain. He didn't bother to hide it. He wouldn't use all of his strength to fight this curse now. Let them think you're weak. That way they'll only underestimate you. Seeing no struggle within Harry at all, the dark wizard tired of the curse very quickly and turned to face his minions again.

He talked to them and called everyone by name. Harry stored them away for future use. He smirked at the name Malfoy and scowled when Voldemort mentioned the one who was faithful above all and already back in his service currently residing at Hogwarts.

The boy just knew it had to be Moody or rather someone making a pretty good impersonation of the paranoid ex-auror. Unfortunately the Dark Lord got bored quickly with reprimanding his Death Eaters for not looking for him over the last thirteen years.

He returned his attention to Harry and decided that it might be fun to finish him off in a little duel.

"So what do we do with you now, Potter? It's not satisfactory to just kill you. You shall suffer like I have. Therefore we will duel. I assume you've been taught how to duel?" the Dark Lord taunted Harry but the boy remained unresponsive.

Harry observed the situation. There were too many Death Eaters. He couldn't risk trying to escape just now. It wouldn't work. He settled on glaring at Voldemort instead not saying a word.

"Untie him Wormtail!" Voldemort growled and his servant did so.

Harry took his time and carefully rubbed his wrists which were hurting where the ropes had cut into them while he was under the Cruciatus Curse. His eyes never left his opponent though. It certainly wouldn't be easy to get out of that mess but Harry would wait until he got his chance.

The dark wizard then told him to bow but Harry simply refused. Voldemort took drastic measures to get what he wanted then.

"_Imperio_!" he shouted angrily, "Now bow to me, Potter!"

Harry was still reluctant and fought the curse with every fibre of his brain. He wasn't totally successful but kept almost upright. He managed not to lose eye-contact with his enemy though.

This angered the Dark Lord since he couldn't control the boy like he wished to. His minions backed away a bit and Harry noticed that with growing satisfaction. The further apart they stood the easier it would become to slip out of their circle.

-~/\~-

Finished May 28th, 2010

Revised June 10th, 2010


End file.
